


Violet Hill

by sunlitflowers



Series: One More Dawn [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Attempted Murder, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mute Frisk, Past Abortion, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Sign Language Frisk, Slow Burn, Soulmates AU, Strangers to Lovers, Telepathy, Wedding, just want to get all those tags in there, soul play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 103,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART ONE Your senior year is going to be spent at Dreemurr University. As if that wasn’t stressful enough, you’ve been hearing scary stories about a man who haunts the halls. You find out these stories are (mostly) true. He’s a gentle giant that takes care of you.</p><p>Violet Hill: Chapters 1 - 24<br/>Sunset Boulevard: Chapters 26 - 38<br/>Strawberry Avalanche: Chapters 39 -X</p><p>PART TWO Now you and he have made promises that are getting harder and harder to keep. Gaster’s sole focus is protecting those that are still here, but you are persistent on reuniting the King and Queen of Monsters with their only child.</p><p>PART THREE All of what you’ve worked for has finally come together. What could possibly destroy this world and take it all away?</p><p>NSFW Chapter #: 15, 26</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to University IV

 

Apparently, once Frisk released all of the monsters from the Underground three years ago, it wasn’t just the living that came with them. You were in your freshman year at your previous University when that happened and remember it vividly. A kaleidoscope of creatures walked down Mount Ebott in a fit of fidgety nerves. Except for Frisk. They were eleven years old at the time and now a living legend among your kind and their won. When anybody talked about Frisk, it was always with how calm they were in the face of anything. Given the age difference, you couldn’t imagine yourself being so brave. You’d like to think that you’d have done everything in your ability to help as well.

Even the ones that your new University rumored to be hosting.

You weren’t able to transfer over immediately. You’d opted for it the moment Toriel opened the new school to the public. There weren’t too many people fighting for entrance either. The racism towards them was painful to witness. You’d spoken up to your family more than once for them to know your opinion on the matter. One tense dinner later and they were back to scolding and nagging. You had felt many things about starting a brand new University senior year. Thrilled. Excited. Nervous. Hopeful. Determined. Now it just seemed like a lifeline to get out of the house. All of these things still persisted within you even after you heard the first few tales just while unpacking. After awhile, however, they started getting…unnerving.

The more disconcerting one was the Man Who Speaks in Hands.

He was an eight foot tall shadow that wore a cracked, melting mask. One of the eye holes (there were no eyes) had been raked down his face to settle along his cheek. There were stories that he erased students papers and re-wrote them in 21st century hieroglyphics. There were no pictures. Anytime someone tried with their phone, it looked like his face was scratched out. They would tell someone about it and then immediately forget the next morning that anything had happened. It wasn’t until this became a regular occurrence, specifically in the Sciences Building where you would spend the majority of your time, that they ruled out it was how _1984_ thought diseases started.

You gathered up your courage and pushed through the first-day-horror-story jitters to go to said place.

Monsters were all around. Unlike the bedtime stories suggested, they weren’t scary. They were quite phenomenal.

A girl of green fire was sitting reading a book that wasn’t bursting into flames.  
An adorable looking volcano was sleeping among the books.  
A short skeleton with a blue jacket, asleep on a book.

You want to go over and say hi to at least one of them, but they’re paired off with someone else. From what you have gathered, most of the monsters knew each other in same way or another. Besides, today is just to get you used to your surroundings; letting you know what you’ll have to be dealing with these last two semesters. The end of the second will be here faster than you realize and that sends an excited little thrill through your spine. It fills you with something, but you don’t quite know the word just yet. You will finish this year out stronger and better than your parents (or you) think you might in a school originally designated for monsters. First things first: library card. And required books.

That part you’re not ready. At the previous University, books ran up to sixty dollars you had to have or your dick head of a teacher would slap you in the face and call you an idiot.

Not literally. But…still.

University books were expensive.

You’re intimidated walking up and talking to your first monster face to face. The academics adviser had been human to help your transition into this bright new beautiful world. You walk over to the librarian you thought was a statue of a giant hand behind the circulation desk. As you walked over to wait in line, however, you see them somehow carrying a conversation with the fellow monsters. You stood in line for not too long and you find that she’s not actually just a giant hand. She’s a woman with pale blue skin. The hand just acts as her head. You don’t question it. She’s got a name you can’t really figure how to read and just mentally call her ‘Ms Blue’. Her nails look far better than yours, is what you then notice after the initial shock. While she’s typing out your information for a library card, her…head-hand is pointing you in the direction you’ll find your books for this semester.

You look at the list and are a little culture shocked to find that they were all very cheap. You’ve bought books at a thrift store more expensive than any one of these. You think she must have made a mistake- that these books are some older edition.

“No mistake! We want you to get the best education possible. Financial issues should be the least of your concern.” Ms Blue assures, patting your hand with one of hers.

“Well, thank you.” You’ve said that phrase millions of times in your life, but this time it resonates and you feel it in your soul.

“Not a problem.” Her tone softens as though she’d seen something that inspired her.

You walk away with a nod towards the shelves where you can find the titles. This being the science building, every book in its library is pertained to some aspect of what you’re studying. Or, required to study. Biology, chemistry (your favorite), engineering, physics (close second), statistics and biochemistry. You’ve chosen to take Magic History as an elective in hopes that would give you a little bit of an understanding with how monsters are the way they are. Books in hand, you’re able to pay for them out of pocket instead of using your scholarship money you managed to maintain by sacrificing yourself at the expense of a social life. You used to say you ‘sold your soul’ for the grades, but have learned that wasn’t exactly a good thing to say around monsters. They took the matter very seriously and you weren’t sure why that was at the moment.

Books started flying off of the shelf and landed not too far from your feet. Looking around, you see no one really. That makes a you a little anxious but you play it cool. No need to freak out. Gravity was a thing, that was all.

Including that it just so happened to be every book you need. Three of which weren’t in the section you were walking around. No big deal.

“sorry, kiddo. didn’t see yah there.” The skeleton in blue apologized. You hadn’t seen him standing next to you. Now that he was looking at you and awake, you could see tiny white specks in the darkness of his sockets.

“How did you do that?”

“tibia honest, i could tell you. but I’d have to kill you.” He winks and hands you one of the books. “could you put that one back for me? i’m sans, by the way. sans the skeleton.”

You could appreciate a good pun. You smile and take the book to put it on a higher shelf.

“I’m-”

You stop when a loud, fart noise the moment you put the book back. Your face flushes in embarrassment even though you clearly didn’t do it. You look to the skeleton. He’s snickering, shoulders hunched so he’s more covered by the white fluff of his jacket. You finish your introduction seeing as it was nothing more than a silly little prank. Sans looked a little tense before you’re reaction. He’s much more relaxed now.

“looks like we’re in one of the same classes.” He pointed to the schedule you’d written out on a piece of paper.

“Have you heard anything about it?”

“lots. my brother’s friends with the alphys’s girlfriend. they come around a lot.”

You nod to yourself. “Is Dr. Alphys…nice?”

That sounded as childish as you thought it was going to be. Sans just shrugs and the two of you walk back to the circulation desk. “depends. what’s your opinion of mew mew kiss cutie two?”

Was this a joke? You raised your brow at him trying to dissect the right answer here. “’cause if you like it, you’re gonna have a bad time.”

That sounded more sinister than you’re sure he meant it. “Then I guess it’s the worst thing about Mew Mew Kiss Cutie?”

“good thinkin’. are you going to that party tonight at the beach? a lot of the teachers are gonna be there.”

“I’ve got a paper for Alphys due Monday.”

“then i’ll see yah there.”

You watched a little bewildered as the skeleton left out of there. You did not do parties. Not that you were completely antisocial or anything. Being around people for an extended period of time was just a little exhausting. Especially with people you didn’t know or like. You wouldn’t know anybody, you’d just gotten a vague invitation from a skeleton (!) who put whoopee cushions on the library shelves and may had just been being a nice guy. If you’d had a good friend to go with, that was a different story altogether. But nope. Not even your roommate, who’d you’d yet to actually meet or know the name of.

You walked back to your dorm and went to grab your key to find it already unlocked. You opened the door to see papers everywhere. You set the books down on the desk at your side of the room and went to inspect. There was nothing else in this space that would designate another person having had been there. They all had strange markings on them. Weird drawings that you could barely figure out. Not wanting to intrude, but wanting to help, you stacked the papers all up and placed them on your roommate’s desk to deal with. Perhaps they could put them in order and explain to you at some point. For now, you had work of your own to do.

You opened the text document and looked over the rubric given to you via e-mail. You would choose a section of the Underground (this was definitely aimed towards the monsters, but you could do this) to focus on for this semester. She’d written out a detailed explanation of each three home that the student could research and understand how they each worked together to make the Underground a livable place for all monsters. You decided to go with Hotland. It seemed to be the central nervous system for the entire place. A knock came to your door. Checking the clock, you’re a little disappointed to find it after nine at night and that you’d been working on this for hours. All work, no play…

You open the door to see a gray looking fellow with wide eyes. Okay. This is the kind of monster you were raised to be afraid of.

“Can I…can I help you?”

“Mustn’t talk, mustn’t speak, mustn’t breathe. Someone may be listening.” Your blood runs cold. You swallow and look over your shoulder when their eyes grow wider. Looking back, they’re gone.

You try to convince yourself that you’d been working much too long. You go over to the small refrigerator where you’re keeping colas. You just need the caffeine. You pop the top and drink enough that makes you belch. The sickly sweet liquid burns you for being too stupid to drink so much at once. Away from the focus of your computer and the fright heightening your senses, you can hear the party still going on down at the beach. You walk over to the window and stare out of it. If one of your professors were going to be there, it couldn’t be that bad? You bite your lip and make an impulsive decision. You needed out of the room and to get a fresh breath of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know frisk is gender neutral (they will be in this) but i keep calling them a girl. if that happens in this, it's complete accident so please let me know.


	2. Cool Dudes

No one was drinking which was the best part. They were just gathered around the beach having a grand time. There were a few humans here, but mostly monsters. Some were singing, some were talking to a large octopus in the ocean that had a face. You were suddenly glad you didn’t go with marine biology. You liked the ocean and sharks didn’t terrify you out of going into a pool, but there was some already scary stuff in there before the monsters came out of Ebott. You shudder and someone offers you a drink. You take it, but don’t drink. No matter how nice everyone was that you’d met you weren’t going to take the chance.

You’re drawn to the singing. At first, you thought they were out-of-water mermaids. As you grow closer, you see that there’s a strange disconnect between their upper and lower body. You can only see her back, but you know she’s the one singing. A blue fish lady with gorgeous long red hair and large muscles is nearby but playing the keyboard. At her feet is a yellow monster you recognize as Dr Alphys. Had she not been looking at the fish lady the way you do when receiving food, you may be terrified. There’s a faint blush across Alphys’s face you don’t think is from the fire she’s so close to. When the applause occurs you gather that the fish lady is Undyne and the singer is Shyrine. You wonder if that’s a pun on ‘shy siren’, but don’t comment. You clap with everyone else. 

“OH, WOWIE! SANS, A HUMAN HAS COME TO WATCH OUR GOOD FRIEND!” A loud, albeit cordial voice, declares. 

You suddenly realizing you’ve been standing next to a log that Sans and another skeleton had been sitting on. Sans introduces the two of you. Papyrus stands, towering a few inches above you, and you can’t tell how you feel about the cape that he’s wearing. Due to Papyrus’s volume, you’d think he’d turned all attention on the three of you.

“Papyrus, you punk! You’d better been paying attention!” Undyne’s lip curled in his direction. “That song was requested by you!” 

“That wasn’t an original?” You’d never heard it before. Not saying much, because you weren’t exactly plugged into every new song that came out.

“IT’S BY THE MARVELOUS METTATON!” That name you had heard before. 

“Oh! He’s from the Underground too, right?” 

Papyrus’s face lit up with an orange light. “YOU KNOW ALL OF MY FRIENDS! YOU MUST BE REALLY GREAT!”

He moved over on the log, nearly knocking his brother off, so you could have a space. You take it carefully just in case monsters didn’t want a human invading their space here. 

“they’re more scared’a you, kid.” Sans leaned over to say to you. 

That hadn’t really occurred to you in depth. It was your race that pushed them underground for thousands of years. Just because Frisk had been a good one to them meant nothing really. They had done what anyone with a good heart would have. 

“Wh-what’s your n-name?” Alphys asked. You wonder if it’s the fear making her talk like that. You introduce yourself and she smiles. “O-oh! Y-you’re in my Mon-Monday morning!” 

“Excited to be. Your itinerary makes it sound way more fun than I thought.”

“R-really?”

“Hey! This is a party! Stop talking about school, dorks!” Undyne yells at the two of you. 

You settle in much easier now. This time when Papyrus gets you a drink he made, you drink it. It’s actually quite amazing and he lightens up even more than you thought possible at the comment. You talk with both him and Sans until the lazybones falls asleep in the sand. Undyne goes back to playing music, Alphys goes back to admiring her girlfriend, and everything seems right in the world. You make plans with Papyrus to have dinner with him sometime. He’s not attending the school, which makes this a difficult thing to plan, but you promise to make it happen. The idea of starting off this school year knowing monsters, even those not going to be in your day-by-day schedule, and that your primary teacher is just a nerd in love, fills you with determination. You can do this year. You can finish out strong. When you confess your apprehension to Papyrus, he believes in you just as much.

The party winds down at eleven. Sans wakes up enough to say goodbye to his brother. Alphys and Undyne do the same. Undyne is a gym teacher at the monster elementary school which you find simultaneously perfect for her and amusing. Picturing her bench pressing six children on each arm made you laugh as much as Papyrus going on and on about Mettaton made you happy. Leaving that night was way more upsetting than you thought. You’d never been around people that wasn’t tiring to spend time with. Everything with them was laid back. Papyrus didn’t make you keep up with his enthusiasm and Sans sleeping made it clear you could have just bailed out of things were getting too much. You thought they might when Undyne asked if you wanted to sing, but she understood your declining and didn’t press it. 

Your fears from earlier had been left behind when you exited the dorms.  
They were waiting for you when you came back.

You walked down the dim hallway that was unusually quiet for a Saturday night. Your room was at the end of the hallway. Keys clutched in hand, you marched down with one foot landing heavily in front of the other. You were going so quickly that you soon found yourself running. Your phone rang, but you wouldn’t answer it until you got safe in your room. Just in case. You turn the knob while fumbling to get your key straight and find the door once more unlocked. You swallow a hard lump in your throat. That gray deporting creature had seen something in here when you thought you were alone. Your hands broke out in a cold sweat and suddenly you were unable to move a muscle.

“kid? you cool?” Sans was right next to you. You jumped and apparently your paranoia is painted on your face, because you can see sweat appear on the temple of his skull.

“I had some weird guy come by earlier. Kind of got me a bit razzed.”

“heh. that’s an understatement. what did he, uh. what did he look like?”

“Gray with big eyes?” You presumed they knew each other. You told Sans what they said and how they disappeared. You thought you saw something on his face, but it went away. “Is it that ghost that goes around?”

Sans closed his eyes and shook his head. He shoved his hands into his gloves. “no, kid. there are no ghosts that haunt this place.” He opened his eyes, but down cast them to not look at you. “except for Napstablook, but they’re a alright.”

“Oh. Must been some kind of new student hazing then, huh?” Unusual, but that could help you sleep tonight. Sans nodded. 

“don’t let it rattle your bones. ‘s no big deal.”

That gets you to smile. “I’ll make no bones about it. Do you want to come in? Have tea or something?”

He perks up at your own joke. “I don’t have the stomach for it.” He shoots you finger guns and a wink. “Goodnight, kid.” 

You wave him off. You do feel much better. You trust Sans that there are no ghosts that have intentions of petrifying humans who aren’t used to seeing them. 

You open the door to your room and find everything in normal position, but there is a note on your bed. It’s from the University. Your roommate won’t be attending this semester and you will be settled with a new one in three weeks. You needed to talk with the resident adviser on floor four to fill out your paper work again about your preferences. Otherwise they were just going to assign one to you. Your building was co-ed and having the opposite gender was the only issue you had with this. A previous issue with them made this a problem. School counselors understood this and never forced you live where they put you or get out. They had even put it in your record so you wouldn’t have to keep reminding them. Now in a new, scary, place you had to wonder if it would be just as easy. You’re fairly certain the only one you’d be comfortable staying with was Papyrus if he was attending. Sans, too, but you didn’t think he was the cleanliest of monsters. Papyrus was not going to do you any harm.

You saved your document before closing it out and going to bed. You texted your best friend Sam about the entire day. You lived with them between semesters and they were there for every last moment of your life. By complete accident more often than not. It was their idea that you transferred Universities your last year. You laid in bed and closed your eyes, listening to the white noise of things going on to your left and right, below and above. The walls were thin enough that if you focused you could hear a passing conversation. This was calming, albeit a little sad. Siblings, you think. They’re talking about how great it is to finally see the stars on a clear night. You were just about to drift off when…

Your phone…rang?  
It was making a noise that sounded a little like a dial up computer.  
You don’t exactly remember changing your ring tone to anything that might glitch.  
You check it anyway just in case it was Sam. 

It’s not.

Symbols are coming through on your phone in images that you don’t think is meant to be texted. The screen can’t handle whatever this is and the noise gets louder. You drop it onto the floor as a sound of static bursts through and electrocuted you. The noise suddenly stops. You lean over to grab the phone. Beneath your bed you see an outline of white like a mask. Two dark holes are where the eyes would be. There’s cracks going up from one and and down, as though pulling it down. You jump back in fear. All knowledge about what to do in horror movies has officially escaped you. You take the pillow and hug it into your chest. You berate your eight year old self for getting rid of all the stuffed animals because you definitely need one right now. Tears of fear that aren’t going to fall swim across the waterline of your eyes. The one thing you know about scary situations is to just sit still and keep quiet. Your phone starts making noises, but it can stay down there for all you care.

“It’s not real. It’s just a bad dream.” You say to yourself over and over like a prayer until it may come true. You shut your eyes so tight it hurts a little.

When it feels like you can breathe normal, you open them. Your phone is sitting in front of you and the paper you stacked is right next to it. The images are more dominant this time and you’re able to see them more clearly. Hand. Peace sign, bomb. Rain drop, white flag, sun, sun, Star of David. You look at your phone and see the same images flashing in that same sequence. As your phone glitches in and out, some of the images are turned into letters of the alphabet. Was that…demon thing below the bed trying to communicate? You write down the letters as they are shown into you. Sun is R, hand is I. Rain drop is S. Y is the Star of David.

**[I AX SXRRY]**

“You are sorry?” For scaring the hell out of her? It should be. 

The noise on your phone grew louder as you seemed to get it. It started glitching more symbols out that you couldn’t keep up with.

“I don’t understand. What is this?” 

Now it started repeating four symbols over and over again. 

Flag, skull, snowflake, finger pointing right.

You knew flag was ‘O’. You caught glimpses of what the other letters were trying to be and tried to write them down. 

 

**  
**[ONTA]  
[ONTF]  
[ONTB]  
[OMTA]  
[OMTB]  


You studied them all, looking for one that fit into an actual word. You had always been pretty good at unscrambling words, but the urgency and the danger kind of made your brain go into overtime and not want to cooperate. 

“I’m trying. I don’t…?” 

Your phone then went into its settings then down to display and brightness. The option for bold text slid over. Bold text? You looked back at your list and tried to figure out which jumble of letters could be bold. Then you see it. Clear as day.

FONT. 

It was speaking to you through a font you didn’t have on your phone. Trying to keep the images there, the phone tried to glitch back into what it knew. You crawled over to the edge of your bed and leaned over to the desk to grab your laptop (there was no way you were walking on the floor right now so it could grab your ankles). You opened your document and clicked on the format to view all fonts. You were ready to give up and deem yourself insane by Verdana, but stopped. Wingdings. It was speaking to you in wingdings. You created a new document to type out all of the symbols in ABC and 123, capital and lower case letters. 

“Okay, Wingdings. Why are you under my bed?” You asked while translating the images on paper. 

HELP.  
DARK.  
SAFE.  
SAVE.  
SAVED.  
GONE.

**[I WANT BACK]**

“B-back? Back where?”

**[HOMELAND]**

“Underground? No one goes back there. I don’t even know how I’d take you back there.”

**[RESEARCH]**

“You want me to research how to take you back.”

**[EXCUSE WHY YOU NEED GO]**

“Will you get out from under my bed first?” 

**[DON’T WANT SCARE YOU]**

“Kind of late for that, isn’t it?”

**[COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE]**

You were having a conversation with a demon that spoke in a font and lived under your bed. You weren’t quite sure it got much worse than this. But he wasn’t the only one in connections to a font. You needed to find out if there were more. If not then Papyrus, Sans and Wingdings were connected somehow and you were determined to find out how.

“I need to sleep. You can stay under my bed. Is it okay if I call you Wingdings? Do you have another name you’d rather go by?”

**[IT MATTERS NOT WHAT YOU CALL ME. GOODNIGHT. SLEEP WELL. I’M SORRY AGAIN FOR SCARING YOU.]**


	3. Not a Date

You got your paper done Sunday afternoon. A five hundred essay on what you hoped to achieve from Dr Alphys’s class as well as why you chose the section of the underground that you did. This was one of very few assignments where the expectations for humans differed from that of monsters. Monsters were not allowed to choose where they were from and had to pick a climate opposite of their own. Snowdin was required to do Hotland, Hotland had to do Waterfall, and Waterfall could choose whichever as there weren’t that many taking her class from there. As you sat there doing her roll call, you realized that they truly did know everybody. Thanks to you attending the party Friday night a few of them remembered you, too. No weird ‘stand up and introduce yourself’ situations or any of that.

“O-okay, cl-class. We are g-going to start with Snowdin’s huh-habitat and h-how it affects th-the rest of th-the Underground.” 

Having never been there or anywhere near Mount Ebott, you found it all interesting. The Core in Hotland was the most central part of their entire world, but everything contributed to it and it not overheating. There was a wolf in charge of tossing ice into the river, which flowed through Waterfall, and into Hotland. You wondered how it never melted, if the rivers in Hotland were lava, but Alphys attributed it to magic. Sitting next to you, Sans was asleep on a book with some complex mathematics. You hoped that wasn’t required, but you couldn’t see a guy like him reading it in his spare time.

“Who built the core?” Someone asked. Sans’s eyes flickered open. One was blue. 

“W-well, no one r-really knows. It-it’s been there as long as I-I’ve been, as l-long as I w-worked th-there.” You wondered if she missed being the royal scientist. You certainly hoped not. You liked having her here as a teacher.

The subject moved on and you noticed Sans going back to sleep. As far as first days of a new school went, you’ve definitely had worse. Alphys definitely cared about what she was doing and that was important to you. If she was a little nervous, that made her all the more likable. She got up in front of that class and you left after ninety minutes feeling like you actually learned something. You couldn’t wait to come back. As you went on throughout your day, you found that all monsters were insanely passionate about what they did for a living. Too many of your previous courses and professors showed up, talked and acted like they knew more and better than you, and didn’t end up teaching anything. You just managed to learn how to get through the system rather than take in any information. Here was different. Around every corner, you found more and more reasons to stay persistent and stay here. 

After your last class of the day, it was getting around late lunch - early dinner time. You were walking towards the cafeteria with intentions of finding Sans somewhere to ask about the font thing. You hadn’t in class so as not to interrupt Alphys. She didn’t seem like the kind of person who would get angry over something like that, but you weren’t taking your chances. Not again.

“Hello?” You answered your phone on the second fourth ring. You hadn’t known the number and usually you wouldn’t answer such calls. You made an exception this time.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus’s voice was loud, but no longer shocking. “ARE YOU BUSY?” 

“I was about to grab some food-?”

“WONDERFUL! I TOO WAS ABOUT TO GRAB SOME FOOD. AT MY HOUSE! YOU SHOULD COME OVER.”

You thought for a moment. After last night’s weird situation outside your room with Sans, you figure Papyrus may be the best to ask. Sans may think you’re a little bit neurotic and paranoid and you definitely don’t want that. “It’s a date.”

“NOT A DATE! I’M SORRY TO BREAK YOUR HEART, HUMAN, BUT I- THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AM IN A RELATIONSHIP.”

You hadn’t meant it like that, but you do play along. “Oh, okay. Where do you live? Is it far?”

He said it wasn’t to him and you took that to mean something. You had some reading to do before an eleven o’clock class tomorrow, so it wasn’t anything major. It was just going to be you and Papyrus which meant no pressure. He just had that presence about him which begged to be trusted. You answered the call graciously and showed up to his house, two and a half hours from the school. It was in seclusion and you noticed furthest away from Mount Ebott than any other place you’d ever been to. You were damn near in another state. You thought perhaps whose idea it was to move here. Papyrus lived with Undyne since both of their significant others stayed at the school primarily. If she was going to be here you would have been a little more apprehensive. Not that she’d ever threatened you directly. Her approach to socialization was just scary. She had a reputation that was left in the Underground you didn’t want to drag out. 

You knocked on the wooden door of the little cottage looking house. Snow was atop the roof, but it was only August. Here also felt colder than the end of the drive where the cab driver had dropped you off. You saw a red car that looked a little like a bed parked in front of a shed. Papyrus opened the door and his cape seemed to flow in the wind that wasn’t there. You decided you liked it. 

“HELLO, HUMAN! WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE! COME IN.”

It was pretty basic inside with the added of feeling like a home. There was a coach, a coffee table and a television against the opposite wall. A rock with sprinkles was sitting beside the door.

“IGNORE SANS’S PET.” Papyrus explained. “I’VE HAD TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY WHILE SANS IS AT SCHOOL.” 

Oh. “Is it giving you any trouble?”

“NOT AT ALL! THERE’S NOTHING THAT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME CANNOT HANDLE. DON’T WORRY!” 

“I was there for a moment.” 

Papyrus leads you towards the kitchen. The first thing you notice is the sink high above a door. In said door is a dog gnawing on a bone. It looks at Papyrus and then darts out of the house, the skeleton frantically yelling about it.

“I DO NOT LIKE THAT DOG!” He tells what you could safely assume. 

Papyrus pulls out a box labeled ‘spaghetti’ from the food museum. He sets the lid ajar and places it in the microwave. The two of you talk while it warms up. He’s Captain of the Royal Guard after taking Undyne’s spot when she retired. You look at the pictures that decorate his refrigerator and you become more shocked. There’s a picture of himself, Sans, Alphys, Undyne and Frisk standing with who you know to be the King and Queen of Monsters. Another was Papyrus standing next to a hedge shaped in his likeness done by King Asgore in a pink shirt with yellow floral designs. They were close. It made you think about what they’d all gone through together in the Underground. 

“HUMAN? THE SPAGHETTI IS READY.”

“Oh! Thank you. It smells-” terrible, but you weren’t going to hurt his feelings. “Like you worked hard.” 

“WOWIE! YOU HAVE POWERFUL NOSE BONES. I DID WORK HARD!” 

It tastes as bad as it smells. The pair of you sit down on the couch in his living room to continue eating. Luckily he turned the television on and became completely enamored in the show. You watch a lot of human television shows and find that Papyrus absolutely loves things in your race. He asks you questions periodically that you answer with patience and a joke here and there. Papyrus hated puns, but in a loving sort of matter. You explained how humans did enjoy japes and a lot enjoyed puzzles. The two of you then sat on the couch and worked crossword puzzles, junior jumbles and zodiac together. You helped him power through a few of them and shared your sign. He couldn’t remember his birthday and seemed a bit upset by this fact. So he tried to figure which personality fit him best. You assured him this was no big deal and he could choose whichever one was his favorite.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“OF COURSE! ANYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW, YOU WILL KNOW, IF I KNOW!” 

“You’re Papyrus and Sans is Sans. Like the fonts?” 

Papyrus nods and wait for you to continue like a true friend. “Do you know anyone else like that?”

“NEGATIVE! NO OTHER GREAT AND AMAZING SKELETONS ASIDE FROM ME AND MY LAZYBONES BROTHER!” That he knew of, you realize. You don’t say this, however. If Wingdings isn’t known then you think it may not want to be.

“Did you invite me over for any reason?”

“YOU ARE MY FRIEND! I WANTED TO HANG OUT.” He paused for a moment and looked at the screen then back at you. “IS THAT OKAY?”

“It’s really nice. I liked hanging out with you.” You smile at him in reassurance. “Anytime you ever want to-”

“OH, WOWIE! LOOK, METTATON HAS A NEW BONE COLOGNE!” 

You watch as his face positively lights up. Orange acts as a blush across his cheekbones and you notice his eyes sparkling. It’s as if he’s a fan completely in love. Mettaton was gorgeous. Tall, perfectly built, shining from every angle. He even made 2008 MySpace hair look gorgeous over his eye. You wait for the, rather long commercial, to be over with so Papyrus knows someone else is in the room. 

“ISN’T HE THE COOLEST? AND NOT BECAUSE HE’S MADE OF METAL EITHER! HE’S ACTUALLY QUITE WARM.”

“You two are friends?” You ask with a raised brow. Was Papyrus friends with everyone? He suddenly appeared very, very bashful at the question.

“W-WELL, YOU AND I ARE FRIENDS, RIGHT? AND IT’S NOT OKAY TO LIE TO FRIENDS. SO. YES. WE ARE….FRIENDS.”

The way he said the word ‘friends’ was all that he really needed to. You smiled, gaped and threw your arms around his neck. He was in a relationship with someone he looked up and that was kind of inspiring. “I won’t tell anyone. Is…is that an issue with monsters, too?”

“METTATON IS A VERY FAMOUS ROBOT, HUMAN.”

You think you understand. You’re still so happy for him. As amazing as he is to you and everyone, he deserves the world on a platter. You just hope that Mettaton and Mettaton’s fame doesn’t get in the way of what Papyrus truly was worthy of. As friends, you might be newly protective of Papyrus. You don’t say anything of the sort to him, of course. You don’t want to come across that you’re assuming anything of his very secretive relationship. You’re certain that if you were in one that was happy and healthy for the both of you, then you’d be showing them off. They would deserve that. Namely because you didn’t care for being with too many people in that way. Whoever it was that got your attention like that…they were going to be something special to you. Your expectations were probably why you’d been single for a hot minute.

That along with today and Friday night being the first time you’ve hung out socially with anyone since starting University.

But you digress.

With it being so late, Papyrus drives you back to school. You’re surprised at how great his driving is considering he primarily acted like his hand was a fish in the current with the wind. He stayed focused on the road and went five under the speed limit when he got into town. He sang along with the radio and you spared him your voice. Not because you were terrible. There was just a time and place for your singing and it certainly wasn’t around anyone. Not even Sam was aware of your singing. You waved him goodbye and wished him a safe travel.


	4. Reel in, Spit out

You’re dancing around your kitchen humming an old song. The power is out, but that never really bothered you. At least it didn’t right now. You knew there were scarier things in this world than the fear of the dark. The thunder knocked at your door and it blew the candles out. When you open to invite the storm inside, it crashes in and destroys things around the house. Broken lamps, holes in the walls, things your parents are going to blame you for. You brought the danger from outside in. You let it stay even though the rain made you drown. The temperature drops and suddenly you’re freezing. The inside of your body tenses as if creating its own shield that you can’t seem to manage. You can’t fight this. You never have been able to.

The needle of the gramophone you’d been given from a grandmother begins to play some old love song. The Shirelles _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_ sings loud to the tune of the thunder. Everything is destroyed, but that song plays on. The needle goes off the record and you’re shaking so much you can’t get out a tear. It’s all there in the back of your throat. The thunder booms its loud monster voice to sing along and you meekly reply yes, of course. You will always love the thunder. You will always love the storm no matter how many degrees of separation there are between the two of you. They’re always behind you. They’re always there, making sure you do not forget them.

You wake up in a cold sweat. You don’t jump sitting straight up like in the movies. You’re asleep over a textbook, drool making a page sweat. A blanket is draped over your shoulders as you start to shiver. Your hands are shaking so terribly you can barely hold onto your phone when Wingding’s static goes through.

**[YOU ARE TOO STRESSED]**

“I-I’m f-f-f-fine.” That didn’t even convince yourself.

**[MAY I MAKE YOU SOME TEA? YOU NEED TO BE WARM]**

“….could you? I’m not even sure you’re real.”

 **[A CONVERSATION FOR ANOTHER TIME]  
** [I’LL LOOK OVER YOUR PAPER IF YOU’D LIKE]  
[I’M SURE IT’S WONDERFUL]

“I will in the morning when I can stay focused.”

You heard the hot water going along with cupboards opening and closing. There was a lot of things going on in that kitchen. As you force your eyes that way, you think you might still be in a daze of dreamworld. You see an extra set of translucent hands moving around this way and that. He (not a demon as you once thought) is supposed to be a ghoulish monster. You turn your head away remembering yourself and the fact that he’d never let you see him before. In the two weeks since you met, you’ve had a total of three conversations. They were all very short and mostly him making sure you were adjusting alright. You liked having him around as opposed to a roommate. Which was good, because it had been going around you’d been talking to yourself late at night. They put two and two together and discovered yours was the haunted dorm. No one wanted to live with you, but they applauded your bravery. Sans still denied there was anything going around the school.

A piping hot cup of tea was placed in front of you on one of the small clear spaces left of desk. You had notes, books and worksheets spread everywhere. Alphys was giving a huge test tomorrow, followed by several more classes with several more quizzes throughout the rest of the week. Saturday, Papyrus wanted you, Sans and Alphys to come over for a party. Sans didn’t want to go because Alphys said Mettaton was going to be there. In support of Papyrus was the only reason you were going. That added to the lack of sleep you were getting until at least next Sunday. You hadn’t meant to take a nap, but even Alphys couldn’t make the required reading fun. She’d added large women wielding swords in the worksheet to just make it look like less uninteresting. You gave her an A for effort.

You leaned over to sip from the top of the mug without touching it. The tea was still absolutely hot, but it warmed you down to your core. It was good to just have the steam curling around your nose and spreading onto your cheeks. Like those cartoons with the pie enticing the cat into eating it. This kind hugged your face and made you smile.

“This is wonderful. I don’t want to move.”

There was a pause which made you think he’d gone back under your bed for the night. The tea stayed hot until the next morning. You know this, because you fall asleep. When you periodically startle yourself awake the cup is still there right near your face and still feels the same. You pass out again, this time for the remainder of the four hours before you have to be in class.

You’re in your bed covered up with sweaters from your closet, blankets, everything. You definitely don’t remember that. There’s so much stacked on you that you have to push the clothing off to be able to lean over the bed. There’s a black haze that signals he’s there but faced the other way. Wingdings never comes out during the mornings. You don’t know why, but you think it’s better that way. The last thing you want is to be in the bathroom one morning and see him standing behind you in your mirror out of nowhere. That was always the scariest part in the movies. You weren’t having that in your living space.

You do your morning routine without getting dressed. The mug is on your desk which has been cleaned up and organized. You open up your laptop and your document is completed. Everything that you’d intended on saying about Hotland and the wondrous magic of the Core is laid out exactly as though it came from you. Yet, somehow, it’s even better. The essay is how you want to write essays yet were never quite able. At the end of it, there’s a note addressed to you.

_I hope this is okay. I followed your notes. If only there were assistants like you back in the day. This is my thanks for letting me live under your bed. I’d like to continue, but I won’t write any more of these for you. If you do have any questions, please ask. I’m well versed in the subject. Thank you._

You erased it after a moment of letting the words laminate themselves into your memory. You deeply appreciated the help and that he wouldn’t do this again. Once was good. You didn’t want to take advantage.

You went back and read through everything just to make sure there wasn’t anything that would sound too professional and out of your league. There wasn’t a clear break where you stopped and he started. Not until he started talking about the core in the last two paragraphs. Something you had only intended to be a sentence, as you didn’t understand that much. He was very prominent in saying that the Core had to be built by somebody and that you were determined to figure out who. There had to have been somebody who knew something about it’s creator. You glance over your shoulder towards the bed and began to think. What connection did he have to the Core? He obviously came from Hotland; he was too intelligent about the place for otherwise. Did something happen between him and the creator? Was that why he was…like this? That thought made you shudder at the possibility a dangerous mad scientist was still out there undiscovered and not being remembered. That alone could drive a person insane.

You leave him a note in his language to thank him and then head out a little while later. You make sure to be quiet so as not to disturb him. You get about halfway down the hallway before Sans appears by your side from thin air. You think you’ve gathered enough intelligence to think that he may be able to teleport. That would explain numerous things. The two of you share a smile of ‘good morning’ and get into the elevator together. You yawn at the same time and laugh as you fist bump. You definitely must be tired for that to send you into a fit of laughs. You then notice that Sans is without jacket. He’s just in a t-shirt and loose baggy shorts.

“Where’s your jacket?”

“i’m sans the skeleton sans jacket today.”

“You said you even wore it in Hotland. It cannot be warmer up here.” You chuckle, hitching your bag up higher on your shoulder as it slacks.

“i’m not bothered. nothin’ gets under my skin.” He looks at you and grins. He sees that spark of a joke that glints your eyes.

“Don’t lie. I can see right through you.”

“i’ve got too much pride to be lion.” He nudges you. “no skulking here.”

“Well, if you get cold, I’ve got extra blankets in my room. Don’t want you becoming a numb-skull.”

You’re on a roll now. The puns and jokes are tossed back and forth between you and Sans like basketball practice. You settle into your seats in Alphys’s class twenty minutes before it starts. This was one of those times you liked walking with him. You used to think he was going to be late because Alphys would walk in and he wouldn’t be there. Then you’d feel a breeze of air and look to your side and there he’d be. Asleep, but present. He was there more often than not as of recently. Four days last week he hadn’t shown up to any of his classes. You learned this because people would be talking in the halls about ‘that comedian’ not showing up today. The monsters didn’t call anyone else that. He was even more popular in the Underground than Papyrus had been. Which seemed completely shocking to you. Papyrus wanted to be everyone’s friend and adored even the smallest of organisms. Sans let people come to him. It was so unparalleled and yet they were each other’s best friend. It was heartwarming. You wondered if there had ever been a possibility for you to have a sibling like that. You don’t think so.

You gather that Wingdings went around campus and gave you everyone’s jackets, blankets and anything else he apparently thought you may need to keep warm. It’s the main piece of conversation for the majority of the day. You keep your mouth shut and try to figure out how it is you’re going to give it all back. You really need to have a talk with Wingdings about personal space. If people knew him the way that you felt you might, they wouldn’t be so terrified. He was a good…whatever he was.

You have two hours before your next class today and are in the middle of contemplating what to do with the time when you get a phone call. It reads ‘Sam’ and you’re relieved. It’s been a long time since you’ve caught your best friend up on anything going on in your life. Not living together this year, even if it was for your health, was really putting a strain on things. You adored Sam as if they were your own family. You would do absolutely anything for them at the drop of a hat. Especially answering the call.

“Hey, I’m sorry I haven’t texted or called. It’s been crazy here. How have you been?” You ask first to see if they could handle any other news than what they were going through.

“I’ve missed you, darling.” Lightning cracked the sky.

“Wh-where is S-Sam?”

“Sam? Is that who you left me for, darling?”

“I-I didn’t l-leave y-you.” Rain pounded heavy on the glass. Your feet are stuck the ground. You can’t move.

“You’re not here. That means you left. Aren’t you still mine? You said you always would be.” You looked around for any kind of help. You were alone in a hallway.

“I’m-I went to school in a new place. Th-they let me tr-transfer.”

“To get away from me, right? That’s what they’re saying. How insulting, sweetheart. I’ll call back later. I love you, darling. I love you so much.”

You hang up the phone. You know there’ll be repercussions for closing out the storm. There were always punishments for doing such. For saying the wrong thing. For looking the wrong way. For breathing during a quiet part of a movie. For speaking too much. For not speaking enough. There were punishments for everything.

You shook it off. You couldn’t think about that right now. Not when things were going so well. You needed a comfort and there was but one place you knew of to find that. Your own room. Where company was someone you still didn’t know existed.

“W.D.?” You ask as soon as you enter the room.

**[YOU ARE BACK EARLY?]**

His response is aloud and in English. It’s strangely digital, but you’re glad for the distraction.

“I…” You don’t quite know what to say right now. “Needed a moment in my room before the next class. And to let you know not to take others belongings.”

**[YOU WERE FREEZING SO MUCH. I DID NOT WISH TO SEE YOU GET HYPOTHERMIA WHEN SNOWDIN’S RESIDENTS DON’T USE THEIR BLANKETS AT ALL]**

“That’s very sweet of you.” You look towards the foot of the bed to see part of him hanging out. He doesn’t quite reach your desk, so you guesstimate he may be eight feet tall.

**[WHAT HAPPENED? YOU DON’T SOUND WELL]**

You lie down on the floor after grabbing a pillow. He’s there just as you had seen him before. Wingdings flinches back and covers his face in a sheet of black. You reach forward and pull it back. You see his face, or what he must deem his face now. The two of you smile at each other. The eye drooped down a little further on his cheek gives you the same kind of expression Sans and Papyrus do when they smile. You think perhaps Wingdings is a skeleton, too. That’s a thought for another time. For now, the two of you are here. And that’s what matters.

“Story for another time, my friend. Mind if I lay down here with you?”

**[I DO NOT MIND, BUT YOU MAY NOT BE COMFORTABLE]  
[I SHALL WAKE YOU BEFORE YOUR NEXT CLASS] **

There is no mouth that forms these words, but his vocal English is clearer. A hand emerges from the darkness around him and rests on yours. It’s not cold or bony. It feels like there’s something covering the bones other than skin.

**[IF YOU SHOULD EVER FIND YOURSELF IN TIMES OF TROUBLE…]  
[CALL MY NAME. GASTER] **

“Gaster. Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNDERTALETRASH made fan art for this chapter!


	5. Still Not a Date

Now when Sam calls you let it go to voice mail. This is per the advice of Gaster after you told him only that something from your past is trying to come back. He understood your not wanting to go any deeper. Easy as he is to talk to you don’t want to revisit that part. If Sam needed anything major, you know they’d be sensible and figure out that something had made you not be able to answer. You need to know why that evil had your best friend’s phone, but you’re too terrified to answer any call or send any text. The messages between you become strained. Sam wants to come visit, but you don’t say yes or no. Nothing that could bring the storm here with your friends.

Saturday brings promise that you can get your mind off of things. At least for a little while. You fix your hair and dress in something that’s appropriate to hang out with friends without being too dressed up or too laid back. You fight back and forth between how you should do your makeup. It’s never been something you consider yourself an expert with exactly, but you aren’t terrible. You wash your face and let it air dry to be able to figure out what you should do. You finally decide that you’ve spent too much time debating with yourself and just put on eye makeup. Less is more and all of that. You take a picture using the camera on your phone to gauge how you really look (mirrors never tell the truth) and figure it’s good enough. 

“You want to come out and tell me if I look okay?” You ask the empty room, knowing Gaster is there somewhere. 

“Unnecessary. You look lovely.” 

That makes your cheeks warm. “Thank you. And thank you again for returning those things. It was way too weird seeing Sans without his jacket.”

“Sans-?”

“Oh, he’s a skeleton in my class. He and Dr Alphys- the professor? They knew each other in the Underground.” You explain while pushing your arms through a quarter length sleeve jacket. 

“Alphys…?”

You stop and look towards your bed. “Do you…do you know her?”

Sans is knocking on your door in the time it takes for you to realize Gaster has entered into his private space. There were certain things you brought up that made him go silent. You don’t know why, you don’t think you can just ask him outright. You grab your phone, tell Gaster that he can text you if he needs anything, and head out the door. Sans is there talking with Alphys. You’re about average height, but standing next to them always makes you feel way taller. That used to be an uncomfortable feeling, but not anymore. They’re the good guys you don’t have to worry about. 

The three of you talk about what you’re going to do tonight. Sans managed to borrow Papyrus’s car for the afternoon and is a terrible driver. He swerves lanes, blasts music and leans further back in the seat than you think needed. Still, the three of you are laughing. The three of you are living. About halfway through the drive, Alphys shows you the anime she wanted to watch tonight. You loved her taste. They were all quirky romances that a hopeful romantic like herself adored and gushed over. The happy, sappy, love stories had never really been your thing up until you learned her favorites. You watched a few episodes of Mew Mew Kiss Cutie and the sequel and gawked at how much it changed. Just from the few episodes you could tell what would have gotten on her nerves. When you began talking about it on the drive over, she only stuttered once. You saw what Undyne loved about her.

Undyne answered the door. The look on her face was…shocked. 

“What are you punks doing here? It’s date night!” 

You stepped back ready to leave because oh, look at the time! You needed to clean an electric socket in your room. Sans took one of his hands out of his pockets to stop you. 

“I INVITED THEM, UNDYNE! WE NEED TO HAVE ALL OUR FRIENDS TOGETHER AGAIN FOR DATE NIGHT! PLATONIC ALLY, OF COURSE.” Papyrus interceded. 

He’d changed his outfit. He was now wearing a shirt labeled ‘cool dude’ and a pair of shorts. He looked so adorable, you couldn’t help but smile. The backwards cap and basketball shoulder pads were equally as fantastic. You hug him when Undyne relents about having her alone time with Alphys. You can understand her discomfort. They don’t see each other much all week and the one day they might, there’s a surprise gathering. At least Alphys knew. Perhaps you could coincide with Sans and make this a short evening. He’s been talking about this place called Grillby’s that the three of you can go to if Mettaton does not show up for some reason. If you can find a moment to ask Alphys if she knows anything about ‘Gaster’ then you’d get something out of this anyway. 

You hold Papyrus back with you when everyone else goes inside.

“Is…Mettaton coming?” You ask, causally.

“Oh, myyy! Darling, he’s already here!” 

A voice as robotic as Gaster’s sang throughout the house. You give Papyrus a look and a grin before stepping in. There Mettaton is in all of his pink and chrome glory. Every move he makes looks like a photo-op. He sashays over to you and offers his hand. You introduce yourself and kiss what looks most like knuckles. 

“My, my, my! How absolutely charming. Papyrus always chooses the greatest humans.” Mettaton fawns and tucks your hair behind your ear. 

“cool it, bolts.” Sans states nearby while texting away on his phone. 

“Oh, posh! You never let me have any fun with them.” Mettaton mouth takes the digital form of a pout using emoticons. The real expressions are in his computer screen eyes. All playful, but a bit serious.

“as long as you’re not wonderin’ why.” Sans shrugs, still typing. He pauses for a minute then goes back to it. 

“NOW WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS! WE ONLY NEED FRISK AND THE KING AND TORIEL AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE NICE!” 

“Ask Sans to invite ‘er over.” Undyne smirks, nudging the skeleton painted blue. The white pins leave from his eyes as he glances towards her. “You invited everyone else from the Underground!” 

“U-U-Undyne! In-inviting the human was m-my idea.” Alphys came to the defense. Undyne lifts her girlfriend and sits on the love seat with her. Undyne grumbles something that makes Alphys blush. 

With them having their date night, Mettaton and Papyrus flirting by the staircase and Sans texting Toriel, you find yourself a bit out of place. You walk to the kitchen and look at your phone to see a few missed calls from Sam. Your thumb hovers over the callback button. Your breath catches in your throat. You are suddenly very, very scared. You turn around to face the sink that wasn’t above the closet door and gather water in your hand. You take a drink for more than the necessity. 

“we’ve got cups.” Sans’s voice startles you. “you alright, kid?” 

“Yeah, sorry. Just…”

“got a hankering for a burg? Pap’s doesn’t eat the stuff, but Undyne might straighten out ‘er gills if she gets some food in her that’s not spaghetti.” 

Your stomach growls at the prospect, but you resist. “Are you sure? You can go with whoever you’re texting. I’ll take a taxi home.”

“tori’s great, but you were invited. you knew about…that. made it easier for Papyrus to tell the rest of us that already knew.”

“Mettaton really makes him happy.” You grant, but you don’t want to get in between this. You don’t know what Mettaton and Sans’s history is. “But yeah, I’ll make a burg run with yeah.” 

Grillby’s is five minutes from the house as you learn the majority of the popular monster spots are. Dreemurr University was only so far into the city in order to be an olive branch towards the humans. Here there was a library, a bakery run by spiders, and many different kinds of shops. There was an Inn that ran way cheaper than Mettaton’s Totally Human Resort which didn’t give mints on pillows or anything like that and the elevator was always out. But it gave him a place to perform to earn some extra cash and that was a good thing. Even if Mettaton ran, owned, and starred in it. There was a place to dine, but that wasn’t where they were going. Namely because Sans didn’t have the stomach to eat steak in the shape of Mettaton’s face. You were a little lost on which part of that was a joke.

Grillby’s was, in less than five words, a dive bar. The cutest one you’ve ever been in. They all said hi to Sans as he walked in and gave an introduction to them. Most were dogs, which you were amazed and living for. Two were married with a litter on the way, one had been in the Royal Guard, another loved playing poker but only by itself. At the bar was a fish guy in a dirty shirt researching pick up lines on his computer. You and Sans took a seat and Grillby, a man made of fire, took your order. You watched him go through the fire exit. Sense no one else was too concerned, you weren’t either. He came back out a minute later with your order and a shake. You raised it to toast to Grillby and he nodded in response.

“so. how’s…the uh, roommate situation going?” 

You look at him out of the corner of your eye. He wants to ask you something. You can hear it in your voice. “They all think my room is haunted.” 

He scratches the back of his neck. “you don’t?” 

You shake your head. “Not at all. If it is, he’s very nice.” 

“he?” Sans catches your fault.

“Well, I just mean I’d like to think so.” 

“kid-” 

The both of you get a text message. Yours is from Gaster, so you assume it’s nothing going on back at Papyrus and Undyne’s. Gaster is asking if you’re okay and that there was someone that came by for you not too long ago. When asked, Gaster describes them as your least favorite nightmare. You blanch and ask him not to let them back in for any reason. No matter what it took. As long as you don’t have to come face to face, you’ll be just fine. 

“if somethings going on, you can tell me.” Sans brings you back to where you’re at.

“Someone came by my room and Gaster scared them away.” 

“sarcasm is the lowest form of comedy.” 

You hadn’t even realized that you’d spilled that name until Sans’s voice sounded like a threat. You shake your head, not sure what to say right now. Realization dawns on Sans that you’d absolutely told the truth. He tries to cover it up with a joke, but ultimately says nothing. Neither of you do. You decide the best course of action right now would just to let Sans hear it for himself. You invite him back to your room at the end of this night. He doesn’t think it can wait. He pulls you by your hand and doesn’t say a word to anybody. As soon as your outside you feel a rush of things, nausea being the first, and a sharp breeze striking your skin.

You’re outside of your dorm room within seconds. A panic floods over as you realize this is what you’re doing right now. You’re introducing one of your greatest friends to a ghoul that lives under your bed. Okay. Sans isn’t going to think this is completely insane. He probably brought you here to show you that there was nothing there. That it was all inside your head and if there was any threat, you should just leave now and never look back. Maybe that’s what you need right now. Just a slap in the face of cold water to come back to earth. You’re still not sure how you’re going to deal with this part. You turn the key to your room with still trembling hands. You nearly drop it and you’re afraid Sans’s patience might be at its limit. Sans was right behind as you stepped in.

“You’re back early again. Is it because I told you about them? I took care of it.” 

“N-no. It’s not that. I was going to stay with Papyrus for that.” You rub your hands together. “I accidentally told someone about you. And he’s wanting to see you.”

“Oh? We have a guest. I’m not properly prepared. I haven’t showered in a millennium.” You take that as a joke.

“gaster.” Sans mutters. 

There’s nothing jovial in expression, stance, any of it. There’s a deep silence in the room. The dark cloud that’s been hanging out beneath your bed emerges. Before you stands an eight foot tall man in a dark purple turtle neck sweater and long black coat. He’s everything that you’d ever imagined. You take a step forward to stand between the two of them. Both pairs of eyes water and just as you think there’s going to be something huge and dramatic, it’s nothing more than a hug. Sans barely stands at Gaster’s hip, but the affection and intent is all there. Gaster kneels down to be at level with Sans. You hear a jumble of words that makes your heart pound, although none are clear. This meeting has been a too long time coming that they both had been waiting for. But there’s one word you catch that makes tears come to your eyes.

Brother.


	6. Etch a Sketch

A few moments later, all three skele-bros are in your dorm room for the reunion.

You gather the information when Sans forces Papyrus to end his evening and come over. You had planned on putting your ear buds in and genuinely not listening until one of the three brothers thought it good time for you to know. Gaster wanted you there and Sans couldn’t disagree seeing as you kept his brother company. You sat down next to Gaster while the other two sat on the emptier space. You watch him take his time and fiddle with his skeletal hands. You want to take one for comfort. You want to do something so your friend will feel at ease the way he’d done with you. You watch him more than your company.

He’d been alone in darkness. All he remembered before that was creating the Core. Things within you sparked that he was that intelligent, but you pushed it aside. Deal with that later when Wingdings Gaster wasn’t talking about living in an endless spiral of loneliness for longer than he knew. You placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. He gave you that smile that promised things were alright. Then sent it to Papyrus and Sans’s direction. You didn’t believe it right now, but it was nice to see. You stand up and go to the kitchen to make tea or do something else aside from sit there and picture what he’d gone through. He’d spent nearly a month beneath your bed and you knew nothing about him. That wasn’t right. With one more friendship, you screwed up somewhere. You gave him his space. You did everything you thought was right. Why did it end up this way with everyone hurt?

None of the three were meant to be in your room. When it came around eleven o’clock, after tons of tears and cups of tea were discarded, Sans and Papyrus left. Gaster wanted to. You could see it. You stood before him, hand hovering over his. He took it and brushed his long thumb against yours.

“Thank you.” 

“Go. Go. We can talk later. I’ll be seeing you.” 

“Keep a light on, dear. I’ve been sleeping under your bed for a long time and if it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay there.” 

“Of course.” You nod, stepping forward out of your control. 

You can’t see anything other than him and how close is he right now. In any other situation you’d ask him to not leave and have him stay. It feels safer here when you know that he’s just a call away. Why? You open your mouth, but stop when he looks about to say something. You’re short to him, but as he draws you into a hug, he doesn’t tower. Gaster curls around you as though still trying to make sure you’re alright. After every heartbreaking thing he’d been through in his life. You kiss his fingers and with a smile push him out the door. You can’t deal with having Gaster that close and the emotions it provoked right now. Or ever. You weren’t going to deal with any of that right now. Just push it down and wait for it to go away. You had other things to deal with.

You call Alphys and don’t tell her everything, that’s not your place to do, but you explain you reunited Sans and Papyrus with their older brother. She doesn’t remember everything, which is sad because she was Gaster’s assistant when the accident took place. Mettaton remembered. Not what happened, nobody that would wasn’t there. The gray monsters around were Gaster followers: others that had been at the accident and blasted with the time machine out of existence. Undyne remembered Asgore mentioning something once a long time ago about a friend disappearing into the Core. When she’d asked him about it the next day, he didn’t remember so she forgot about it too. Everyone forgot about him.

You don’t want to be forgotten either. You call Sam back. They answer and you talk about everything that you need to. Your ex had been harassing them and took Sam’s phone a couple of weeks ago. Sam couldn’t tell when, but they warned the storm was coming. Soon. As far as going to court soon to get a restraining order, everything on Sam’s end was pretty much basic. They missed you terribly and couldn’t believe that you wanted to smooch a ghost. You were adamant in reminding them that Gaster was a living monster and you definitely didn’t want to smooch them. But you would. If it was a bet that you wouldn’t or something. You confess that you think it’s too soon from the last relationship to start something. Sam doesn’t think so. They think this is what would be the best for you. You deserve someone that cares as much as they do.

You realize that all of this would be rather perfect for your final this semester. It’s all very coincidental that you chose Hotland and that you got the room Gaster hid out in for years and that he was the one who created the Core. It was like some magically destiny shit. 

Did he know that Sans was the one whose jacket he took for you?  
Did he do that on purpose on the chance you’d mention it to Sans?  
Did he communicate with wingdings, knowing you’d ask them?

Gaster was intelligent. Surely these possibilities, among others you hadn’t thought of, occurred to him. You felt the sting of him not telling you was justifiable. When he knew that you knew Sans and Alphys would have been optimal. But…if they didn’t remember him…did he remember them initially? Or was it not until you brought up their names that it clicked? You have so many questions that it adds a pressure in your head.

You bring your laptop to the bed for the comfort and look over your work. Even if you wanted to connect all of this in your final, you didn’t understand it yourself. Breech of Gaster’s privacy aside. That wasn’t for a couple of months. You really needed to sort out what you needed to deal with right now. Priorities were great. You had always put classes and grades before everything. That had never been in your favor, but it was here. You were trying to make this work. There was no other option than this for you. Leaving here was going to be even scarier than arriving. 

You push your hair back away from your face and lie down. Alphys texts you to say that the skele-bros are there. Gaster tried contacting you, but the distance was making it hard. You talk to her for a little while, explaining to her what you know to be true. Even reading text, you think she might be the most shocked out of anyone that Gaster was here. If it wasn’t getting so late already, they would take him to see Asgore and Toriel. They’d called the King and told him, but Asgore didn’t remember him so they’re going in the morning and invite you along. 

You wonder if he’s coming back. Well, you wonder if he’s coming _home_ but that’s not right. Gaster’s place is with his friends and family. You are just the middle man- a means to an end. You wonder if Gaster was just using you to get out and find himself. That hurts, but not as bad as how terrible you feel when you kind of wished he would have stayed. The first moment he comes out and he’s gone too soon. You have to remind yourself that it was with his brothers. There were monsters out there that needed and missed him more than you. 

All of the events of the night and the week has left you a little exhausted. You want to wait up, but you can’t really. You set the laptop on the floor then curl under the blankets. You hold a pillow tight to your chest and drift. It’s hard to when you know there’s nothing below your bed (below you) as there normally is. You roll over onto your back and groan. Since when did you get like this? You’ve never been a person to want someone close to you. All of your cuddle sessions had not exactly been your idea or something that was enjoyable. Gaster was different and it’s not really clear why that is. It takes you a little while to go to sleep and when you do he’s there. Now that you have a body to put with the voice and face, it’s less of a nightmare that he can save you from.

If he comes back that night, he’s gone by morning. You wake up and look over the edge to see and find nothing except pieces of paper. Curious, you crawl off the bed and reach under to grab them. It was a Wingding to English translation dated the day you moved in. If Wingding was his native, you think you can assume that he learned English through having conversations with you. He’d written down notes about you. How to know when you’re having an anxiety attack. What your favorite tea was. How you had terrible nightmares and a petrifying fear of thunderstorms. It was like you were his favorite test subject. :He felt terrible for scaring your invited guest away, but didn’t want you hurt or scared again. On another piece of paper, he’s written Sans, Papyrus and Alphys’s names over and over in both English and Wingdings. 

“You only need ask.”

You look to your side and see black slacks and dark shoes. You smile, knowing there’s only one that dresses like that who would enter your room so freely. You know that voice. You exit the bed and run over to hug him. He’s stiff for a moment, but hugs you in return.

“How was…seeing everyone again?”

“Not too terrible. I came back to ask if you’d want to go with me to see Asgore and Toriel? It won’t be until this afternoon.”

“I’d love to.” 

“And, I’d, I saw something I’d like to share with you this morning.”

“You don’t want to with Sans and Papyrus?”

Gaster shakes his head and takes your hand. “Not here. They showed me everything the monsters brought with them from the Underground- it’s spectacular!” One of his eyes light up like Sans does when startled. Instead of blue, Gaster’s is purple. 

“We can go anywhere you want. Give me a second to get dressed?” 

You don’t let yourself consider this is a date. That way it only takes you half the time to get clothes on. Gaster is just excited about seeing the world and wants to take a human to see the human places. He could always take Frisk, but you think maybe they don’t know each other. And she’s still a young child. Humans had issues seeing people your age dating monsters your age. That Gaster would innocently bring Frisk along would create a catastrophic turn of events on his character. He must know that. Again, you’re just a means to an end. So you dress in something casual and plan to doll up for meeting the freaking King and former Queen of Monsters. That was an actual special event. 

Gaster’s only hint is that the place is on the edge of human country. You walked the most of the way and point out your favorite shops. Namely because they give the best student discounts. Gaster has a sweet tooth. You grab some chocolate for the walk and pick out the ones that you absolutely detest. He loves them all, even the ones that taste like toothpaste in the center. He doesn’t have to eat and neither do Sans or Papyrus you learn. They literally don’t have the stomach for it. Of course, monster food allows them to at least enjoy the feeling. They still don’t have taste buds and suddenly Papyrus’s spaghetti makes sense. 

You arrive at the destination, although you gathered walking up the hill this was where you’d been going. You can see the entire city skylight from here. The two of you sit down among the flowers and well taken care of landscape on the other side of the guard where cars parked to do just the same.

“So how is it being here?” You ask, wanting his opinion of it.

Gaster tells you about everything as though describing it to someone who never had seen colors before. The cool, wet feel of the wind last night as he and his brothers went to the house. They had taken the long way for Gaster to see the light of the neon moon. The crunch of the leaves in colors that differed more than a fire tornado they looked like when swirling around. Two red leaves were different shades. Each brick on the university building felt a different way. He saw smiles. He saw monsters helping monsters. Every inch of this new world wasn’t the same as the one he used to. He wanted to see every part of it.

“I guess you can now.” You suppose, leaning back. “Once it gets out that you're not a ghost, they’re not going to let you stay in my room.”

His face is more expressive out here in the sunlight. You can see every line on his face as he contemplates what you just said and that alone makes you regret it. 

“Not that I don’t want you to.” You make an attempt to fix that. “I do.”

“You want me to stay? I know that was the agreement a month ago.” 

You looked at him. “You’re one of the best roommates I could ask for. I’m glad I’m out here with you.”

“You’re the only human I’d ever consider asking anywhere.”

That makes you smile just a little. You inch just a little closer and place your head on his shoulder. You want to say something about how you understand the pain that you’ve been through, but you don’t. You don’t know anything about what it’s like to be completely forgotten. He must think you’re not paying attention, because you see his fingers twitching over your hand. You’ve given him permission plenty of times to do what he’s hinting at, but he apparently needs the encouragement. You take it.

“Interesting.” 

“Human skin? I’ve gotten that.” Be it from monsters or an asshole in gym class.

“Hmm? Oh. S-sorry. I was just thinking out loud.” 

His fingers are going all across your hand. Similar to a massage without the pressure. He takes his arm out of his coat and places it around your shoulder before you’re cold. The early morning chill was gone away before it could strike you. The fabric of his turtleneck sweater is softly brushing against your arm. Everything about him is smoother than you could have ever imagined. Except for making any indication that this crush is mutual. You’d held hands with many friends before. The two of you lie down. You begin a game where one points at clouds and the other has to decide what it looks like.

“Did you take Sans’s jacket for me on purpose?” You point to one you think looks like a heart.

“Monster soul.” Same thing. “I knew he wouldn’t mind. I didn’t know it was him to begin with if that’s what you’re insinuating.” 

“Candle that’s just been blown out.” You notion towards another one. “It’s just strange, is it not? We meet and I’m researching where you’ve lived.”

His fingers squeeze yours. “Not strange, dear. It’s not time to talk about that.” 

“I’m here for you when you’re ready to talk about anything. You won’t be alone anymore.” 

When you developed a fear of thunderstorms, Sam told you those exact words. It had taken you a very long time to open up, but they were there as promised. You knew that Gaster wouldn’t just spill all secrets. You just had to hope that he might trust you enough one day.


	7. Mew, Mew Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love

“You look fine, dear.” Gaster promises that afternoon as you’re getting ready to go to Papyrus and Undyne’s house to meet Asgore and Toriel.

You’ve changed five times which is astounding because you have minimal clothes here that are worthy of meeting the King and former Queen of monsters. You examine your hair and self in the mirror and change the part one more time. You step out of the bathroom and send a text to Sam that you’ll be out and who you’re meeting. They make a joke about you meeting Gaster’s parents which you flush at and don’t reply to. You’re getting dressed up to meet the most well revered and known people in the monster world. That was all this was. The fact that you’d known him when all of this transpired was the only reason you were going. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was safer with him than any place else.

“How do I look?” You ask for the sixth time.

He tucks a piece of hair behind your ear and then says, again, “You look fine, dear.”

Gaster offers his arm and not too unlike with Sans, the pair of you transport to the front of the school. He only stopped to make sure you were alright before heading off again. You tense when you see that you’re not at Papyrus and Undyne’s. You’re nearby the monster elementary school where Papyrus’s hedge face is in front of. It’s immaculate and gorgeous exterior design make it look far larger than it was on the inside. A simple two bedroom one bath house with a basement, large living space, and small kitchen. This is Toriel and Frisks house. You bite your bottom lip, forgetting about the lip balm, and end up peeling it. This is happening right now. With no second to prepare.or breathe or-

Gaster takes your wrist. He presses his thumb against where he can best feel your pulse then makes gentle motions back and forth. You look at him and you can breathe again. He holds onto you as he uses his other hand to knock on the door. You suck in a breath and hold it. You nearly choke when you see a goat woman in purple robes standing with a gracious smile on her face. She looks as though you are the one she’s been waiting to see her entire life. You feel it’s safe to assume her as Toriel. She turns her gaze onto Gaster and tears fall almost immediately. He doesn’t let you go as he receives a hug that lifts his eight foot body off the ground. Toriel isn’t taller, but her strength and passion for her loved ones is very apparent.

“Tori, put the child down!” 

The deepest voice you’d heard in your life, and also one of the friendliest, booms forward. Another goat looking man, this one having to be Asgore, is so broad shouldered you’re not quite sure how he fits in doors. Toriel shoots him a look. You’re just curious as to what qualifies as a ‘child’ to them. With Asgore’s hug, Gaster has to let you go. 

“My friend. It’s good to have you home.”

They’re all crying at this point. You step back, ready to bail out at this point and let them all have their moments alone. With Gaster’s hands around his friends, there’s one that grasps onto you. It’s purple and you can see through it, but it’s firm to the touch. There’s another one just like it coming from the other side and okay, that shouldn’t have excited you so much. You’re an adult. You can handle that the man you have a slight little high school grade crush on has extra arms for when he holds your hand. There’s nothing going on between the two of you. He looks over his shoulder at you and you see his eye flaming purple. It’s gorgeous. He’s gorgeous. You really need to stoop thinking about him when more important things are going on. Gaster ducks his head and leads you inside.

“HUMAN! IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” 

“Oh, my love! Don’t you look positively delicious.” Mettaton calls in your direction. He has one thigh high pink boot (?) draped across the other so the toe brushes against Papyrus’s legs playfully.

“don’t lose control and take a byte.” Sans is reclined back in a chair maybe not mad at you anymore.

“Wouldn’t dream it, darling.” Mettaton flips is hair back, but it goes back to the same position.

“Hey, punk! You’re just in time for dinner!” Undyne pokes her long pony tail out from the kitchen. 

“Where’s Alphys?”

“Helping MK and Frisk with their biology project in the backyard. When they get inside, we’ll all have dinner together.” Toriel explains, leading you and Gaster into the room.

“You and I will get to meet them for the first time together.” His actual hand is tighter on yours at saying this.

“Want to go now? Get it over with?” You figure it may be best this way.

Gaster just shakes his head and leaves it at that. His hold on your fingers tighten and makes your knuckles pop. Nothing that hurt, but the sound alarms him. You’re walking along to the kitchen and are, for the most part, alone to your own conversation for the time being. He picks up your hand and looks at every last part.

“I’m so sorry. I hadn’t meant it. I was just…I just.”

“Scared.” You finish for him. “Or nervous. It’s okay. I promise.” 

You turn and bring him close to you so he understands. It was such a little thing. That couldn’t have been what had him so upset suddenly. He’s warm. You pull back soon. You don’t want him thinking you’ve got the wrong idea. Your hand holds his arm when he looks nervous about taking your hand again. The world comes back into focus and you learn not everything around you is actually painted the color of his eye as much as you’d like it to be. It’s in Toriel’s robe and the stripes on Frisk’s sweater when you peak to catch a glimpse at the twelve year olds. It was the icing your name was written in on your fifth birthday party. It was in your favorite nightmares when he terrified you. 

“Go be with everyone else.” You encouraged, seeing the tiny kitchen. You wanted to help Undyne do whatever she was doing. This was his party anyway. 

“O-okay.” 

Gaster does sound quite the opposite, but sending him out with his brothers and everyone else might do him some good. As he walks, you try to get Sans’s attention. When he glances your way, he doesn’t hesitate in dragging his feet over casually and collecting him. He needs to be around monsters. None of them would understand, but socializing with more than just you could help. You turn back to Undyne to see her shoulders shaking.

“Undyne-! Are you-” You stop when you come around to her side and see that she’s grinning ear to ear. Almost literally. You shove her shoulder for whatever she might be thinking. “It’s not like that.”

“Sure it ain’t.” Undyne rolls her eyes and shoves you in return. It’s not meant to be serious fight, but her strength sends you into the wall. Your arm is sore, but you know she does not mean it.

“So what are you making? Punch?” 

“You need to stop hanging out with Sans.” She scolds first, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. “That’s a butterscotch pie. This one is a cinnamon pie. You want, you can pull the butterscotch-cinnamon pie from the oven.” 

“Some dinner?” You are already thinking about the takeout you’re going to order on the way home.

“Alphys made ramen, Sans brought burgers and Asgore brought some slug thing.” She shrugs, lip curling at the thought. You agree. “And Papyrus has every inch of the food museum filled with spaghetti.”

“I’ll pass.” 

Undyne stops what she’s doing and looks at you. Her one eye sparking gold. “I taught him how to cook.”

You freeze. Holy shit she’s about to kill you for talking bad about her cooking. 

She’s laughing. 

She’s a maniac. 

“I’m kidding, twerp! Well, I did teach ‘em, but whatever. It was made for monsters anyway. Soul food.” With a fist she hits her chest.

“So it’s not meant for taste?”

“Nope! Least not the way I cook it. I was a soldier.” She salutes you. “We gotta eat what can get our maximum health to. ‘s why Alphys has so much ramen. Eating it dry is super good. Toriel’s homemade pies are even better, though, because it’s made from her soul.” 

“Could humans do that?”

“Guess so? You guys aren’t way worried about that stuff, though so it’s not as strong.” She guesses. “Plus your stuff expires. That’s gross.” 

You’re not even going to argue with her on that. Especially not after the one time you accidentally drank a glass of spoiled milk before checking the date. That memory still makes you cringe and feel the need to vomit. You continue helping Undyne making sure everything is set up and ready to be eaten as soon as Alphys and the kids come in. The burgers haven’t gotten soggy, nor has the ramen, and you assume Asgore’s slug thing is as it should be. The pies have retained their smile and height and you noticed something else on the table of food. Cupcakes in the shape of that anime cat face Alphys signs her personal text messages with. You look towards Undyne and she shrugs, scoffs, and brushes it off. Everything is going much better. Until your name is called by Gaster. And Sans. And Alphys. And pretty much everyone that isn’t Undyne or the kids.

You leave out of the kitchen and see Gaster standing there in front of MK with two giant, furiously angry looking skulls over his shoulders. You approach Gaster meekly, afraid of approaching him at all. 

“Gaster? What are you doing?” MK is cowering in fear, about to fall over. He’s a tiny little thing that is barely the height of your kneecap.

The wind behind Gaster is swirling around at a fierce rate. His magic is causing an electric buzz to sizzle and crack like lightning. Your phone is going insane in the pocket of your outfit. You take it out and lay it on the ground before stepping any closer. The weapons are not focused on you and that makes it easier to get around them. You kneel down and pick MK up. They lean their weight against you be it by choice or gravity. Frisk has been busy signing away in an attempt to communicate and get through to Gaster. They look towards you in an effort of help.

“P…t th… d…n!” Gaster has lost his clear English and you’re struggling to understand him now. “Th… go… to hu…yo..”

“They’re not though, dear. You’re not either. Come back to us.” 

You set MK down and motion for him and Frisk to go inside. Or, at least, away from this. You step forward, reaching out a hand towards Gaster. You are determined, but you’re more terrified than you’ve ever been.

“MK is a good kid and you know this.”

“No…MK…Go…r…Ki…”

“It is MK.” You persist. You’re having to push your hand to force through the wind he’s creating. He’s about to create a tornado right there between you. Just an inch to go…

Gaster looks at you.  
The Blasters look at you.  
You were shot.

The pain is straight to your chest. You fall to the ground instantly. You’re not physically wounded, but it feels like someone has their hand around your heart and throat and tightening their grip with intentions of killing you. There’s a commotion all around that you can’t hear. A ringing sounds in your ear and everything else is deaf. You can’t even feel the wind anymore. You can’t feel anything for the moment. You lie down on the ground because it feels better. Than trying to keep yourself up. Before your body even touches the grass, arms are around you. They roll you over and you see that face you simultaneously fear and adore. The lights are out in Gaster’s eyes and you’re sure that neither of you have registered what just happened. No matter what he does to you right now is not the worst betrayal you’ve ever felt. Because you know that when Gaster says he’s sorry, he’s not saying it so you’ll forgive him. 

“MK. Where is-” you wince as it takes all of your effort to even speak.

“Safe, dear, safe. Toriel!” 

“Right here, my friend. It’s alright.” Toriel strokes your hair and picks up a piece of her famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie. “Child, everything is going to be okay. Say ah.” 

You open your mouth as much as you can and she gently delivers the small piece. Toriel helps you chew, all the while petting your hair. You swallow and it takes a brief moment for the warmth to spread across every vein in your body. Breathing becomes easier and you feel a thousand times better than you ever have in your entire life. Gaster does not release you. He instead hugs you tight against him and begins rocking you back and forth. 

“Thank you, Toriel.” You smile in her direction as the color and life come back into your face. 

“Of course. Be careful on your feet now.”

You look around at everyone who seems to be way more worried about this than you. He didn’t hit you that hard and it wasn’t even on purpose. It was like Gaster became someone else and wasn’t there. How could anyone think MK was something he wasn’t? You turn your attention back to Gaster and hug his neck. Extra sets of hands press into your body. You hear him whispering something still incoherent, but he is with you. 

“It’s okay,” you promise. “I promise, sweetheart.”

You bring him to face you. If you didn’t know any better, you think he’s about to cry. You don’t know if that’s possible and you’re not in the market to find out today. You caress the side of his face and kiss his cheek. Longer than a friend should. Something like a tear definitely falls down his cheek and onto your shoulder.

“That should have killed you.” Gaster stands you up.

“Tell me why it did not. What stopped it.” You assured, keeping a hold onto his collar. 

He dips his head in shame. “I heard you calling for me. As soon as I realized it was you, dear, it was too late.”

“Exactly. We care about each other, don’t we?” 

He concedes and places his forehead against yours. You kiss where his nose may be with a hopeful smile. “Come on. It’s your homecoming.”

You’re right.

But he’s been home for a month now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 730 in the morning and i've not been to sleep yet if there's any major errors in this please let me know other wise i love you guys and the response to this has been better than i ever thought so
> 
> also, for reference
> 
> human has never killed so her hp is 20/20   
> gaster 100% should have been able to kill them rn, but he held back so her hp went down to like .999999 / 20


	8. Sun Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see @ end for an explanation on some things if you get confused on this story's reasoning for "the Gaster Followers".

After Gaster struck you with a Blaster and you are healed via Toriel’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie, there’s a tense air that no one is acknowledging. Everyone is smiling and carrying on a conversation that’s pointedly not just what happened. You check in on MK and Frisk who are playing a video game near Toriel’s chair and the fireplace. The kids seem safe and better than a moment ago but, just like adults, you don’t think you can take it as face value. They will be hitting that age where they know everything can be hidden with a smile. The memory of how you learned that fact sends a cold chill under your skin and spine. Gaster casts you a worried glance for that. He hasn’t stopped hovering and you can’t really blame him. He removes his coat and places it on you. 

“you alright, kid?” 

You go to answer Sans and realize that he was talking to Frisk. They sign something back to him. Sans has sweat dripping from his temple and looks both very tired and very scared, but he replies back in the best way Frisk knows how to speak. Frisk then looks directly at you and Gaster behind their curtain of bangs. 

“you want to play? me and frisk against you and gaster?” Sans translates and you’re a little relieved, but know that’s not what the conversation was.

You lean over and see what they’re playing. “Six players. Want to get Alphys and Undyne in on this, too?”

“I would rather not, but I’d like to watch. Electronics and me don’t go well.” Gaster declined, but sat down in the floor with you. You toss your phone onto the sofa so Gaster’s proximity doesn’t electrocute you.

“I’m not playing cartoon games!” Undyne nudges Alphys ahead. “Alphys is really good at ‘em, though.”

You extend a controller in her direction. “Want to be on my team?”

Alphys glances towards Gaster first then you. “S-s-sure.”

Her being good at the game was a deep understatement. You weren’t terrible, it just took you a round or two to get the hang of what was going on. Papyrus is cheering all of you on and Mettaton is completely for Sans for the entertainment value. The real competition here is Alphys and Frisk. MK is on the other side of Sans. He doesn’t seem to be scared of Gaster anymore. That child was way more brave than anything you’d ever seen. If that’s how he was, then you can’t imagine Frisk in the Underground. 

You get down to the last fifteen seconds and start button mashing out of options and to catch up with Alphys so she’s not carrying all of the weight. There’s so much laughter going on that you begin to lose feeling in your hands. You set the controller down and turn towards Gaster to avoid looking at the rest of them as they are gasping for air. You don’t know what started this fit of giggles, but it’s almost definitely something that Sans and Papyrus said to each other. Then Toriel chimed in after she finished cleaning up the kitchen. Alphys remained concentrated until Undyne made some comment you don’t even remember to Mettaton. She lost it and you were right behind her. Once more, everything was happy and gorgeous and beautiful. Gaster is the only one in the room that doesn’t seem to be laughing. He’s smiling at least. You set the controller down so you can lean against his side.

“Thanks for doing basically everything, Alphys.” You are finally able to say. Sans (who was basically playing for MK) and Frisk had won, but it wasn’t handed to them. 

“It w-was fun w-working together w-with you.” She gives you some sort of a smile. Undyne waltzes over and lifted Alphys with ease onto her shoulder.

“Un-Undyne! Wh-what are you doing? W-we lost.” 

“But you played valiantly and harder than ever! Your passion for the battle was the greatest!” Undyne praised. You look to see if Frisk or MK are upset by this, but Frisk has their sleeve covered hands over their mouth. You get the feeling Alphys and Undyne might have done this before- win or lose. 

After that, Frisk was sent to their room for bed and Undyne walked MK home with Papyrus after Mettaton had to leave. This leaves you and Gaster on the spot on the floor, Asgore and Toriel sitting opposite sides of the sofa, Alphys between them, and Sans asleep in the corner. You’re not talking about anything too major, but you can still almost see a thick fog of apprehension hanging over everyone’s head. You don’t know what the proper protocol is for talking about something like that. You think maybe they are, but nothing is said. It’s as if that fun time playing video games with the kids was a bridge that they built over the problem. The only thing you can do for the situation is comfort Gaster and promise him that you are fine and not upset with him. You know you’d need their help with everything else. 

Still wrapped up in his long coat, you pull his arm around your shoulders. It’s a breech of personal space, but you know that he isn’t right. Gaster looks at you and smiles, but it doesn’t reach his black hole eyes.

“Are you going to be able to stay with me?” You ask. 

He looks behind you before answering. “I don’t think Mr Dreemurr is going to let me, dear.” 

“He’s in his office on Thursday. If we can explain…” Yeah, that’s totally going to work.

 _Hello, Mr Dreemurr? The rumors of someone haunting your school are true and I really really really like them so can they stay, please? I promise to feed them and take care of them._ Not a chance.

“Do not worry, child.” Asgore speaks up. “Gaster will be able to visit you anytime. He has been excellent in our biotechnological endeavors and has made his space in your room.”

“So when does he have to be out?” You straighten to address the King.

“Plan for it as though it were going to happen now. We’ll wait until everyone else finds out and if they begin a commotion, you’ll have a place to go.” Asgore explained to Gaster after a moment.

“Not that you’ll be homeless if you didn’t!” Toriel was quick to assure. “You’ve got places to stay, of course.” 

Gaster shifted next to you. You feel a hand slip under the coat and hold your hip. “But you are allowing me to stay where I am?” 

“Indeed.”

You then begin to think that this has less to do with him wanting to be with you and more to do with he’s not ready to move on. He could go be with Sans or Papyrus. He should be. Maybe you can talk him into that later tonight. For now, you’ve reached your quota for socialization and are in desperate need to go home and crash into bed. Alphys’s class was going to come early in a few hours and you were not intended on taking advantage of this friendship now. 

Gaster hugs Asgore and Toriel while Sans tells Frisk goodnight and he’d see them soon. The goat monsters hug you as well and insist that you not wait too long before coming back. You walk out with Gaster and mosey around the lawn arm in arm. The moon is high in the sky and yelling at you to get home and study and work. You had so much to do before and then during fall break. Halloween was in a month and you knew the University would be closed during that time. It and the holidays were huge times for them. Thinking about the possibility of going home right now for those was terrifying. Gaster senses this. You know he does because he hugs you. Gaster knows everything and that’s terrible because you don’t know anything when it comes to him. 

“We need to talk.” You finally say after a moment of enjoying him.

“We will. Just not around my brother.” 

“no, no. don’t mind me. i’m just breezin’ on by.” He holds his hand up in the air and swims it through the wind. 

“You and Papyrus are just alike.” You laugh, removing yourself from Gaster.

“call me Einstein.” Sans shrugs, then says with a wink, “we get along well. relatively speaking.”

“You could do better.” Gaster chuckled. “Do you still have my quantum physics book?” 

“i have mine.” 

“Yours is gutted for joke books, Sans.”

“what about you, kid?” Sans asks you because this is a generic thing to own.

“I’ve got Quantum Leap on VHS.” 

“which season?” 

“The first, I think. My friend Sam's’ got it.”

“if you can get it back invite me over. i want to watch it.”

You’re about to say something sarcastic, but you remember the look on Sans’s face last time when he thought you weren’t serious about having Gaster. 

You yawn as the three of you walk down the sidewalk. Sans says he’ll see you later and vanishes in a blink. Gaster lifts you into his arms. You feel that all too familiar sharp chill against your face as you’re transported from Toriel’s home towards your university dorm. Everything you pass becomes a rainbow of neon. Before you know it, he’s graciously lying you down in bed. He draws back, but you take his hand in yours. You move over in the twin bed and pull him down to lie with you. Sending him back under the bed seems heartless. His feet dangle off the edge, but you believe it has to be better than the floor. Your head rests on his shoulder and an arm goes across his waist. This is the moment that you’ve been waiting for since you first saw his face. Gaster is tense beneath you. He knows what’s coming next.

He doesn’t remember all of it and what he does, he’s not sure it really happened. There were these monsters that weren’t supposed to be at the accident but were. One, he notes, was who you met the first day that disappeared. Two others were a little more complicated. Far before Frisk, there was another human Chara who was a genocidal maniac and caused the war between humans and monsters. Gaster had gone into the time line when Chara returned, having possessed a vulnerable Frisk, and pulled who he could back with him in an effort to save them. Taking them out of their time in space had damaged them beyond repair. The day of the accident was his attempt to take them back. What happened instead, was that they followed Gaster when he somehow ended up in the Core. He couldn’t return out of the dark void, nor could they. Not until a pacifist Frisk in another time line opened Alphys’s lab. One of them, nominated Goner Kid, had been an attempted murdered MK. Chara wouldn’t have been able to kill them- Undyne stepped in front and took the shot. But if Goner Kid was there with someone who looked exactly like Chara, that could only mean one thing. At least, that’s what his mind had told him. He was meant to kill them both once and for all.

In the Genocidal Maniac time line, Chara killed Papyrus and thus Sans went after them. Gaster watched Sans reign victorious over and over again, but Chara kept going back in time. It would only take one hit, but Sans was intelligent. Possibly the smartest of them all. He didn’t stand there and take it. The Gaster Blasters usually did the trick. Using them both at full power in the right angle could kill a human or monster before they could even act. Added to the fact that Sans’s special ability was like a poison, Chara should have gone down way easier. But they were determinedly evil and vile and in perfect health. You are not, he reminds you. You have been damaged. There was no possible explanation for Gaster’s hit to not have killed you. None that he could figure out anyway. The fact that your Soul hadn’t emerged to protect you and you still survived was some of the strangest occurrences he’d seen.

Since the beginning of this conversation, Gaster has moved down so he can hide with his ear to your chest. You stroke his scalp. You understand the gravity of the situation now if only just a little.

“I don’t know much about Souls,” you remind him. “But do you think it could be cause that I believed you wouldn’t hurt me?” 

Gaster ponders this for a moment. “It’s a decent theory. Until we know for sure, do not come near me when I get like that.” 

“I will never leave you alone, Gaster.” You swear to him once more.

“May I ask?” 

You tell him regardless. Gaster has had more pain and loneliness than you will ever know, but you can empathize. You tell him everything. You tell him how you broke your arm when you were fifteen and thought it was a true love’s kiss. He’s a dark ball of pure silence after everything you say. His long, bony fingers grip into the back of your outfit as though desperate and clawing for you to open up more and remain closed all at the same time. You are his Pandora’s Box. You have unleashed all the negativity in his world out of this room and kept hope between the two of you. But right now, as you begin to see the dimmest and faintest shade of purple illuminating beneath your covers, you doubt that even he can find the sense. Violet flames rise everywhere, but doesn't burn you. It singes and melts the other bed immediately on contact. It melts the paint on the walls. 

“Gaster?” 

You call him back and the heat vanishes, but not his anger. He looks up to you. He moves forward to lay on your pillow with you. 

“If I ever see them step foot in this room I will kill them on impact.” 

Gaster’s voice is patient as he threatens your ex. With this sensitive attitude towards you and the world around him, you think he may had fallen pray once or twice in his life before. But that’s not true.

W.D. Gaster is a predator. 

And you’ve just given him a new victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster had been able to go into the void and see other timelines before being obliterated by space and time. Everything had always gone smooth up until the Accident and he didn't do it often. In one of these ventures, he saw a Genocide Route with Chara about to kill Monster Kid. He enters this timeline and pulls MK out, erasing them from their own line and thus becoming "Goner Kid". They don't belong and thus are the way they are.
> 
> Black's Widow, of course, a play on Black Widow. This is the name I've given to the grayscale version of the guy at Muffet's bakery who lost all his money to her. The same thing essentially happens to him and the other follower that appeared outside of Reader's dorm room. 
> 
> Also, because I don't see it being addressed in the story, Gaster was alone working on time lines and the Core when he fell in. This made it impossible for anyone to figure out how to remove him. The holes in his hands are, again only in this story, from Gaster constantly going in and out of time lines which are not his own. 
> 
> None of this is canon (to my knowledge there isn't anything that gives an explanation) and so if there are reasons for things that differ vastly from what I've given, then I hope it's not too distracting. I really hope this does a justice of explaining.
> 
> ***
> 
> thank you so much for the comments, kudos and everything else that you've given this story in gratitude. i live vicariously off words of encouragement.
> 
> i have tried and tried not bringing Reader's ex into this equation, but i think it might need happen.   
> let me know if that's something that you'd like to see. if you want, give me your opinions on sans/toriel vs toriel/asgore? i'm debating on both of those and can't figure it out. if you have any other ships for them just let me know and i'll take it into consideration, too.


	9. Close Every Door

Gaster alternates spending the days with Papyrus and Sans, but he always comes back to sleep in your room. Primarily because his fire had nearly destroyed the other half of the room and neither party was keen on paying for damages. He promised that Asgore would understand and that’s all fine and well, but the dean, Mr Dreemurr, wouldn’t be so. You’ve never actually met him and have heard nothing but nice things from the other monsters. Being a human here, you aren’t willing to take any chances that might make a monster dislike you. You’re constantly on your best behavior: turning in assignments a week early, volunteering for the Greater and Lesser Benefit where you literally just sat and pet dogs all day, and buying flakes from Team Tem to sponsor Temmie’s shop. You’ve done everything that you possibly can to not give anyone a reason why you should be kicked out. You’ve even made a few more friends along the way. 

So why is it, you wonder, did things go so terribly?

It started a week before Halloween with the accusations that you were getting an unfair advantage in Alphys’s class. The online discussion board was filled to the brim with people posting pictures of the two of you hanging out casually. You were a human, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair, it didn’t make sense that you understood magic and the Core so well! You knew things that no one else did. You were going to be the one accredited with discovering who built it. You let Alphys argue on your behalf that any advancements towards monster and humankind was worth it no matter who discovered it. You limited your interactions with each other after that. It was only in her office and any anime she let you borrow was delivered via Sans. He was the one to realize it was impossible for anyone to get pictures of you and Alphys hanging out in the places they did. You’d been walking through the park at night so Gaster could go too. If they’d had seen him, they’d know that was who haunted the university and the story that he was with you would be way bigger. Meaning, Sans deduced and Gaster agreed, the person taking those pictures wasn’t from the school.

For the next few days, you weren’t allowed anywhere without Sans. His teleportation (not as good as Gaster, you assured when your lovely wondered) combined with his acute sense of surroundings would be able to hear the click of a camera in your direction from miles away. He could break it and disappear before whoever was doing this could turn around. He apparently met Frisk doing that with a tree branch and a well placed whoopee cushion. Sans confessed that Papyrus was the one to have in a battle, unless it was an of-the-bands sort. He could protect anyone better than anything you’ve ever seen. It was the harming another that was a little finicky. His heart was too good. You could believe that. Sans could and would (and had you remember Gaster telling you) kill if he needed to. You put that topic away for an indefinite time.

“And what about Gaster on the battlefield?” 

You knew that he was quite determined to protect those he cared about. You’re on that list and it’s warming. When Sans doesn’t answer, you look behind where he’d been following you. When he’s not there, you take your phone out of your pocket and grip it tight. You look around for any sign that he might be somewhere nearby. Your phone buzzes and gives a tiny shock that signals it’s Gaster. 

**[MY FAULT]**

You smile a bit sympathetically. He’s been feeling this way about the room damage ever so often. Usually it’s at night, though. You may as well go home seeing as Sans just dropped off out of nowhere and Gaster needs comfort. You’re about to turn and go back that way when a very blurred picture appears on your phone in the same manner that Gaster’s text do. It’s you and Sans just a moment ago after passing the fountain. There’s no way that Gaster did this. He stays between his brothers’ places and with you. He does go to the science lab every once in a moon, but still. You hold the phone to your ear so he can hear you talking to him more clearly.

“What did you do, sweetheart?” You keep calm so he doesn’t feel as terrible. 

**[MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT]**

His voice is screaming in your ear. 

“I’m on my way home, alright? I’ll be there soon.” Telling him to calm down would be futile when he was this upset and blaming himself for these pictures.

**[WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG SORRY TRY-]**

Something is definitely wrong with him. He cuts off talking with you and the silence is not favorable. You run across the park as fast as you possibly can. You stop to take a breath and hail a cab. Where you need to be comes out as more a demand and less a please-and-thanks. You don’t have time for this. Using Sans for his teleportation would be fantastic right about now. You still have no idea where that comedian went, but you are certain that he can figure it out. The cab parks and you pay the full amount instead of thinking to show your student ID for a discount. You rush through the hallways and take the stairs instead of elevator after seeing how many people were already loaded into it. It hurts when they point and murmur after spotting you. You hurry down the hallway and open the unlocked door to your room. 

Sans isn’t there, but there’s the familiar black haze coming from under your bed. You kneel down and see him curled up in his own darkness. 

“You can either come out or I join you.” It isn’t much of a threat, but it’s the best you’ve got right now.

Gaster says nothing, but that essentially means he doesn’t really mind if you do join him. You crawl under the bed and wrap your arms over him. 

“go ahead, bro. tell her.” 

You look over your shoulder to see Sans’s feet walking over to the fixed bit and taking a seat. “Whatever it is we can work through it.”

“ _Sans_.” Gaster’s voice is a mix between pleading and scolding.

“he took the pictures so he could study humans.”

“You…” You pulled back.

“did not post them.” Sans finished, tossing a file your way. 

You roll over out from under the bed to examine it. Pile of physical copies from all the pictures at every angle outside of the room at all of the events you made yourself go to. Your privacy had been breeched. You were in the middle of the storm all over again. You weren’t going to have this happen for the millionth time. You were just getting back your own life. 

“You could have just asked or gone with me.” You would have let him go anywhere with you. Having him there would have been ten times better. 

Gaster says nothing in response. You know he’s sorry, but you can’t let this go. “I think you should stay with Sans or Papyrus for a little while.” 

Gaster appears from beneath the bed and faces a corner in the room.

“kid-”

“Just give me a little time.” You explain with a nod. You want Gaster to stay, of course. Not right now.

“yeah, i giddit. you should know who’s posted those pictures, though.” Sans produces a jump drive from his pocket and offers it. It’s labeled ‘dirty hacker’ in Sans’s writing.

“I will look at it when I can comprehend all this alone.” You promise and mean it. “If I don’t see you before then, I’ll see you at the Halloween party in the square.” 

Gaster does something you take as a nod then morphs through the wall. You look back at Sans. “If anything happens,”

“i’ll let yah know.”

That jump drive revealed video camera footage of your ex breaking into your house and stealing that file of pictures. Someone came into the dorm room and asked them for you. They said you were in the bathroom getting ready to go out with them. They said you couldn’t wait to get out of this place. You went under the bed and looked to see all of Gaster’s files gone. He could have taken some, but your ex did take all of the pictures collected from hacking into security cameras where you’ve been. The last time they did this it was to monitor who you were hanging out with and for how long. They had to meet the people you worked with before you started a job. You had to have certain set hours so you could be home with them at exactly the right minute. They’d gotten you fired once or twice from wonderful jobs after you disobeyed them. They manipulated you into choosing them over your family. You missed a funeral here and there. You weren’t allowed to call and say happy birthday. Your parents moved houses out of fear and still wouldn’t tell you where.

You had loved them.  
You were raised to believe that people in love stayed together.  
People didn’t split up when things could be fixed.

As far as you were aware, Gaster stayed out of your room. You didn’t see each other, but you did constantly ask Sans how they were doing together. Your blood ran cold hearing Gaster wasn’t in the university at all. He was staying at Papyrus and Undyne’s, as planned for a last resort. It struck you in the chest. All that he wanted was to stay and you cast him out. You had the reasons, but none of them good enough to send him away. You realize a few days later that you should have heeded what Sans was trying to get Gaster to do and talk. He knew that you got cold when it stormed and tired around crowds, but not why. You would see him that night at the Halloween party that was open to everyone. It was a big deal to dress up, but you’d not gotten a costume with the stress of the week and far too many other things on your mind. You put on the one dress that you do own and like how it looks on you then make your makeup look far too over dramatic. Good enough.

Mettaton was Jessica and Papyrus was Roger Rabbit.  
Alphys dressed as an anime cat girl and Undyne was the male love interest.   
Frisk, MK, Asgore and Toriel dressed as a cartoon character’s family.  
Sans and Gaster traded jackets.

It should not have been that attractive. You stood there in shock for a solid second trying to figure out why on Earth it was that your favorite nightmare wearing a blue jacket warmed every inch of you. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello.”

You step forward. He outstretches his hand and you see the sleeves stop at the elbows. You ignore it and everyone else for the favor of colliding into Gaster. You wrap your arms around him, beneath the jacket. He bends so the two of you can be at some sort of same height. You turn your head and nose into his neck. Your hand holds his face to feel when he does smile. 

“I missed you.” You confess. “Before you left I did.”

“Do you…am I…?” He doesn’t seem to know how to ask, but you know what he’s saying. You nod.

“I forgive you.” You promise against what he must call flesh. 

Goosebumps rise against your skin at a chill that breezes through. You figure the best course of action is just to stay where you are. Gaster could warm both of you. You pry yourself anyhow. This is your first Halloween with the monsters and you want to enjoy it. You wrap Gaster’s arm around your shoulders so he knows the physical affection is very much wanted. He twists and twirls parts of your hair as the two of you walk along. 

“So, what do you do different from my Halloween?”

“It’s a day of pride to be us!” Undyne declares. “And it’s this kid’s birthday!” She beamed, lifting Frisk onto her shoulders. Frisk gives a thumbs up to you.

The town gathers around now that they can see Frisk. They’ve all brought a present and bestowed it to the same tree where they give Gyftrot presents in December. Undyne hops Frisk around in joy before setting them down. They run over to Toriel and pull her to see all of the gifts for both of them.

“I know, child! We are going to have such fun with all of these gifts.” Toriel beams at the prospect. The sight makes you smile. 

Music starts playing somewhere, but no one questions it. You turn around and are met with Gaster’s sweater. You pull him along the opposite way of the music to trade dancing with everyone for food. They have tables upon tables set up with everything from Toriel’s pies to Muffet’s spider goods. Grillby was serving fillet mignon and had a grill gong for burgers at the same time. Gaster trailed behind gathering only the sweets while you chose the actual sustenance. You stop at the end of the line and reach behind to take his hand. You find the jacket instead and look to see his arms filled with more sweets than he knows how to handle. You hold onto him and lead carefully through the mass of people all winding around looking for things. The rest of your friends have set up a patch on the ground while Frisk celebrates their thirteenth birthday and manage their socializing. That kid has way more energy than you do.

Orange and yellow fireworks zoom up towards the sky and Gaster holds his hands over your ears as you sit between his legs. Sans and Gaster trade jackets so Gaster’s can go around you like a blanket. You look at Gaster while the beautiful explosions light up the night sky. You inch forward, closer and closer until you’re inches away from his face. 

“You’ll come back with me?” You ask. It’s not even sure that he can hear you with the noise and the party going on all around. 

“If you’d like.”

“I would like.” 

Gaster smiles and looks at your lips before you kiss him. He holds you close and it’s as if he’s waited his entire life for this moment to happen. It’s slow and he definitely shows that he’s either never kissed anyone before or it’s been a long time. You, however, aren’t the most well adept but you know tongue goes here and noses go there. Gaster doesn’t have a nose and he doesn’t have a tongue so-

You didn’t think he had the ladder of those things anyway until his traced against yours. You pull back just in time to see a purple visage of one is withdrawing back into his mouth. With that explained, you’re back with your mouth on his. The only reason you break apart the second time is because your lungs are about to collapse. You curl up against his side once more and nose into his neck. He’s covered in your lipstick.

“i don’t think that’s your shade, bro. it’s more pap’s.” 

“SANS!” 

“He’s not wrong, but darling! Where did you get that?” Mettaton asked, leaning forward and wiping the excess off you and onto his cold metallic finger. 

“My purse. Do you want it? I don’t really use it.” You dig into the bottom of your bag and pluck it out. Mettaton takes it and applies it perfectly, then smooches Papyrus.

“see? told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a hot minute to update i literally have no excuse


	10. District Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw mentions of abuse

Gaster declines going over Frisk’s house the morning after their birthday when everyone is invited for a more private party so you stay with him as well. You take a shower that morning and you’re back in bed cuddled up with him before he can even roll over and realize you’re not there. You tuck under the covers and big spoon him. He’s fidgety when you’re a little spoon and in a twin sized bed, that doesn’t quite work. The option is for him to unbolt the other bed and move it over, but that might go against the rules you’ve got for this dorm. It’s like those miserable few months when you lived in an apartment all over again. No painting the walls, no adding new windows, no anything. As opposed to then, you didn’t have a giant cuddly monster pressed against you in some form. You wake up and fall asleep periodically so that by the time you can actually push yourself onto the floor, it’s almost two in the afternoon.

“Wingdings.” You mutter, poking him in the side. Gaster grumbles and rolls to face you. He pecks a kiss to your chin and smiles. He’s still half asleep. “Are you hungry?”

“Mmf. Candy.” He groans about the memory. Everything he’d gotten last night he had eaten before making it back to the room.

“Such a sweetheart.” 

“Too much Sans.”

“Aren’t you though? I know a few dozen people who would think so. Undyne calls them dorks.” 

You sit up and lean over him for your phone while his arm is hooked around your waist as you call in a large pepperoni pizza. You then grab your laptop and bring up Netflix to watch something Alphys recommended. Gaster changes his position to rest on your thigh. You lean back against the headboard and run your fingers against his scalp. He hums and nestles against you. He draws small circles on your knee with his thumb. 

“Is this more comfortable than the floor?”

“By no means. Your chest is.” Gaster looks kind of apologetic, but it’s more enchanting than even possibly offensive. 

He moves so you can pull the desk chair around and set the laptop on it comfortably. Now he can lay on your chest and the show is just static noise in the background. Gaster’s thigh wedges between your legs and he goes back to sleep while you watch and wait for the food. When it arrives, it’s thirty minutes later and you’ve almost fallen asleep again in the second episode. You untangle yourself from Gaster’s limbs and climb over him and the bed to get to the door after grabbing extra change for a tip. You open the door and don’t fight back a laugh seeing Sans there pizza in hand.

“never seen a guy with a job before?” He winks and peeks around you clearly looking for his brother. 

“Brother can’t handle his candy.” 

“i thought papyrus was bad.” Sans laughs and gives over to poke Gaster with the food box.

“Not right now, angel. I’m too tired.” Gaster calls, apparently think it’s you. You have no idea what he’s talking about. You’ve slept together but not slept together. You cross your arms over your chest and square Gaster with a look. 

“Your brother’s here.”

Gaster is now at more attention. He flushes purple across his cheeks seeing that he insinuated at a sex life you don’t have in front of Sans. He, of course, can’t stop laughing about it. You open the box and set it down where everyone was able to grab a slice or three. 

“sad, sad day in in the world when a man can’t handle his candy.” Sans shakes his head. “look, this piece looks like wingdings.” 

“Great, great. I’m glad you got to see that, too.” Gaster sighs in annoyance. You can’t inherently tell if he’s upset by the remark or along for the ride. You take his hand anyway for good measure. He gives a weak smile.

“he was pizza, i’m a donut and papyrus was always a steak.” Sans explained.

“That is the silliest thing I’ve heard.” 

“We were very young.” Gaster granted. “Something with a television show, I’m sure of it.” 

“and i’ve extended my welcome.”

“Oh!” You remembered, getting up and going over to a shelf in the desk. “First season Quantum Leap available on DVD. Not VHS. I think I did see it on Netflix if you want to hang out for a little while?” You hand it over. 

Behind you, Gaster is giving Sans a death glare to do exactly not that. “thanks for the invite, kid. but i gotta get going. you’re not the only one needing pizza today.”

You walk him to the door and make plans for another weekend to stay in one of your rooms to binge watch something. You move the mostly empty pizza box to the kitchen. When you went back towards the beds, Gaster was staring intently at a piece of pepperoni. You walk over and take the food from his hand and toss it onto a napkin. You sit down and bring him closer to kiss him. It’s slower than the first- filled with intent and purpose. He’s warmer pressed against you somehow. He’s an incredibly fast learner. His fingers lace through your hair and press into the back of your head. You can feel this progressing all throughout your body. You wrap your arms around his neck. 

“I adore you.” You exhale as if those are the words he’s been needing to hear from you. 

“I don’t think you’re lying, darling…”

“Intelligent, sweet, absolutely gorgeous. Why would I not want to be with you?”

He shakes his head and it’s enough to break your heart. “I can count on one finger the amount of monsters and humans that have the affect on me that you do. I wish I could show you.”

He’s quite for just a second as you lean on his shoulder. “Would you say you trust me?”

“Of course.” You say without hesitation. “More now than I did yesterday.”

Gaster straightens your shoulders back. You’re more of a soldier standing at attention than a person in front of their broken hearted lover. He hovers a hand over your chest and the other holds your cheek. The gentle yet firm action is as though he’s about to break your neck or make love to you. It’s terrifyingly exciting and all you can do is sit and wait with bated breath. You’re cautiously optimistic that whatever he’s about to do, whatever you’re about to let him do to you, will show all. A warmth pulsates beneath his hand. You lean your head back so the hair falls from your face. His hand is pressed into the middle of your back to keep you sitting. Your eyes close as the feeling of pure something surges through your veins. You’ve never felt this before and it’s good to just revel in it. At the same time, your skin is ice cold. It’s as though freezing is the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. Gaster murmurs your name and your eyelids open slowly. Everything around is drenched in the strongest purple light that it’s making your entire room that color.

“Gaster-!”

You right yourself and see that the cause of all of this is your Soul and his. Two tiny little, purple heart shapes suspended in the air between. You look at his face admiring your Soul and it shines twenty times harder. He retracts his own and then very carefully places yours back where it needs to be. You fall forward into his chest as everything you were just feeling stops. His breathing rises and falls with your chin on his shoulder. 

“That felt amazing.” 

“Human Souls are exceptionally powerful.”

You take a moment to recalibrate yourself. Gaster starts braiding strands of your hair.

“Did it help you believe me? Did you feel that?” 

“All the pain that you’ve ever felt in your entire life? Yes. I did.” 

“That’s not what I was feeling during that. I have half a mind to arks if that’s a way for monsters to have sex.” 

He holds you tighter. “You would be wrong, but your point is made.”

“Why did you feel my pain? Am I…broken?” 

“By no means. You called out for that emotion from me and received it. When I searched for the same, I found a wrong-marked door so to speak. You’ve conditioned yourself so much that pain is healthy that your Soul thinks so too.” Gaster tried to explain then, a lot lower beneath his breath. “That’s why your Soul didn’t come to protect you in front of my Blasters.”

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of deranged masochist.” 

“A self destructive one and not by choice. Like you’re in a terrible BDSM relationship with yourself.” 

Your legs wrap around his waist like a koala clinging to its mother. “Because of my last relationship you can’t feel anything from me other than pain.”

“Only when I’m in contact with your Soul which will not be often. Now not at all.” He picks up something to secure the small braid he made in place.

“It accomplished nothing then. You still aren’t able to understand how much you mean to me.”

Gaster moves to face you now and looks you square in the eyes. “You’re getting a degree in science and are ready to throw in the towel after one failed experiment?”

“You’re not work. You’re the greatest delight to have ever happened to me. You make the abuse I went through worth it because if it hadn’t gotten bad, I wouldn’t have come here.” 

“Thank you.” A tinge of purple flushes across under his eyes. “B-but, be that as it may, you still shouldn’t have had to.”

You pull on his body until gravity kicks in so you are now wrapped around him while lying down. “I’ve got you now.”

————————————————————

Gaster watches you drift into sleep once more in his arms. He moves your legs so that you can stretch out and roll over and he can hold you from behind. 

He’s not sleeping tonight. 

Each time he closes his eyes to do so, he hears you scream and jolts back awake. When he felt your pain, he relived all your worst memories with you as if they were happening to him. How your parents either knew and did nothing or just didn’t know when the storm first knocked out the lights in your house. When that storm tore apart your body with loud booming voices golf ball sized hail for hands. You had scars from your body trying to hold you together when all you wanted to do was fall apart. But you loved them. You loved them more than anyone ever could love another person. Your heart and your soul were the grandest things in this entire universe. He’d never seen such pitiless devotion in any time line. Yours had been used against you for the last five years in one way or another. It had been turned to pain. 

Gaster flicks on a light so he won’t be in the dark without you there telling him it’s going to be alright. He spends the night thinking about counting your eyelashes an how you snore ever so often. He kisses your chin and smiles when you kiss the air in return. How you thought about monsters being intimate crosses his mind. There was nothing stronger in that regard than showing Souls to one another, but was that something you were interested in? He wasn’t…inexperienced but it had been more years than you’d been alive since he had been with someone. That just makes him feel like a dirty old, creepy man so he pushes it away. You know that he’s not exactly your age and don’t seem to have a problem with it. He loosens his hold on you in any case. You roll over and close that space once more. He loves you. He will do anything to keep you safe. The moment that he senses there’s a storm coming, there will be blood. 

Gaster then feels you gradually growing warmer near him. A small moan hums from your closed lips and makes his throat tighten. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing the next painful and it's v chapter


	11. It's Raining Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bang bang, he shot you down  
> bang bang, that awful sound  
> bang bang, you hit the ground
> 
> (mild gun violence vs gaster blasters)

Seven different five thousand word (at minimum) essays, five projects and three discussion board topics later, it’s thanksgiving break.

You nearly face plant coming out of that last class. It’s the greatest you’ve ever felt and you want to just lie down for a little while. If Gaster didn’t live with you or understand that work needed to be done, it might have looked as though you were neglecting him. You didn’t go to bed without a kiss good night and you didn’t touch the floor in the morning without a kiss good morning. He forced you to eat and shower so you remembered how to breathe without spitting out a fact about Hotland or something in binary code. Two more weeks and you’d be three quarters of the way done with your major. After that, it was up in the air. But you’d know more than possibly anyone on how Hotland worked and the massive importance it had to the Capital and the Underground in general. 

You also figured out somewhere along the way that King Asgore was Mr Dreemurr. You replayed every conversation you’ve ever had with him so much in your head that you nearly flunked a test. 

You went outside to pet one of the greater or lesser dogs that were giving their time so students could de-stress. You lie down on the ground and begin petting until things didn’t feel so groggy or hyper-caffeinated. Sans walks up and takes the space next to you. It’s a beautiful day. Birds are singing, the sun is shine. It’s warmer in late November than you’d actually prefer, but it’s supposed to be a snowy winter. Which means a white Christmastime and that’s always beautiful. Your not religious, but you do give gifts. Your holidays were mostly spent with Sam anyway and they were Jewish, so you always end up getting Chinese on Christmas. They never declined a present and you feel the look on Sam’s face was the most important part of the holidays. You realize you were getting ahead of yourself. But thanksgiving was taken care of (Toriel’s house, surprise surprise) and you couldn’t help yourself. 

“we should do something. i’m starvin’.” Sans interrupts your thinking of what to get who.

“I hope you want something delivered, because I’m not moving.” Lesser dog’s neck was across yours and Sans’s lap and heading towards somewhere. 

“i’m already de-livered.”

“Are you still delivering pizzas, by the way? I could really go for a slice.”

“they don’t come with liver. sorry, kid.”

You turn your head to see Sans quite proud of himself. You’re grinning, too. “Did you get that all out of your system?”

“am i getting on your _nerves_?”

“Just my trigeminal.”

“you and wingdings might just be made for each other.”

“We haven’t even gone out on a date yet.”

“hope you’re not waiting on him.”

”I wouldn’t know where to take him. We hung out once on that hill.” You point vaguely in some direction that might not be accurate. Lying in the grass with a dog on top of you is spectacular. You yawn.

“why not there again? or grillby’s or anywhere as long as you specify it as a date, it doesn’t really matter.”

You blink. “That’s very romantic of you.” 

“i’d stay away from south street if you want romantic.”

“Oh?” You use your hand as a sun visor to study him. “And where do you go on a romantic date, Sans?” Come to think of it, you’d never seen him hang around much with anyone that could be considered a significant other. Which was shocking considering he was a well liked guy. 

Blue tints his face and he shrugs. “nowhere. ‘tween workin’ two jobs and looking after frisk when tori needs me, i’m not in the department.”

“You know,” you’re just thinking out loud at this point. “Toriel is a very beautiful woman. She and Asgore don’t seem keen on getting back together.”

“i won’t argue with yah, she’s incredibly gorgeous. how she is with kids is so amazing, given everything.” You smile sympathetically for the woman that isn’t there. “we have fun, but it takes more than a sense of humor.”

He’s put thought into this. He opens his eyes for a brief moment then closes them again. You don’t know if he’s having issues with the subject of Toriel or dating in general. You decide to pass it off as a joke. “If you do find someone, prepare them for the endlessness of questions.”

You finally get Lesser Dog’s head to wrap around wherever it was going and come back to you, so that feels like a good place to stop. You get up, dust the new fur coat off as much as you can, and wave goodbye to Sans before he vanishes off wherever he needed to be at that moment. You take what he says into consideration about how it didn’t matter where you were. You knew there were perimeters around that and negative aspects to everywhere, but you get what he means. You come to the conclusion, with a pile of nerves burning in your belly at actually asking Gaster out, that the best course of action for a successful date would be going where you know he likes. That narrowed down to three places and seeing as staying in the dorm would be just another day, you opt for the other two. As much as you’d really rather have a nice and quiet evening curled up with Gaster again.

You phone Gaster and have him meet you in front of the shops. You’re not all dressed up and there’s still some dog hair on you, but you don’t want to run the risk of going home and changing and eventually end up canceling this. You’ve done that with Papyrus more times than is actually necessary. Not because you don’t want to hang out, of course you do. Once you start judging your outfit from one angle, you start seeing every ensemble as terrible. Then your self esteem has plummeted and the only logical medication for that is to igloo in a large blanket and grumble when Gaster asks what’s wrong. That’s saying something, because Papyrus is the one person you want in your corner when you’re not feeling at the best. Regardless, a date with Gaster is the best way to start this fall break. Then when you have the days off it won’t be lingering over your head. You can just ask and he’ll hopefully say yes. Even if he says no, as he has done before, he gets you to work on school while he does whatever he’s doing next to you. Gaster’s proximity is wonderful to have around no matter the circumstances. 

Gaster shows up and you both pretend you don’t notice the other and are just two beings window shopping. The places have closed, but you’ve already gotten what you needed from them anyway. He finally approaches and taps your shoulder.

“Hello, I’m looking for someone I hope isn’t allergic to dog hair?”

You place a hand over your heart. “I’m looking for someone who worries I might be allergic to dog hair!” 

He smiles, takes your hand and pulls you into an embrace. He’s warm and smells like the fall. He withdraws and takes one of the bags you were holding. 

“Are you ready for an official first date?” You want to make sure he knows this is. He nods, smile getting larger and brighter.

Instead of teleporting, you take a cab and do this the old fashioned way. Gaster’s cramped in the backseat with you, but he bears with it. You note that next time it might be best to ask Papyrus to borrow the car. Luckily, the drive isn’t far so you’re out of the vehicle before too long. Gaster pays the fare seeing as you bought whatever was in your bags. Shopping and discovering his actual favorites (opposed to whatever you bring home dear is fine) had been a bit of a bust, but it wasn’t his fault. You’d just taken some time to yourself and that wasn’t terrible. You’d worked hard as Papyrus taught you, treated yourself like Sans taught you, and discovered a balance between the two with Gaster. This was good. This was how it was supposed to be. 

You stepped over the railing and sat down in the spot Gaster had brought you when he’d gotten out. He inhaled a gasp seeing the skylight. This had been a good idea. You set out the picnic of sandwiches and sweets and offered him a drink before taking one yourself. You watched which candy he took first and then based his entire December present around that. Well. One of them at least. You’ve got a pretty good idea of something else he might enjoy. You’ve talked yourself into it so that even if he doesn’t want it you won’t be hurt. You’d be together about four months at that point and you tried not to figure if that was too early. Planning something like that seemed strange in a way. You were fairly certain you wanted the romance and the cuddles and the love and all of that nice stuff, but you knew nothing about Gaster in that field. You don’t even know his history. Was that proper for a first date? You had no idea. Gaster leaned against your shoulder. Those thoughts went away. 

“It’s been quite some time sense of done this.” He said, lacing your fingers with his. “But if it’s not too much trouble, would you mind going steady with me?”

You laugh. You honest to goodness laugh right in his face even though it’s the most magical way to ask if you’d be his. Gaster, however, looks absolutely crestfallen. You’re quick to kiss him long and hard. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never actually heard anyone say that outside of an old movie.”

“I…might had watched something. It was way nicer when they did it.”

“I seriously doubt that. Your way was amazing. Just caught me off guard.” He watched a movie to figure out how to ask you. “I would absolutely love to.” 

As you kissed him, you knew something was about to go completely wrong. You could hear the rain off in the distance by how much your phone was ringing, but you ignored it. You had been intent on nothing ruining this date. If something happened, Sans, Papyrus or any one of your friends would just come get Gaster. They all pretty much knew that you were asking him out today. Sans was not the first you’d asked this week. All of their advices had been pinpointed to this. A sunset (Alphys) clothes (Papyrus) personal touch (Sans) and terrifying, puzzling, violence (Mettaton). 

Lightning struck across the street from where you and Gaster were sitting. He instinctively shielded you with his jacket and glanced back. It was a clear and beautiful day and too cool for heat lightning. The pair of you stand and you immediately fall against Gaster in paralyzing shock. There they are. The object of your fear. Tears shoot to your eyes and you cling to Gaster. 

“I thought I told you I was the only one you deserved?” Your ex cocked a gun. 

That wasn’t lightning you heard.

You look to Gaster and see nothing. 

Then the rain stops-

blood starts dripping to the ground coming from your stomach.

“Gaster.” 

You hadn’t fallen in shock.

You’d fallen because…

Gaster lays you down on the grass. You see the skyscraper’s purple fire illuminating around his body. His Blasters appear and you bare witness the full power of Wingdings Gaster.

There’s multiple Blasters. First few rounds are four in different directions then there’s two that shoot straight across. There’s bullets that are sent flying his way, but he moves too fast for them. He rises bones from the ground and they all strike them at once until their keeled over, but Gaster isn’t done yet. The bones then start coming down from seemingly nowhere then back up in alternating movements. The Blasters return, shooting horizontally one right after the other in large dosages of violet. More bullets. They’re going to run out any second now. Gaster must realize this, because he amps up the power of the Blasters and sends dozens of them shooting in a circle. He then stops and raises his hand. They go flying up. Gaster slams them into the ground and they plummet through the road. Gaster goes over. You can’t see what’s going on, but it is not good for them.

The crack in Gaster’s face is higher as he returns to you after finishing the job. He falls to his knees and makes sure his jacket is snug tight on you. He gets into your pocket and retrieves your phone. He tells you that he has called Sans and Toriel and they’ll be there soon. He rests your head on his lap and strokes your hair. You pinch his shirt to try and get him to lean forward. You have no idea why you aren’t dead right now. You should have bled out or something, but you just feel weak. Your warmer than you would have thought. Gaster finally bows his head and kisses you. You fall asleep with the taste of butterscotch candy on your tongue and him yelling at you in a muffled tone to stay awake. That’s strange, you consider. All you two ever do is nap together. Won’t he lie down with you? It’s nice to lie down every once in a while. You sleep anyways.

Gaster will join when he gets tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouldn't it had been so great if i just ended it there


	12. ROY G BIV

You wake up to every smell that you’re used to, or correlate, with thanksgiving. There’s turkey, bread, pies, mashed potatoes, cranberries, all of it. You sit up and stretch, looking to your side and frowning. Gaster wasn’t there. That was when you realized that you were not in your dorm room. The smell of food instead of dishes that needed to be washed should have clued you in. You stand up and see that slippers in your size are waiting on a rug. You’re also not wearing pajamas you would own. Still, the fine silk pants and matching top feel good against your skin. Coupled with Gaster’s jacket that hangs heavy and hits the ground behind you, you’re ready for the day to begin. As soon as you figure out where you are first. You slip into the shoes, pull the jacket more around you, and venture out.

You’re in Toriel’s home.

Or someone who’s a big fan of Frisk.

You choose to go with the former.

All of your friends are in the main room, but they are quiet. There’s no holiday party going on. You look around and then it strikes that you don’t remember coming here. You’d been on a date with Gaster and after that it was very fuzzy. Your head hurt and when you place your sleeve covered hand to the pain, it went away. You suddenly felt sick and weak. A cold sweat forms all over your body. You lean against the wall and that’s what gets everyone’s attention. Gaster sits up from the sofa, his gorgeous face still horrendously cracked. From what you don’t know, but it tears your heart to pieces. He scrambles over the furniture and clasps you in his arms. He presses his lips to yours, tears streaming down his face. This kiss is hungry and desperate. Your lips are swollen and your heart is about completely burst out of your chest. It takes a lot more effort than you ever thought to fight back a moan just in case there’s kids nearby. It’s only because you feel completely ill that you’ve managed to think about that. He mumbles your name and sobs into your neck.

“Gaster? What is it?”

“You…you…!” 

You look over his shoulder and see all of them in the living room looking a mix of worry and relief. You brush your fingers over his scalp. “I’m right here.”

“I…” He can’t even speak. What happened?

“Honey, do you want to rest? I’ll go lie down with you. I’m sure they won’t mind. They let me sleep all day.” You chuckle, holding his face between your hands.

“Darling. My dear. You were…you were shot in the back.” He raises your shirt and you see the bandages wrapped around your abdomen. There’s no blood, but it explains a lot of things. 

You remember.

You hug him tighter with another kiss pressed firm against his. “You saved my life. I don’t know how that’s possible, but you did it. You kept me safe.”

“Alphys thinks it has something to do with my jacket. I knew it was strong, but.” He began to explain the logistics behind it. “There are articles of clothing in the monster world that does certain things to humans. Ballet shoes make you faster, bows make you cuter so the attacks won’t be as hard. Me and Sans have our jackets, Papyrus has his cape.”

You remember every single time that the two of you went out of the dorm, he let you wear it. You thought Gaster was being chivalrous. He was doing it to protect you. You hug his neck, pressing him into your chest. He leans his ear to where he can hear a heartbeat. He sinks lower to the floor and you follow him.

“I’m sorry you had to do all of this for me. But it’s over. Let’s enjoy our first holiday together going steady. Then we can go home, fall into bed and do whatever you want.” 

“Rest?” Gaster stands. You can see he’s not entirely thrilled with the prospect of you up and ready to continue to live on life. 

“If that’s what you want.” You bump his side. He wraps you in closer, seeming to agree with this.

With you awake and acting as though everything is fine, everyone else gets into the holiday spirit they so deserve. Mettaton’s cousin Napstablook comes by to say hello and shows you his hat. It’s quite unusual, but you do applaud the way it looks for encouragement. Frisk picks out a few birthday gifts from Halloween to show that they think you’ll like. While playing, you and Sans discuss how much he hates Quantum Leap as far as the science and logic goes. Gaster takes the returned disk and dusts a finger against it. He raises a brow and goes into a full length discussion about how the first season with Sans. You can’t argue. It was pretty good in the beginning, but progressively got worse the longer it got on. And the fact that the main guy kissed every woman he came in contact with by the end of the episode. The show had its quirks. 

You take the plate as Toriel offered it to you. You raise a fork of food to Gaster and he eats it off. You smile, bumping your forehead against his cheek. He does the same action for you. As you look around to see if anything had changed from when you woke up, you realized there was one person missing that you don’t think would easily miss this.

“Is Asgore coming by later?” You ask, innocently. The room goes quiet once more. Gaster’s hand is trembling.

“can’t kill a human, kid. it’s your laws against what happened.” 

Toriel covers her face. Frisk drops what their doing and goes over to her. “It’s going to start all over again.”

“Frisk is the ambassador, can’t they say anything? Can’t I?”

Gaster’s arms wrap around your waist and keep you with him. There’s little difference between what you’re doing for him and what Frisk is doing for Toriel. “It’s…it’s best if Asgore deals with this on his own.” 

“You don’t believe that.” You boldly state. 

“This is just how it is, child. Gaster killed a human. If we want to remain peaceful, and not…not go back….” This was obviously a very difficult thing for her to consider or talk about.

“You won’t.” You stand, decisively out of Gaster’s hold. You glance towards Frisk. “Do you know where they’re at?” 

Frisk nods. They climb off of Toriel’s lap and walk over to you then the door. “Who else wants to help?”

Papyrus stands and strikes a heroic pose, his cape billowing in the wind behind him. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL NOT LET MY BROTHER GO AWAY AGAIN. WE MADE FRIENDS ONCE BEFORE- WE CAN AGAIN!” 

“sounds about right.” Sans awakens from his nap and joins his brother with you. 

“I’m not going to let you brats go alone!” Undyne jumps up from the couch and lands with a hard thud on the other side of Sans and Frisk who were signing to each other. You look to Gaster, a little hopeful. He straightens and shakes his head.

“I’m staying here with Toriel and Alphys. The sensible thing to do.”

You think it’s best that he stay back as well. The murderer showing up would make this ordeal seem far more threatening than you were intending. Gaster does stand and walk over to you. He buttons up the coat, starting at the mass around your feet and working his way up to your collar. He’s teasing you into staying for at least a minute longer. Any other moment it would have absolutely worked. The feeling of his fingers outline your body as though you were a human connect-the-dots was enticing. He’s begging you not to go. You hold his face between your hands. You are doing this for him. He saved your life and now it is time to return the favor. You ask him, while hid in his neck, if he’d please go with you. Now that he’s here pressed against you, you realize what might be lost if he didn’t. You could never see him again. All it would take was a negative word from one of the monsters and they’d be driven back Underground. Back to war. Back to having nothing. You would want to go with him, of course. But this was all your fault. If you’d been a little smarter your ex wouldn’t have ever found you again. 

Gaster looks like he’s about to say something you know you don’t deserve.

“Don’t say anything you wouldn’t if I didn’t almost die.” You say to stop him.

“Okay.” He says. “I love you.”

You knew that. You just didn’t think he’d be so stupidly crazy to say it right as your about to walk out the door to keep him here. 

“I would have said it at any other time, just so you know. You don’t have to say it.”

You don’t know if you did, if it would be because of a response or if you mean it. So you say nothing. You kiss the top of his head. “Wait for me.”

“All my life long.”

You feel the love then, but you’ve already not said it so it’s useless. His fingers linger as you turn out of the door which closes as soon as you’re on the other side. You take a breath and shake it off. Not right now. You know what love leads to. You know what promise leads to. You can’t deal with that just yet. 

You walk out of the house and follow behind the skele-brothers, Frisk and Undyne. You place your hand on your stomach and realize you’ve not changed your clothes yet. Beneath the jacket is still the pajamas someone let you borrow. You rub the back of your neck and try to think about what is actually going to happen and what could possibly be the right thing to say. The wrong thing could send all of your friends back to the place they fought so hard to get out of. You take out your phone and look at the picture of Gaster. Scrolling through, you see ones of Sans and Papyrus and Mettaton (his leg is in nearly all of them) and Alphys and Undyne and Toriel and Asgore-

A sob has collected in your throat the longer you see all of their smiling faces. It dawns that humankind controls all of monster kind. One word and one bad action could send them all back to true hell. No one person should have all this power. It hurts to breathe. All of the roses that Gaster planted in your lungs has started to sprout thorns. Loving him meant going through this even if every step was like sinking deeper and deeper into concrete. Why had you asked for this? What did you possibly have to gain? Around you, the monster company don’t look worried at all. Frisk is going through swinging their arms without a care in the world. It was all just another day for them as Sans talked to them via sign language. You figure it must be easier for Frisk, because they weren’t deaf. Sans could have an open conversation with all of you. Perhaps it is Sans’s stories that’s keeping the kid relaxed. You needed them more than any other to act as the real connection between species. Getting them stressed as you were wouldn’t do any good.

You arrive at a large stone building that, once inside without knocking, looks identical to Toriel’s house only bigger. Asgore and two other men in suits are sitting having tea in the living room. 

“Sorry for coming in uninvited.” You do apologize to the King.

“Nonsense, my child.” Asgore steps forward. “We were just discussing who would show up first. I’m so glad it is all of you! Would you like a cup of tea?”

You remember that monster food was designed to heal considering their Souls are weaker than yours and Frisk’s. You nod with a smile.

“Yes, we have been waiting. Haven’t we, Mr Black?” The Man in White says.

“Quite right, Mr White.” The Man in Black says.

“We are here to speak on behalf of Wingdings Gaster.” 

“They’re here to speak for him.”

“Indeed, Mr Black.”

“And they have brought him, Mr White.” The Man in Black points vaguely at the group around you. There’s only one ‘him’ with you.

“It would appear so.” 

“Sans? What do you need with Sans?” 

“Sans means without and he is certainly not.”

“He is within.” Mr White continues for Mr Black. They step forward and your Soul emerges from your chest in protection.

“She is defending him, Mr White.”

“But isn’t she also offending him?” 

You look over your shoulder at Sans. Behind you, none of them have any weapons drawn. Frisk being from the good time line never had a weapon. They are, however, tying a bow around their hair. It’s just you and them right now. Asgore is even standing behind Mr Black and Mr White. The true battle is beginning. Your Soul pulsates light. Near by, so does Frisk’s. Theirs is a brilliant red that’s even brighter than yours or anything you have ever seen before. You are filled with perseverance. 

“Beware the man who speaks in hands-”

“-for he controls the world.”

It hits you like a ton of bricks.

Sign language. Sans speaks sign language to Frisk. 

“You were never going to convict Gaster.” You realize. “It was just a lure to get Sans- to get his brother. Why?” 

“Not entirely dim as we thought, is she?”

“No, Mr Black. Would you like to explain it?”

“I wouldn’t not like to.” He sips his tea and then stands. “You have been seen with Professor Gaster, so we knew it was just a chain of events. Truthfully, your friendship with Mr the Skeleton would have sufficed. It’s always a girl, is it not?

“They run the world, Mr Black.”

“Indeed, indeed. First we alerted the ex-lover when they sent out a stress signal. We figured a villain’s death would suffice for what he has done. Harming you was not the intent. Just a scare was the idea. That would send Professor Gaster into his infamous rage. Mr the Skeleton was not going to let you all go back under. So here we are.” Mr White extends his arms.

“You still haven’t explained why you want Sans and Frisk!” Undyne demands, stomping a heavy leather boot.

“They are close. One word from Mr the Skeleton and Frisk resets all of this. That is why he is here, is it not? If something happens to her, Professor demands her safety. That power must be contained.”

It seems as though you, Sans and Frisk are the only ones in the group that know about altering the time lines because Papyrus and Undyne don’t look like they do. “MY BROTHER, ALTHOUGH NOT AS COOL AS ME, WOULD NOT DO SUCH A THING! HE IS VERY STRONG, BUT NOT THAT STRONG!”

That seems to help Undyne’s spirit. “Yeah! Certainly not as strong as me! Nobody is, monster or human!”

“We won’t be battling today anyway.” You state firmly towards them. “I know the two of you can hold your own in a fight, but that’s not who we are together.”

Frisk nods in agreement. They sign something to Sans who says out loud instead of pushing his luck. “right. i’m not the only one who ‘speaks in hands’ to the kid. so does their mom.”

“We have already spoken with Queen Toriel.” Mr Black assures.

You remember how she didn’t think it was to come here. She knew more than she was letting on. And Sans didn’t know. You can see the slight hint of betrayal on his face. Why did she let him go then?

“We cut a deal. We leave Sans alone-”

“-until he becomes a threat.” Mr White White insinuates.

“SANS IS NO THREAT, HUMANS! HE’S TOO MUCH OF A LAZYBONES!” 

You think it’s supposed to help, but it doesn’t. You know the worst thing in this society to be is lazy. Mr Black and Mr White look at each other. You see a spark that looks like a badly strain star appear in front of Frisk. They touch it and you see a bar above their head that fills. They motion for you to do the same and you do. You feel healthier than before. 

“Sans would never hurt anybody by making Frisk do a reset.” 

You don’t know what that would entail but, if it’s something your government is afraid of, you trust Sans to do the right thing. For his brothers. For Frisk. For Toriel. For everyone. You know that he’s stronger than he gives off if only based on how Papyrus was rumored to be and Gaster was. 

“Would he not?”

“She says he would not.” Their baritone laughs are completely in sync. Mr White snaps his fingers and Mr Black produces a picture from seemingly nowhere. It’s just a blurred picture of a child wearing a striped sweater, but Sans and Frisk tense. 

“UNDYNE! YOU’RE BLEEDING!” 

Undyne touches her nose. She wipes it off on her shirt then motions towards Papyrus’s temple. “So? You are too!” 

Sans’s eye is glowing blue with fire. “chara erased frisk and that world. there’s no possible way two humans would remember that. who are you two, really?”

Your phone buzzes in your pocket. You take it out of your pocket. Your hand begins to shake as you read the message from a blank sender.

R.....U......N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp you now know who 'the man who speaks in hands' is really about :o
> 
> i'm a huge fan of bioshock infinite and Mr Black and Mr White are inspired by the leuteces like how they talk. they are minor oc's. the bleeding thing is also from bioshock where people bleed bc they remember being dead.


	13. CTRL + D

_Run.  
There’s no possible way two humans would remember that. _

Sans’s words lament in your mind. You put your phone behind your back to show Undyne the message. You hear her whispering something, but can’t catch it. It appears as though she’s devised a plan because Papyrus steps forward. While he’s convincing Mr Black and Mr White to his friends, Undyne snatches your wrist and tosses you outside along with Frisk. She slams the door shut and you can see nothing aside from the bright flashes in the window. Frisk is immediately back at the door pounding on it to be let back in. Tears appear in their eyes and they sit down and plant a sleeve covered hand on their mouth. You walk over and hug them. Seeking comfort, they bury their face in your chest. You rub their back. You know how guilty they must feel because you are too. Your friends should not be fighting this without you. If anyone, it should have been Sans tossed out of Asgore’s house to be protected. 

You and Frisk remain in that spot for well over an hour. They open their ‘notes’ app and write things to you to communicate. They make sure you are okay before talking about how worried they are about everyone. Undyne and Alphys were supposed to get married and Papyrus was supposed to get an award from the King and Sans was supposed to be happy. All of Frisk’s anxieties were valid, you think, and that makes the pain worse. Especially when they say _you were supped to tell Mr Gaster._ You promise them you will. It’s the best thing you have to offer at a time like this. You can’t guarantee anything else other than the fact that when you get home you’re hugging Gaster and never letting him go. You won’t talk to him until all of you get back to Toriel’s house. You hug Frisk and the jacket closer to you. You wait for your friends to call out for help. They never do.

Frisk’s breathing is ragged and you can hear the congestion in their lungs from being out in cold weather for so long. You feel so protective over them suddenly. You want to leave and also let them in there to fight alongside their family, but you can’t. No child should see the level of violence that you can hear. Frisk has been through too much and they know they can’t fight every single battle. Sometimes it was best, especially in monster versus monster, to let them deal with it and only step in if called. They wiggle out of your arms and go over to the window. You wait impatiently with complete petrifying fear clouding your gut. The seconds for a facial reaction tick by slower than a broken clock. There’s a part of you that doesn’t want them to react at all. You just want to stay in this moment of limbo between knowing and not knowing what was going on inside that door. They wave you over and you’re left to just hope it’s not to see horror for yourself. 

Sans is the only one not fighting. He’s hanging back while flashes of dark and light blue alternate between black and white attacks from the two Men in suits. Papyrus is doing the talking, as you were able to hear from your spot at the door, while playing defense. Undyne is the one taking action with a spear. She is without armor and you would be scared for her if she wasn’t blocking every attack that came her way from Mr Black. Papyrus has Mr White sunk down to the ground, hardened by added gravity. A lot of his attacks are strikingly similar to Gaster’s. You look away to stop remembering that. Not for the first time tonight, it’s Frisk in charge of comforting an adult. They pet your hair without deterring from the window. You place your hand over your ears after hearing the yelling to stop fighting. You want to go home. This is all your fault and you know it. You have to go home. You have to go curl back in bed where it’s safe and nothing can harm you. You need to be held by an eight foot monster. Not a determined child.

Frisk grabs your shoulder and gives a little shake to get your attention. You look to them, tears in your eyes, and then in the window. Alphys and Papyrus are standing there in front of Mr Black and Mr White, but it’s neither of them that your attention is drawn to. Sans has his hands raised with both Men in Suits suspended in the air. He lets them go and they land on their feet, tail extended and hair forms a shape of ears. Cat monsters. They’re cat monsters. That’s far less terrifying than humans threatening your significant other to death and sending their entire race back to the Underground. It made more sense why they were scared of a reset. You should have stayed and fought. You should have pushed through. Later you’ll live with the consequences. For now, it’s time to get them home where it’s safe. You stand and let Frisk take your wrist as the two of you rush to open the door, but it swings open first. 

Undyne bursts out and raises a victorious fist in the air. “We did it! We’re gonna keep them and give an interrogation with the King.”

“We need to go home.” You get an insanely crazy idea. “Wh-why don’t we invite them over? So we can all be together and they can see Sans isn’t a bad guy.” 

“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA, TALL FRIEND HUMAN!” With Papyrus liking the idea, there was nothing more Undyne could do. She snarled her upper lip and gave you a cursed look, but you knew she was just protecting her people. She would calm down soon enough. Or later.

Sans comes out, holding Mr Black and Mr White in suspension. He lowers them so Undyne hold both of their hands behind their backs. Sans falls to his knees and takes a few deep breaths. Papyrus picks him up and positions Sans on Undyne’s back so she can carry him, too. You carry Frisk in the same way. Their small arms hug your neck tight. They’re a bit too tall for this, but you don’t mind. They are safe and that is one of the most important things. Everyone else looks exhausted. There’s a scar over Undyne’s good eye and Papyrus’s cape is scratched. Sans is sweating, but he didn’t look struck. From the looks of it, he appeared to have been protected. He was asleep hanging lazily over Undyne’s back and never looked more at peace.

Frisk drops themselves down from your back just as they see Gaster running out of Toriel’s door. You wrap your legs around his waist and hug him tight. You take off the jacket and give it back to him. He then freezes.

“O-oh no. What happened? Sans? Sans!” Gaster lets go of you and you let go of him. 

“Sans is fine, honey. Sans is okay.” You promise while the shorter brother in question jumps awake and nearly falls onto the ground. Gaster catches Sans before even the sidewalk can scratch him.

“hey, bro. i’m glad you think i’m such a catch.” Sans winks. Gaster’s eyes tear up and he hugs Sans tight to his chest.

“SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS!” 

“sorry, wingdings. didn’t mean to scare the-” Sans points down, left, then frowns twice. “-outta yah.”

“Watch your mouth. I told you to run when I sent the signal. I told you not to fight.”

“taught you how to, kiddo. forget that?” You aren’t sure, but it sounds like Sans is scolding. He removes himself and shoves his hands in his pockets. He is upset. Sans is upset.

“No. I didn’t. You were not made for that.” Gaster then notices more than just you and his brothers. He sees Undyne bringing the two cat monsters. “No.”

“They’re not staying here, sweetheart. I just wanted to have our holiday together. Undyne has them under control.” 

“And they're going to stay under control!” Her grip tightens. Mr White and Mr Black whine in protest. “Toriel’s gonna lock ‘em up so we can question them later.” 

“U-Undyne? Undyne!” Alphys runs out in the same motion that Gaster had for you. She collides into Undyne’s hip and nuzzles her. “I w-w-was so w-w-worried!” 

“We both were. I’m so delighted to see all of you unharmed.” Toriel opens her arms for Frisk to hug their mom. “I’ll make sure these two stay where they need to be until in the morning. Frisk, would you mind?” 

Frisk pulls back and leads the way into the house. Sans goes along with them, shoving aside Gaster. You here a metallic thud behind you.

“What in the world happened to my favorite darling!” Mettaton yells, landing in Papyrus’s arms. 

“METTATON! I’M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU. ARE YOU NOT BUSY FOR THE HOLIDAYS!”

“Certainly not when you are out making friends without me.” He smooches Papyrus’s cheek and hugs him. 

You avert your gaze from them to a fiercely blushing Alphys happy about being lifted and cuddled by Undyne. There’s just one thing for you to do in this case. You face Gaster and tug on him. He picks you up and you wrap around him once more. You kiss him so hard your mouth begins to hurt after only a few seconds. He has his lips parted for half a second before your tongue dives into him. You need more. Somebody is moaning and it doesn’t matter who it is. You’re clawing for more. He’s good at this. He could have you right here and now if he wanted. You would let him because-

“I love you. I feel the way that your Soul did but by myself when I think about you. I feel everything.” You breathe, kissing along the crack in his face.

“I wish I was better at loving you. If I was I wouldn’t have sent you and Papyrus and Sans off like that.” 

You move to whisper in his ear. “Settle the issue with your brothers now because I’m having you all alone to myself tonight.”

“You aren’t…upset?” He worries even after what you just said.

“I’m many things right now. Upset is not one of them.” 

“O-oh!” Gaster flushes purple under the eyes. He gets it now. “You…you want to be with me?”

“Of course I do. I want to go to bed with you. I want you to make love to me.”

Gaster is in full fledged shyness mode. He looks down at your lips and smiles. He kisses your chest and then your neck. His magic-tongue appendage is hot fire against your neck as it takes a moment to not burn. His hand slips under your shirt and he stops feeling the wrap around your body. He tenses and brushes his thumb against it.

“You saved my life. You are my hero. We should go get dressed for dinner.” 

You walk inside with his hand in yours, leaving the other two couples outside. The food that was already set up earlier has been revitalized and decorated far more. It looks happier. You follow Gaster down the hallway to where you had been asleep. He walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out an outfit. It’s Toriel size, but he explains that so was the pajamas you are wearing. They fixed to where it felt more comfortable on the wearer’s body. You shut the door and change out of your clothes. Gaster freezes seeing your body. His eyes scan over every inch of you. Normally you’d be intimidated, but not at the moment. It feels nice. You pluck the outfit from his hands and pull it on. It’s only big in the abdomen to give your wound room to breathe. You spin around with intentions of asking how it looks, but he answers quickly. Gaster stops you and pulls you close. It feels like he may be the love you’ve been waiting for.

You eat until you’re stuffed and then some. Everyone is laughing and having marvelous fun except for Sans. Each time you look at him he’s got his head pillowed on his arms. You know he’s not asleep. You’ve seen him actually sleeping next to you in Alphys’s class constantly. That’s not this. Something has been wrong since you all came back. Gaster wraps his arm around your waist and cuddles you in against him. He smiles in reassurance but it goes nowhere. Gaster kisses your cheek and doesn’t relinquish his grip all night. The only brother that seems decent tonight is Papyrus and that’s because Sans hasn’t said anything negative towards Mettaton crashing in. His shoulders slump when Toriel insists everyone stays the night to rest and heal. 

Frisks drags their feet out of exhaustion towards their room after hugging everybody goodnight after a very long dance game with Mettaton. Papyrus and his robotic boyfriend sleep in the race car bed in the warm garage. Sans crashes on a bean bag in the living room where Alphys and Undyne lounge on the sofa together. You and Gaster are therefore allowed to stay in the extra bedroom. He gets his hands onto your bare chest, but you don’t go that far given the setting and the fact you can’t stop worrying (thinking about, Gaster interprets) his brother. Gaster promises that Sans is going to be alright, as are everyone else. He waits to sleep until you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless


	14. Season of Giving

Through no one’s fault, you accidentally forget to socialize with Gaster for a couple of weeks. The fact that he lives with you is just the cherry on top of this cake. After thanksgiving break, University reminds you that it exists and needs your constant attention. You are riddled with discussions, essays, articles to read, articles to digest, actual things to disgust and many other things that take up every square inch of your brain power. When Gaster kisses you goodnight, you manage back a passive kiss to the air and never take your eyes off your work. You didn’t necessarily like what you were doing and you only understood enough to bullshit your way through a few tests, quizzes and exams. Your final for Alphys was over three hundred questions. Twenty percent vocabulary, fifteen percent what you learned in her class about co-existing with other species, and sixty five about your chosen ecosystem. Once the initial annoyance wore of, you were pretty damned impressed. Alphys was more passionate about you and everyone else passing more than anything else. 

You don’t pass her class with flying colors (as opposed to the rest of them) but you do get to keep your high GPA to definitely graduate cum laude in June. It’s after all the tests are done and you and Sans are walking back to the dorms to take a well deserved nap that you discovered his writing in the high grade bracket with you. That makes sense though. You never would have called yourself smarter than Sans. Quite the contrary. It seemed the two of you just knew how to beat the same system. Which, coincidentally, was also you realized you’d been ignoring Gaster and all of your friends and that you never spoke to Sans about what had bothered him so much over thanksgiving a few weeks ago. The window of opportunity had passed while your nose was shoved in a book with a rather cold view about Hotland. You’d had such a good balance of social and educational life. You had no idea where things messed up and just had to hope they understood. These next two weeks of winter break were going to be spent showing that you loved them, all of them.

With Toriel still housing Mr Black and Mr White so they wouldn’t do anything brash, gift giving was to be spent elsewhere. This was going to be spent elsewhere, but it hadn’t been decided yet. It wasn’t going to be on as a large scale as Frisk’s birthday, but more monsters and people were coming than there had been in November. You were going to meet Grillby (whose daughter you had seen the first day in the library) and his new wife. They’d been married for a short time and that was all that you knew. Dogami and Dogaressa were also coming whether they had their puppies or not. You were glad to be told that Muffet, a monster spider, was popping in to say hello~ in advanced. You definitely didn’t want to show your mild arachnophobia in front of her. You had never killed a spider, but you did find them more creepy than interesting. You hoped Muffet was the other way around. With all of the others coming, you worried about who it was wise to get presents for. 

When Undyne texts to say expect something surprising, but don’t act surprised, you get the feeling it’d be best to only get gifts for those you really know and care about. And Gyftrot, of course. After she sends you another message confirming that the extravaganza is taking place at her and Papyrus’s house, you get an extra gift. Just in case. You never know what was going to happen when human families got together much less monsters. You decide to keep an open mind. That worked for you so far.

The actual exhaust from what you’d been putting yourself through these last two weeks finally hit. You open the door to your room and shut the door before giving Gaster a smooch, apologizing halfheartedly, and falling onto the bed. You could probably sleep for the next year if he’d let you. Gaster pushes your waist over so he can lie down with you. You’re pretty sure you get through most of the conversation and that he did agree to go shopping with you fairly soon. The shops are going to kill you for coming in so close to the time and you couldn’t blame them. The short while you worked retail was hell because of people coming in three minutes to closing or at all daring the holidays. You fall asleep while pinning another mental note to your brain cloud to be very nice to any cashiers tomorrow or the day after. Gaster hugs you tight and smiles. He doesn’t mind the circumstances. Still, he’s happy you are done. He’s missed you more than he thinks is permitted. You nestle closer to him in your sleep and it takes all of his effort not to _cry_ it’s so perfect.

Gaster damned near drops to his knees and asks you to marry him the next morning when you steal one of his turtle necks. 

You don’t notice the inner turmoil that is going through his mind as you try to do something with the static in your hair. You poke his shoulder a few times to let it shock him instead.

“What are you doing.” He asks, unamused. 

“If I’m going to get electrocuted I’d rather get it out now.” You explain. You see his face light up and you wait anxiously for the joke.

“Are you saying we have a certain spark, dear?” Gaster waits for your approval. What could you do? It was adorable when he made a pun. 

“I would.” You kiss his shoulder. The pair of you walk out of the room to an always empty hallway. Now that everyone else had gone home it was unsettling. “Do you think Sans would want to join us? I don’t think he’s…been right since that day.”

“I’ll wait while you ask.” Gaster nods, nudging you forward. 

You walk with fidgeting hands towards Sans’s dorm just a few doors down from your own. You knock three times in rhythm twice and Sans doesn’t come to the door. You look back at Gaster with a shrug and a sigh. Gaster extends an arm for you to return to him and you do. Your half a step into that trek when you hear a click of a door. Turning around, Sans is slumping out of his room. 

“sorry, kid. been busy. what’s up?”

“Busy? Class is over, Sans.” Gaster’s tone is…stern? 

“yeah, well i gotta lot goin’ on.”

Seeing Gaster head towards the shorter skeleton, you step in the middle of them. Immediately your Soul is out of your chest. “Both of you stop it. Sans, if you’re busy, that’s okay. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us. Yes or no?”

Sans studies you both then shakes his head. He huffs and retreats back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Your Soul goes back to safety. Why had it thought Sans was a threat? He would never hurt you. You trusted him just as much as you trusted Gaster. That would be like feeling threatened by Papyrus. It just wasn’t plausible. Gaster is beckoning you back, but you don’t go. You gather up all of your perseverance and stomp forward to bang on the door. This time it only takes two hits.

“what? Kid, you’re going to wake up the whole damn graveyard.”

“You can’t shut down like this, Sans. You have to talk to people. I don’t know what happened inside of Asgore’s or while I was out, but we can work through this.”

“not this one. this i gotta do by myself.” 

You kneel down so you can be eye level with him in a way you hope for the time being isn’t offensive. You look him square in the eyes. “You don’t have to. You know this right? You are not by yourself, Sans.”

The pinpricks in his eyes scan over you and what looks like sweat drops down his temple. He nods. You hug his shoulders and after a second, a very long second at that, he hugs you back. He begins to shake and you gather that he’s not going to say anything about that so you continue. “You’ve got the greatest support this world has ever known. You are my best friend and I love you dearly. You’ve gotta talk to me, okay? No matter what time.”

Sans is desperately clinging to you now. You haven’t seen him this way since you introduced him to his brother. Gaster kneels down and smooths a hand gingerly against Sans’s back and encourages him to breathe. “It’s my fault, too. I’ve been insensitive.” 

Sans draws back from your shoulder and wipes his eyes on his sleeves in a way that makes you wonder the last time it’s been washed. He looks towards Gaster. “couldn’t have said that earlier? you’ve always been the bigger one.”

“I didn’t know when the right time would be.”

“any, g. any time would have been great.” Sans chuckles, rubbing his nose. “is that offer still standing better than you?”

Hope blooms in your chest and you nod, excitedly. Sans waves his hand up over his face and his signature smile appeared like magic over a clean face. Gaster leans forward and hugs Sans tight. You can hear murmurs of apologies that feel sincere. Gaster then stands and offers you his arm. You take it after seeing Sans appear to be okay. As you walk, Sans stands on the other side so they can exchange childhood stories mostly to embarrass Gaster and entertain you. Gaster is the youngest and Sans is the oldest. Now that you think about it, you can definitely see Papyrus being the middle child and Sans being a protective big brother. What you can’t picture, however, is Gaster being the baby and being anything other than his huge eight foot tall self. You think about if there’s any pictures from that time, but don’t really want to ask. They don’t talk about their parents much, so the past must be a hard topic. Between them getting trapped in the Underground and Gaster blasted into the Void you don’t really blame them.

Having Sans along to pick out gifts is an amazing help. Your list of people consist of the skele-bros, Alphys and Undyne, Sam, Mettaton, Toriel and Frisk and Asgore. You and Gaster decided one present from the both of you would be the best idea since you were on a budget and he didn’t have any currency at all. You started texting Alphys about that periodically through the morning while Sans and Gaster went off in another section of the shop. You nearly squealed when Asgore called you and set things in motion for Gaster’s other present. You couldn’t just gift him with some time alone together as much as you wanted to. He deserved better. He deserved the world and you found yourself looking more at things for him than anyone else. You realize, with a blush and a biting-lip-smirk that there were things which would be like getting you both something. With Gaster distracted, you slide over to a different space and pick it up quickly. After that your stuff is done and it looks like they are as well. Sans go another way in search of food.

You saunter over to Gaster and bump into his shoulder. He looks at you and smiles. “Well, hello, there. I’m looking for my girlfriend. About yay-high, brilliant and insanely gorgeous?” 

“Funny, I’m looking for my significant other that’s about the same description. We’ve been goin’ steady for quite awhile.” You pull a southern-debutante accent for extra effect and shimmy your shoulders. Gaster smiles and pulls you close to plant a deep kiss. A burst of love filled you to the core. He only ever gets better. He only ever makes you love him more.

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“and i love you both, can we please go now?” Sans groans from the sidelines. 

“Alright, alright. Come on.” You kiss Gaster’s cheek and tuck under his arm. “We gotta get these to your brother and Undyne’s anyway.” 

“you guys want to grab some grub first? i need a bottle of ketchup.”

You look towards Gaster just to make sure he’s okay with the excursion as well. He nods softly and you smile. You start heading the way you think might be what Sans is going to pick. “Grillby’s?”

“for me, yah. i was gonna wait until the actual holidays, but it might be good now.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two coupon looking things. “I know you’ve been working’ hard kid and haven’t had an actual date, so. here. have one on me.”

They’re for two free complementary meals at Mettaton Human Resort upstate. You smile and pocket them in your bag. “That’s great and we will, but we’re out with you today.” 

The three of you walk around trying to decide what to have for lunch for at least another hour. This wouldn’t be so bad if you weren’t carrying a dozen bags and trying to hide Gaster’s from him. He offered to take them, but you didn’t know which had his in it. That’s one conversation you don’t want to have with Sans there anyway. Buying the stuff alone had made you blush by itself never mind if either brother were repulsed by it before the time. 

“why don’t we just go to pap’s? they’ve got food and we needuh drop this off.”

“Yeah, that might be good after all. These are getting heavy.” You straighten your spine until it pops. Gaster winces at the sound and rubs your lower back. “Can you teleport with all this stuff?”

Your question is immediately asked by a gust of wind swiping across you. Gaster stabilizes your shoulders and you come to that you’re in Papyrus and Undyne’s living room. Sans goes to stand watch after surveying the area and seeing that neither of them were home. You make Sans and Gaster stay and order food or something while you go and wrap all of the presents. A bike helmet for Frisk (the bike staying hidden at Asgore’s), tickets to the midnight movie showing of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: 3D for Alphys, fencing lessons for Undyne, multicolor spray paint for Mettaton, recipe book for Toriel, basket of chocolate and golden flower tea for Asgore and white shirt for Papyrus so you could tie-dye together and make something of it. Sam was getting CD you were making them that just needed to be mailed by the end of the week. You were clearing Sans’s tab at Grillby’s for that present. Gaster was getting the compensation he deserved from creating the Core. You don’t know how much, but it was more than any monster made Underground in a year. They were going to officially honor him. You were proud. Everything was going really well.

You walk out of the room with arms filled of mostly paper or plastic. You’d wrapped Sans’s gifts for the monsters as well as yours. You dropped the packages in the corner of the room under a tree. View not obscured, you turned around to see Sans asleep on Gaster’s shoulder. You take out your phone and snap a picture. It’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen. You plop down on the other side of Gaster and get comfortable, too. He brushes his thumb against your shoulder and nestles his cheek against you. You bring his coat around to act as a blanket and smile. It’s comfortable. You look over at Sans to see him grinning in his sleep. You don’t end up eating lunch at all, but it’s okay. The three of you are at peace for once in the last few months. 

When you wake up, Undyne is lying on you and Papyrus is squishing his brother against Gaster. You’re a bit nervous to wake Undyne up in case she gets threatened and holds a spear to your throat. Very carefully you move your hand to poke Gaster’s side. He wakes instantly and turns his head to see Papyrus has joined and extends his arm around his shoulder. Gaster then looks to you and grins seeing the predicament. He very carefully uses his long fingers to gracefully lift Undyne up just enough so you can slip down and out. She flops over to lean against the arm of the couch. Gaster, now free, wedges his brothers onto her as well so the two of you can escape off the couch. He wakes Sans up to explain that you two are leaving and quietly asks if Sans wants to leave with you two. Sans grumbles and waves you off. You look towards Gaster to see if it’s okay before heading out of the door. 

“I have something to ask.” Gaster fidgets with your fingers as he speaks at a normal tone. “After the party, like the day of? Or the night of I guess. Would you maybe want to spend it with me through the new year?”

“I would love to go anywhere with you.” You remind him, squeezing his hand. “But, it’s too late to make a reservation anywhere? Unless you just want to spend it at the dorm.”

He shakes his head. “I’ve taken care of things. Well, I mean, most. I just needed to confirm that you would want to come along.”

“Would you tell me where we are going if I ask nicely?” You flutter your lashes.

“Somewhere dear to me.” He says this slowly. “My home before home. My lab in Hotland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIT you guys so many amazing things
> 
> 1) UNDERTALE TRASH MADE ART FOR THIS BASED ON CHAPTER FOR YOU CAN CHECK OUT ON MY TUMBLR HERE: http://bit.ly/2c9x0kM
> 
> 2) ONE THOUSAND HITS? JFC. I CHECKED THE STATS ON MY WORKS AND THIS HAS GOTTEN THE MOST RESPONSE OF EVERYTHING THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ONE THOUSAND TIMES.
> 
> 3) GRILLBY AND HIS NEW WIFE IS A REFERENCE TO A WORK THAT'S COMING V SOON STAY PUT
> 
> 4) THIS CHAPTER IS EXACTLY 3000 WORDS
> 
> 5) RATING MAY CHANGE DEPENDING ON THE EXPLICITNESS OF A CERTAIN FUTURE MAGICAL APPENDAGE SCENE
> 
> 6) YOU ARE LOOKING GREAT TODAY CAN I BORROW THAT TOP?


	15. All is Calm, All is Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a smut chapter please do not read if you are under the age of consent. 
> 
> reader and gaster go to hotland.  
> alphys's childhood hero is gaster and he gave her the cat figurine. he thought of her as a daughter.  
> she proposed to undyne. 
> 
> story wise, that's all you're missing. this is just oral, but please, please please do not read if you're underage.

You and Gaster have been together romantically for a week shy of two months. Halloween is a pretty great time for a first kiss because you always remember it. You begin to wonder, as you're sitting there watching Alphys propose to Undyne at the holiday party, if that is what you’re going to consider your anniversary. This time next year feels so far away yet right on track. You know who you want there with you and hope that they want the same. Maybe you’ll have a job or an internship by then and actually use your degree the way you intended- helping monsters adjust to civilian life. You want to help them find the happiness that you have. Everywhere in their community you find a brand new light. You look towards Gaster on that thought and kiss his chin. Fairly soon you and he are going to head to the last place he remembered ever being alive. You decide to wait and see if this place is going to bring back good memories or not before making the progress to consummate your relationship there. Gaster smiles and kisses your mouth. It’s sloppy, but it’s good.

Alphys and Undyne retreat back home to celebrate. Toriel makes a fumbling explanation as to what that means when Frisk. You think they’re of a decent age to be talked to about sex, but that’s not your place. Apparently it’s Sans’s because he then says that he’ll explain it to them and Toriel doesn’t look offended or put out. He’s in much better spirits than a few days ago. He has been texting you more, but it is never anything deep. You figure that talking to someone is just his way of getting through whatever it is he’s going through. He knows that Gaster reads all of your message, not by choice it’s just an electronic that belongs to you and he’s bonded with it, and doesn’t create a filter. Seeing his true happy self is the most gracious thing that you’ve ever seen. He’s better than he has been since that day you woke up in Toriel’s and it shows. You do love him so much that Gaster can’t even be jealous. Your boyfriend understands the different kinds of love you can hold in your heart. Not everyone pretty face is going to take you away unless you allow that. You know it about each other.

He doesn’t question when you want to bring along a few things to his lab in Hotland. Gaster makes sure you understand that Asgore has been very stern in that this is to just be a quiet week away and nobody was allowed to know. Gaster hadn’t told anybody else, but you covered your tracks and told your friends that you would be otherwise busy and out of town and that he was going with you. Even though he was meeting Sam after the holidays when you went to give them their gift, it still felt pretty terrible. You understood why Asgore wouldn’t want anyone knowing. If Mr Black or Mr White found out it would be terrible. It would ruin your night. Even though you didn’t know the location or scenery, you are ready. Tonight is going to be beautiful no matter what. Gaster pulls you in closer and the all familiar sharp breeze hits across your face. All of a sudden you’re standing on top of Mount Ebott where Frisk lead the monsters down. 

You can see everything across the city from here. You pull Gaster closer and start to tear up. The stars glitter across the snow and makes it look a bit like sugar and just as soft. It’s cold, but not freezing, and there’s a dusting falling down from the sky. You’re here with the man you love on a beautiful holiday. You can pinpoint the exact house where your family lives. You can smell Grillby’s burgers despite it not being open tonight. You can hear the children’s laughter and the sound Undyne made when Alphys proposed. All of your heart is laid out right there before you. It’s a bit overwhelming and emotional. Gaster raises your chin so all you can see is the purple in his eyes. You know that if he kisses you, you won’t worry about it being so cold out here or that he wants to take you into Hotland. You dodge a kiss so you don’t jump his bones just yet. He pecks your cheek and says that he understands. Somehow, you feel that he knows.

The back of his knuckles press against yours and he laces your fingers that way. You grasp onto him and start swinging your hands as you cross the step into the broken barrier. Gaster stays behind it. Frozen.

“I created the Core so we could survive because of this thing.” 

You frown and move your hand up to his wrist. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Gaster starts trembling and you can see that suddenly he does not want to do this. His lips are shut tight. You smooth your thumb across the wrist bone then kiss his knuckles. He looks up and stares straight into your eyes as he crosses that line. He hugs you tight.

“Where are we?” You ask, looking around and seeing all of the vines.

“Asgore’s. I don’t want to spend too much of a time here, if you don’t mind?” 

“Of course. Can you still teleport here?”

“I think so, but I don’t have an issue with walking. The layout is a little fuzzy. I might be outdated.”

“Remind me to introduce you to wine.”

“Not when you’re in a place you don’t need to be.” The way he scolds you is like a parent. It’s…encouraging to what you had planned for him. And then some.

“So where do we gotta go to get to Hotland? Through the Capital where Mettaton Resort is, right?” 

“That came after my time, so I’m not sure. Alphys was just an assistant and hadn’t built him yet.” 

“I still have the general map on my phone?” 

“You can check it out. I want to see what they’ve done.” 

You’ve seen more outlines of the Underground’s geography than your own toenails this semester. You take the charge, adjusting the bag of things on your own, and lead him along. It’s hard to navigate where to go considering most of the elevators were broken by the flora. You manage to find staircases here and there with Gaster urging you not to go certain ways. Seeing the different time lines, the worst of everything happened in the castle. He’d seen his brother murdered here. He’d seen his King and great friend slashed in betrayal by things he wouldn’t even tell you. It took him a lot of effort to get through the place, but there was no other way. The other option was dropping down in the hole where the kids had been falling down for thousands of years and traveling through Toriel’s, Snowdin, Waterfall and then Hotland. The journey would have been longer and that wasn’t what he had intended for this. He wanted to share his livelihood with you.

You come to a series of elevators and puzzles that you know to be the main security system before heading towards Asgore’s. All of the lasers have been deactivated, but you know what they would do. Worse, you know what they did. He takes you on a slightly different route than what was on your blueprints. You have no idea where the two of you are until you come to the center of it all at the base of operations. Gaster’s electricity is sizzling all through the air and its reacting with what you’re standing before. A deep, black vast that looks exactly like everything you’re afraid of. The same darkness that used to flare off of him like steam resonates and tugs at him. It wants him back. You pull him away from it. He was all alone in there for more years than many monsters had been alive. You can’t even feel proud.

“This is where I vanished. My greatest creation.” 

A frightening chill scares your skin as he says this. You have to drag him away and it feels like trying to press a south magnetic with a south magnet. Gaster’s almost lost and gone while staring deep into it. It’s as if he sees what you can’t. This isn’t what you wanted him to feel. You dig your nails into his wrist and then he comes back. The two of you walk on and it doesn’t get any easier as all you can really see is the still of the night. The lights to Mettaton Resort were still on and helped your way through. Gaster stops at a small space between the resort and the entrance into the Core. He went grim and pointed at the ground.

“This is where Mettaton died. This is where Frisk saved him.” 

He did this periodically. Chara hadn’t killed anyone in the hotel because Alphys already had them all cleared after seeing Undyne killed. You squeezed his hand a little tighter. In that genocidal line Alphys and Undyne never confessed together. They never got together and they never planned an engagement. Alphys watched someone she cared deeply about killed…You stop. Gaster saw that with you. You hug him tight and kissed his shoulder. He makes sure you are okay now before continuing. He twirls you around to his back so you can hop up onto him. You press kisses against his face and behind his ear while hugging him tight.

“I love you.” 

“More than you will ever know.”

The heat instantly strikes the moment that you are in Hotland and see the back of Alphys’s lab. Gaster fans you and it actually works. He continues into the building very slowly. He flinches when the door automatically zooms open. It appears the electricity is on here, too which infers that all of the Underground still is. That’s confusing, but it isn’t what Gaster seems to be concerned with. You hop down and see tears appear under his sockets. It hits you then. This was where he must have lived back when he was the Royal Scientist. You watch him as he looks over the downstairs bookcases and computer screens. You can’t read his expression, but you can figure what he must be feeling. It’s like going back to a childhood home and remembering learning how to walk or talk. This space you are standing him was what made Gaster, Gaster. It created the man who loved you. 

“She kept everything the same. This was exactly as I had it.”

You pick up the cat figurine. “Including this?” 

He chuckles and takes it. “Oh, especially this. I taught her about human life. I gave a speech at her school about how I was working on something to get us out and that they should work for what they wanted to do out of here. She came to work for me about twenty years later.”

You hug him from behind. “She helped Frisk get everyone out by leading them towards Asgore.”

“She wanted to be a hero. She was like a daughter to me.” 

That strikes you. A daughter. Gaster had thought of Alphys as a daughter and she grew up to work with him and she forgot about him just like his brothers. You don’t know why, but it makes you start to cry. Nothing hard and you have to blink to get it out. He pulls you around to his front and thumbs away the tears that aren’t falling. If you lost him, it would truly break your heart. There were so few things that hurt you now and they all directed back to him and what he could do to you. The greatest part of this is that Gaster knows you well enough to know what you must be thinking about.

“I won’t leave you. I want to spend my life with you.”

It’s only been two months. You know this and you’re about to remind him of it, but what you say instead is “You can have anything you want.”

You planned for this exact mood and moment for less than a month, but it all goes out the window. It doesn’t matter where. It doesn’t matter when. Gaster removes your coat and you remove his. He presses his fingers into your hip and guides you closer. Neither of you say anything, but you look at him and nod. He smiles and kisses you softly, the other hand going up the back of your shirt. You drop the bags and jump slightly to collide into him. He catches you and a laugh escapes into the air that doesn’t damage any feeling. Your ankles hook behind him for support and your lips attach to his. Gaster begins walking in some direction, as though he knows where he’s going. Kissing him is far too good right now to look anywhere else. What you aren’t paying attention to is that he’s carrying you to the upper floor where there’s an actual bed he can lay you back on. 

Those fingers of his are quick. Gaster is either an expert or he knows exactly what he’s supposed to be doing. You sit up to keep him between your legs and finish undressing. You arch, making chest against chest as he unhooks your bra. You remove the straps from your arms and toss it somewhere else while Gaster is pulling his shirt off. He’s not as skeletal like his brothers, but he’s not completely there either. He’s got more substance on him, but it’s drooped down much like his eye. As he looks over your newly exposed upper body, you look at his. There’s a pure moment of awe as if you weren’t just lustfully grabbing for more. Gaster is the one that breaks it as he dives in for your neck. A moan pushes from your throat as he firmly makes his mark. Your breath hitches as the tips of his fingers move your knees apart easily and smooth up to your inner thigh. He draws a hitched breath from you as his touch slides up the space between your legs.

“Gaster-!” 

You plead, but it doesn’t matter for what. As long as he does something because you are far passed the point of just wanting this. Gaster teases, moving his fingers firmly up and down against the fabric. He’s putting thought into this. He’s still thinking. You smile at that realization, but it’s not what you want. You want him to let go and just ride you until new years. Make love, fuck, sex whatever. As long as it was with him soon it didn’t matter. You finally lay back as he put you so it’s easier to move your hips against his touch. He places his forehead against yours and watches every line in your face to find the rhythm that makes your lips part into an ‘o’ and eyes roll back into your head. Finding it, he goes to your ear and whispers your name and how much he can’t wait to have you writhing like this. You come without him ever actually touching your hot and desperate flesh. Gaster then pulls the rest of your clothes off and you think he’s finally going to give you what you want. And he does, but it’s not by way of super hot magical appendage sex you might have dreamed about.

“Where the hell did you even learn how to do that?” You pant as he kisses below your navel and heading south.

“For you.”

Gaster says nothing more, and sends your back off the bed as his mouth goes over the part of you that is desperate for more attention. He presses your waist into the bed to restrain you from thrusting against his tongue as it swirls and he sucks and everywhere in ways that you couldn’t even possibly fantasize about in your imagination. He’s so good at this that he’s got you coming again while riding the previous high. You pull him up so he can be on your chest. You need a minute to relax before you can make some effort to reciprocate. He kisses you slowly and as much as you thought it was going to be gross, it wasn’t. Gaster places his forehead to yours and brushes back the hair stuck to your forehead in sweat.

“Nothing in this world is more beautiful than you are.” 

Your cheeks hurt, you smile so hard. You gradually trace a nail up and down his spine in a way that makes him shudder and fall weak at your chest. “You must have been some heart breaker back in your time.”

“I can’t remember being with someone sexually. I know I have, but it’s mixed up.”

Gaster saying this doesn’t look painful, so you bring his hand onto your chest. “Would you let me be your first?”

He thinks about that question for a solid three sends. “Monsters are very…they believe in…soulmates. And that two beings are meant for each other.”

“You think we were made for each other.” You asses. He nods, nervously. It’s been two months since you kissed, you remember. What you say is, “I do, too. I think you taking residence in my dorm room was…predestined in away.”

It’s rare that you’ve ever seen Gaster’s face so amazingly happy, but he pushes his face into your neck. You may as well had just confessed your love and entire heart and Soul to him. You hug him, thinking it’s a beautiful and sweet moment until he tries to blow a raspberry onto your collarbone. It comes out as far more spit than he intended. You laugh still and roll over onto him. You give a big, loud, wet smooch to his cheek and his arms wrap around your waist. You raise up just a little to look at him and straddle his waist. You kiss him long enough to feel the shift in the mood and then exhale. His appendage stays ready for you, unable to really soften through his magic. You hope that he still feels everything that he gave you. To test this, you reach down and adjust to give one long tug starting at the base. 

Gaster groans and it vibrates all throughout his body. A light bulb goes out. You pull on his bottom lip while continuing to pump him in your hand. It’s very easy to figure out what he likes with this and it feels good to watch him. You are eliciting these sounds. You are making him scrape your skin for more. You are turning him on. This is arguably the most erotic thing, even with the lights flickering around you. It’s a small worry on what he might do in the height of an orgasm. Hell, he could burn this place down and it would still be the best sexual experience of your entire life. That feeling lustful feeling that’s back between your sticky legs is a great contender of what’s going to burn something down soon. 

He collects that you are literally aching for him to take you and moves your hand from his cock. He wants to roll you over and do this himself, but you stop him. This might be totally for you, but he’s given what you want twice. 

“Wait right here.” You kiss him softly and then go find your bags. 

Now that he’s seen you naked, the outfit seems almost pointless right now. Especially because you don’t want to take the long process of removing clothes again. You gather the other things and leave that for maybe new years or Valentine’s or your wedding night. It doesn’t matter. If it’s not Gaster, then you don’t know who it could ever possibly be. This should have been way scarier. You should have been thinking about how it could all come down by morning. All it would take was a small little stupid action and he’d never want anything to do with you again. You would love each other still, of course. But time would take its toll and you’d grow apart. What was stopping you from getting into your fears, was that you knew what you were losing. Gaster had done everything for you without question. You would do everything for him. Nothing else mattered.

You go back upstairs to see Gaster sitting up and leaning over onto his knees. You walk over and set the stuff on the floor before sitting down next to him. Just as he knows for you, you know for him. Physical affection helps so you hug around his shoulders as best as you can.

“I can’t do this tonight. I can’t do this here, there’s so much I keep seeing.”

You run your fingers over his scalp. “You don’t have to explain. You can just say not tonight, alright?”

“You’re not upset?”

“About you not wanting our first time to be in a place that’s not good for you? Never. Come here, we can cuddle.” You pick up his sweater and slip it on then pull him back to lying down after he fumbles on his underwear.

Gaster places his ear to your chest and hugs your waist. “Please don’t go to sleep before me.”

“I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep Reader as someone who even just identifies as female but hasn't transitioned yet. if I referenced any female anatomy, let me know and I'll fix it. 
> 
> and here is the message for this chapter: no matter how into foreplay you both are, or even if there's penetration or anything, there's nothing you have to do. gaster did love pleasuring and being pleasured, don't worry about that.


	16. 100 Ways to Say I Love You

You and Gaster are lying naked in front of each other in a bed that isn’t too short for him. You discarded wearing just the turtleneck when he tried to return the appeal and ripped yours. This was the only good compromise apparently. He’s got the extra hands out to do menial things. The two real ones are clinging you tight while another is playing with your hair and the other is drawing small lines against the small of your back. To do this, his eyes are glowing purple into that shade that matches both of your Souls. You roll onto your back, but not too far so his hands aren’t disturbed. You concentrate, focus and soon feel a pull coming out of your chest. Your Soul comes out a lot easier now than it did. You take his hand in yours and he looks at you while bringing his Soul out. 

“If I fell back in that void all I would look for is you.” 

“I’d follow you into the dark, Wingdings Gaster.” You wouldn’t let that happen. He was going to stay here with you and never be back in his own personal hell. You start to tear up from how much that means to him. Souls shown to each other, at least the two of you, meant feeling everything.

“You love me so much.” He says and you nod.

“You can’t believe how much I love you.” 

“Marry me. It’s been a few months, but I don’t think that bothers you.” 

Your bottom lip trembles and you shake your head that it doesn’t. These tears are both of yours and he starts crying too, knowing your answer. You’re snotting and sobbing as he rolls over and kisses you. There’s this burst that explodes between the two of you that breaks the kiss. You look for the Souls and find just one. The cracks that you and he had in your own fit together like a puzzle piece in a way that you had never seen or thought of before. You didn’t know this was possible, but he must have? You look towards him for an explanation. He doesn’t appear scared or anxious about this new development. Just…in awe. If Gaster thinks this is good then it cannot be that bad. 

“We bonded Souls. I didn’t mean for that to happen, but…I can’t find it in me to apologize.” At least Gaster is honest. The way it appears, this was mostly his doing. You think if you truly weren’t ready it wouldn’t have happened.

“What does it mean?”

“It has more use for a battle tactic. When we were in a state of emergency, we fight together as one. We attack as one.”

“Do we…tell people?”

“Many people wait years even after they’ve had kids to do this, or be open about it. I’ll tell my brothers. Everyone pretty much know our Souls match so it’s not going to be that hard.” He explains as though thinking it through himself. “We could learn each other’s attacks. I could make you Blasters, but Sans would have to teach you…”

“I’m not a fighter. I mean, I’ll do what I need to protect you.” 

“You won’t be if you meet a merciless killer. They and a protective mother will always make you fight.”

“To show that you can or you must.” You understand and let it all come together. “Do you think Sans would train me? Given what happened last time when he used his Blasters?”

“He’s the strongest. Direct attacks, however…well, I’ll just get Frisk and Papyrus to help, too.” 

You look at him as though he were crazy. “Will that not hurt them?” 

“You have no ambition to kill them. Of course, I can’t work on it in the University. Perhaps Sans’s lab…”

“Aren’t we in yours? I’m sure every thing’s still here.” 

Now you were the crazy one given that look. “On our little vacation?”

“Yes.” You kiss his forehead and he pulls you back into a tight embrace. “I will help you.”

You dress in something comfortable then follow Gaster, hand grasped in hand, as you go back to the main floor. He stands before what you think is the bathroom. There’s a sign for it right next to the door. He steps forward and it swings open like a long lost friend welcoming him back. The lab knows its true master. You take a deep breath and continue the walk forward in hopes it will help him. He slowly follows and places an extra hand on your waist to fiddle with your top. You’re in an elevator, you realize seeing the pad of buttons and heinously decorated interior all of these rooms are required. All of the locations are scratched out except for one. You extend a finger from the hand that Gaster has. Together you push it. The lift jolts and begins lowering into the level. He takes a deep breath and then exhales slowly, releasing your hands only to wrap around you. You are his security blanket. You bring his hands to your lips and kiss them. He smooches your cheek and reminds that he loves you.

It’s dark, cold and wet down here. Moss has grown from lack of care and it smells more like a rain forest than old water. If the lights were working it might actually look beautiful. This makes you relax, but Gaster is now shivering. You look back at him and just as you’re about to offer to go back, he shakes his head. He’s even paler than normal and the lights are out of his eyes. He has seen something happening here that must be worse than witnessing a murder. Tears well up under his sockets and he lets go of you completely to hug and cave in on himself. He leans over and slinks down against the wall. You sit next to him and rub his back as he has a complete meltdown over being somewhere that looks and feels so beautiful to you. Then something brand new happens as you glance further into the darkness of the halls. You see everything that happened down here. Alphys creating a flower from a lost Soul. Alphys merging other Souls and creating a monster that everyone learned to love and it’s a wonderful scientific discovery to you. All Gaster sees is what he’s been seeing while in the dark. Pain.. Agony. Confusion. Everything he associated with being in the blackness.

“Wingdings? Sweetheart, I can see it. Not everything, but I can see what happened here. Alphys was brilliant and she saved them and reunited them with their families.” 

He lays his legs flat and then pulls you onto his lap. Gaster still isn’t talking so you continue. You hold his face. “They are all okay now. They are all happy. This is the good line. We don’t have to keep going, but I am here.”

“W-w-we n-n-n-need to get the p-p-p-power back o-o-o-on.” 

“You are freezing. What we need to do is to relax you and get you to breathe.” 

“N-n-n-not in the el-elevator.”

You begin rubbing his arms to help. He leans into your touch. “Yes in the elevator. In the snow, in the lava. It doesn’t matter.”

He moves his face so that he can kiss you. You linger, fingers gripping his arm and body pressing involuntarily against his. Every touch is another second that calls for more. It’s not too long before Gaster is feeling it, too. He smooths a hand up the back of your shirt and rolls you over his lap so that you are now more against the wall. He caresses your face and holds your chin between his fingers to keep you still for a second. There’s no part of this that is classy or romantic, but he makes it feel that way. He treats you like a Queen despite the setting. He courses his fingers through your hair and is a little clumsy as he tries to position himself somewhere that’s right. You make no motion to stop. You’re just worried about his state of mind, but he seems set on doing this right now. His phalanges make contact with your bare skin and he stops shaking. He pulls you closer as he moans into your mouth. He drives his hips into yours and your body goes limp at the feeling he’s created just for you. It stimulates what it needs to and now you can reciprocate. You rock your waist back to give nonvocal permission of whatever he needs or wants or whatever to do.

In a swift motion that isn’t a sharp breeze, you’re back in the bed where you started. This time it’s different. There’s no rush as he carefully undresses you with his own two hands. The only extra thing on him is what he wants to use to please you now. You mumble his name against his neck and he says yours back pleading. Taking off his coat and shirt, you run your fingers along his spine. He shudders under your touch but it’s not like he’s cold. His entire body is moving against yours for friction. You’re doing this with someone that loves you more than you had loved yourself. For the moment, it makes this a more wonderful feeling. Every part of you wants him to just take you and get as careless as he was the almost-first time. He stops immediately when you place a hand on his chest.

“Can I get pregnant from this?”

His smile insinuates that you should know better without feeling degrading. “It’s not technically real, dear. I don’t know about monster-human relations, but monsters both have to want to get pregnant together to actually conceive. It’s actually quite interesting because they-” he stops before he really starts. “Sorry.” 

You wrap your legs around his waist. “Intelligence is attractive. I’m so glad you weren’t a Professor here.” 

He flushes a deep purple and swallows hard. “I’ve seen that possibility. It’s in the line where I never fell into the Core.”

“Tell me more?”

It’s like hearing a play-by-play of porn between the two of you, but better. Gaster is one for details and he leaves none out. The attraction between the two of you grows and the need to have him pumping between your legs is hard to ignore. He resumed his motions while talking (dirty?) to you. There’s no doubt left in your mind that he knows exactly what he’s doing to you is going to drive you crazy. The last bits of fabric between the two of you are discarded and there’s no shame. The cock that he’s created to your liking is pushing against where you need him most. With a final whimper, he pushes into you. Your back flies off of the bed. His magic allows him to completely fill you without being absolutely painful and without hitting exactly where it needs too soon. He doesn’t have to pull out so much and go back in, but he does. His entire ambition in this moment is to give you the sex that you deserve.

Every time that he withdraws there’s harsh parts of you that actually miss him even though he’s right there. That is always pummeled with him beginning to get back into that take-without-giving mentality. He’s mindful of if you can’t handle something, but he’s mostly rough and grunting. His primal and animalistic noises sends your desire higher and it’s almost tear jerking that this is ever going to have to stop. Gaster goes from making love to fucking and ravishing so smoothly that it still feels loving. The ache between your legs is met with what it wants, at what speed and force it wants. He doesn’t let you think. The only thing you know are commands and his name. Looking halfway decent has gone out the door as you let your mouth hang open unhinged and splotches of red paint your body at the heat. He never uses any hands other than his real ones to authenticate the experience. As much as you do want him to, this is a dark teasing that you need. Gaster lets you move on top and continue. The new position hits where you need to and lets you see his facial expressions of pleasure. If there was any doubt this felt as good for him, it was gone. His eyes gave him away. He looks like he wants to completely devour you.

It’s hard to stop after climax. You want more and he can’t actually go limp like a normal penis after getting as spent as he did. He lets you stay in position, with him pulled out, until you’re ready for another round. Gaster discovers the very secret things that you’re into and gives them to you with no questions asked. You could want the craziest most obscure thing and he would make it happen. You make it a mission to find out his, too. There’s nothing about this that has you second guessing the agreement to marry him after such a short time of being together. You’re compatible on every level and know how to disagree with each other without being horrible. He’s killed for you and you thought you were going to fight humans for him to stay. You know everything about each other and you’ve accidentally done something that most monsters do after years of marriage and bonded Souls. 

“How am I supposed to do work in a dorm knowing I could be doing this with you instead?” You ask, voice raspier than you thought. 

“I won’t touch you until your work is finished.” He says while laying you next to him and slipping a hand between your thighs in a non-sexual manner. 

You lean over to whisper in his ear a what-if-I scenario that makes his face turn purple. 

“W-well, in that case…I’d need to keep you happy, wouldn’t I? If you really wanted to do something…”

You giggle and kiss the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” 

“Very much do I love you.” He moves to lay on your chest. “I’ll show you the lab later. I hadn’t meant for it take this long.”

“Neither had I, Wingdings. Neither had I.”

“I was never going to just expect it. I can promise you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick before i get into the other stuff: gaster could have teleported down to the True Lab but he was delaying the inevitable. just in case you're wondering about why he didn't and then did going up. it's not 100% due to the fact he was ready 2 bang. just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> there must not be that many updating gaster / reader fics since one HUDRED OF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS PIECE OF TRASH 
> 
> the title is in homage to you guys. i cannot express how much my little heart is shook by all the nice-ness that has been sent this way. as i've said before when this his 1000+ hits, this is the most acknowledgement that any of my works has gotten. this work has been completely out of my element to write and yet the most fun and most rewarding. so, again, thank you. 
> 
> on that note i'm terrible at writing sex. i hope this suffices and i understand if it may not be that well written, but i wanted to continue to keep it where Reader could be a person with a penis that identifies as 'she/her'.


	17. To Sir With Love

Eleven months ago you were in a relationship where the you spent more nights in a hospital getting stitches of your sleeves fixed than naked and in love with yourself. Your parents hated your boyfriend and what you were doing to yourself.

Eight months ago you left the thunder behind and transferred schools for your last year in school. You looked back at the old University. The inkblot test had smudged around your eye too much to see anything but the bad parts. The painter didn’t come around much after.

Until you’d fallen in love with a man you just met. You weren’t supposed to forget who you belonged to. In dreams when the storm came in you never did. It was only when you woke that you were allowed to be held and loved by another. Gaster held you in his arms until you came back. You always did. The physical remnants were scarring, but he found a way to fill them up and smooth you over. There were times when you thought that nightmare was what life was going to be. There were no choices. There were no other worlds for you to run off to. All that was left for you was horribleness and no light.

You woke up this morning engaged to Wingdings Gaster. A man who time forgot. The youngest of three and the brightest man with the greatest heart who inspired intelligence and dreaming into young students. His Soul fit as well with yours as his fingers. You were a complete puzzle with just one piece missing. You found it in the simplest of places: beneath your bed. The one space in this whole wide universe you actually felt safe and comfortable. Meeting somewhere such as this was magic in itself. As you laid there in the bedroom of his old lab holding and listening to him breathe, there were so few other ways to perfect this. Him being comfortable and not scared was one you could think of. Gaster rolls over and pecks your shoulder, urging you to wrap around and protect him like a mother. He was no child as he acted. Only timid and a little afraid of natural things every adult grew up to fear. He makes you into a teddy bear that glows for him.

“Do you think there’s still running water here?” You ask, feeling his breathing regulate to signal he was awake. “I have got to bathe.”

“Good morning to you, too.” He chuckles softly and pecks your cheek. “I can make it. May I join?”

“Glad you’re getting the implication here.”

Gaster directs you to the bathroom that only looks as though it hadn’t been used in awhile due to the time it takes the water to warm and the lights to stop flickering. He starts the water while you undress and place his coat on the small sink. You step in the bath for him to test and gauge what you can or cannot handle. As he’s doing this, you continue to undress him. This mainly involves unsnapping buttons and avoiding his hands as the purple magic waves around them. He shrugs out of it while you swirl around the soap from part of Gaster’s present. It was meant as a relaxant for him, but you could be a little selfish and help. He slips in and pulls you through the ripples so you can curl against his chest. The dim lighting is calming for you, but it may not be for him. He’s not tense or doing anything that signals anxiety. You look up at him and are met with his purple eyes glancing at you. He leans his forehead against yours. You both close your eyes, but it’s known that there are smiles in that room. 

He hums as you massage the muscle relaxer into his bones and find it works just the same. Gaster has now moved positions to sit between your legs so it’s easier. 

“So how do you build a Blaster? Is it going to be difficult?”

“Not as much as it will to leave this bath.” He leans back more against you. “You have to create a bond, sort of like an imprint, with them. That way they move with your Soul.” 

“Will it be hard since we bonded?” You place a hand on his chest. You can feel the heat and vibrations of his Soul calling against your hand.

“Uncertain. Sans has certainly never bonded and I don’t think Papyrus can with Mettaton if they were in the position.”

“Has there ever been someone Sans might have with?”

“Off and on for a very long time. He’s had dates, but there’s always one he comes back to. Lovely girl.”

“Anybody I know?” You assume it may be Toriel if it’s not Frisk.

Gaster sits up and turns to massage you now. “I don’t think so. I know all the monsters you do. I don’t think Sans can do serious, but if it was anybody I think it would be her in this universe.”

He kisses your neck and melts the world. “Not like us. It’s always going to be you for me.”

“I’ve seen every possibility and you are exactly right.”

You pull his arms around your waist to get back to where things need to be. “Hope we don’t get so off topic like this. Keep talking about the Blasters.” 

“It’s entirely dependent on whether or not we can get them to imprint on you. Sans helped build his so that might help. Papyrus…I never got around to finishing his. His gravitational pull was almost one.”

“Could we use the incomplete Blasters for mine?”

“It would be harder, but not implausible.” He tucks his nose into your neck. “You smell much better if you want to…try to…go down to the lab?”

“If not, then we could always come back to bed.” 

“You drive a hard bargain. Let’s get dressed.” 

Gaster’s hand is just as tight holding yours as it was the last time you tried this. You get a step further. Then another. He’s doing the bridal march going down the hallway, but it’s progress. As you walk, monitors light up with computerized notes from presumably Alphys. You stop to read them just to prolong this process a moment longer. It helps. As Gaster leads you deeper, you learn and piece together the magnitude of human Souls. They wanted to collect them to escape. They needed seven. You learned about Frisk being the last and couldn’t imagine what that meant to the monsters. They had all fought so hard to get out of there. When they got out they were met with so much hate it still broke your heart. It wasn’t until they really and truly came together that things got better. That was all at the forefront of their fight. You were walking behind the scenes where Gaster gasped hearing about the extraction of ‘determination’. You understood few things about what this all means to them, but you can see based on his expression that it’s bad.

“It was too foggy for them to see, but this was where I met Frisk face to face. One of the times. There’s another that’s a little more complicated.” He explained with a sparkle in his eye. “I was pulled through here.”

“Is that what happened to your hands?”

Gaster freezes. “How did you-?”

You raise them up and brush your thumbs over where there was a strange circle patch on each. “I know your hands very well to not notice. Your body is always humming even when it’s not obvious that you’re using magic.”

He’s very hesitant, but he lowers his guard to completely gone. The cracks in his face run deeper and now the holes in his hands are visible. You hold and raise them to your face. “See? I still love you. All over you.”

“That’s not entirely what I was worried about, dear. I’m already at a low defense. I’m not the strongest so I need to stay in fight mode..”

“I don’t need you to be the strongest. We protect each other.” 

“Either way, we’re there.” 

Gaster turns a corner and leading you into the room with the determination extraction machine. He begins talking under his breath about what Alphys had done down here. You’ve seen the amalgamates once or twice before, but thought it was just another monster. They came in all shapes, sizes and colors anyway. That they were actually an experiment gone horribly wrong…it made you a little bit nauseated and panicky. Thinking about your mom like that, all mangled up with another mom. You shook it off as Gaster brought you over to a safe that he claimed had never been open before even after he left. Alphys was respectful and kindhearted about leaving well enough alone. Even when she thought it all mysteriously belonged to her. Good thing to because to open it Gaster has to phase his hands through the lead and turn the clock backwards until it clicks. Then it opens and deactivates lasers. He removes several blueprints and smiles fondly at them.

“That child.” He chuckles. You duck under his arm to peek at the papers and see that Sans has connected several lines to create one large phallic symbol.

“Yours looks way better than that.” You tease, following him over to a workbench.

He spreads out the papers and grabs a few pens, pencils, protractors and a sextant. Gaster’s notes are completely written in Wingdings so you take out your phone and bring back the key to translate. You get to work designing a blaster that works for your height and weight. If it’s shorter than you or too heavy then it’ll be too much for your Soul to handle and will be more dangerous. Taller and too light makes it harder to control and there won’t be any use trying to aim it. You cannot just try out to see what you can handle and that’s a number one reason why he cannot manufacture something like this. Humanity was not built to conjure weapons. They had guns and their fire and ambition. You had to be the exception in this case. With the two of you bonded he couldn’t risk someone knowing this and driving a knife. As powerful as this made you together, it made you that much weaker apart. Gaster went to work designing and leaving you to basically watch over him. 

Three hours later, blood gets added to sweat and tears. He takes your hand and simply says that he needs your plasma to get this to imprint on you. You step forward. It’s not that you’re afraid of needles per say, but you definitely don’t like them and the wasp sting pain they inflict. Gaster slides the needle closer so you can prick your finger on it. To help he begins kissing at your neck. Nothing that insinuates he wants something more. Your love and trust flushes to swell at your chest. You suck in a breath while he’s inhaling you and stab your finger enough to create a small stream. He draws back and caresses your face. The apology is written all across his face. He takes your hand and holds it tight while letting the one attached to the injured finger drip onto the metal. You intertwine your fingers to assure every thing’s going to be alright. He kisses your cheek and takes his hand away to hover both of them above the material. 

The familiar purple glow wraps around and through the holes in his hands as he waves them around. You step back and watch in awe at Gaster’s complete focus stares down. Both eyes are lit up in concentration; pupils darting this way and that like the lines he’s connecting are making their own picture. Taking a dip into the depths of his mind would be the most fascinating adventure. You’d get to see what he did and know everything to share the burden he carried on his shoulders. You were the moon that watched over Atlas as he carried the world. Reaching out and always very close to pulling near, but not enough. Never enough. Gaster looks at you and smiles. Five hours after starting and he’s done it. He places a hand on your chest and draws out your Soul when you nod approval. He gives a certain look and you blush hoping he couldn’t read your thoughts now.

“Alright, my lion. Play nice with your mouse.” He addresses you. 

“How do I…do it?”

“Think of them and call when you feel right.” He takes a step back away from his work and the blasters disappear.

“Will they know you’re not danger?” 

“We are their caretakers. I created them, but you are their home.”

You place a hand on your stomach as it sounds a lot like having children. Taking a deep breath, you shut that out. It’s not right to think that far ahead when getting engaged was already moving a step faster than normal. Deep breaths in then deep breaths out. You close your eyes and do this a few times to be able to think only of the blasters. You feel a sharp tingle running along your spine and arms as though someone were dragging a blade gently across your skin with an attempt of intimidation. Opening your eyes, the blasters are right there close on each side of you. They are exactly like Gaster’s with no added pressure on your Soul. The sharp lines on the jaws are brushing against you gently like a possessive or needing cat seeking attention. It’s very gently not to touch you. They are glistening white ivory and silver chrome. You raise a gently hand and pet one on the nose. The other bumps your shoulder for the same affection you politely give.

Suddenly, they fly away and collide with another set of blasters you know to be Gaster’s. Your left seems to prefer his right and vice versa. 

“Try to move yours.” Gaster steps beside you and hooks an arm around your waist. “Picture what you want it to do.” 

You try to make it move to the left, right, up or down but it refuses. You look to him for help or an explanation. “Neither will?”

“Name them and then try.” 

You think for a moment and can’t really come up with something. “What are yours or Sans’s?” 

“Apparently his is Mr Johnson and A Richard. There were a lot of penis jokes when I showed him the concept.” Gaster’s annoyed face unscrews after hearing you snort. “Blaster-you-barely-even-know-her! sort of thing.”

He’s saying this just to hear you laugh and it works. “And yours then?”

“Null and Void.” 

It might be clever if it weren’t such a sad reflection on his character. “Alma and Hate.” 

Gaster gives you a curious look at this. 

“Null and Void Alma Hate.” You say like a complete sentence as you point to each one. It dons on his face and he hugs you close to him again. The blasters continue their love and affection towards their counterpart.

“It works for us as we are together and if you are ever alone to use them.” 

You try not to think about what that’s inferring. You will never leave him. You are latched onto Gaster in more ways than could ever be thought possible. Gaster makes both sets of blasters disappear and sets your Soul back in your chest.

“That’s enough for today. I’ll get Sans here before we have to go back after New Years to train you with them.”

“You realize that’s in,” You check your watch. “Thirty six hours?”

“No, that’s not-” Gaster’s face goes stoic and he slowly shakes his head. “Have we really been…that much?”

You purse your lips to fight back the laugh. “Yes we have.” 

“I’m glad you…appear to be satisfied?”

You place your hands on his chest and tug him down to you. “Completely. Are you?”

He sputters a laugh. “I-I-I have n-never been more s-s-satisfied.”

“You’re so attractive. I’m so proud of you and all of this you’ve done.”

“I’m-I’m proud of you, too.” Gaster places his forehead against yours.

“Breathe. Relax.” You instruct and demonstrate. After a moment he slows down. “We are here and we are together.”

His hand grips the back of your shirt as he pulls you closer. “We have spent about a week here and only made time for one day in the lab.”

“We had the holiday we wanted. We can stay down here while you work?”

“Or we can…” He lifts you onto the workbench and presses a kiss onto your mouth.

“Well, Mr Gaster. Does this interest you?” He nods, scanning over you. You grin, pulling him between your legs. “Come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's still friday i didn't lie and say it would be before this weekend oops i'm still very sorry)
> 
> also, i think we may be nearing the end of this? so if you have any prompts or something please send them to my tumblr @ sunlitflowers. free of charge. i love writing for undertale.
> 
> sans's monster friend is a reference to a work coming to you soon from the underground.
> 
> have a beautiful weekend.


	18. Lonely No More

There is a field near where the monsters were forced to live not too long after they emerged. You were in your sophomore year of university when that happened and remember every tantalizing detail about what they endured. You had too much on your plate to take place in the political demonstrations that went on, but the violent details were constant in the news. Not too far from here Muffet lost her human girlfriend. Some part of you can still smell the ash. Gaster tightened his hand on yours when he felt you getting tense and nervous. You were not here to take a solo trip down memory lane. Sans was on his way to help you train. Papyrus was coming along as well to watch and support you. For the time being, you and Gaster are hanging around the field getting the Blasters more used to each other. They appear inanimate with no real expression most of the time, but you can get a sense that they like being with each other. It’s the same feeling you get while watching Gaster play with the dandelions. He can be so childlike when he‘s outside or scarfing down chocolates. Gaster plucks a flower and prances over to you. 

“Watch this. It’s very fun.” He demonstrates how you can blow the fuzz off of it. You smile and take the flower from him.

“If you blow all of them off you get a wish.” 

His smile is insanely happy. He takes in a deep breath and blows out the air to try. Gaster has to keep going for a few flowers, but he eventually gets it. When he does, he calls your name.

“I did it! Look!” 

“Great job, Wingdings!” You applaud your support. “What did you wish for?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. I don’t want anything now.” He gets comfortable sitting next to you on the ground. He draws you over and kisses your lips. Everything whimsical about him melts almost instantly into gnawing sexual attraction. He caresses your face and stares deep into your eyes.

“I love you.” 

“Very much so.”

“yeah, yeah. we all love each other very much.”

“HUMAN! IT’S VERY GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Papyrus pops up behind Sans. 

You draw back from the near intimate moment between you and their youngest brother. You walk over and hung Papyrus. “Good to see you, too. Did you bring breakfast? I’ve missed your spaghetti.” 

Papyrus lights up. “HUMAN! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU COULD NOT RESIST THE CALIBER OF MY SPAGHETTI PROWESS, I WOULD HAVE DEFINITELY BROUGHT SOME! HOWEVER, SANS THOUGHT THIS WOULD SUFFICE.”

Sans hands you a picnic basket where there in lies a Tupperware of quiches. There’s different kinds and each are labeled with red crayon in messy handwriting. They are warm to hold against cold weather. It always feels like it should snow, but you know it won’t. Since the real liberation and laws were in place to protect them a short few years ago, the weather never got abhorrent. Here you shiver and Gaster removes his long jacket to place it on your shoulders. Sans goes over to let his Blasters meet yours and Gaster’s so there’s no involuntary annihilation on this beautiful morning. You feel how tense, negative and pessimistic Sans’s are towards your own.

“Did you go to any parties last night? I hear Mettaton throws an awesome one.” You ask Papyrus to dissuade from what his brother his doing. 

“THE MARVELOUS METTATON AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT ATTEND A PARTY. WE STAYED WITH OUR DEAR FRIENDS, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!”

“I bet Sans had lots of fun with that.” You chuckle, leaning back in the soft grass.

“NEGATIVE! SANS DID NOT ATTEND. HE WAS A LAZY BONES AND WENT TO SOMETHING GRILLBY’S WIFE WAS HAVING. NO DOUBT EATING TONS OF GREASE AND OTHER FRIED NON-DELICACIES!” It looks like his face does a bit of a snarl in disgust.

“Surprised he didn’t bring anything from that then. Burgers for brunch would have been almost as amazing as your spaghetti.” You bump his shoulder with your own. 

“alright, kiddo. let’s do this.” Sans calls for you, wiping his hands on his pants. You stand with a tentative smile towards Papyrus. 

“YOU’RE GOING TO DO GREAT! I BELIEVE IN YOU AND THAT’S IMPORTANT!”

It is and that helps as you walk away from your comfort zone and meet Sans’s Blasters. Yours nuzzle your face gently before moving aside and letting you associate with his. Gaster’s are not too far behind and this makes you completely surrounded by Blasters. Once you’ve seen them be affectionate towards one another they’re not as horrifying. They are just like large skeletal lionesses. Equally loving and dangerous. That’s what you used to think. Sans’s are different. They look like they were built to kill and nothing else. They are angrier and would rip your throat out if given the chance or reason. Their entire structure, from their huffing and puffing noses at the sight of you to the white and blue alternating pupils, screams for you to be afraid. You oblige and they get bigger. Yours and Gaster’s Blasters create a barrier between you and Sans’s. They know that you are scared and aren’t hesitating to defend you regardless of who is or isn’t attacking. You know that Sans would harm you about as much as Gaster or Papyrus would, but his Blasters are a different story. 

“trust me, pal. every thing’s going tibia’lright.” Sans promises and Gaster places a hand on your shoulder to comfort you.

“Sweetest. Relax.” Gaster encourages behind your ear. “Call them off.” 

He raises his hands on either side of you then moves his Blasters to show you how. You mimic his actions and it’s like pushing a boulder with a feather, but they do move. Sans gets his to stand down with a simple wink. 

“WOWIE! GREAT JOB, HUMAN! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Papyrus congratulates from the sidelines and applauds. 

You feel Gaster’s ectoplasm hands hug you beneath the jacket so no one else can see. His fingers press into your stomach and cling to you. He was worried. You glance over your shoulder at him and give a reassuring smile. 

“they’re still not wanting to hang out and get a burg with you. think that’s because they were going to be pap’s?” Sans gives the first issue.

“They don’t have his blood. It was just an idea they shouldn’t know about.” Gaster points out. They look towards their brother chasing a butterfly. It gets away but another lands on his finger.

“Should we…try?” You ask. You don’t know if it can even work like that, but it can’t be worse than you having to fight to get them to work with you.

“i don’t think that’s the issue.” Sans says after a moment. He looks to Gaster who withdraws completely from you. You get instantly colder.

“S-so let’s keep going then? We just have to keep going.” 

Gaster goes over to be with his brother while you and Sans continue working on this. You have to start off even more basic than they thought, but Sans is patient. He doesn’t degrade or treat you like a child learning how to walk and talk. He’s stern when he needs to be so you can focus better on what you need to do rather than what Gaster is doing out of worry. It takes just about all morning to get them to move when you need. Even then it’s by absolute force. After a long while both of you are sweating and tired. He calls for a timeout and Gaster meets back to discuss your progress. You lay back in the grass and grab a quiche to chomp on and take some deep breaths. Papyrus lies down next to you and talks about how nice it is to see his dear friend the sun again today.

“I’m glad to see my dear friend today, too.” You smile, hoping he catches your meaning. You watch as it registers on his face.

“YOU ARE NICE, HUMAN! YOU ARE MY DEAR FRIEND, TOO! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HAS MANY FRIENDS.”

“You should. You definitely are great.” You mean it. Papyrus deserves the entire world on a silver platter. You glance towards Gaster who is deep in conversation with Sans. “You too should come rest!” 

Gaster walks over and kneels down next to you. He kisses your forehead and your cheek freely. “If I said I had to go somewhere, would you be upset?”

You sit up. “Are you alright?”

“I-I am, yes. I’m very much okay.” His smile doesn’t let you doubt his tone. “I’ve just got to go see Alphys for a bit. I’ll see you later.” This kiss is deeper than he usually gives you in public, much less in front of his brothers. It makes you laugh just a little.

“Wingdings-!” You groan, jokingly. “Go on, get out of here. Text if you need anything.”

“I love you.” The way he says this is like he’s not sure you know. You stand, keeping your eyes on him.

“I love you. Are you okay?” You reach up to hold his face. 

Gaster places his hands on yours. “Promise that I am, my dear.”

He vanishes in a puff of purple smoke. He takes your bags and stuff along with him so that you don’t have to carry it alone down. His Blasters evaporate in the same style. This leaves yours feeling sad and alone. Instead of giving them their space (you have to remember that they are inanimate objects) Sans nudges you towards them. You are meant to be their mother- their caregiver and lover all wrapped in one. If you are hurting they are and vice versa. You have to take care of each other. Perhaps that was the issue because they have imprinted. You haven’t been open emotionally to them and that’s kind of an issue. The only ones you’ve ever communicated emotions with like you must is Gaster and Sam. You were conditioned and trained to keep everything bottled in. It’s hard not to after so long, but you do want to. You approach your Blasters and raise your hands. This is exactly like approaching a cordial lion in the wild. You remember Gaster calling you the lion and them the mouse. What part of you validated that was unclear, but you repeated it in your head.

“Hello. Are you worried about papa leaving?” Calling Gaster thought just fell out, but you don’t retract it. There’s a steam sound coming from them both that sounds like a whine. You frown and pet the space where their noses are. 

“We’ll see him again, it’s okay. Tomorrow night he’s going to be honored by King Asgore and we can show you off and how much we love you.” Alma nudges your ribs seeking more comfort than their sibling. You pet them as well.

“You both were created from our blood. We love you as though you were our own children. You shouldn’t have to protect us.” You sympathize, leaning on them both. “We will take care of you as well.” 

Your Blasters like hearing this it seems. You pet them a little more until they grow satisfied and then try again. You move your hands as Gaster had and taught you. They move like pulling magnets together. There’s a tug that goes along with you rather than against. A smile plays across your face as you watch and witness them as happy as you are that this now really works. Training begins again with Sans while Papyrus resumes shouting from the lines. Sans teaches you how to properly attack without doing so himself. You have heard that he was the strongest brother and kind of want to see him at least hit something once. He doesn’t though and just keeps his hands stuffed into his pockets. You wish you had magic to be half as lazy as Sans is. Maybe Gaster wouldn’t feel obligated to clean the dorm room while you’re working away on projects and neglecting him in favor of work. You tried not to remember that. Sans’s insistence that you need to protect yourself and him helped yet again. It’s now into the afternoon and things are feeling and looking wonderful. 

The three of you go back to eating quiches on the hillside while overlooking the skylight of Ebott. Your Blasters are napping near by and you think over what you said. Calling Gaster their ‘papa’ and you something akin to a mother. There’s no doubt in your mind that he would be a wonderful father, but you’re not so sure. Not about being the mother part- that you got handled. The giving birth. Everyone talks about how it’s like breaking ribs all at once and you don’t know if you can handle that physical pain. What if you can’t? That wasn’t counting the actual pregnancy. If anything happened you know it would be your fault because Gaster would be nothing other than careful and loving the entire time. Luckily that wasn’t anytime soon. Gaster had assured you that wasn’t going to happen unless you both wanted it to. You had just got engaged. Creating a family and a larger life was not on the agenda for you. Of course, the more you thought about it the more you wondered. What would a child of yours look like, skeletal or human? With your bonded Souls, would it be able to have its own or take a part of both of you to survive? What if….

Was not bonding with a child hereditary? 

“you okay, pal?” Sans shakes you out of your fears, worries and concerns.

“Just thinking.” You confess. You feel sick and place your hand on your stomach. “Are Asgore and everyone ready for tomorrow?”

“ready, freddy. and grillby agreed to cater it.”

“Good. I don’t want him working it. He and Gaster are friends and he should be front and center with everyone else. Did you bring any tea?” 

Papyrus muddles through the picnic basket and produces a thermos. “HERE YOU GO, HUMAN! WE MAKE SURE TO STOCK WITH ANYTHING YOU AMY NEED!” 

“Thanks. I think I just got a little overwhelmed. How do I call them back?” As soon as you say that, your Blasters disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. 

“’bout like that.” He laughs, shoulders shaking. “they won’t get bone-ly without yah or him, don’t worry.”

“SANS!”


	19. This and That

Papyrus has insisted that you and Gaster stay with him, Undyne and Alphys until it’s time to go back to the school. You finish off the thermos of tea while hanging out in the passenger’s side of your best friend’s ride on the way to their cabin house. You’re in much better spit its now that there’s no pressure sitting on your Soul to be as you must in terms of battle. You lean back in the chair and relax while Papyrus sings loudly along to Mettaton’s song on the radio and Sans kicks back to relax in the backseat. The only thing that would make this drive better was if Gaster had stuck around. Checking your phone you see that there’s nothing from him that might signal something was wrong. You can’t help but feel worried. Luckily, he’s going to be where you are headed now anyway. Perhaps he will update you then. 

“i’m gonna to grab a burg. you guys want anything?” Sans asks, not moving from the seat.

“No thanks. I’m all filled up on quiches.” You pat your stomach to signal this. 

You wait for Papyrus to take the lead into his house so you don’t intrude. Snow has begun to fall around and hangs out on the roof of the building more than on the ground as if drawn to it. Papyrus gleefully marches forward and swings open the front door. Undyne has her feet kicked up on the coffee table while Alphys and Gaster are sitting in the kitchen over a bowl of noodles and tea. You sit down on the couch while Papyrus goes to grab some spaghetti. He heats it up in the microwave then brings the delicacy over to eat between you and Undyne. You remain there for a few hours binge watching Mettaton’s Variety Hour: A Three Hour Event to have something to do. Gaster glances towards you when it’s gotten dark outside and you know that he’s beckoning for you with that stare. You make your way over knowing something is off. Alphys looks at Undyne and nods.

“Hey, Papyrus! Last one to your hedge is a sour egg!” She suddenly tags him and they run out the door. 

“Okay, what’s going on here?” 

Gaster reaches for your hand and sits you down at the table. Alphys is sweating and there’s a bunch of writing on the table between them.

“Nothing definite, but we think…we thank we know why the Blasters aren’t connecting with you.” 

You relax just a little bit. “That’s great! So what do we do?” 

“I d-d-don’t think there i-is anything you can d-d-do.”

“Alphys, would you mind getting some tea and bringing it to our room? I think this would be easier…” He trails off but Alphys couldn’t look more relieved. 

“Y-yes! I’ll b-b-bring it s-s-soon.”

Gaster take your hand and leads you out of the kitchen and down a small hallway. Papyrus and Undyne only have the one exacter bedroom, but it works considering they share with their significant others and so do you now. The bed has been made with fish shapes on blankets and cat-girls on pillows embroidered with ‘sleeping dude’ done by Papyrus. It’s all of the residents efforts put into one comfortable sleeping space. Of course, none of that is what you are thinking about right now. 

“You’re really freaking me out right now, Wingdings.”

“The last thing I want to do is frighten you, my dear.” He’s got all of his hands out for this. The ectoplasm ones hold your face while the real ones hold your hands. “I made a mistake and it’s through this that something has occurred.” 

“Mistake? What did you do?”

When Gaster took your blood for imprinting, he mixed it with his own as a security measure in case you lost ability. This way, he could control it on your behalf. He had to add his blood as well for this to actually one hundred percent work. The reason it wasn’t imprinting on you was that the combination of DNA lead to a possible discovery.

“I’m pregnant.”

“It’s a distinctive hypothesis the Blasters have imprinted on a combination of us both considering the incidental mix of DNA. It’s too early to tell as our first time consummating a relationship was less than a week ago. But it does stand to reason that your body is already in progress of preparing.”

You stare at a spot on the ground and take a thousand deep breaths. You thought you were being safe. You were under the assumption that you wouldn’t get pregnant unless you both were ready. You weren’t in the mindset to have a child right now. You were a few short months of graduating and yeah, you wanted to spend your life with Gaster but that didn’t mean you wanted to tie him down like this. Just like two crazy teenagers in the backseat of a car, your one safety net had broken. You may be carrying his child. Only on the fact that your Soul and his thought you both were ready for it. Which was only slightly better than trying to wrap your head around his ectoplasm sperm fertilizing your egg. You were living in a sci-fi movie. That was it. There was no other insane explanation to this. What even were your options with this if you were and didn’t want to carry it to term? Was that possible? Gaster thought this was a mistake. He’d sat you down and told you as much.

“What did Alphys say when you talked to her about this?”

“She squealed mostly.” He says while stroking your hair. “It’s not unprecedented for their to be a child born between monster and human. After the liberation, it happened quite a lot. Generally between those who were better planners.”

You flinch as he reminds you that he does not want this. He’s just waiting for the moment to tell you to get rid of it. “Right.”

“She did mention ways to terminate this.” Here it comes. “As the father I feel like it’s my right to say what I think we should do.”

Why is this so painful? You don’t want to keep the child anyway. That he seems to be agreeing with you should make this process easier.

“-and it will be so hard and stressful on you as a student. I’ll be there every step of the way, though. So…I…I really want to keep him or her.”

You freeze. That’s not at all where you expected this conversation to be going. You have to remind yourself that it’s just the two of you here. You can be honest.You can feel everything you want to and Gaster is not going to be upset. If he is, then you’ll work through it. Everything is surrounding your mind and you feel a little clouded and tired. It’s still very early to even know if you’re pregnant or not, so you’ve got time to think about what you’re going to do. You take a deep breath and hold tight to his hands.

“Who else knows?”

“Alphys and Sans. She may tell Undyne but that’s as far as it’ll go.” 

“Let’s keep it that way for now. I’ll get my head on straight and take a test if I don’t get my period.” 

Gaster nods and takes away the ectoplasm so he can hold you for real. He places his forehead against yours and kisses your mouth. “I will love you no matter what you decide to do, okay? I just wanted you to know if you are and want to keep it, I won’t be upset or anything like that.”

He is so sincere talking about this that you are left to wonder for just a moment if there’s been another situation like this in his life. You and Gaster have been open about sexual history so you know it hasn’t. He’s had to seen or known someone that didn’t do this right. You’re glad that he’s sharing this with you. You’re glad that he is the one this is happening with. You kiss his cheek and nose into the crook of his neck where there’s safety. He pulls you close so that you can sit in his lap with your legs around his waist. He slips his hand underneath your shirt and presses it into your back. You’re having a pregnancy scare and the father has not left or told you what is going to happen in a negative way. You aren’t going to be your mother and Gaster is damn well not going to spontaneously change into your father. 

You will not raise a child and then push them aside when they need you most. They will not cry into their pillows, stifling emotions each and every night thinking they are all alone in this world. This child won’t know what it’s like to not be loved by their parents. No one should have to go through that; especially by people who know what that is. Gaster already loves the Maybe-Baby and you know that he loves you. He would go to the ends of the earth to protect you just as you would walk through hell for him. He adjusts you slightly to place a hand on your stomach. His purple haze appears, but you don’t worry. You trust him with every fiber in your being. 

“You’re in good shape to carry one to term. Good blood pressure and sugar. Heart beat regular.” 

That’s something you haven’t really talked about. “You don’t think I’m too..?”

He smiles a little. “Never would I. You’re gorgeous. You’re the only one I’d ever want to procreate with regardless.” 

“If not this time,” you decide while he’s caught you being honest. “Then after we marry. If this time then we elope before telling anyone before I start showing.”

“May is in four months. After graduation?” 

“Yeah. That would be ideal. So we have to tell people we are thinking about eloping now so pregnancy doesn’t come up as a reason why. We won’t get much of a honeymoon.” It sounds like an apology the way you say it.

“I will give you the honeymoon you deserve. Child or no child you are getting anything you can dream of.” He says this low and looking deep into your eyes. 

There’s a spark of mischief and life in his eyes that exists solely for you. Wingdings Gaster is out in the world Frisk brought him into for you. He thinks you are a worthy specimen to incubate his sperm and produce a child. You let him kiss you the way his tone insinuates. It doesn’t matter right now if you’re expecting or not. Your loving, perfect significant other wants to make out and you’re not in the mood to stop this. He waits until you lay back to make the door lock and settle between your legs. Every kiss since the first time has gotten better and you know how far this has gone in such a short while but it doesn’t matter. There are so many things in this world that has gone wrong, but not this. Gaster is perfect. He keeps you in the light. He keeps you sane and happy and seeing the good side of things. That equates to being him most of the time, but whatever. You’ve waited a long time for good to happen. He can’t keep his hands to himself and it’s perfect.

Alphys tentatively knocks on the door while Undyne barks through the door for you both to get decent. Gaster has discovered a new space on your neck that goes amazing with him massaging your chest and is not keen on moving or saying anything soon.

“In a-” you’re stopped by having to giggle. “We’ll be there in a minute!” 

“No we-!” Gaster tries to answer. You have to cover his mouth with your hand and shove him away as if that would help. He kisses it repeatedly and up your arm to get back to what he was doing.

“Hurry up, punks! We’re starving and Sans’s bringing some grub!” 

“I’m not moving anywhere.” Gaster decides, stopping his mouth against your neck to nuzzle the spot with his face.

“Yes we are. We have to announce our engagement, remember?”

He groans and pulls back, dragging you with him. “Fine, but I’m making how I asked more romantic.”


	20. Second Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so @undertaletrash requested Sick!Reader and voila! Reader gets sick at the most inopportune moment. more to come to make it an actual sick fic rec!!

Grillby’s wife hands you, Gaster, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys your orders then goes back to the counter tops where Sans has taken residence. You’re in one of those long semi-circle booths all squished into it but comfortably. You have gotten the edge space so Gaster is the only one near you. Everyone is laughing and having a grand old time and no one even mentions the fact that you might be carrying an embryo in your body. After this Gaster is getting honored by Asgore and giving his compensation for the contribution in the Underground. He’s got a protective arm around your shoulders so you stay in his side. You kiss his cheek and smile. 

“S-s-s-so how was your h-h-holiday?” Alphys asks. She, Undyne and Sans are the only ones that know what’s really going on.

Gaster looks toward you for confirmation. You nod, so he tells the fabricated story of how he proposed. “Well, we get to the place. She walked into the room and was very preoccupied with making sure everything was going right.”

What he says you were wearing is what you did your first day of University. You remember because you stressed about it for your Student ID photo that morning.

“I knew then that she was it. She was who I wanted to spend my life with and all she did was walk in the room.” He’d said that he always saw you and found you in one reality or another. Hearing him talk about it like this was…it made your heart swell in a non-medical emergency way.

“Is that right?” You tease to hide the fact you want to jump him again.

“Time and time again.” He tells you then addresses the rest of your friends. “So I took her hands in mine and asked if she would. She said yes.”

“I would always say yes.” 

“Y-y-you're engaged!” Alphys’s face is red and she’s got her hands on her cheeks.

“WOWIE! BROTHER, I AM HAPPY FOR YOU! IT WAS VERY WORTH IT TO COME HERE!” 

You lean forward and kiss Papyrus’s cheek. “Thank you very much, my friend.”

“Sans! Bring your ketchup over here and let’s celebrate!” Undyne yells over her shoulder. She raises Alphys up above her head. She jumps up on the table and flexes. “Engagements are amazing! Grillby, shots all around!”

Grillby shakes his head and you’re glad for that. Now you don’t have a reason for not wanting to drink combine with having somewhere to be after this. You get a little paranoid that he may know via Sans, but you let it slide. You are here just as a pre-destination before the main event. Gaster brushes his thumb against your hip as everyone continues sitting around and talking. Sans doesn’t join, but he makes the entire diner into a sort of engagement party atmosphere. He gets Shyren singing while Undyne plays piano, a poker playing monster taking bets on when the wedding will be, Dogami and Dogaressa giving you marital advice in combat. True to Sans fashion he saves the best for last. A comedy skit mostly in the form of a roast. You’re glad for it because Papyrus is the one decided on to give the formal speech tonight. This way both brothers can be part of something important in Gaster’s life. You think one more than the other, but won’t admit it.

“in case you hadn’t guessed, i’m gaster’s big brother. we’ve talked about an event like this and ultimately he let me and pap’s draw straws on who would talk. i, as you can see, lost.” 

“one of my earliest memories of g is his first birthday party. papyrus was walking around the garden with gaster in his arms and gaster was just burping and crying for ages. i asked papyrus what was wrong and he said gaster’s just eaten too much cake. so if you see papyrus outside later pacing with gaster on his back, you’ll know what’s happened.”

"i'm thrilled to the bone to have the human in the family. she is something of a miracle worker. she took the lump of play-doh and molded him into a man. if he does start to get brittle or droopy just sprinkle him with water, roll him around a bit, and draw a smiley face on him with a sharp stick."

You look towards Gaster on that note in the almost darkness and kiss him lovingly. He strokes your hair and holds you so tight you can feel his insecurity dripping into you. Sans loves his brother a million more times than you could or ever try to understand and would never say anything with the intentions of hurting Gaster who knows this. These spells of inadequacy occur and it just so happens that it’s after Sans’s speech that it does. You and Gaster hold each other for a long moment while everyone else, except for your immediate group of friends, makes a speech of congratulations. You go back to eating and laughing and having the time of your life with your only slightly goop making sure you’re not wanting for affection. At some point during the night you start to feel a little sick. With it only being a short while until Gaster’s big moment, you push it aside to deal with later. In the morning you can be nauseous and needing to lie down but not tonight. Tonight was just meant for him. Not you. The engagement was just a convenient segway.

“Hey, um. When you get done eating you want to take a walk? I have a late present for you. Our friends know about it and won’t mind us sneaking out a little early.” You ask against his ear. Gaster’s face tinges a million shades of purple. 

“Th-that would be nice. I’m r-ready to go n-now.” 

You’re a little lightheaded, but the cold winter air helps. Gaster rubs your back beneath the coat as you walk in sync through the soft crunch of snow. It’s a beautiful night outside. You can’t see the sky clearly, but the snow falling looks like stars coming down to meet the earth and the monsters who admired them. You stop periodically to let it drop onto your faces. Gaster lets it go in the holes of his hands and a giggle mumbles from behind his pursed lips. You can’t help but smile at this discovery. He’s ticklish. You have no intention of tickling the space, finding it kind of morbid to do so at the moment, but it’s endearing and you’re in love all over again. You hold his coat and follow a step behind so that he can take his time and enjoy this. The monsters still need time to get to the theater anyway. You feel bad for keeping him to yourself all of the time, but it’s for the best right now. 

Gaster operates at his best around you. With you there’s no darkness only light and he can see why Sans is such good friends with Grillby. Being constantly near a place of happiness and security is an attraction the skele-bros have never really been afforded. Even Papyrus has his darkest days. Each brother has the pinpoint of where home is to them lodged into their brain like a dart on a board. For their entire lives it was each other. As they got older things changed. Now there are no backups for who is the one life line. You are Gaster’s. Grillby is Sans’s. Undyne is Papyrus’s. If anything happened to either one, it would destroy that respected brother and in turn create catalyst for the other two. If there is nothing to die for then there’s nothing to live for. Plain and simple as that. Gaster is just the lucky-unlucky one to have his lifeline also be his heart.

You bring him to the building where everything is going to happen. It’s dark, but doesn’t give off the old abandoned vibe it might once. Gaster thinks you’re sneaking in to have a quick little rendezvous just to make things interesting. He’s snickering and laughing about going to get caught, but he doesn’t try to stop you. You have to hush him several times before he says something that’s going to make you both blush and run out screaming. 

“Are you going to ask me to marry you now? Because the answer is yes.” Gaster laughs. 

He freezes and stops when a spotlight suddenly shines on the center of the stage in front of a large red curtain. He grips your hand tight and you lead him up there to the light. Here he cannot see the packed house of monsters who showed up to this celebration. He can only see you until Asgore steps onto the stage from the right. Gaster looks towards you and shakes his head slightly. You snort knowing what he’s insinuating and pat his back for reassurance. Threesomes are not on the itinerary for tonight. Gaster relaxes seeing Papyrus followed by Alphys.

Asgore hugs Gaster before speaking. “It is on behalf of the Capital, New New Home, and Dreemurr University that I congratulate you Wingdings Gaster on all that you have contributed to the scientific community. Tonight we honor you, my friend.”

Gaster’s hold on your hand tightens and he goes very pale. If you couldn’t feel how anxious about this he was you could damn well see it. He looked like he was about to explode. You had no idea this kind of thing would terrify him. It never really came up in conversation. Sneaking into a closed theater to have sex he was perfectly fine with. Being honored for the work that he’d done; not so much apparently. What was he going to do when he saw all of the monsters who turned out to see him? You hug his arm. You were going to sit front row with Toriel and Frisk, but not anymore. He wasn’t going to battle your mistake alone. The phone in your pocket started going crazy. Taking it out, you see that he’s sending out a distress call to get out of this. You nod and motion him forward to whisper in his ear. Nothing of importance, but this way he can pretend he needs to leave immediately. 

“I-um. I’m, I’m really sorry. I appreciate this I do. B-but somethings come up. An-and I can-can’t st-stay long.” 

“NOT TO WORRY, BROTHER! WE- YOUR AMAZING AND HEROIC FRIENDS! WOULD NOT KEEP YOU TOO LONG!” 

You sigh with relief when Papyrus takes over. What you gathered that he really learned from Undyne, aside from that spaghetti, was how to be a hero and a friend. Which included making sure all friends and loved ones were happy and comfortable in new or strange situations. Papyrus excels at this and swifts the conversation into the meat of why everyone is there.

“I HAVE AN AMAZING SPEECH PREPARED FOR LATER! I WILL PRESENT THIS GLORIOUS MONEY QUICKLY!” 

They bring out the money while Gaster is in a war with himself to calm down and breathe. It’s a generous amount, more than you thought would happen. Gaster’s entire body goes numb and you think he’s going to pass out from shock. You can hear him swallow before he hugs Asgore and his brother as well as Alphys before taking it. 

“Th-thank you and…thank you. This means things I can’t say right now. C-can I have her accept it for me? Speak for me?” Gaster motions towards you. You nod and step in front of the podium. He whispers in your ear what to say. The lights go down and he starts sweating.

“It is on behalf of Wingdings Gaster that I thank all of his family and our friends for joining us tonight.” You smile, swallowing your own nausea.

Through you, Gaster talks about never forgetting being pushed into the Underground and the only thing that went through his mind was progress. If he couldn’t break the barrier himself then he’d make life livable. He spent more nights in a lab than with his own brothers- something he only slightly regretted. When he disappeared he had a lot of time to think about what matters in this world. He narrowed it down to two things: good people and good home. Everything else was non-consequential. After Frisk brought him back it took him a very long time to remember who he was. You met his brothers and knew Alphys. You made everything connect and for that he couldn’t have been more thrilled. It’s with everyone’s help, however, that he has been able to be in the world he was born in. He thanks them once more for the money that will be used to better their lives as well as his own.

“Ten percent of this will go to the science center and another five will go towards the library. Both of course at Dreemurr University. Another portion will be used to found the Asriel-Frisk Scholarship which will be awarded to six parents who have lost children or vice versa to further their education.” 

You don’t know who Asriel is and it appears the vast majority of monsters in the crowd don’t either. Those on stage do. Especially Asgore. Suddenly, how sick you were feeling at Grillby’s has returned. You break out in a cold sweat and Gaster pulls you off the podium after you say his thank yous. 

“U-um, s-s-so there’s going t-to b-be a dinner h-held now in the ban-banquet h-hall. Everyone please, e-enjoy yourselves!” Alphys announces in the microphone. 

The lights come up just as the monsters rise to their feet and erupt in applause. Gaster can now see everyone who appreciates and who will tell their children about him, but he’s focused on you. He exits stage left with you and holds your face.

“Are you sick? Is it…do you think it’s-?”

“No, honey. Too early. Just a little not feeling well.” You hold his face. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry about all of this. I never even asked if you were okay with being somewhere like this.” 

“My love, I’m fine don’t worry. If you are sick we must go home. I’m not hearing another word about it.” He places a worried hand on your forehead. “You’re burning up. Come on. Papyrus will understand.”

“He worked so hard on his speech. We can wait until you hear it at least? And Grillby created a feast for everyone. We can’t leave on my account.”

“You are sick.” He says this flat and with far less emotion. “I appreciate everything. I really do, but you are going home to rest.”

What you think has been fear and nerves all afternoon is decidedly not. As soon as Gaster gets a little annoyed with you, rightfully so, you lean over and belch all over his shoes. You clamp a hand over your mouth in shock and remain there for a solid moment before moving. Gaster straightens you and motions a janitorial staff over who cleans it up quickly. He thanks them before taking you in his arms and whisking you away. As soon as you are back on stable ground you lose your dinner once more. You start shaking and now Gaster gets worried. You glance towards him and nod, finally agreeing. You’re sick. Very much so by the look and feel of it.


	21. Y = MX + B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow up to @undertaletrash prompt of a sick fic. there wasn't that much in the last chapter, so here yah go!

Moving any part of the anatomy while sick is a very difficult thing to manage in itself. Add in the fact that you sleep next to an over protective giant, you are now suddenly the chef of an interesting recipe for disaster. Your only comfort is knowing that monsters don’t get sick the same way humans do so Gaster is safe being so close. If only that were the true issue. He doesn’t quite know how to act around you in a manner that is productive to your recovery and sensible. At the current date and time that equates to feeding you and absolutely under no circumstances removing himself. At least he’s seen you already in sweats and greasy hair already because there’s no part of having the flu that could be considered attractive. It’s because of this that you are allowed to stay off campus in Papyrus and Undyne’s house while you recover.

Gaster returns from checking your mail while your in the fee fall position across the bed with your head hanging over. It’s the most comfortable you have been all day, but he lifts and moves you onto his lap instead. This way he can stroke your hair and check your fever again as you read through the notices.

“Still burning up. Poor dear.” Gaster whines, lifting you up and hugging you tight as though it will take everything away. You smile at the effort.

“Will you read these? Looking at words makes me want to throw up.” 

“Is that why you didn’t answer when I texted you?”

You shake your head. You drag your body up to wrap around and lean against him. “Scrolling gives me motion sickness. I’m sorry.” 

“It wasn’t anything important. I ran into Sans and he said Toriel was going to send you some cider.” He adjusts so he can read the mail around you.

All of it is from your old University. The loans alone reminded you why it was such a good idea to transfer. Right now yours here were at a fourth what they would have been if you stayed. Your eyes drift closed listening to the vibrations of him. His voice, his heartbeat, your Souls calling to be near each other. All of it is a rhythmic lullaby that soothes. Him petting your hair slows and you don’t ignore the beckoning of sleep. You no longer dream. The place you are waking up to is far better. Of course this stops almost immediately. Your peaceful slumber is interrupted by you waking up, looking at Gaster and leaning over to puke everything you don’t have on your stomach. He lays you down on the bed to retrieve a cold washcloth from the bathroom. He places it on your forehead then tucks the covers around you before going to clean out the trashcans again. You start crying and aren’t entirely sure why. You’re just really cold and tired and upset. 

“It’s okay, dear.” He slips in behind to hold you close. You seem to be in a circular routine of this since last night.

“I’m a good person.”

“You are.”

“I don’t deserve this.” 

“You don’t.”

“You think so?” 

Gaster nuzzles the back of your neck. “I know so. You are not conditional.” 

“You’re like the first one who has ever wanted to be near me when I was sick.” 

He rolls you over and kisses the corner of your mouth like you aren’t super sick. He holds your face and stares into your eyes. “You’re the pinnacle of human ingenuity. I love you. I will always take care of you.”

You sniffle and pull him so his entire body weight is completely on your side. “You’re good at it. Now stay.”

“Am I not squishing you?”

“Uh uh. This is comfortable.” 

“Alright. Get some rest.” 

“You won’t move?” You make sure while dozing just a bit. 

“Not an inch. I promise. I’ll be right here every time you wake up.” 

Gaster waits until you are so deep in sleep that you are drooling before getting in front of you. He cradles you close against his chest and rubs your back while thinking about the hardships that you had to have faced growing up. What kind of parents did you have before the Storm crashed in and wrecked everything? Would they take you back now, even though you’re with someone who will never hurt you? He makes notes in these moments of sympathy for you to never do things like your parents did to you or any future children. He hopes they look like you. Your eyes, your nose, your facial features. They can have his height and both of your intelligence but that’s it. Not that he doesn’t want a goop for a child. They shouldn’t have to feel so insecure and…ugly all of the time. 

But you. You are beautiful and would be well loved and admired by anyone who saw you. You will never know how attractive you really are, how in love he fell the first time he saw you. Every moment from then just showed him more reasons that you were who he had been waiting on. He had seen it happened in so many universes, so many lucky versions of himself that got you to love him back. To feel it for himself was the most wonderful thing in the world. You and he are Soulmates. You always find him. You always love him. It doesn’t make sense no matter how he thinks about it, but that’s the best part. It doesn’t have to make sense. Not when this is as it is. 

In your sleep, you caress his face. 

“I’m still right here.” He promises, craning to kiss your palm.

“You are not ugly, Wingdings. I want our kids to look like you.”

That you surprise him by saying that is an understatement. He thinks for a moment before realizing. Your Souls are bonded. You know what he’s feeling. “Not as I am now. Before, maybe.”

The tip of your nose slides from his collarbone up his neck. He shudders. “Are there any lucky versions of me that got to have you Before?”

“Impossible. You weren’t born.”

You kiss the space he can’t see. “Then wouldn’t it be safe to say the After is the one my children should look like, seeing as he’s the version of you I always want to procreate with?”

“Okay,” He moves you back onto your side of the twin sized bed. “You’re sick and on a lot of medication. You are in no position to be doing this.”

“What?” You tease, brushing your leg against his. You feel just fine, if not a little drugged up as he said. He’s now a giant purple monster. “Am I too German for yah?”

“You’re really in no position to do this if you’re making jokes.”

“Kiss, pookie?” You pucker your lips, but give him your cheek. Gaster guides your face towards his and pecks your mouth anyway.

“Sleep now.” 

In a daze of mild satisfaction, you snuggle back into his chest where you remain asleep and undisturbed for several hours. Since last night it’s the longest you have. He secures the blankets around you so no part can get too cold or too warm. He keeps an eye on you out of worry that you’re going to just blow chunks in your sleep like a sleepy little drunk. Through no fault of anyone’s really, Gaster in turn doesn’t get a wink of sleep. He dozes in and out yet it’s never for long. Each time you twitch or a breathing pattern changes he’s awake making sure you’re okay. You talk in your sleep occasionally and for the most part it’s endearing. Even when you laugh just a little and it scares the hell out of him. He rests his chin atop your head so you are fiercely protected by the lump sum of him. You hug him tight and make a little pleased noise feeling him close. You are so easy to please.

You sleep and wake up a lot more during the night, still seeing every hour on the clock. You puke three more times in the process of eight hours, but you do feel like you might be getting better. You’re still in a cold sweat, though, but everything else is okay. You’re not as tired and you feel a mixture of hunger and fear of eating. You are about to tell Gaster this development when you hear a sneeze that did not come from your body. It’s tiny and like a cat. Rolling over, you see what has happened. Your boyfriend is laying nearby sniffling and drooling. His face is tinged purple, but you don’t think it’s from anything you did or a scandalous dream. Monsters are not meant to get sick like humans do. You don’t really know how to take care of him if he is and that’s painful. You place your hand against his forehead and don’t feel any heat, but that doesn’t mean anything unless it works like you do. You rub his arm and it scares him so much he sneezes on your face.

“Arch, Gaster! Gross.” You use his sleeve to wipe it off your face. 

“I’m so sorry, dear. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-”

“Not the first time I’ve had your bodily liquids on my face with no warning.”

“I’m, I-I’m so sorry.” He holds your face between his hands. You sit up and smile that the motion doesn’t make you instantly feel sick.

“Are you getting ill? Sounds like you’ve got a bit of a cold.”

“H-” he sneezes again and two more times. “Happens when I don’t get much sleep.”

Oh no. “Wingdings, you didn’t?” 

“I need to be awake to make sure you don’t choke on your own puke.” 

“Well, come here. I’m feeling better so it’s your turn to be taken care of.” You wrap your limbs around him to give all your warmth.

He wedges his arm from between you to around your back. “I don’t think you could pinpoint a moment in which you don’t.”

You can, but for sake of not arguing you let it go. “Sleep. I promise I’ll be fine.”

In the span of twenty minutes before Gaster actually is able to close his eyes and rest, he sneezes all over your chest multiple times and fights to stop from sniffling. You aren’t really sure how that’s possible considering there’s no visible nose. At least he’s not contagious; that’s the last thing you need on top of the flu. Taking care of each other while being sick would be very messy. You hum something soft that used to plague your nightmares. Now it’s just a love song as intended that you hope is a nice, soothing lullaby. When Gaster sleeps he does so hard and you wonder if he was able to in the void or if he was just a consciousness looking behind closed doors. If so, in this world is the first time in a long time that he has gotten a good rest. Staying awake watching over you, while sweet, is not healthy for him. He’s such a beautifully loved man. He doesn’t deserve a lot of things and not feeling up to par is one of them. He nestles against your chest and you can feel such a downpour of love and affection that he has for you. All he wants in this world is you. You’re the link to him getting everything else.

Unlike you, Gaster talking in his sleep is not endearing. You know this already, but had no idea that not being completely healthy would make it worse. He starts twitching which signals to you that he’s having a bad dream. You are never able to wake him up and are usually left to just try and keep him calm. If he can maybe hear your voice then he can wake himself up. Droplets form at his temple that you would think was sweat if not for the purple glow around them. You hear the mechanical whirl before the Blasters appear. They sense no danger looking at you and don’t fire. 

“Gaster? Sweetheart, you’re safe.” You whisper to his petrified form. The Blasters’ expression softens. “You’re having a bad dream is all. Wake up.” 

His eyes shoot open at that quiet command. There’s purple ringlets around where irises might be and he’s got you in a death grip as he comes back down to earth. This hasn’t happened before and you’re a little shocked that it did this easy. You gather your bearings enough to feel him shaking violently. You push past the fact that’s making you feel worse to comfort him. You raise a hand and stroke his scalp.

“Sh, sh, sh. You’re safe.” You call out your Blasters to go and comfort his.

“S-s-safe? N-n-no. No safe. No safe. Never safe. N-n-not r-r-real.” 

“Gaster, look at me.” You guide his face from your neck to see you. “You and I are real. We are going to get married. We’re going to have this entire life where we help the environment for monsters to live and thrive. We are going to do amazing things together. If we do end up having kids-” 

“Can’t create life. Can’t bring life here. Can’t do it. Can’t can’t can’t.” 

That’s never come up in conversation before. You leave it for another time when he’s not psyched out of control. “That’ll be okay, too. We’ll wait until we are ready and adopt.” 

“Gotta go. Gotta go see Sans and Papyrus and my girlfriend. She’s sick, very sick and I gotta go see her.”

“Girlfriend? Sweetheart-” he’s not awake. Not really anyway. That makes a lot more sense. You pull him closer, drag the covers up, and rub his back. “She’s in the safest place in the world waiting on her lazybones to wake up.” 

“I miss her. I don’t like being here.” 

It takes you a very long time to get him to actually wake up. When he does, he clings tight to you and rocks back and forth. Gaster cries when you tell him what he said. He’s sorry for scaring you. He feels inadequate and that the Void took too much out of him to procreate even if he really wants to. When he sleeps, he can only see blood, dust and Chara. That’s the world that he doesn’t want to bring life into. There is no such thing as safety there. No humanity, no pleading no amount of tears that will ever make that place stop and go away. You put your cold, clammy sick hands on his sweating face and kiss his mouth so that all the two of you can feel is gross for kissing while sick and the other. Gaster climbs into your lap and wraps his silt-like limbs around you. He’s just scared. You’re in love with an eight foot tall teddy bear who will and has killed for you. 

“We’ll protect each other. I love you so much.”

“We’ll take care of each other.” Gaster pulls the blankets around your shoulders and holds you tight. “More than anything do I love you.”


	22. Science and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter deals with past abortion. please be cautious if this is triggering, especially if it's by way of a pregnant woman not wanting to.

March arrives faster than you are ready for. While getting back to school and classes, Gaster has also surprised you with an approval of him getting an off campus apartment. It’s closer to his brothers than the school, but he does ask you to move in with him. Asgore approves your request to leave your dorm considering there’s only a few months left in the last semester anyway. Everything that Gaster has he’s been sharing with you so he takes up moving all of the furniture into the new place while you take up residency in the library. You get kick out every single night at around eleven and Gaster meets you to take you home where he feeds and puts you to bed. Your old diet of greasy foods has been thrown out the window for something healthier. In case you are pregnant with a hybrid child (something he grows fonder of by the day) then everything can stay as healthy as possible. You keep meaning to grab a donut or something between classes, but you don’t make the time enough.

Saturday March second you are dead to the world. Things have finally settled down and you don’t have anything to do today. You expect to give Gaster some much needed love and appreciation for revising your papers and just generally being the world’s most perfect significant other. He has other ideas though, because you feel him move before six in the morning. He dares to think you’re going to wake up and eat. You grumble him off and pull the blankets over your head. He tugs them down and gets comfortable next to you. Much more satisfied with this idea you cuddle up against him with a smile. He taps your nose, the tease, and you realize you have been fooled. He’s using his superior position to keep you awake. Wingdings Gaster is nothing if not relentless. You stare up at him.

“I would love to let you sleep, dear, but I do believe it’s time for something. I have read that in the morning is the best time for this.”

“Sweetheart, not right now. I’m too tired. I don’t care what the study says. Sex at six in the afternoon is just as good as in the morning.” You roll over. 

Behind you, Gaster flusters. “Wh-what? N-no, dear. No. I’m talking about..I just mean that…here.” 

He climbs over you and shows you the boxes. Oh. Yeah, it’s official. Gaster even knows your cycle better than you do. More awake, you sit up and count out how many he actually got. “Why seven?”

“I don’t expect you to trust the one regardless of what it says.” 

You nod and lean on his shoulder. You are not ready for this. He kisses your temple and rubs your back. When you stand up and take the bag to the bathroom, Gaster follows. He sits down on the edge of the bath while you adjust your legs and get into a position that’s not completely awkward so you can pee on a stick. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. You could have stopped after the fourth time, but you don’t for some reason. You feel like you’ve lost your chance completely to not be your mother. You could have shown to this world that not being able to form a bond with a baby isn’t heredity. You failed. Gaster discards of the tests while you wash your hands over and over again. He comes back to the bathroom when you’re on your seventh wash and hugs you from behind. You instantly start crying. You could have only gotten pregnant if you had both wanted this. Gaster obviously did with you. It was all your fault. You didn’t give this to him. He reaches up and shows you your tear stained face in the mirror. Sadist.

“Look at her. She brought a man back from being forgotten. She can handle a Blaster of her own in battle. She’s going to graduate with honors after achieving a perfect grade all four years of University. She is going to create a world where monsters of all elements can thrive comfortably without sacrifice. She is a survivor of too much.”

“Including sappy speeches.”

“I’m telling you this because I know what’s going through your mind right now. This is not our last and only chance to have kids.”

“It was right there, though. What were the Blasters sensing?”

Gaster takes you out of the bathroom and sets you on the bed again. “Sperm can live in the reproductive tract for nearly a week. We were out with Sans like one of the days after.”

You lean onto your knees and cover your face. “I don’t know how to deal with this.”

Gaster’s heart drops and nearly shatters. He didn’t realize it would affect you so much when you had all these other wonderful accomplishments. Growing a family has never been on your agenda. He wonders if you had just grown attached at the assumption and preparedness of a fetus forming inside of you. He slips an arm around your front, behind your arms, and pulls you back down under the covers. He wraps tight around you until it’s nearly crushing. You begin shaking, but you’re quiet. You’re stifling your tears in front of him. He reaches up and feels the rain streaming down from your eyes. 

“I’ve lost a baby before.” You crack out. “He thought I cheated. He didn’t want a child. He took me to the clinic and I didn’t know what else to do.”

Gaster rolls you onto your back and strokes your cheek with his thumb. He wants to drag that bastard from Hell and kill him all over again, but he doesn’t put that anger out right now. “Were you going to have a boy or girl?”

“B-boy. Too soon to tell, but I know.” 

“Did you have a name picked out yet?”

“Fox. I didn’t pick any middle name out.” 

“I think it’s cute. Do you have one chosen yet? Did you for ours?”

You can’t believe this is the direction Gaster is taking this conversation after you confess that you had a forced abortion. Not even your best friend knows about this. You shake your head. Gaster places his chin on your chest as he looks up towards you and smiles.

“As much as I love your name and having a child take mine, I don’t think we should do that. Oh! Wait right here. I got something.” 

When he leaves your body you get under the covers and lay on your side. This conversation makes you feel a little better but it’s like being giving a pacifier during a temper tantrum. You’re calm, but ready to burst into tears at any given moment. He returns with a book of baby names and two hot chocolates. That has always confused you because it contains names like “Ruth” or “Paul” and those are not names you would give a baby. Maybe a real estate agent who is super good at their job.

“Are you up for it? If not, we can just talk about what kind of people those with these names are.” 

You think about the real estate agent thing and smile. “Sure. Come on over.”

He sets both cups on the nightstand and curls in around you. He holds the book with one of his extra hands and curls you in closer with his real ones. You make up stories together for everything form Amalia to Zachary and find those that you both like. You might have even settled on one for a girl and one for a boy. Gaster takes this moment that was ripped away from you and creates one that he can be part of as it should be. He’s not going to marry you because you get pregnant. He’s doing so because he loves you. That makes everything a little sweeter. You give him your whip cream so you can have the drink. After a long moment where everything feels warmer and a lot more comfortable. He’s good at calming you down by taking a situation that had been ruined for you and making it something you want to treasure forever. He curls his arm and removes your shirt so that he can feel your skin against him. There you rest against his shoulder and give a small smile.

“Thank you for everything. You do so much for me.”

“I don’t actually. I support you and want us to be together. Be glad I’m not taking you on lavish shopping trips and extensive vacations out of the country.”

You feel your phone vibrate before it starts ringing on Gaster’s side of the bed. You nose into his neck. “No.”

“I’ll ignore it for you.” He reaches over and slides it over to do so. He then smiles fondly at it. “This is how I first talked to you.”

“You don’t talk to me in your native language anymore.” 

“Do you want me to talk wingdings to you, sweetheart?” 

You curve your lips inward and nod. His eye glows purple and he transmits it through the phone as he did that night. He whispers it into your ear as it’s sending and a deeper warmth shivers down your spine from the base of your neck all the way down. The messages paint a picture of one of his wildest wet dreams as he’s kissing at your neck. The sloppier he gets the more incoherent the texts. You fumble it aside, ignoring it dropping to the floor, and roll over to face him. Gaster plants his mouth every three inches to inhale your skin and exhale a love bite. There’s a trail going from under your jawline to your chest and you’re so glad it’s scarf-turtleneck season because makeup is not going to cover that. His fingertips press into the fleshier parts of your waist to bring yours closer to his. He mumbles over and over how much he loves you. You smile and return every time he says it by saying it back. You hope this makes him realize what he’s doing, but he spins and makes it into a game. Now instead of teasing and playing you’re in an argument of who can say ‘I love you’ more. Those kind of couples used to make you nauseous. Now it’s the most adorable and best thing to ever happen.

“Oh my gosh,” Gaster raises up. “Please answer that damn phone.” 

“Will you? I don’t really want to talk to anyone else today.” 

“Whatever it takes for whoever is calling to leave you alone. I’m having you today.” He warns. You look over at the clock and see it’s barely seven in the morning. Maybe him waking you up at crack of dawn was actually a good idea.

Gaster leans across the bed, barely leaving laying on top of you, and grasps your phone. “She’s occupied. Oh-oh! A-Asgore. Yes, yes we are both here.” 

You sit up and lean against him to listen in to the call. “I see, yes. Oh my goodness! Thank you, so much. I’ll see you tomorrow, yes. Thank you!” 

“What did he want that got you to transfer from a master of seduction a a squealing little child?” You ask while rubbing his back.

Gaster turns and gets back into position that was straddling your waist. “I’m no longer convicted of murder. I got Clara’s Pardon.”

“I don’t know what that means but I am happy for you!” You grin, hugging his neck.

“Grillby was going to be tried for the murder of his now wife’s best friend until she passed a law pardoning him for it and all monsters who kill humans in defense of themselves or another human.”

“Breathe, baby. You’re not good at run on sentences.” You shake your head in sympathy. “Glad for them staying together through that, but damn.”

“Not unlike me and you. Constants and variables.”

“I’d argue we love each other more.” You know how cheesy it is, but you wouldn’t argue it. The only one to love someone else more than Gaster loves you, is how much you love him. There’s a lot of love in this apartment.

“Baby, your little face is cold.” He sweet talks while stroking your cheek. 

You snuggle closer to prevent this. Gaster, seeing you smile, feels his heart catapult. You’re okay. You’re not sinking all by yourself. He’s sad about you not being pregnant, but it’s nothing that you can’t try again together at another time. He would like to marry you first anyway. Not before Alphys and Undyne. That’s too soon now. They have picked a date for two days after graduation. With that only in two months he wants to plan one with you. He wants to see you all gorgeous in wedding garb and talking about the future and everything else that he feels you are ready for. You look up at him and he can see what every version of himself sees in you. You are the epitome of beauty, hope, love and possibility of a future. You smile and he completely loses it. He kisses your mouth, your neck, your shoulder and continues what he tried to start before the rude interruption. You give him that sweet little hum that you do want more and Wingdings Gaster is nothing if not obedient and a you-satisfier. He beams, complying with every little order you would only give him between these sheets.


	23. Slowly Budding

Spring break for you begins at eleven o’clock in the morning after you turn in a three thousand word essay on the importance of foliage in the Underground. You learn through Gaster being too anxiously excited to not read the computers that you were the third in the class to make a passing grade. Whereas Sans was the only one to have ever write it perfectly. Gaster hates that it’s because of the monster Sans hangs around, but you don’t really care. You made your grade which means you have the free weekend to hang out with Alphys and Mettaton while the three of you help with wedding plans. Meanwhile, Undyne is doing her half with Papyrus, Frisk and Asgore. You and the King are the only ones participating not involved in the wedding party, but you feel happy enough to tag along. Being with the monsters just instantly makes the days better. With Alphys thinking of you as enough a friend to help coordinate a wedding, you’re more than delighted. That morning you kissed Gaster goodbye, grabbed a coffee from a real cafe not on campus, and headed out.

You stand in the loving April breeze and thought of if it were going to rain today or not. Gaster had made you put a poncho in your bag just in case. He stays on the phone with you while you wait on the sidewalk of the strip mall waiting on your phones. You keep your shirt tucked into your waistband and pull the cardigan around you; making sure you look presentable and nice for whatever it is that the three of you are going to be doing today. Being around Mettaton is like being partnered with the coolest kid in school. He’s glamorous, gorgeous and positively adored for good reasons. Even if it’s still intimidating. You hear him before Alphys coming around the corner. You’ve seen her often out of Professor coats tons of times, but this is the first time she’s been actually dressed up in an adorable little dress. She’s got a little bit of makeup on to still appear natural which is amazing considering her skin tone. She looks as though she were going on a sixth date with a long time girlfriend. You try to think of a compliment that doesn’t show off how more dressed up she is than you are. 

“Wow, you two look amazing!” 

Always posing like a supermodel, Mettaton flips out his phone and smiles. “It took her forever to let me put that lip liner on.”

You smile fondly. “Can’t even tell. It really does look amazing. So, what are we doing today?”

“Th-thank you! We are um, we are wine tasting. And th-then looking at outfits! B-but I don’t know about dresses or suits or anything. S-so I could really use your advice. N-normally I’d ask Undyne….”

“Is that a monster tradition, too?”

Alphys shakes her head. “N-no. Not really. I just think it’s s-sweet!” 

“I keep telling her dress, but this is the most indecisive woman I’ve ever met.” Mettaton’s emoticon mouth forms a pout. He puts his phone away in the satchel on his shoulder. 

You and the two monsters begin walking towards a wine shop in the small event-planning centric district. Here there are multiple wine and champagne shops, flower shops 

“Yeah, but look at what that indecision did for you. You’ve got hips that could shield a small village from the rain. We should put you in a dress.” 

“Well I am the maid of honor!” 

You look towards Alphys for confirmation on this. She nods from the wine tasting table. “Are we looking for your outfit for today too, then?” 

“Not at all, darling!” Mettaton places his hand on his chest plate as though you just criticized his entire family to his face. “Should we for yours?”

“Not today, but I would like to bring the both of you along as well if that’s okay?” 

“I-I would love to!” Alphys beams, red faced and delighted as she and the wine connoisseur bring over a few glasses to sample. 

“Would never pass up a fashion show.” Mettaton makes a wink at you. 

“You get Alphys to do it and so shall I.” You chuckle then look at the wide array of glasses the professional chose. “Do you know what kind of wine Undyne likes?” 

“These three are her f-favorites.” Alphys points to the ones in the middle. “But she h-hates them with cake so she doesn’t r-really care.” 

You furrow your brows at both that statement and the taste of the wine. It’s definitely too strong and tastes like sour candy. “I thought monster wine and champagne adhere to the drinker? Does it matter?”

“Alcohol not brought from the Underground is harder to change and I, my intelligent dearest, have all of it.”

“Gr-Grillby does, a-actually.” Alphys notes, picking up another glass as you do. 

“But I serve it! So, technically-”

“Copyrighted-”

“Oh wow, this one is amazing.” You genuinely butt in before the pair of friends get into who owns what. 

This one that you have chosen is like taking a walk down a beautiful path in a thriving garden. You can smell fresh cut grass and honeysuckle. This makes you feel in love and cuddle-y. Alphys and Mettaton pour themselves a glass to share and sip. You can see Alphys start to blush where as Mettaton has a proud grin on his face. Perhaps it may not be magic, but it does paint a picture that is the exact kind a wedding day should feel like. You take a picture of it and send it to Gaster for him to research more on where to find a bottle for home. He sends back kissy emoticon. You chuckle, send one back, and pocket your phone. That wine has definitely played its part on your brain. Alphys pays her dime towards the connoisseur to keep the wine on reserve. She then faces the two of you and claps her claws together. She then gets so happy she starts crying and stuttering about this truly going to be the happiest day of her life. You follow behind as Mettaton drags Alphys out of the winery before she can start talking about this one wedding sequence in an anime she watched recently where there were rose petals and doves and how one bride had gotten all of that stuff but her girlfriend was just as happy when things went all south and they ended up getting married in a bank. Sometimes Alphys talking literally takes your breath away. 

You cross the street into the dress shop where you are met by several monsters and humans who greet Alphys. Two of them take her to the dressing room while the others bring you and Mettaton to a small sofa by a runway where you can watch Alphys come out. You thought Mettaton would have been all over the store picking out things he thinks would have been perfect, but nope. You and he are sitting back on the couch, leg crossed over the other, and texting each other. You make a mutual promise to gauge how Alphys reacts to the dresses before reacting yourselves. That way she will not be too worried about how she looks. Loophole being if something is the absolute perfect dress. He has a few ideas, but you do not. You’re thinking something magical fairy princess, but doubt that any kind of shop would have something so perfect. You look around at all of the dresses and think how if that test had shown positive, you might had already chosen one out by now. At least yours and Gaster’s wedding will be one that is perfect and not rushed. Not because being pregnant and unmarried was a bad thing by any means. The both of you were going to do so anyway and had a plan to tie the knot before any kids. You getting pregnant wasn’t going to deter that- just advance. 

You see several wedding dresses go towards Alphys’s dressing room and she has to call Mettaton for a friend consultation of confidence. That explains a lot why she wanted him to comes instead of someone else. Papyrus would have been perfect, but he was closer to Undyne. Plus, she and Mettaton were a lot closer than you would have ever thought. They are really good to each other and you can tell that Mettaton holds a lot of respect and love for her. He doesn’t create space in his life for people that cannot accept all of him. You know that Alphys created that body, but it crosses your mind then that didn’t mean she made him who he was. Perhaps when he was non-corporeal he was exactly like this. Same could be said for a whole group of people you know. He sees her in many of the dresses that you don’t. You see him go over to the racks and pluck out one. He raises it and you give it a thumbs up. Obviously proud of himself, he takes it to her. A few moments later, Alphys walks out.

It’s a ball gown style with a full, faint baby blue skirt and flower top. Strapless, bright, sweetheart neckline, you are in complete awe at the way she looks so illuminated and exactly like a bride ripped from an anime. They turn her around and place a vail on her head. She starts crying, but tries to hide it. 

“Oh, wow, Alphys.” You fawn over her, hands clasped in front of your face. She’s so filled with emotion it’s contagious. And you’re insanely happy for her. She’s capturing everything that she ever wanted. 

“I picked one out for you too, darling! Just for fun.”

“A-actually it’s one I d-didn’t want. Not th-that’s bad! Just too t-tall.”

“This is your day, though.”

“And yours will be along soon enough! Better to see what you don’t like now.” Mettaton nudges your side. 

Before you can check if Alphys is okay with this, she is pushing you towards the dressing room. Mettaton whistles for someone who brings over more than just the one dress. The only reason you agree to this is if Alphys takes a picture of you in the dress to send to Sam. You’d want your best friend to be there and don’t want them to feel like you’ve completely replaced them. Since they were in the process of moving across the country, you had hoped to at least have a wedding before they left. If that doesn’t end up happening it’ll break your heart. Behind the scenes, what you are not aware of, Mettaton is sending the pictures of you in the dresses to Gaster. He and Sans are doing something wedding related as well, but Gaster has to call it off and head home with no warning or reason as to why. Sans gets it. He knows a pretty girl in a white dress when he sees one. 

There’s one outfit that’s perfect for you. You have thought about weddings and what you might want to wear, but that’s about it. One that you put on your body actually made you stop and stare at your reflection in the mirror. You tuck your hair behind your ears and touch your face to make sure that’s really you. The fabric is soft and would hang mostly right, but needed to be adjusted in a few places. This one Mettaton did only send to Sam, but he also put it on reserve when you laughingly changed out of it. Maybe later you would come back to it. With that out of the way, all that was left was Mettaton, Papyrus and Frisk’s outfits. Undyne being with two out of three of those, Alphys let it be for now. She wasn’t too particular about what the wedding party looked like as long as they got one picture where Sans didn’t swoop in with bunny ears on everyone. You nearly squealed when Alphys explained who she hoped was walking her down the aisle.

Gaster is pacing the living room when you get home. You step inside slowly and set your stuff on the little bench next to the door where you keep your shoes. He’s got his jacket off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You’re about three seconds from jumping him.

“Babe? You alright? Have a good day with Sans?” 

He looks to you, face flush with purple. Did something embarrass him so badly in the few hours that you’d been gone? He rubs his chin and makes wide steps across the floor towards you. Gaster takes you by the hand and leads you to the sofa in front of the small fireplace. You smile seeing that it’s blazing, he must have gotten it working finally. Looking around you see the entire place cleaned up. You squeeze his hands.

“Yeah, it’s just…yes, we had a good time.” He returns a smile to relax your nerves. You reach up to hold his face. He moves to sit in the floor and you follow. You wait patiently for him to explain what’s going on.

“I’ve known I was going to marry you from day one. Partially because I see you in every reality, but also because I fell in love.” Gaster watches the smile form on your face. He knows that you know, but continues anyway.

“I’ve asked already, but will you marry me?” 

“You can ask me six more times and I’ll- oh my gosh.” You cover your mouth as he pulls out a ring. “You know, I tried on some wedding outfits today and I…I could just see everything. All of it.” 

“I-I know you did. Mettaton sent me pictures. I left Sans and came home. You didn’t happen to get any, um…?” He lets the question hang as he unbuttons your top. 

“I didn’t exactly plan you were going to propose again to celebrate. Why did you get me a ring? This is rent.” 

Gaster flinches. “You don’t like it.”

“I love it as much as I love you, Wingdings. I’m taking your last name.”

“I’m taking you right here.”


	24. Rainbow Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **important notes at the end of chapter!!!!**

On Saturday, May 18th, you stand before Gaster straightening out his tie. When you told him Alphys wanted him to walk her down the aisle he cried for about six days. He’d gone on record as saying how much he thought of her as a daughter since she was a child wanting to be the new Royal Scientist. She had taken a liking to him in an idolizing way and he worked to teach her everything he knew when she got a little older. He practically raised Alphys in that lab. Now he gets to walk her down the aisle. If this is how he’s feeling, you cannot imagine how Asgore is with walking Undyne. You look at your ring against his dark navy tie and smile. One day this is going to be your moment. You start feeling a little emotional and tear up. Gaster moves your hands, his finger brushing against your diamond, and kisses you softly as he leans against you. You wince and put a hand on him to stop.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, this dress is hurting my chest. Are you ready to get me out of it yet?” You laugh lightly, feeling where it hurt. Maybe this was a sign that you needed to get that mammogram again. 

“Course I am. I will when we get home.” He smiles, but still looks worried.

“I think you got a little rough last night. I’m sore all over. I’m going to go see if the bartender can give me a non-alcoholic screwdriver.” You bid with a smooch.

“So, orange juice.”

You shoot him a finger gun and click your teeth as you walk off. Gaster shakes his head laughing. You’ve really been out of it these last few days. You and Gaster had the biggest fight over him not putting his socks in the hamper. You stormed out and were about to go to Undyne’s when you turned around crying and ran back. You’ve been cramping like crazy and so wish that your damn menstrual cycle would just start already if it was going to give you this much trouble. You’ve had to wear a liner because of the spotting, but it’s been nothing like your regular monthly. Barbecue makes you want to puke and you now cannot stand that wine you picked out for this event. It tastes like six week old milk and you nearly puked on Gaster when you fed each other a glass. You walk over towards the open bar where Grillby and his wife are catering. He gives you a once over and smiles before handing you exactly what you want.

You spend a few moments talking with his wife to thank her for getting Gaster out of being tried for murder. You talk a little longer with her during the cocktail hour while the rest of everyone who knows each other talk. Eventually, Sans makes his way over towards you. You wonder what he’s doing out here considering he’s singing as they walk down the aisle. You’ve never heard his voice before and are quite excited to hear it for the first time. A few other monsters you recognize from the science community approach to congratulate you on your engagement and ask about Gaster. They all want to know and talk about him. If you weren’t in the mood you were you might had entertained them a bit longer. However, at least three times during the conversation did your kidneys beg to be taking to go pee. That got you out but you were certain they were talking negatively about you because of it. You were the one distracting one of Ebott’s finest from continuing his legacy. You suddenly felt quite nauseated.

Following drinks guests were invited towards the official hall where the ceremony was going to take place. Wide French doors open to a pale yellow painted room. Cherry blossoms and rose petals fall from ceiling slowly while gentle piano music plays. Sans is standing next to a beautifully dressed monster covered in flowers. He makes a joke and she full bellies a laugh. They look like they’re the only two in the entire world. She motions towards the influx of people coming through the doors. Sans pulls her close and lingers in the embrace. He’s not aware of anything else in the entire world and this giggling monster made of sunshine and flowers has him. Realizing you are staring, you take a seat on one of the benches stretched across the center of the floor. It appears Alphys and Undyne will walk in on opposite sides of the room as opposed to in the middle. You like it better this way. They come from opposite sides and meet in the same place. It’s very sweet and you’re already tearing up. An old man monster sitting next to you hands you a handkerchief and asks to hold your hand as Sans starts playing a ukulele.

_Just after the storm breaks with the perfect amount of light, you can catch a glimpse of magic, if the timing is right. Rainbows are improbable, beautiful and rare. But so are you and so is this, the love that we share._

Turning around you see Papyrus and Frisk are the first to come down. 

_Too vast to hold and too small to name, it’s no wonder why you have to stand between the rain and the sun to see a rainbow in the sky. All the things that had to go right. All the things that had to go wrong. Lead us to the place where we were going all along._

You stifle a laugh seeing Mettaton flaunting and sashaying down the aisle in contrast to Toriel. Cameras flash a lot more for the monster celebrity, but you don’t think it’s too distracting from the real reason everyone is gathered. 

After them, it’s Gaster walking Alphys with Asgore walking Undyne. By this point you are crying. Gaster looks so nervous, but both he and Asgore look exactly the way a father figure should on the wedding day. 

_Right now they fall away, right now it’s just us two. Right now we make a promise. If you do, then I do, too._

Gaster sits down next to you and the old man removes his hand to thank you for the comfort. You lean into your fiance as he wraps an arm around your waist. You wipe his tears for him and then watch as Asgore officiates the wedding. He only briefly reminisces about watching the two girls growing up and how he knew they were going to achieve greatness. The greatest thing he believed that they had done, despite their magnificent merits in science and revolution, was accepting the kind of love they held for each other. As he continues the official words, you watch their faces. Similar to Sans and the flower monster, Alphys and Undyne have only eyes for each other. You can tell they are just waiting for the real moment. When Asgore pronounces them married, the music erupts but can hardly be heard over the amount of applause. Between the families Alphys reunited and the former royal guard, there’s a lot of support here and you are so proud. MK runs up to Undyne after the kiss before the brides leave and hug her. You then notice that there are a lot of children. That soft spot Undyne has for her people warms you every time. 

While the guests have gone to dinner in the main hall, you stick around and watch the wedding party take pictures. It’s quite entertaining watching others try and get Gaster in frame. Frisk being the shortest at a little over four feet tall and him at eight feet, there’s not much wiggle room for a professional picture. To satisfy the needs of everyone, Undyne flexes and lets Frisk sit atop her arm. Seeing this happening is outstanding because you had no idea how anybody could be that strong. It gets a little more difficult to accommodate during the father-figure-daughter picture. They settle for sitting on the back of the bench with an over the shoulder look towards the camera that Mettaton goes crazy over. You hope to get a copy of these pictures. The photographer is very nice, which is fantastic. Possibly the last thing you want to have at a wedding is the person in charge of capturing these moments to be bad or mean. You take note of how his one works with Gaster to see if you may want to use them for your own.

Gaster rejoins you after his portion of the pictures are finished. He takes you in his arms and sways you into where dinner is being served. You smile, hugging him tight and kissing the front of his shoulder. 

“Are you ready for all of this?” Gaster asks as he pulls out a chair for you. You curtsy and take a seat. 

“I believe so. This is all very extravagant.” You smile to him then the waiter. “Nothing for me, thank you.” 

“Are you not eating again?” Gaster points at what he wants on the menu so he can worry about you. “This, please.”

“I’ve been stressing over this wedding. I don’t know how Alphys and Undyne do it.” 

“They know at the end of the day whatever goes wrong isn’t going to matter because they’re married. They did it.” He says as if it’s so obvious. You kiss his cheek He pulls your chair closer so when the waiter returns, the two of you can share. You take the uncooked vegetables to munch on and find it’s not a good pair with the orange juice. 

“I’m going to get a doctor’s appointment for Monday. I am not getting sick for graduation.” You tell him so that he’ll remember it. He’s far better with dates. Gaster nods and telepathically sends the information into his phone.

“About time. At least you’re almost done and won’t miss too much?”

You shake your head and smile, proud of yourself. “Turned in my last assignment at midnight.” 

“I’m so proud of you.” Gaster holds the back of your head and kisses you longingly. You love how affectionate he’s been lately- more so than unusual. It feels like he’s giving you a lifeline that you cannot turn away. There’s probably more truth to that than the opposite. 

A theme song to an anime you know very well starts playing as Alphys and Undyne have changed into more comfortable (and dancy-er) clothes. Everyone gets up to join them, including you when Gaster allows himself to be dragged out to the floor. He takes one hand and places the other on your back as he rocks side to side dramatically like the rest of them. You throw your head back laughing as everything just falls into place. Little flakes to resemble snow begin falling so after three or so dances to warm up the crowd and get everyone in a partying mood, the floor is covered. Music turns to something like a jewelry box and it’s time for Undyne to dance with Asgore while Alphys dances with Gaster. You step back to let her have him. Mettaton and Papyrus are locked in an embrace where no attention is on either one of them. Even Asgore and Toriel are having a beautiful moment together. Fisk and MK are taking a go at it and you’re left to the sidelines. Not that you mind one bit. The monsters deserve this. The old man you held hands with asks you for a dance. You agree.

“Not seen this much love in the room since baby prince was born.” He says. “I sure do miss that little booger sometimes. Remember when his mama was pregnant. Had this look in ‘er eye, about like..”

He turns around and picks a spoon up from the table behind him. He holds it over the eye he can’t seem to open and grins. “Bout like that.” 

You’re a bit confused until you realize something. From that, it’s like a domino effect in your brain. It all connects together. 

“How…what makes you think so?” 

“You’re glowing, darlin’.” You’re about to roll your eyes at the cliche when he continues. “Literally. But, hey. If you don’t believe me, here.”

He gives you a tea cup and instructs you to kiss the flip, then have the father when it’s filled with tea. If it turns green then everything is healthy and you are. Red means see a doctor. Yellow is take care of yourself. If none of these happen then you aren’t. You take the cup over to the Japanese tea garden to fill your cup. You fill it and then take it back inside along with several veggie rolls you’re suddenly craving. You eat all of them by the time you get back towards Gaster who appears to be searching for you. He catches your eye and then rushes over. Mindful of the cup so as not to spill your tea Gaster kisses your jawbone. 

“There you are, sweetheart. I didn’t see you and got so worried.” 

“I went to get some tea.” You raise the cup. He studies it then you and smiles. He knows, too. You kiss the flip at the same time and then look into the cup. “How accurate is this usually?”

“Never been wrong since the creation of magic.”

“So….I guess we should pick a middle name then?”

Gaster hugs you tight and you both fall to your knees crying to each other. It’s happened. It’s finally happened and you feel everything. You and he are going to raise a child that you created together. This..monster-human is going to be a complete combination of what happens when you and Gaster go together. You get a second chance to be a parent and to show a child what that is supposed to mean. They will never know neglect or what it’s like to cry alone in their room because they can’t in front of you. Out of everything you could create, you don’t think you could have created anything more perfect together. 

Suddenly, Gaster tenses and you hear a noise of static. He pulls back, his eyes a violent shade of purple. His Blasters are drawn behind him as he stands at his straightest and looks passed you. You follow, heart thudding in fear at what the hell just happened. Your Blasters are drawn and all four dominate ones roar together. You don’t turn around until you’re at Gaster’s side. What you see has you a little baffled. It’s just a simple little smiling flower. There’s vines all behind him and it reminds you of when you went to the lab. You break out in a cold sweat that the two of you were not alone those nights. You look towards Gaster and see that he looks like a terrifying version of himself. His sweet little angel face smile has now taken the shape of sharp jagged teeth. His eye sockets are now lacking any beautiful purple color and are now radiating light the color of his anger drenched in blood. However cute this flower may look it’s the antithesis of everything Gaster stands for. You dig your heels into the ground and brace yourself for a fight you don’t think will be that difficult.

“Why are you here?”

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the flower. Did you really think HE was the only one allowed to leave?” Flowey looks directly into your eyes. You blink and his face suddenly takes on a dark, gruesome horrifying feature. “I’m not the only one that got to leave, either. I’m here just as a warning.”

“You won’t survive here.” Gaster’s voice is digitized into sounding like multiple demons overlapping. 

“What warning?” You’re on edge, but a little softer.

“You think you’ve made friends? You think everyone here is as goody-goody as they claim? Nope! I’m not the only one that has seen how horrible this world truly is. Time and time again.” This he says towards Gaster. “You’ll never be safe. Isn’t that right, Chara?”

Gaster’s red turns black at the mention of the name you know he fears.

“Mama? Papa? I’m so scared.” A small child’s voice makes you want to cry and save them, but it just makes Gaster angrier. 

Asgore and Toriel push through. “Chara? Chara, where are you?”

“Mommy? Mommy, is that you?” 

“Yes, dear, sweetheart. Papa and I are right here.” 

“Is papa still mad about the flowers? It was just an accident. I didn’t mean to make him so sick.” The child starts sobbing. 

Gaster scoffs and for a tick, you are wary about his parental skills. Frisk pushes through and brings out their Soul. Sans stands next to them, leaving you and Gaster as backup. Then you notice that Asgore is tapping something on Toriel’s back. Tap, line, tap tap. Tap tap. Tap. You look towards Gaster for an explanation. He frowns, holds up his hand, and points to the left. LIE. They know that this voice isn’t right. 

“Asriel. I thought we fixed this.” Your heart stops hearing Frisk’s voice. You thought they were mute, as in medically. 

The little flower stops along with the voices calling for help. “Frisk?”

“I’m right here, Asriel. We’re all right here. I’ve missed you so much.” They reach out a hand, getting nearer and nearer to the flower. By instinct you want to lurch forward and protect them. Gaster holds you back. You watch as the flower thing leans towards Frisk. All four Blasters are snarling and ready to pounce. Gaster’s more than yours.

“Guys? What’s going on?” 

“MK, no!” 

The small armless child wedges forward and is about to fall flat on his face until you hurry to catch him. This action snaps Flowey’s attention towards you and the threat of the Blasters. He snaps backwards and everything goes dark except for seven hearts shaped Souls and the now six Blasters. A goat child appears in the darkness. Guiding his limbs and motions is a child that looks identical to Frisk except in the eyes.

“I get to cleanse this whole world now! It’s going to be so fun!” That childlike voice mixes with Asriel’s. You’re scared. You’re really fucking scared right now. The translucent hands stretch Asriel’s mouth into a wide smile. 

 

“You’ve not entered into a war against me yet.”

Gaster waits until that demonic voice matches the face he watched torment all monsters. He raises a hand that is flashing in colors you’ve never even seen before with a clenched fist. Out of your control, your hand mimics it. He’s feeding off your fear to fuel how much he needs to kill these kids. All you can see on Asriel’s face is tears. He doesn’t want to do this. Your apprehension is what’s holding him back.

“Frisk, keep calling out to Asriel. It’s helping.” You plead, not wanting to kill the poor child.

Chara makes Asriel hold up a knife to his throat. “Go ahead. Asriel will be an open book. Gaster, do you really think you have any chance? Your child is going to be the weakest half-ling in the world!” 

“Oh, but that’s not true is it? You know how powerful our child will be. You know as well as I do the power it will be capable of. Do you think any of us are afraid of you? Nobody here really knows who you are. But everyone will know our child and you can’t stand knowing how much you’ve been replaced.” Gaster monologues like the evil villain he has turned into.

“Stop it! Just shut up! They do remember me! I killed them all and I’ll kill your stupid kid!”

The moment that Chara detaches from Asriel’s real form, Gaster feels the shot fired from your joined hands and the Blasters. The combine dower creates a light so white and bright that you can see every little dust particle in the room. His ability holds her there while you, human and strong and persistent to protect those you love, fire until Chara’s on the cusp between life and death. You cease fire long enough to see their mangled form twitch and jolt as they stand up right in front of you. They don’t even have the energy to look at you.

“I…will always…come back…for what’s mine.”

Gaster reaches forward and grips Chara’s throat until they lose consciousness. He then drops the hand that connects the two of you and bonds Chara so when they wake up they cannot move. He strengthens it with magic and easily breaks their arm to make sure it’s strong enough. Satisfying, he passes them off onto Undyne who will keep them captured until further notice. You look back towards a fading Asriel who cannot survive in this form. Frisk hugs him and revives the love in the room. 

“I want you to stay.” Frisk cries.

“I want to stay. I’m not strong enough without Chara.” 

“We’ll bring you back.” You promise, then feel your heart break as Asgore and Toriel hug their lost child before he disappears. You look towards Gaster who has returned to his normal state. “Tell them.”

“We will bring back Asriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans is singign rainbow connection by garfunkle and oats and i highly recommend you listen 
> 
> at the time i'm writing this there are 60k+ words, 60 comments, 142 kuds, 24 bookmarks and 2663 hits. that's the most i've ever gotten on any work. as someone who wants to write for a living, i can't tell you how much each number made my heart soar when it went up. my works are usually a hit or a miss and this is one (out of 24 works) that i feel was a real knock out. i love all of them, but seeing that someoene else loved them in return, is something special.
> 
> with that being said, this is the end of Part One. i debated back and forth having Part Two be separate, but i think it'll be easier for you guys to keep up with if i keep it all in one work. i'm taking a little bit of a break to let this story rest and work on the others. i have so many more Undertale AU's i want to write and want to get them out of my system while this takes a nap. 
> 
> this won't be too long of a hiatus, don't worry! if you want to get in contact with me, my tumblr is sunlitflowers. i do have anon turned on for guests/those that don't have an account here or there. you can catch some really cool behind the scenes stuff there. like, things i associate with the ships i write.
> 
> i hope you guys have a beautiful weekend.
> 
> i'll see you back here with Violet Hill Part Two: Sunset Boulevard as soon as i can ;)


	25. Alphabet Soup

__

_A letter to my unborn daughter._

_Hello, Fox. At the current date and time you are still growing big and strong in mama’s belly. There is the safest place you can be. She will keep you safe and warm. You will thrive on the amount we love you, but she is the reason you will be so powerful._

_Your mother and I are Soulmates which is powerful enough. Were we the same race you would already be. When a Monster absorbs a human Soul they become an impeccable beast. That’s what you are child. You are the combination of your mother and I. During the war they tried creating something like you. Alphys succeeded with Asriel, but only slightly. He cannot hold his true form. You will for as long as you’ll like._

_When you are born, you might look a little scary. Your mother will have never seen anything like you before nor will too many monsters. But my sweet, darling little Fox, you will never not have to wonder what it’s like to be loved. You are created of love. You are wanted, my goodness are you wanted. I’ve loved you ever since I saw the possibility. We’ll care for you. We will give you everything that you want. All I ask is for your arrival. Just let us hold you in our arms for one moment and hear your heartbeat. You’re beautiful, little Fox. I love you._

_Your father._

_———————————————————————_

_A letter to my unborn son._

_You would have been three today.  
Mama loves and misses you every single day. You’re going to have a little brother or sister soon! Daddy has given you the sweet name of ‘Toby’ and put a candle on a cupcake so we could all celebrate together. Daddy loves you. He knows you’d love him, too so don’t worry._

_Mama._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a bad day and so that qualifies for sad things. i'm still on hiatus with this story.
> 
> Gaster's Unborn daughter: the one Reader is pregnant with now  
> Reader's Unborn son: The one she didn't get to have.
> 
> just in case that was unclear.


	26. Part Two: Sunset Boulevard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contais sexual content

 

The last seven months have been…special. Even your own graduation held no real special place in your life now that you were engaged and pregnant from getting engaged. Add into the fact that you promised Asgore and Toriel you’d bring back their son someway somehow and a ceremony where you received a piece of paper was kind of underwhelming. Granted, you did work very hard for that document and Gaster was very generous with making you feel quite amazing for it. You’ve done a hell of a lot of work in the last year. You would have never expected in just such a short amount of time things would change so much. Your head was swimming and not only for the sickness yours and Gaster’s baby was causing. That was the least of your concerns.

Gaster had been having non-stop post traumatic stress disorder dreams ever since the fight at Alphys and Undyne’s wedding back in May. You haven’t been sleeping much either at night in these ladder days of pregnancy, but his is getting scary. You would love to share many things with your future husband, but not insomnia. Not like this. He was getting worse and there were times that he even wanted to sleep in a separate room out of fear he was going to hurt you. You wouldn’t let him. You’d been sleeping with him near you for a little over a year. Doing so now would be too strange. You both needed each other. You found that him reading pregnancy books before bed helped. He even had dreams about holding a child on the best nights, but swore it was going to be a boy.

“Did you know that you are the size of a kabocha squash?” Gaster says while you’re trying to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon.

“You look great, too. Can you read something about why I’m so damn sore?”

He comes around to lift your head onto his lap so he can pet your hair. While doing this, he procures another hand that he rubs against your most sensitive bones. It’s warm and eases the pain. “Musculoskeletal. Here. Is that better?”

You groan, but nod. You just want to lie on your side without worrying about hurting the embryo. “What stage is she in?”

“Opening eyes. They’re getting pigment now and a little less than three pounds with hair. How was your appointment? Amniotic fluids okay? Are we in the ROA or LOA?”

“Doctor said everything was good when I went yesterday and she’s in the LOA. I need to start going every two weeks. Can we do that?”

“Of course we can. The health that of you and our child is far more important than bringing one back.”

You frown. Gaster has hated this plan since you made him promise the Monsters. You don’t think he’s been doing any actual work over trying to figure out what to do. Over the last few months instead you and he have been building a business partnership. You rent out a building near the University together where Gaster had planned on working side by side. You had helped him clean it up in the first and half of the second trimester, but he wouldn’t let you do a good deal of it out of worry. It was endearing at first until you learned that all he’d been doing over there was researching better environmental and technological ways for Monsters. If he was working on the Asriel deal things might had been done by now. You’ve begun to think that maybe it’s for the best he’s been delaying it so long. If you fail it’ll break their hearts. You’ll ruin lives. You won’t keep a mother from her child.

“Have you looked into the Parroting Theory?” You ask, just to see if he’s been doing anything at all for Asriel.

“I don’t have any idea where we’d get the supplies for that.”

“So, you haven’t?” You close your eyes as a piercing headache snaps into your brow bone and temple. You push your body to sit up and lean against the couch instead.

Gaster hesitates to answer. “Not extensively. It’s not easy to create a Soul that can sustain a monster’s life and not turn Asriel into-”

You hear him choke on the name he fears so much. You sigh and move a bit closer to rub his scalp. Needing your affection, he lays against your shoulder. “Alphys did it. Maybe you and she can work together?”

“No. No, what she did was not okay. I won’t advance on those plans.”

“She reunited them with their families.” You point out.

Gaster moves to put an ear to your swollen stomach. He can hear the heartbeat and feel the electricity of Magic within their Soul. The color won’t be fully developed until they age, but he knows they’re going to be something powerful. His eyes glisten with excitement when he talks about this. It’s mildly frightening, but nothing you can’t handle. After Alphys and Undyne’s wedding, nothing he can do can now will scare you. You’ve seen him at his most villainous and know that he only got that way from protecting you and his own fear. He’s not a power hungry madman. If he were, you are certain your love would sustain and keep him stable.

“I’m not comfortable with this. Bringing Asriel back is bringing Ch…Chara back. I don’t want our child to be born in this world.”

“Gaster, do you not know who we are? We’re strong together. We can protect anybody- even our child.” You don’t know why you aren’t more worried. Asriel was just a child. Chara was as well, but they were the vile one.

“I’m just not comfortable with this. I’ve seen the pain of this failing.”

You move bring him into your arms and hug him tight. “Nothing is going to take us away from each other. Asgore and Toriel deserve this happiness.”

“You and our child’s safety is above theirs. You’re it, dearest.”

“You’re it for me, too. I never knew love like you could exist. I’m not leaving you.”

His tears soak through your shirt and it’s starting to sink in your brain how much he really does not want to do this. But you know that it’s the right thing to do. You bring his face up to yours and nuzzle his cheek with your nose. You do love him. You do want him happy and comfortable as best you can. Gaster claims your mouth when he kisses it, eliciting a moan from you. After the honeymoon phase had warn off and you’d gotten pregnant, it had been a minute since you last touched each other intimately like this. Your hand slips to his waist band and unbutton his pants. He looks up at you unsure and you realize you’ve never really done just this for him. It’s always been over-the-pants-teasing-foreplay. He arches, exhaling hard through his nose. You smile at the magic stirring in the air from him creating a cock in his pants.

You slide your fingers down, thumb pushing the zipper out of the way. Gaster removes his lips from yours to be able to breathe. You grip the base of his erection and pull slowly. His entire body jolts and shudders, a deep moan pouring out of his gaping mouth. He keeps his eyes on yours as you drag each movement out. He’s never felt anything like this before. His toes curl as his heels dig into sofa as he writhes in pleasure. You don’t know if he can even ejaculate like this, but he seems to love it. His fingers tread through your hair and pull you in to kiss him. Your eyes stay open and your heart lurches for him.

“Faster. P-please.”

It’s extraordinarily rare that Gaster ever asks you for anything during moments. When he does you obey. He begins panting, unable to even give you a half-assed kiss but you take it as a compliment and smile down at him. His already small pupils seem to get smaller as they roll back in his head. He makes a noise that’s a mix of a grunt, groan and a few sporadic letters of your name. He’s come such a long way from your first time together. He can hold himself out longer, although you aren’t sure why when this is for his pleasure. You get your answer when Gaster pushes your hand aside and settles between your legs. He’s got a look in his eye you’ve only ever seen when you’re acting to get him in your pants. With you so far along in your pregnancy, you aren’t exactly feeling the most attractive that you could. You haven’t showered decently in a long time and you’re not dressed for a date night. Hell, you were giving him a hand job on the couch like two sex ridden teenagers anxious for parents to come home.

He fixes that fast by removing your loose clothing and kissing every stretch mark on your belly. It’s slightly strange considering there’s a developing child between you. Gaster doesn’t seem to mind and that makes this easier to get in the mood for. It doesn’t take you long at all to feel desperate for sex with him. He parts your legs and sucks on your inner thighs. He’s tried to romanticize the lines their by calling them ‘lightning strikes’ but you know that’s bullshit. It’s fat. Fat isn’t a bad thing. He’s never been repulsed by them and you do appreciate his sweet remarks regardless. Especially now, with his head between your legs marking your more sensitive spots as his. He moves his fingers against your cunt, making sure you are as ready as you sound. He dares to look up at you with your juices dripping from his lips and two fingers inside you. Your breasts are far more sensitive, but the slight bit of tender pain when his free hand begins to massage feels perfect.

He removes his fingers and slides his cock into you very slowly just to tease. Making sure you’re still comfortable, he touches your mouth and you suck his digits clean. Gaster nearly collapses seeing you do that. You make a note to do so to him at some point in the future. He’s not going to last like this, you know. You’re not going to stop it for anything in the world. He manages to find a way to keep your bodies close without too much pressure on your stomach. He elevates your back just slightly and pushes more into you. You’ve always been satisfied with the one you worked on together, but the added half inch by half inch strikes something inside that drives you crazy. Added onto the thirsting hormones that lust for him every second and you are sweating in no time.

“Gaster, Gaster!” You call, but it’s unclear for what.

“I-I know, baby. You feel so fucking perfect.”

You smile at his slip of the tongue and hug his neck. He rubs your back, fingers pressing into the skin as he continues crashing his waist into yours. This is when he lets go and loses control. He calls your name, grunts, makes every sound that he’ll be insecure about later but tell you that he’s completely satisfied. You continue to praise him for encouragement, but your body goes so limp it’s hard. Gaster understands exactly. He knows what you need and gives it to you. You don’t know what it is, but this time is the best by far. For the first moment ever, you climax first. Gaster kisses you through it and immediately comes after you. You swear you saw sparks, but the magic between you short circuited the lamp. He stands you up and helps you to the bedroom where you can stretch out better.

“I wish we had neighbors.” You say, unable to put into words how talented Gaster is. He smiles and blushes, ducking beneath the covers.

“I-I really needed that. N-not the sex. Just your enjoyment at this.”

“I love being with you, you know that?”

“Of course, but it is nice to hear.” He smiles, stroking your hair. “We don’t get many moments like this.”

“We rushed into it, didn’t we? Getting pregnant?” You muse. “I like it.”

“I’d had rather married you first, but yes. I love our pace.” His lack of regret helps your insecurity that he was worried about how fast this had been going.

“I’m glad we postponed that. We shouldn’t let things like getting pregnant make us do something we aren’t ready for.”

“I mean, I could marry you right now. But I do see your point.” He smiles, kissing your sticky forehead.

“Do you feel better, my love?” You ask after a moment of silence. He takes your hand and places it on his bare chest. It still blows your mind how sexually attracted to a skeletal monster you are.

“No, but I’ve made a decision. I’ll do it. I’ll try to bring Asriel back before you have this baby. Then if there are any issues, I can eradicate the problem before our little boy-”

“Girl.”

“Our little girl,” he corrects what you swear is true. “Is born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was on break far longer than I intended, but it is back in action! I'm excited to continue this with you guys and hope those of you that have liked it so far continue to do so. If not, yell at me on my tumblr @sunlitflowers. 
> 
> Have a fantastic weekend everybody


	27. Somewhere Only We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October isn't a good month so this is for anyone else having a not okay month.

Yours and Gaster’s one year anniversary was in less than two weeks. Come December, this will be your longest relationship. The first one that was real, the second where a child became involved. Instead of before you told him about that, you let yourself think about the past and the life you may had lead at one point. You’ve been getting closer with Toriel as well. You lost a child in different ways, but it helps. She’s good to talk with in ways that Gaster knows he will never understand. Plus, as opposed to a few other times when you talked with mothers in this situation, there’s no competition. You don’t feel like your pain is inferior to hers because she got to raise her son for a little while. When you need a shoulder to cry on for anything, you retreat to the bedroom and call her. 

Today is not one of those days. 

It registered in Gaster’s mind suddenly that you’ve been together almost a year and the two of you never celebrated a birthday. He was in the middle of studying duplicating Souls, but left it to come home. You had thought it was something far more important because he didn’t even call you when he was doing Science. He burst in the room, scaring you half to death, with his coat hanging off his body and face looking quite disgruntled. He entered into a twenty minute rampage about how important it was to him that you two celebrated everything together. Life and being in the moment were incredibly important to him. You supposed if you were locked in a void for an extended period of time that you’d want to be better, too. He made plans while you mostly listened and nodded your head. In no time at all Gaster was back out the door heading to work. You go back to reading your book to your belly. Baby Fox responds best to Gaster’s voice, but you think that’s better. It’s like they’re already establishing a bond.

“Hey!” You greet over your shoulder after hearing the door click open. “Dinner’s in the oven.” 

Gaster’s body flipped over the back of the couch so he ends up sitting on the floor. “I’m not moving. I’ve been standing since I left the house this morning.” 

“Come. Give me your feet.” You beckon. He pushes the coffee table out of the way and lies down, feet on your knees. “How were things?”

“I think that Frisk is a key component.” He says, just so you’ll have the satisfaction of him doing something. “It’s quite hard getting them in to discuss. Sans doesn’t agree with this either and I don’t want Toriel around.”

“Understandable.” You grant, adding pressure into his heels. You feel his bones tense beneath your fingers. A slow, conniving smile spreads across your face. “How does that-”

“Don’t.” He scolds, wiggling his foot. “It feels lovely, you’re doing wonderful, please don’t ask.”

You laugh as he takes your foot in return and doing the same thing. You’ve been sitting or lying down all day except for going to pee or making dinner, but the effort is appreciated. His fingers still know what to do regardless of the lack amount you’ve given each other foot massages. All too soon, Fox is pushing on your bladder and you’ve got to use a bathroom. Despite the fact you can do this on your own, Gaster stands and pulls you to your feet. He keeps a hand on the small of your back and straightens your shoulders for the posture. He stands by to at least allow you to adjust your clothes. He dismisses himself to gather a plate of what you made for dinner and then lean against a wall in the hallway. When you come out, he’s standing there looking more attractive than he really has the right to with his heel propped up. 

Gaster looks at you and smiles seeing that look on your face. He moves the plate and leans forward to kiss your mouth. It still feels like something he’s been waiting his entire life to do. It’s still warm. It’s still feels holy. You’re reminded why every moment before Halloween you needed him in your arms. He wraps one arm around your shoulders and holds you close against him. When you pull apart, Gaster looks a little dazed. You watch as he comes back down to earth and smiles. You caress his cheek and he leans into the touch. The honeymoon phase was over a long time ago and you think this may just be what love is. You feel comfortable and you know that Gaster is going to be there for you at any given second when you need him. The sweetest kisses and the beautiful gifts could not compare to realizing that you get to have this every single day. You don’t know if it’s the excess hormones or true realization, but you start tearing up. He’s used to you doing this either way and just rubs your back. 

“You better get some sleep.” He says. “I’m taking you out tomorrow for birthday events.” 

“Come on, then.” You pull on his belt loop towards the bedroom. “You can eat in bed.”

“I’ve got to read to you anyway.” He plays, hand on your belly.

“Don’t tease! It really is easier. I don’t get up half of the times in the night. It's like she really goes to sleep."

You lie down beneath the covers and wait for him to get comfortable nearby. Gaster picks up The Little Prince with his extra hands and holds the plate of food with the others. You drift off peacefully to sleep once more because of him. He keeps you feeling safe and warm all night. You dream of rocket ships, rainbows, science and Magic. In your belly, Gaster sees an almost fully developed embryo. There's an outline of a Soul and it takes his entire body to not call it out. He can see it pulsate, but the color still isn't clear enough. Your body like all mothers nesting has procured a too thick shield to see any dominating features. Gaster is absolutely terrified. Seeing your face, however, makes everything swim away. You're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, especially when sleeping. That you are capable of carrying something so fragile yet powerful at the same time blows his mind. Humanity has always been a mystery, but you are another level altogether. Everything about you and this feeling you've created together has been something even he could not be made in a lab. That is what scares him the most. There's no controlled experiment. He won't know what to do if he fails with you or Asriel-... Fox. Fox is the child. That you are carrying. Oh no.

The next morning, you and Gaster get ready for a birthday celebration. You don't remember the last time you've even looked at a cake. It must have been Frisk's last birthday almost a year ago. That never bothered you before. Now it's just sad. Your brows crease in thought. You had a bad childhood. You knew it wasn't particularly perfect, but the events just come rushing in and stacking upon your chest. By the time you realize it, you are with Gaster in the backseat of his car and he's taking your hand. You squeeze his and come back down to earth.It's so enchanting watching him drive. You remember him bringing home the used car. He dismantled the vehicle and reassembled it with Alphys's help. This way he could learn about it from inside out. It's made him a much better driver and not worrying about him has made your life easier. For every one thing you have to stress over, he takes two away. You adjust to lean on his shoulder. He reaches up to caress your cheek and lightly scratches. You smile, all but purring.

You don't have to guess where he's taken you. What you don't know is what he could possibly have planned.Gaster motions you forward so you can't see what he's gathering from the backseat. You look over the place you've been multiple times already: the hill over viewing the skylight. Here is where you went the first time out the dorm room together. Here was your first date where you felt it could be different. It had stormed something fierce that day, but you survived. For the first time in a long time, you had someone who fought for your happiness as opposed to against it. Ever since you woke up in Toriel's house, it's been an adventure. As you feel the cool, crisp air hitting your face it all comes back. You are in the safest place ever to exist. You both need each other to get through this. Gaster reaches your side and has a basket on his arm trying to hide it beneath a quilt. He’s very childlike when he does things like this. You think it’s going to be incredibly sweet until two school buses drive up. You stare blankly as lines and lines of students from the elementary and middle school.

“Dearest, what day is it?”

“The twentieth. Why?”

Gaster rubs his forehead and sighs. “Undyne was bringing a field trip here today.”

You hug his arm and rub it gently. “It’s alright, my love. We can still have a warm outing.”

“I was really looking forward to giving you a birthday celebration you deserve. This is the last one before a child.” Gaster helps you up onto the hood of his car. 

“Do you think we won’t next year?” You smile, pulling him up with you. He wraps the quilt around your shoulders instead.

“Not alone?”

“So we get a baby sitter for a few hours.” You kiss his knuckles. “That’s why we’re holding off getting married, remember? So we can date more?”

Gaster nods and just hopes that the kids don’t come over your way. He just wants to be alone with you, birthday or not. He pushes over the picnic basket and allows you to open it to see what’s inside. There’s a pie and two cans of flavored water. You think it may be a substitute for wine and it’s charming that he won’t drink it around you. You pass one can over to him and look for plates, but find none. Near the pie are two burgers and a lot of orders of fries all sparkling and glittering with Mettaton’s logo grilled into it. You absolutely adore him again for bringing the salt packets. They’re not healthy, but it’s all you’ve been craving along with chocolate covered pretzels and funnel cake. The state fair was coming in a few days and no one else was as excited as you. Gaster has even already posted a notice that he was going to be out of the office.

“Where did you expect me to go to the bathroom out here?” You ask after taking two sip of your drink.

“Portable bathroom.” He points over his shoulder. You square him with a look. You were not afraid of germs, but you weren’t going to use one of them. He starts laughing so hard an outline of tears forms and he has to hold his belly.

“What, Wingdings?” 

“Your face! Oh, dear it’s been a long time since I laughed that hard!” 

Gaster starts wheezing and you shove at his side, laughing a little yourself. He fidgets to grip onto you and not fall off the car. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and continues laughing into your shoulder. He points towards a building off at the end of the parking lot.

“It’s right over there. I wouldn’t bring you anywhere without a clean bathroom.”

“You’re an asshole, dearest. Now you’ve got to help me over there.” 

Gaster slides off the hood and helps you turn your body so you can come down as well. You lean for a kiss which he pretends as though he’s going to return. He dodges and snickers when kissing your cheek as if he’s made another wonderful joke. You pull him over so you can kiss him as intended. He doesn’t ruin it by laughing into your mouth. He pours his joy into your body and it fills you all the way up in the sweetest way. He kisses your cheek and looks at your eyes to make sure you are okay before escorting you towards the bathroom. The gravel car park makes it harder on your swollen feet, but you make it work. He wants to carry you, but you won’t let him. Once Gaster starts really pampering you it’s a one way street to him convincing you into a life as a housewife. A very respectable career, but not your plan. You won’t join him for work until Fox is at least a year old. You want to spend as much time with her possible and it’s not like Gaster’s putting you on maternity leave for a partnership. You want him to get a temp, but he refuses. 

The kids end up venturing over to the car because a few things have been going around the schools. Wingdings Gaster has become a hero scientifically in multiple efforts. Those from Hotland revere him as one for creating the Core, utilizing them and not making their home seem completely dangerous. They were made sociable and not scary. News about him working to bring back Asriel got out fast and that helped those who knew the history, which was more than every monster ever. Several human children did too, thanks to attending the same school as the once opposition’s species. You’ve made your way in the history books, too. You brought Wingdings Gaster back from nowhere and you are the one that got him to work on what he is. You are the one pregnant with his child and that means Gaster can study the development and learn more than his successors ever could. Female monster children want to be you when they grow up. Male monster children want to be you when they grow up. You spend half the day crying over that and watching Gaster play with the children.

“Hey, mama!” Undyne finally catches a break from running around with her designated class to catch up with you. “How’s your little one?”

“Feisty today. She’s not used to papa being gone this long and I think she’s excited to get out and play with you.” 

Undyne leans over and holds your stomach between her hands. “Come on! We’re all excited to meet you! You’re all Alphys talks about!”

“Aw, has she started talking having kids with you?”

“Yep! We’ve been talking a lot about it.”

“Adoption or insemination?”

“Adoption, definitely! She doesn’t want to take too much time off a school year and I am not going to pace myself on the workout machine. I want to stay an eight pack gay forever!” She flexes to show off her always impressive biceps.

“Still look amazing. Alphys is a lucky, lucky duck. Er-monster.” You flush, timidly embarrassed. “Is it hard for monsters in a homosexual relationship?”

Undyne shrugs. “Monster’s co-exist a lot easier, but it’s still difficult. You know, we decided against getting engaged until we could find somewhere that would home our wedding. Her proposing was her way of saying she found one.”

“That’s terrible.” You frown, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I wish there were more I can do.”

She smiles and hugs you. “Happy UN-birthday, kid! Sorry we had to jump in on your date.”

“Look at him.” You motion towards Gaster and his Blasters playing hide and seek. “I won’t forget his freak out towards MK and Frisk, but he is good with kids and I know that he’s going to bend hell to protect ours. It’s…”

“Attractive? I know. Watching Alphys give a lecture over something she’s passionate about towards her students, or mine when she has the time, it’s insane!” 

“I aspire to have a love as strong as yours and hers. You’ve come through so much together.” You praise, passing her a can of flavored water.

“Too sweet, no thanks.” She denies, but takes a fry. “And how sweet it is.”


	28. Simply Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween everybody

You feel quite lucky to be able to estimate the exact time you and Gaster started ‘going steady’. Sure it was technically a short while after Halloween that he asked, but you both knew tonight a year ago was the moment your lives changed forever. He swore he knew from the first moment you stepped in the dorm room that you were destined to be his due through seeing it play out a million and one times. You always find each other and you always fall in love. Gaster won’t let you have even a moment of doubt. You know that this is meant to be and therefore no longer question it as you may had in the past. 

You’re due any day now that it’s pretty much November. Gaster’s hands can reach into your stomach and touch the fully formed child, but you won’t let him. The closest you like him being near your body lately is lying next to you and a kiss here or there. Your elevated hormones have allowed you to feel what he is without calling out Souls. He’s guilty about feeling neglected sexually and won’t bring it up. Considering that you don’t want to do anything like that now that you are further along, bringing it up just seems cruel now. Aside from that he is over the moon. You’ve never seen him so thrilled about anything. Especially when you promise that for your anniversary you don’t bring up the Asriel issue. You in turn feel horrible at sensing the tension relax off his shoulders at this. In this state he’s much more help when you go through false contractions. You’ve gained six pounds this month and expect more to come by the due date. Knowing this makes the fact that you’re going to be eating half the buffet at the Halloween party easier.

“I don’t care what’s easier. I’m not giving birth in water!” The idea of your baby being born immediately into a place of water makes you cringe. 

“Alright, dear, I’m not advocating it. It was just a study that I read about.” Gaster remains calm. He’s been doing a lot of reading and one of the things said that the baby recognizes familiar voices and sounds. Fox responds well. Their kicks are getting stronger. You take Gaster’s hand so he can feel it too. The pair of you share a smile.

You arrive to the town square and see almost the exact same scene as last year. The set up for Frisk’s birthday is always outrageous, understandably so. They were the hero. This year you’ve gotten to know them a lot more as well. You can introduce yourself and others as well as sign. You also know the basics like I love you, thank you, no and stop. It’s even gotten to the point where during a stupid heated argument you’ll sign to Gaster. It ends up being a mix of his native language and ASL, which is essentially gibberish to him. You’ve also gotten closer to Papyrus and Undyne, but it just accentuates the fact that you haven’t seen Sans in quite a long while. You’ve been texting, but it doesn’t mean anything to you if meeting and catching up doesn’t come out of it. Gaster has had to bear witness to you sobbing over wishing to spend more time with his brother as opposed to him. Gaster won’t teleport you in the condition you’re in or else the issue would have been resolved already.

“Do you see him anywhere?” You ask with a mouth stuffed full of chocolates. Even the ones with toothpaste at the center are making you crave more. Sensing what’s coming next, Gaster passes you a salted pretzel. You’re supposed to be on a diet, but he’s helping you with a free day tonight.

“I don’t, unfortunately.” He’s genuinely sympathetic until he spots something. “But look, dearest! They have games and booths this year! Can we, love?”

“I can’t say no to that tone. Lead the way.” You know Sans has got to be around somewhere for Frisk, so you put away looking for him at the moment. If anything there’s always the more intimate birthday party on the fifth of November. You hope Fox will allow you to go.

Gaster takes your hand and pulls you along to the long line of booths where he has to have spend in the hundreds of dollars range trying out every game. Fox lets you enjoy your time and be free, making this another amazing date and a perfect anniversary of playing games with Gaster. Before too long, of course, you have to use the bathroom. You want him to keep playing, but he doesn’t want to leave your side today. He walks you over to the building where there’s a several person line. You’ve had to deal with this before. You take deep breaths in, exhale deep breaths out and don’t think about it. You can’t hold it for very long, but this method helps Fox relax and not have to go right now. You cannot let yourself stress over needing to use the bathroom. That only makes things worse and you’ll induce either a migraine or heartburn. The leakage when you sneeze, cough or laugh a bit too much is as far as you’re willing to go with peeing yourself.

“Hey, lady with a baby coming through! Get outta the way!” Undyne's arms are suddenly on yours and she forces you through the long line. You hate using your pregnancy status for these situations, but you don’t fight her. She gets you into a stall.

“Thank you!”

“Don’t talk, just pee! We gotta go, Frisk’s opening presents right now!” 

You start rushing, but you understand what she’s done when loads of feet scramble out of the bathroom. Undyne is now able to get in the stall next to you. You relax, able to pee in peace. You set the seat cover on the toilet and then add more toilet paper. Any moment you’re able to sit down is the greatest you’re going to feel all day. 

“Alright, now that we’ve got that squared away.” Undyne says after hands are washed and you’re outside rejoined with Gaster. He’s throughly confused, but you just smile. “How yah feeling? We didn’t know if you were going to be able to make it.”

“In forty five minutes, this is where we fell in love. It wasn’t our first date, but it should have been.” It was an effort to put your feet on the floor that morning, especially seeing as you saw every hour on the clock. You will never take sleeping on your stomach for granted again.

“So, what actually happened in there?” Gaster asked, vaguely motioning over his shoulder. He’s leading the three of you into the small building where there’s karaoke going on and a large dance space for smaller kids. Several picnic tables are set up and you sit down at one of them. Gaster gets comfortable behind to massage your shoulders.

“Just said that the kid was opening gifts. No biggie, most of ‘em only want a mirror.” Undyne’s lip curls at this.

“Is that the real reason you quit the gym?” You ask. You always thought she’d fit in better there than at her job.

“No way! I need one as much as the next super woman. Gotta look good for my spouse after a workout, too!” Undyne defended herself and others.

“Do you still train? My doctor’s telling me to do prenatal yoga and I’m not quite sure where’s a good mediator for humans pregnant with hybrids.”

“I’m no better equipped, but I can train yah as best I can! I’ll come over for Tuesdays and Thursdays? I’ll even bring Papyrus?”

“I didn’t know he and Mettaton could get pregnant.” You chuckle and feel Gaster nudge you for even bringing that hypothetical up.

“He’s just naturally good at yoga.” 

There’s a pause that Gaster catches and picks up, knowing what you were going to ask. “Is Sans?”

It’s her turn to stiffen and freeze uncomfortably. “I-….no one has seen Sans since the wedding. I don’t even feel like he’s in this city anymore.”

Gaster’s ectoplasm hands take the place of his real ones when they drop from the knots in your back. “My brother is missing? Is he not even talking to-”

Undyne shakes her head and frowns thoughtfully. “Not a word. Poor girl doesn’t think it’s out of the ordinary either. It’s just like when we were Underground to her.”

You look over your shoulder at Gaster, knowing what it means if Sans reverts back to his Underground ways. He’s withdrawing into himself which means that he knows something possibly no one else does. Rather than inform to protect and plan, Sans has decided to make himself scarce and let things fall where they must. You know what a catalyst that could prove to be. Not only for everyone else if Frisk is involved, but for Sans’s health. At least if he’s been texting you that means he hasn’t left the country. After a moment, Undyne excuses herself so you and Gaster can try to fuddle through this newfound information and have a decent anniversary night. You turn to face him, standing up to continue walking through the festival and enjoy the celebration, but you buckle in pain. 

“Fuck!” You swear, gripping onto his arm for support to keep standing. In reflex during pain, you suck in your breath and try to push through it.

“Breathe, dear. Breathe. It’s alright.” His shaking hands contrast his calm voice as he sits you back down on the bench. 

It feels like every rib is cracking under severe pressure. Fox is battering against their cage to get out, but it’s not time yet. It’s far too early. They’re not due until late November. You gather a crowd as you gasp and choke trying to regain your breathing. Gaster presents a water bottle from the knapsack he’d packed specifically for this situation. He puts a straw through it and makes you drink. You know you’re not dehydrated, but let him do what he thinks is right. You sputter and dribble more than drink, but it eases. You check your body and feel to see if for some reason your water did break. None of the tell tale signs are there and Gaster helps you stand. Breathless, you lean against his chest and cry. Since the six week mark, he’s had to do this for you more and more. The crowd has dispersed now that the show is over. He raises your chin and kisses your mouth. You check your watch.

“You’re still about twenty minutes early.” You tease as he dabs the sweat from your temple.

“You need to learn how to relax. No more games. How about some cotton candy?”

“And a funnel cake? With the chocolate instead of powder? Ooh- or both?” You ask, grinning up at him. 

“I guess I owe you, considering I defeated you in a game of water guns.” 

You smile, leaning more against him as you walk through the grounds towards the food. There’s a million other things to worry about at another time. He’s been stressed with the Asriel project and really didn’t need to worry about Sans on top of that. Not for tonight. You both deserve to have this, your anniversary, to yourselves without fear. He gets you the food you want and the pair of you walk around for a little while. After your finished eating, Gaster takes your hand and leads you towards the Ferris Wheel at the center. Now everyone has gathered to see Frisk with their presents and theirs not much of a line. You slide in the seat and he trails behind. You grip onto his hand as you start sailing smooth up in the air. You go around twice before it stops you both at the tippy top. It’s incredibly dark out, but it makes the fireworks in the sky easier to see as well as all the beautiful scenery of the city lights flickering down below. Your limbs feel a little weak at the height and you snuggle closer against him.

“I asked if we could stop. I said I wanted to propose to you up here.” Gaster explains why it’s taking so long to go back down.

“Are you going for a record?” You wrap his arm around you. “After Fox is born, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me? When we’re settled in, of course.”

“I’d go anywhere with you. You know this. I don’t know how long it’s going to take for me to want to leave our child alone to get to work with you, much less go somewhere.” You explain with a slight frown.

“Not long, just a weekend so we can reconnect.” 

“We should decide when after she’s out of me. Don’t get too discouraged. I’m not adverse to spending time with you just yet.” You smile, tapping his chin.

“And with that,” Gaster leans forward and kiss you softly. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

“To many more. Let’s go home and spend the rest of this one in bed. I still have scary movies to show you.”

Hours later, after you have fallen asleep on the sofa, Gaster lifts you with ease and carries you into the bedroom. He lies you down and curls up next to you. He caresses your cheek before kissing there and watching as you smile in your sleep. You’re carrying the only thing he could possibly be capable of loving more than you. He gives you his hand when you search for it. He lowers himself and place his ear to your swollen belly. Fox is kicking wildly and he’s worried that your false contractions getting worse and worse mean that you’re getting closer. He closes his eyes and makes a silent plead for the child to stay where they’re at for as long as they’re scheduled. Things cannot go wrong with this birth. There’s going to be too much else that he hast seen the end of. He can no longer see the time lines anymore. He needs Sans who always remembers to talk about this with. He suddenly feels you stroking his scalp. Craning his neck, you’re wide awake.

“I’m worried about him, too. Come back up here. It’s cold and Fox is fine.” Gaster moves back where he was only closer with his face in your neck. You continue. “We can spend the New Year’s wherever you wanted to take me.”

“Kitchen table, shower, backseat of the car-”

“Gaster!” You laugh, shoving his shoulder. 

He flushes, embarrassed by his own teasing and gives a lopsided grin. He leans forward and kisses you once more. This is one of his different ones that show he’s desperate for more than just a shy little peck. Gaster moves his hand around your side to support as you prop yourself up on the headboard. No sex is happening tonight, but it feels perfect.


	29. The Quick Brown Fox

Wingdings Gaster walked around his lab getting things ready for paternity leave any day now. Things happened well within the time frame that they needed. Alphys was taking a gap year off from work in order to try and get pregnant with Undyne. That took a few weeks ago and she tried the sitting at home thing. Not wanting to do that and unable to go back to work without messing up the schedule, she accepted Gaster’s offer in her coming to be with him once more. From your understanding with conversation with Undyne, Alphys has never been happier. The scientist loved her job, but she missed a proper laboratory and being side by side with the man she considered father. 

The breakthrough with bringing Asriel back is not as timely as Gaster ever expected.

“A-a-are you s-s-sure about th-this?” Alphys asks, not for the first time in the age old experiment. 

He’s not, in truth. Doing exactly this is what sent him into the Void. In order to appease you and keep the promise that he made you, he straps himself back into the machine. He has to find the time line where he succeeded. There has to have been at least one in the sea of failure and misery. If his marriage to you and the child you’re carrying is constant, so must be a single one in which he can bring Asriel back. You are not made aware of what he’s doing, per his choice. He knows you wouldn’t have approved. You’d be the one to find another way. You’ve always been smarter than him. He worries that you are the necessary ingredient in finding this. It makes him doubt everything, but he doesn’t stop. Twenty four hours ago, you brought up a possibility. Having tried everything else, he’s a tad bit desperate.

“Frisk, are you ready?” Gaster looks at the fourteen year old in the chair opposite. They nod, giving a restrained thumbs up.

“O-okay. I-if you get uncomfortable, th-the alarm will s-sound. W-w-w-we don’t have a-a-a-a-any th-thing to w-worry about.” She lied to all three of them.

Gaster had been the one to brief Frisk alone. This was going to be the most painful thing they both had ever experienced, but they were both willing. This machine was going to provoke their Souls out and take a piece away. It would then construct and piece a full one together. They had tested that part on animals that needed to be put down. With them, however, they hadn’t felt the pain after being given a shot. They were kept completely comfortable throughout the entire process. His morality with science had always been a bit of a gray area, but he knows how you would feel about his testing on animals with anything. The test had been a success and they were able to save the life of a Monster without telling them how it happened. They waited several weeks for side effects, but the test subject had thus far been pr oven successful. After ten months of failed experiments, Gaster and Alphys were finally back at the top of their game.

His and your Souls being bonded made this both a riskier endeavor and a better one. There was even a chance of the baby absorbing part of Frisk’s Soul since it was still connected to you. He didn’t want to take the risk of bringing the child into a world where Asriel and Chara were threats, but he definitely didn’t want it to happen when you were pregnant. The opposition to this was that with bonded Souls, it made Gaster’s part that much easier. Frisk, however, was still holding the short end of the stick. As always, it seemed. Once more, the weight of the Monsters world was on their shoulders. If they failed, Chara was coming back and everything was over. He wasn’t going to let that happen, but he wondered if Sans had fallen off the face of the earth for that exact same fear. Nobody had seen him since March at the Alphys-Undyne wedding eight months ago. Gaster was surprised you hadn’t manned the search party. You’ve been getting more worried day by day.

Gaster closes his eyes to clear his mind. Just as he does and Alphys starts the machine, he feels something painful all over his body. He grips the chair and doesn’t try to pace the breathing, but it wouldn’t work. This wasn’t Soul pain- not in the sense that he had been talking about with Frisk. This was like when you and he lie in bed at night after a glorious day and literally bared Souls to each other. You can feel everything the other feels anyway, but it’s not as strong as those moments. Meaning, the machine has taken his Soul out and is exposed. For some reason, yours is too. It shouldn’t be due to his. Not when you were this far apart and not when he knew he wasn’t in trouble. Something was happening with you. If he kept thinking about you too much, if he broke this attempt to link where the reality he needed to see, Frisk would be hurt way more than they no doubt already were. He could not send you a message. He could not teleport. All he had to do was hope and persist through this. Once it was done then he could go to you.

Gaster heard Frisk scream and tears streamed down his own face. The child never made a sound for as long as Gaster had seen them. He continued sobbing, but searched through the realities. They came in flashes, brighter than cameras in the dark. When he found the one where Asriel was alive and well in Ebott, Gaster called to him to come forth. The young teenager looked around, the only one that could hear. Asriel followed the voice all the way to the dark part of town and into an abandoned warehouse. He sat down and crossed his legs, very trusting of the mysterious voice that instructed him on what to do because of Frisk’s Soul appearance. Your pain struck through Gaster’s body and it scared Asriel. He almost didn’t explain how he was alive in that universe had Frisk not vocally asked him for it. Gaster struggled to hear the voice, but the audio transcriber attached to his and Frisk’s brains picked up what they were missing. Frisk said goodbye. Asriel said he loved them and he hoped to see them soon. They were important together, not apart. It was more like a warning.

When he came back and was able to collect himself, Frisk was passed out. Alphys rushed over to check on them and confirmed they hadn’t gotten lost in the search for Asriel. Gaster removed the restraints and gave a passive command for Alphys to continue. He went quickly to you, forgetting his phone behind, but sent the messages he needed to yours.

You weren’t at the apartment.  
You weren’t at the bakery.  
You weren’t at the hill.

You were at the hospital. 

While Gaster was doing something you asked him to, he missed the birth of his child. Undyne had been there as well as Papyrus, Toriel and Asgore. A lot of people had shown up to welcome the child into the world, but not him. Luckily, you were asleep when he fell into a chair and cried. Serif Fox Gaster had come into the world at five pounds, nine ounces, and twenty two inches long. She was a human looking baby with one purple eye and one yours. She also had your skin color, but her hair was white as him. She was long for a baby and had to be a Cesarean. You had come in for a checkup and found you were losing water. She should have died if you’d waited until your due date in two more weeks. Everything had gone wrong. He’d planned this day down to the second and none of it had happened. He wasn’t there for you. He wasn’t there for Fox. He was already failing. 

“You can hold her if you’d like.” You say from the bed. Gaster looks towards you and melts. You’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He picks Fox up and her hands glow with violet magic. He carries her like a delicate flower over to the bed and lies down next to you. 

“When did you start going into contractions?”

“An hour after you left. I thought they were false and I had a checkup anyway so I didn’t think anything of it.” There’s a tone of an apology in your voice. Gaster kisses your cheek and snuggles into your side.

“I wasn’t here. I felt your pain and I didn’t-”

“It’s okay. You’re here now.” You’re still coming down from the drugs, he realizes. “We made a good spaghetti.”

“We did. She’s so beautiful, dear.” 

“Her name is Noodle, Wingdings.” 

Gaster smiles, looking down at the angelic monster-human child. Fox blows what he’s done already today out of the water. This actual, living, breathing baby was created from the love between you and him. You both wanted this child. You’ll be worried later and absolutely scared, but he has complete confidence in you. You’re okay. You did this. You look up at him with a smile and make a happy noise when he kisses your mouth. You’re the most intriguing thing he’s ever held in his hands. He brought power to the Underground and it wasn’t as bright as the light you leave on in his life. He wants to take you home and take care of you and nothing else. Fox coos and looks up at the both of you. She blabbers, her hands outstretched towards you. In a very quick motion she disappears from the blanket and is on your chest. She’s faster in movement than Gaster has ever seen in a skeletal monster. He can’t wait to take her home either and study the child.

“We got a cuddlier. I can’t wait to see how our baby is.” You say, nuzzling Fox as a cat would do to mark territory. Fox laughs.

“Oh my god, this is ours! We had this!” 

“No, no. You had this.” He’s quick to remind you. It’s not that he wants to distance himself by any means, but Gaster didn’t have Fox. When you were pregnant, there was no ‘we are pregnant’ statements from him. He was there as the baby’s father, as your lover and a companion to lean on.

“I want to love you. Good night.” You roll over and lay on your side after Gaster removes Fox.

They keep you for two days to make sure Fox is digesting food normally instead of rejecting it as they initially thought was beginning to happen. She does not like being away from you or Gaster and has picked up teleportation straight away. The nurses tried to feed and change her their selves, but it wouldn’t work out. You nursing would have been easier, however, going to work with Gaster at some point made that difficult. Fox sleeps often and hates being in a messy diaper. He thinks that’ll make her far easier to potty train in the future. With Fox’s obsession, getting alone time was going to be much harder than planned. You’re grateful that hadn’t been planned for until late December like last year. You’re also really glad that he took time off work to be with you or else the time spent not doing science and using your degree would weigh down heavier.

Fox’s crib is right by the bed in your bedroom where you can get to her faster. Three seconds of wailing means that she’s about to teleport, but doesn’t want to. Aside from that she’s unbelievably easy to deal with. You think it’s just luck, but Gaster informs otherwise.

“It’s hard to describe the science of it. But, essentially, babies attitude reflects their parents love for each other. Those that are bonded have happier children.” 

“For monster babies I believe you. She’s still half human.” You point out while engaging him in a thumb war. It’s his new way of getting you to sleep.

“I believe it’s the same way. The nature aspect of development versus nurture.” He muses, capturing your thumb. You deflate. So it wasn’t your imagination. Gaster leans forward and kisses your lip. “You’re not your mother. Especially as a parent.” 

You look down at the space between the two of you. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Yes, you’re still the most desirable woman I’ll ever meet.” 

“Not that.” You blush. “I want you to meet them. I want you to meet my parents, before we marry.” 

Gaster hesitates. “Alright. Give me a date to look forward to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 12 was the worst day of my life probably or else this would have been up sooner
> 
> take care of yourself please   
> if you're going through stuff talk to someone  
> people care


	30. Jumps Over the Lazy Dog

“Fox! What did I tell you about getting up there?” 

You scold your baby daughter as she lies down between the top of the refrigerator and the cabinet. Her brilliant violet eyes glisten and glow at the use of her inherited magic to escape a bath yet again. Fox can do minimal, a few short days of a month old, but she’s incredibly intelligent and definitely determined about keeping you on your toes. You have learned to fear everything in the house while simultaneously feel a sense of relief. Your fears of not bonding with your child as your mother hadn’t with you hadn’t happened. However, all the preparations done for the house were mostly in vain. Fox still manages to get into and go where Fox wants. Her being spoiled has little to do with you (Gaster) giving her everything she wants and more to do with necessity. She hates baby clothes and they’re too short or small to fit anyway. The sharp teeth budding under the gums are already threatening to come out and cut the nipple of baby bottles, resorting her to sippy cups which she prefers anyway.

“How are my dears this morning?” Emerges Gaster, straightening his sweater. You bite your lip to fight the grin at him. He catches your mischievous look and pecks your lips.

“Your daughter doesn’t want anything to do with leaving today.” You explain, pointing towards where you’d last seen her. To no one’s surprise, Fox is gone and is now in her father’s arms. She coos and seems to nuzzle her father’s cheek.

“I smell like her food.” He quickly explains before you can cry that Fox doesn’t like you. “It’s all packed. I’ll get her dressed. You rest.”

“Toriel gave us the recipe.” You remember and plop down on the sofa. “I think she’d have it there should we need it.”

“Courtesy, dear. Otherwise we must bring a hostess gift.” He points out. You groan at the thought of stepping foot back into the grocery store for the sixth time that week. 

Gaster holds Fox across his lap as you drove over to Toriel’s place. You roll over the list of things that need to be taken care of while you’re there. In Fox’s food case, the sweet potato's, Brussels sprouts and carrots all colored in purple, it needed to be warmed up and softened. The food coloring was Toriel’s idea due to Fox’s obsession with the shade. Gaster had theories that the child could only see it, but wasn’t sure on the idea yet until she grew older. She also liked when one of her parents dabbed a finger in grape cola and let her suckle on it. You needed to make sure she didn’t have any tonight, as it made her stomach ill too. She had a sneaking habit of conning her way into getting those delights with an adorable action. You had to keep your head above water and keep watch over your child.

Undyne burst open the front door in front of a growing pregnant Alphys. Out of your control and making you very nervous because of that, they took Fox to cuddle and coo and show off to everyone. Gaster held you back. 

“She’s not going to get into anything and you need to relax.” He whispers into your ear while rubbing your arms. You pull him around you like a scarf. He’s just as soft, just as warm as the day you started doing this over a year ago.

“BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU?” 

Yours and Gaster’s Souls glisten at the sound of a familiar voice. Gaster hadn’t seen Papyrus for a long time due to work and missed connection. Papyrus would drop off a spaghetti, Gaster would be out. Gaster would come back and Papyrus would have just left. It’s like there was something controlling them not being in the same room just yet. You start to wonder if the other skele-brother continued absence has had anything to do with it. 

“We’re doing well. We have-…I have missed seeing you.” Gaster extends a hand. You bump his harm so he stumbles forward and hugs him.

“YOU ALWAYS MISS ME! JUMPY, WORK PERSON!” 

Leaving the brothers to have a well needed reunion, you venture over to sit by Alphys. She’s on the sofa watching Frisk and Goner Kid play a video game. You ponder if Asriel would enjoy the game and get a shiver down your spine over seemingly nothing. The Prince of Monsters is back at Gaster’s lab in a comatose state until he can operate with his own brain instead of machines. You weren’t there when Toriel saw him for the first time, but Gaster came home and cried while holding Fox for hours. You can only imagine why. Fox was less than a week old at that time and his protectiveness over her had only deepened after that. 

“How are you doing?” You smile, loving the joy on Alphys’s face.

“T-t-t-tired. Th-this is the-the first time Undyne has let me l-leave th-the house!”

“Gaster was very careful about that with me, too.” You smile in sympathy.   
“I’m really glad you’re getting back into the field. Really great as a Professor, but you seemed so much happier.”

She flushes adorably. “Th-thank you! I-i-it was was r-really hard, though. Especially w-with everything a-after the wedding.” 

You remember that time better than what you had for breakfast yesterday. Alphys and Undyne had gotten married, you found out you were pregnant and then Chara with Asriel appeared from nothing. You went from being a very independent girlfriend then thrusted into as a future mother and basically Gaster’s caretaker. He couldn’t take the pressure and promise of what you had wanted to do. Nor could you be around the lab in your state when neither of you were sure on how monster-human babies developed. You had just been lucky enough to have an easy pregnancy because everything else had gotten so twisted. Among all of this, of course, Sans had dropped off the face of the earth. When Gaster tried teleporting to him, he went a few feet and stopped. Wherever Sans was he didn’t want to be found. Things were too hectic and you thought Fox’s birth and Asriel being brought back would fix it all. It hadn’t.

“I got you a plate.” Gaster hands it over to Alphys and wedges himself between your waist and the arm of the couch. You peck his cheek.

“Th-thank you!”

“That was very considerate of you, Wingdings.” You pat his knee. “Now where is my daughter?”

“Our child is getting to know Frisk.” He nods towards the child in question. They’re tickling the child’s stomach, making Fox’s eyes glow purple. “We should have at least six more.”

You raise an eyebrow in his direction. “I know you’re not being serious, but I am not made for sitting at home and popping out kids.”

On your left, Alphys is holding back a laugh. You can feel her shaking. At your feet Frisk turns around and presents Fox to you. “Do you want a little brother or sister?”

At your very mention of another child, Fox’s purple eyes scowl into red. You kiss her cheek and hug her tight against your chest. Knowing what it means when Fox gets cuddly like this, you take her and the diaper bag away towards the bathroom. The smell hits before you make it to the hallway and Gaster stops trailing after thinking somethings wrong. You laugh to yourself at the action and get to work changing the baby. The diapers were already becoming too short on her long legs and you frown. You’re glad that she’s growing fast physically and not mentally. The ladder of which, she’s at a normal rate for a human baby. You’re worried that by this time next year she’s going to be in kids clothing instead of toddler. You kiss her forehead. Fox smiles at you before disappearing out of the room.

“Everything alright?” Toriel asks when you emerge from the bathroom.

“She at least let me get her into a diaper before teleporting.” You roll your eyes and wipe off the sweat. Toriel chuckles, dabbing your forehead with a soft towel.

“Gaster thinks you and I might be in the same station when Asriel wakes up. I cannot tell you how grateful I am to get another chance at being a mother.” She begins tearing up. You step forward and hug her.

“Thank you for helping me. I had no one else to talk to about having lost a child.” You don’t want to remember the nights you spent in tears over the topic on the phone with her. At your lowest, when you didn’t even want to talk to Gaster, Toriel was there for you.

“Still, if you need anything, I’m just a call away!” Toriel tries to make the mood back lighter. You save telling her that you consider her the mother you never had for another time.

“Same to you.” You shoot a pair of finger guns and then awkwardly stuff them back in your pockets. “Uh, anyway. Heard from Sans?”

You regret the question as soon as her face falls. “No, I haven’t seen the poor child in too long time. But…”

Toriel looks around at her surroundings and then rushes you towards a room where you can talk alone. The two of you sit down on the bed and the mood darkens. You could cut it if you weren’t so stiff of nerves. Worry from Gaster struck your Soul. You make yourself calm down before he came in and scared Toriel of whatever she needed to tell you. Seeing you ready, she explains something that had apparently been on her mind for awhile because her face relaxes with each passing word. You, however, grow more and more worried. You’re glad that Gaster can only feel what you do and not hear what you think because he’d be infuriated. Toriel’s theory is just that, but it makes too much sense to discredit. She’s an incredibly intelligent and caring woman, but doesn’t let that cloud her judgment when it came to something important. When she finishes talking, you hug her tight and work on calming her down. 

Suddenly, your Soul goes completely numb and it causes your Blasters to protrude. Your instant first thought is that Gaster is hurt, incapacitated, or killed somehow. You pull back from Toriel and run out of the room and down the hallway. His part in your Soul turns towards deep rooted anger and confusion. He was still alive at least, but betrayed. It only intensifies Toriel’s idea. As you go towards the living room and debate on finding Fox or Gaster first, the choice is made for you at the scene in the living room. You stop short and clench your fists tight. You push Undyne out of the way and march right up to the skeleton holding your baby in his arms. Fox’s eyes are green, but you don’t know what that color means for her mood. When she was still in your womb, you knew. Now that she’s separated…you have no idea. Gaster’s emotions are no secret.

“You will hand her over immediately.” You threaten. You have to physically restrain your Soul from coming out. You want to punch him in the face and if his Soul is out, you know one hit will kill him. You’re pissed. He doesn’t get to leave for so long to come back and hold Fox without explanation.

“good to see you too, bro.”

“Now is not the time, Sans.” Gaster warns. He’s now more wary of keeping you from hurting his brother than he is about where Sans has been. “Hand her over.”

You kneel down to make the transition easier. Fox tugs on your hair and regains the beautiful, natural purple color to show she’s okay. You wonder why she didn’t teleport away from Sans if she was so afraid of the stranger. And then it clicks with Toriel’s idea. Very carefully you hand Fox over to Undyne who takes her with just a minor case of fear. Fists clench, you turn back to Sans.

“Tell me it’s not true.”

Sweat drips from Sans’s forehead. “don’t know what’cha talkin’bout, kiddo.” 

Your eyes narrow and he flinches. “I’m warning you, Sans. Tell me it’s not true.”

Sans sighs, looks at the ground, at Toriel, then you. 

You let him nod in confirmation before you knock him out.

“HUMAN?”

“Sweetheart-!”

“Fox can’t teleport. You said yourself if she could, she’d be the first of her kind. Did you ever think that the reason you only move three feet when you want to go find Sans is because he never left?” You explain through clenched fists and gritted teeth.

“That cannot be true.” Gaster denies, fiddling with his fingers. “Then he would know we have been so worried.”

“There are three constants I know to be true about Sans. He never goes far from home, he fears Chara, and he loves practical pranks.” You hold up a finger with each thing. “What better way to get away from that thing than disappearing and having us believe our child was strong enough to live against it should everything go wrong?”

“and you delivered the punchline.” Sans groans from the floor. He sits up and rubs his head where there’s a red knot from your fist. “yah forgot one.”

You stare at Gaster to signal you’re not acknowledging Sans.

“WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?”

“you don’t know everything.”

“You moved my daughter, broke the heart of everyone who cares about you and were just going to bail were we to have a war.” You point out, arms crossed and not looking at him still. “Why should I know your side of it?”

“because I saved alphys’s, asriel’s and gaster’s life.”

You slowly turn to face him. “You have five minutes.”


	31. It's Sunny Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's s last few months without you and with someone else.

18 MAY 2016  
THE WEDDING OF DR ALPHYS AND UNDYNE

It was the first day that Sans had publicly shown her any kind of affection. She meant as much to him as you did to Gaster with similar lines. He’d watched her try to fight Chara and fail. He’d watched her disappear with Alphys. A flower monster from Waterfall, they’d known each other well. She laughed at his jokes and enjoyed when he knew her name without asking. He didn’t know how he knew everything about her better than himself at times. Not until a long time later. After Frisk had broken the barrier and lead them all out, he went back for her. There were very few monsters that deserved the sunlight better or more than one made of flowers. She blossomed.

When Chara had appeared to manipulate Toriel and you into bringing Asriel back, he couldn't believe his ears when you made Gaster promise. It was in that moment that his entire life flashed before his eyes. He knew who wouldn’t survive and he couldn't bear to stand by and watch it. She was the one whose life was always up in the air. Before anything could progress further, he took her away. He couldn’t believe you'd have let this happen. Sans was so infuriated that you’d put Gaster through this. With you being pregnant, you were essentially making Gaster do it all alone. You were going to bring the war back. You were going to take everything away after it had been so beautiful and peaceful. How could you do this to Toriel?

“Sans, why are we here? We left our friends behind.” The flowers growing with every step were white with her fear.

“not safe. here you will be.” He explained, illuminating his one blue eye to light the way through the dark apartment building. She took his hand when he reached. Her vines tightened around him.

“What about your brother and his dearest?”

The blue fire around his eye went higher. “they’ll be fine.”

“But the baby-”

“they’ll be fine, dahlia..” 

It was a rare occasion that he ever took a tone with her. Her name suddenly didn’t sound so pretty coming from him. Her vines retreated and the flowers shrunk. Sans stopped and turned around. He was not angry at all. At least, that wasn’t what his face was showing and she knew that very well. She’d gotten to know him very well in the many years they’d been acquainted. No one knew Sans better that wasn’t his family. He was scared and very frustrated, but not with her.

“You don’t have to be rude about it.” She took his hand once more and sighed.

“can you plant the flowers here?”

“The lightlock? I can. I suppose the chemicals we received Underground were for good after all.”

As they had in Waterfall, Sans would take a few steps where there needed to be a lightlock flower to light the path. Not too long after they were below, the flowers she plants became corrupted and mutated. In order to make them beneficial she learned from Alphys how to keep them light with her Magic. In exchange, she gave Alphys the strongest buttercup she could create. She must have sent a thousand before Alphys stopped asking. She suddenly stopped and the lightlock around her slowly vanished. Sans’s alarm makes him transport to her.

“I…Fl…the Flo…” She can’t even bring herself to say it. The flowers attached onto her began wilting as she grew weak. She place her hands on her head, crunching the brown and crisping leaves, and felt the air leave her lungs. Sans hugged her tight and rubbed her back.

“it’s alright. that was not your fault and i’m not gonna let you have to deal with that, buttercup.”

“Is that what she was using them for? To…to do that? Oh, oh no. I’m going to be sick.”

Sans took her up onto the roof of the building where they could see the entire city skylight. In the afternoon, the sun directly hit her. Against her control the flowers began flourishing and it still didn’t make her feel any better. They sat down on the edge where he held her hand until she could breathe again. She had been told that the buttercups were for a special memorial for Asriel. Not to bring him back as some monster. That wasn’t who she was. Her ability had been taken advantage of. She felt so used. For the first time in their entire relationship, she asked Sans to stay this time. She could not be alone right now. For the first time in their entire relationship, Sans stayed. He didn’t want to be with anyone else for the time being. 

Over the next week they became a lot more domestic. Sans would go out only at night to read Papyrus his story when the older skele-brother was asleep. He would then go visit you and see how you were doing. He made sure to stay out of the way so you’d never see him. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he knew that something was off. Sans had begun to hear things that Dahlia did not or she’d wake him up in a nightmare. He would apparently be screaming and thrashing around similar to when he blacked out at random. It was not too unlike the flower that used to talk to Papyrus in the Underground. 

Sans started doing things he was not proud of in order to be prevent what always came following an omnipotent flower. He delayed Gaster’s work as much as he could. With each passing month as your belly swelled with life, Sans also had been watching over you to make sure everything was going right. He didn’t want this baby born in a society run by the possibility of demon. You were his friend and while he hadn’t seen you in months, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to you or the child. When you went into labor, you called for him after Gaster did not come. You were too drugged to realize that he’d been there. When you were giving birth, Gaster had found Asriel in an alternate reality and taken a piece of the Prince’s Soul.

In the moment of immense pain, your Soul had appeared before him. Sans had seen every last detail of your life in this moment of vulnerability. Within that moment of perversion, there was a dark spot right in the center. A speck, more like. In the duration of you giving birth, it grew more and more until he saw something…red. Something like human blood. Sans felt himself go empty. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Souls, human or monster, were not created to build. They could break and shatter but that was it. The last time he’d seen a Soul bleed was when-

He woke up. It was the day before you went into labor, but he didn’t know that just yet. Dahlia was wide awake next to him. She reached forward, growing magnolias on her hand knowing it was one of his favorites.

“It’s okay. You’re back in this world. This is real.” Dahlia smiled, inching forward to rest on his chest. She didn’t know why he needed to hear those words, but she didn’t mind.

“what’s my name?”

“Sans. Sans the Skeleton. You’re best friends with Grillby, favorite food is quiches.” Usually it was well enough that she appeared to know him. Tonight must have been really bad.

Sans brushed a thumb over the petal. “you know how i feel about you, buttercup?”

Dahlia sighed. “Some days more than others, but this is our normal. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“do you trust me? do you trust that i’m doing this for the right reasons?”

“Reasons you never tell me.” She reminded. “But yes. You’ve not steered me wrong yet.”

“you mean the world to me. i would never put you in danger.”

“Nobody’s in any danger. Your brothers and their significant others are fine.” She smiles, rubbing his scalp.

“don’t remind me.” He rolled his eyes and moved onto his back. Dahlia chuckled, propped up on her elbow. She let the petals go to create the romantic bed they’d always dreamed together.

“You won’t leave me.” Dahlia said, watching as he lit a candle away from her. “We’ve been doing this for many years and you always come back.”

Sans reached between the mattress and produced a box. “i was saving this for halloween, but i think now would be good.”

Dahlia sat up and took the present wrapped in green. She adjusted to cross her legs and opened the gift slowly. She half expected it to be like all his other presents. Joke books gutted out to be topics on botany or a princess crown he’d made of flowers. What she held in her hands was none of that. It was a golden plaque with their names on it and the address they were currently staying. There was also a card wherein was detailed every moment from the day they met. In all the years that they’d been doing this, Sans had never done anything so personal. Things that were in her interest, yes. Never anything so intimate. She held the present to her chest, flowers blossoming brighter and flourishing than they ever had. Even still, tears dripped from her eyes.

“Do you remember when we watched every season of Quantum Leap? How you were really upset that back home, Sam’s wife was just watching him go through all of this and fall in love with everyone?” Dahlia asked, setting down the thoughtful present and taking his hands.

“and we came up with it was just the wife in different carnations. what about it?”

“I don’t think many people or monsters get that lucky, but we do. When I met you, I knew you were important to me. Should something happen, Sans. I’ll always find you.” She explained, watching him begin to cry as she explained it.

“I think your brother is the same way.” She continued in reference to you. “I’ve loved spending more time with you, my petunia, but you belong somewhere else.”

Sans knew she wasn’t giving him an ultimatum. Dahlia always gave him a place to rest his head when life got incredibly distracting. He gave himself two choices. He could stay and live a happy life without the constant reminder Frisk and Gaster’s work gave him. He and Dahlia could find their happily ever after here in this apartment. They could have what you were gambling on losing. A life. A family. Everything he’d ever wanted with her. If he did that, if he stayed away forever, he’d have to stay out of the lives of you and his brothers. Going back would take all of his time and he’d never clear his head enough to be responsible for Dahlia, too. She was his Soulmate. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind. They had always found each other and he’d always let himself need her.

While Dahlia was hanging up the plaque of the address outside of the apartment building she planned on turning into a botanical garden, Sans left. He watched her redo everything to fit into an extension of her already profitable business. He was proud of her, truly. He instead was tracking a trail of blood. Dahlia had been noticing a lot of vines in strange places and he went to investigate undercover. The vines were near Toriel’s house and leading into her basement. There were a lot between the moss growths on Gaster’s workplace and even more around your house. It was there that he heard Fox’s first cry. He popped in quickly. 

You had fallen asleep in the bath nearly a room away and were covered in vines. Unable to injure any kind of plant life now, Sans did the only thing he thought he could. He took Fox out of the crib and moved her into the room with you. The vines retreated and you quickly woke back up. Sans disappeared into the kitchen. From then on, when Gaster was away, Sans was there. He’d move Fox when the vines got too close to taking her away. They would always disappear before you’d see anything. He felt horrible for leaving you and Gaster to think Fox had this untapped potential. His attempt at balancing both Dahlia and your life with Gaster had made everything so terrible. He tried. He really had tried and it turned out just the way he thought. 

The day he was going to reveal himself to you and Gaster, on Halloween, he got stopped.

OCTOBER 31  
THE ANNIVERSARY

“It’s been a long time, Sans.” Said Mr. Black.

“Too long, actually. Did you think we’d just leave things the way they were?” Said Mr. White.

“The way they were, are, will be.”

Sans swallowed hard. “Frisk isn’t going to create a reset.”

“Perhaps not,” Mr. Black agreed as he and Mr. White began circling him like vultures.

“But that’s no longer the issue. Frisk remains to be a threat to the entirety of humanity, but something far more evil will be brought into this world.” 

“Your brother will use dark Magic and Science to create a Soul from scratch.” Mr. White continued. “If things go down this road-”

“When they go down this road.” Mr. Black corrected. “There will be a war with even more bloodshed than you can possibly imagine.” 

“what do you want me to do?” Sans asked, thinking harder on how much he should have stayed with Dahlia. 

“I thought that was kind of obvious.” Mr. Black raised a brow.

“Quite obvious.” Mr. White agreed.

“You’ll do whatever it takes to land on your feet.” Mr. Black joked, cat tail waving behind to make the pun clear.

Sans flinched. “why me?”

“Dr. and Mrs. Gaster are too preoccupied with their child to worry with another.” Mr. White answered. Sans refrained from clearing up that you weren’t married to his brother yet.

“Dr. Alphys and Captain Undyne are…in a moral gray area with this. Queen and King Dreemurr wouldn’t listen in regards to keeping any potential threats at bay when their son comes back.” Mr. Black ended.

“and there will be a war if i leave this the way it is.”

“Correct. You’ll see it all again.”

“As you’ve no doubt already had.” Mr. White noticed. “You’ve seen the bleeding Soul, haven’t you? Don’t you know what that means?”

“yeah. yeah, i get it.” Sans sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Delightful! So, when the Soul bleeds, you’ll alert us.” Mr. Black took a step forward and went dark. “Understood?”

“yeah. understood. make no bones about it.”

Having seen that nightmare about bleeding Souls with you, he stayed away for as long as possible. Nearly a month. He levitated Fox whenever she got into trouble while standing outside of your apartment building. At nights he sat in bed next to a sleeping Dahlia. He’d never seen this part. Resets usually happened before this point when Chara or Asriel or whoever got bored with everyone being so happy. There had never been a second war. He’d never kept Dahlia this long. You and Gaster had never been here this long. This was horrifyingly brand new and Sans didn’t know what that meant for the future. 

“Sans? What are you doing here?” Dahlia stirred, placing a hand on his knee. “I thought you’d be out celebrating the anniversary.”

“not a good night for it.”

“They’re still asking me about where you are. We got invited to thanksgiving at Toriel’s again.” 

“we don’t celebrate thanksgiving.”

“No, but Toriel does. You gotta go be the good guy.”

Her flowers were wilting. She was such a good natured person. The light blue and green colors prominence of her Soul was so true to her. Sans missed the days he could come home, crawl into bed and not talk about anything. They would share the ‘how was your day’ before she gave him an interesting fact about flowers. He wouldn’t have to say he was sorry he left, sorry he made things so difficult. Sorry he was never the person he thought he was. He just wanted to say that his day was good. But the longer he kept lying to her, the harder it was going to get. Dahlia made him happy for a little bit. The last time he was actually happy before these moments was always with her. 

“am i still the good guy? if i stay here, gaster’s experiment will bring horrible things. if i leave, you’re safe, but every responsibility i have keeps me away.”

Dahlia sighed and when she squeezed his hand, Sans knew what was coming next. “Go. Save the world like you must. You’ll always have a home here. We always find each other.”

“you’re the only good thing i’ve ever done on accident.” Sans leaned forward and pressed his smile to her temple. Her vines reached for him to keep him close.

“I’ll keep an eye socket out for yah.”

“i love you, buttercup.” Sans said for the first time in the near decade they’d been together. As expected, Dahlia didn’t make a big deal out of it. She just smiled and sent him away with a bouquet of flowers.

Sans took two steps outside and was met with Mr. Black and Mr. White. They were there to take him in to explain the consequences of Gaster’s experiment coming to fruition. They talked about how much of a shame it was that second pregnancy hadn’t failed like the second one. They thought when you found out you weren’t pregnant back in March that you’d wait a little longer to try again. They found out too far into this pregnancy that you were expecting. Them explaining that part had made Sans sick. He’d been around for comfort when you found out. It had wrecked you and these two, Mr Black and Mr White, had been the cause of it. He feared what they could do now. Before he left, he traced his metacarpals over the engraved gold plaque Dahlia had put up.

1031 SUNSET BOULEVARD  
ROSES SANS THORNS BOTANICAL GARDEN  
COMING SOON!


	32. The Day the Soul Split

You place a hand on your stomach at the end of Sans’s tale. You’d lost your first child with Gaster. You hadn’t failed. To Mr. Black and Mr. White, this baby you held close to your chest now should not have existed. You didn’t understand why that was, you didn’t understand what vines had been trying to kill you, you didn’t understand a lot of things right then. What you did know was that Sans was telling the truth. Acting on an impulse, you’d slapped him across the face before finding out he saved yours and Fox’s life multiple times. He left a happy life behind where a young flower monster loved and wanted to be with him. By you, Toriel looked absolutely betrayed and heartbroken. Frisk just stared at Sans in confusion. Papyrus continued rubbing his hands, trying to find something to say.

“Who’s life did you really save then, Sans?” You ask, though it’s unclear if you’re actually ready to listen.

“the day fox was born, after black and white were done with me, i was in the lab.” Sans began then looked pointedly at Frisk. “it didn’t go the way you may remember.”

“I do.” Frisk said in a tinier voice than their fourteen year old self looked. They looked to Gaster. “I’m sorry.”

“You did what you were told.” Gaster assured the young teen. Within your Soul you felt a tug of despair and guilt. He took your more accessible elbow. “We have some things to discuss when we get home. Leave it be for now.”

You press your child against your chest. “How much do you know?”

“Nothing like that, dear. I put some preparations in place in the event of an emergency.” 

“You don’ think we should discuss this now?”

“May I take Fox to feed?” Toriel intercepted before your daughter began feeding off your worries, anxiety and fear. You wouldn’t give her over to anyone else in this moment.

Gaster takes your hand and leads you down the hall where you can talk alone in private. He explained, while squeezing your hands, about Frisk’s special ability. Because you and Gaster talked, you knew about the deep parts of this. What you didn’t know was about the Saves and how it would feel should Frisk alter the time line to use one. Gaster worked with them in order to test a few experiments. What ended up happening was a success in one of these. In an alternate time line, you gave birth to a baby whose Soul bled. Sans was there and had cut the cord. While that was going on, Gaster experimented with the theory of just bringing Asriel in from the Perfect World. That lead to Asriel being absolutely perfect fine in this world, but tinted gray and unable to speak. He also attacked and killed Alphys, Gaster and himself. That clearly wouldn’t work, so Gaster had Frisk Load a Save when they were able to. Gaster hadn’t been there to get Frisk to do that, but Sans was. Sans had thought the bleeding Soul you gave birth to was a nightmare, but it wasn’t.

Your hands were shaking as Gaster talked about getting killed as easily as he did when talking about the weather. You stopped him from speaking any more on the events, unable to hear it. You wrapped your arms around his neck when he leaned forward to check your facial details. He stood, the height lifting you off the ground. Gaster harnessed you as he understood the nature of his mistake. He was used to what happened and seeing it done to others as a result. You weren’t. He braced you against him. Your legs wrapped around his waist in a non-initiating manner. 

“You got a piece of Asriel’s Soul. Are we in danger?”

“No, dear.” Gaster assured, rubbing your back. “We’re combining it with a part of Frisk’s Soul which is too strong to be corrupted by violence.”

“Not only do we have to deal with these men who don’t want us to have a child, but now we are in charge of this.” Your legs tighten around him. “I never should have made you.” 

“It wouldn’t have been that long ago that I’d offer to end it and deal with Toriel myself.” Gaster confided. “Knowing what it would do to lose Fox and what you would do to get yours back, I needed to.”

“Black and White took our first from me. What do they think this child is going to do?”

“We’re not the first to conceive a hybrid, but there aren’t that many who were bonded and when one parent works with Dark Magic.” 

You’re silent for a moment while resting on his shoulder. You still don’t completely understand, but know there’s too much right now to think of one thing. Hybrid babies were not accepted until a law passed about a year ago. Monsters had feared that the human parts would absorb the monster parts and they’d be born with a million times more unfathomable power. It was still being studied, but the first occurrence hadn’t shown any signs yet of being dangerous. You still believed that it wasn’t a matter of nurture. Were that the case you’d been an evil recluse. You had begun to believe that those who were evil were born that way. They could change, but their inherent horribleness was still there. Otherwise you’d…you’d…

“Dearest. We’ve discussed this.” Gaster urged, stroking your hair. “You’re not turning into her. You can’t.”

“You won’t let me.” You reminded yourself. “Can we go home? I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

“Of course.” He kisses your temple as he sets you down.

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna get Fox and wait for you outside. Will you tell Sans…”

You don’t quite know what you what Gaster to tell Sans, but Gaster knows and understands. He gives you a soft kiss and that every thing’s-going-to-be-okay smile. Avoiding looks, you go to collect Fox from Toriel who was gently bouncing her. It was tempting to let the woman keep your daughter for the night. Perhaps another time. You collected the sleeping child in your arms, Fox’s face curling into a smile she got from Gaster. She nestles into your chest and places a hand right where your heart is. You thank Toriel and apologize for the way you acted when confronted with Sans. She flinches at the mention of his name and you figure it’s not just you he has to apologize to. You open the door to see Papyrus in the arms of Mettaton who hadn’t been there that night.

“Papyrus?” You ask timidly. “Are you alright?” 

Mettaton turns his head to see you and makes a noise to go along with sticking his nose in the air. He hugs Papyrus a little tighter. You swallow the lump in your throat and lick your lips. Fox whimpers at your distress, but doesn’t wake up.

“I’m sorry about tonight. I’m going home. Enjoy your holidays, guys.” 

You smile, hopeful, and leave without Gaster. You need and want him with you so much, but you can’t take away Papyrus’s brother. It’s not difficult to catch a cab even this late at night. You’re thankful all over again for the nocturnal monsters. Your driver is also delighted to see you and Fox. You’ve made quite a name for yourself since becoming Gaster’s and at the time you’re feeling the weight of that. You’re meant to be Wingdings Gaster’s perfect and complete partner. But you’re not. You never thought you were and it’s even more evident now. Every time you’re at Toriel’s something terrible happens and your relationship with Gaster is tested. Typically something to do with power be it Gaster’s or yours or Fox’s potential. You’re scared that you’re not going to be enough to handle this in the long run.

You set Fox in a crib without the locks now that you know she cannot teleport. It’s much later than you usually put her down for bed, but that only man just an extra hour of sleep maybe. You stand there and watch over her as she gets herself comfortable. You’ve doubted that you were meant for Gaster countless times. No matter what happens, Fox was always supposed to be your child. She was never and would never be the accident here. She was created from a moment of pure love and need and want between you and Gaster. You still love and adore him and would never trade this life. There are nights like this where it feels much more cold and lonely. You pick up Fox and take her to bed with you. Not to fall asleep, you’ll never fall asleep like this.

A few moments later, Fox is being taken from in front of you by a pair of translucent purple hands. Giving her complete toast to him, she doesn't make a sound. The bed dips behind you and the last piece of being home falls into place. You’re not totally dependent on him providing your happiness, but he’s so much of you. Sharing a Soul, you remember now that he’s been able to feel everything that you do. All your loneliness. All your despair. All your…everything that makes you- you.

“I didn’t think you’d be here.” He confesses, grip tightening.

“I wouldn’t leave you.” That’s for certain. You’re in this.

“You did.” He points out. “But that’s forgivable.”

“Why can’t I feel you anymore?” 

Gaster sighs. “We’re not bonded anymore.” 

You roll over, tears in your eyes. “What? How could that have happened?”

“Sometimes it does after having a child. Priorities change, goals change, and it becomes so much that your Soul needs to split for it to understand.” He explains as though it’s nothing. He begins to braid a piece of your hair.

“I didn’t want that! Of course Fox is going to be my number one, but she didn’t take your place.” He clutch onto the collar of his sweater as if that’ll rebind you alone.

“Darling, my love. It’s okay. Mine is still tied to yours I still know how you feel. Yours stayed with mine a lot longer than pregnancies tend to go.” He kisses your temple and nestles into your neck.

A beat goes by before you dare ask. “How upset was Papyrus when you left?”

“More so when you did. He wanted you to stay where we can all work things out together.” He tells you bluntly. “I explained you needed rest.”

“Was everyone else mad instead for him?” 

“No, not at all. Just worried.” 

“I should call to let them know you’re home safe-” You reach for the phone, but he stops you.

“In the morning. Tonight you’re here with me.” 

You’re thankful for that. Gaster pulls the blankets up around your shoulders before leaving to make quickly make you a cup of tea. You feel a deep warmth of comfort at a memory when he took care of you in University. You smile at him when he brings it to you in bed. Sitting up, you lean over and cuddle into his side. You can see Fox from this point and watch as she sleeps soundly with a warm blush across her face. This is the moment that you needed. You want your Souls bonded back together again, but until that happened this was good. Better than good. He turned the knots of your belly to flutters.


	33. The Sign of More

You equate seeing Sans to when you accidentally peel too much skin near a fingernail. It stings and you can cover it up with a band aide, but that makes the healing process slower and much more sensitive once it’s removed. You and Gaster have been spending a lot of time together, which is saying something. This rough spot that he’s in between you and his brother isn’t helping anything. Asriel is making slow progress to waking up, he won’t go by the lab until after the holiday season, and everything is making him feel quite anxious. This makes his actions a bit unmethodical.

“at no point in a relationship would i ever turn to a date and say that getting their parents involved in our dating would make this much more special.” 

Sans’s joke rings truer for you now than it did back when you saw him performing. 

While you were planning for a wonderfully much needed vacation to Mettaton Human Resort and Spa, Gaster had tricks up his own sleeve. You couldn’t be mad at him. Not when you went to confront him about the hotel calling and confirming cancellation. Not when you were standing there before your parents half dressed, hair mussed, face in need of a wash and hair greasy. Oh no. You knew that if you didn’t act this out right to the perfect dotted line, they would hate him. Mother and Father would exploit every small minuscule thing he did into not being good enough for you. In reality that meant staying single and coming home to care for them. Despite having attended the very small funeral, they still thought the ex-boyfriend who shot you was a match made in heaven. Hell, they believed Gaster was the one who put you in danger if that ex was so dangerous. If he really loved you, why would he have done that?

So here you were having breakfast with two people you hadn’t seen in nearly five years, a bit before your senior year of high school. You knew that Gaster wanted to meet them. You’d agreed to letting that happen eventually, but you thought maybe perhaps it’d be long after the wedding so the fact you had a baby out of wedlock wouldn’t be more of a problem. Mother and Father wouldn’t even acknowledge Fox was in the same room as them despite her coos to be played with from Gaster’s knee. 

“Quite a small place to be raising a child. Elevators were out of order and we had to walk up the stairs.” Father began the roast of what your life had unfortunately become since leaving them.

“Right? Imagine if she had to carry groceries and a child up stairs. All the way up here.” Mother agreed, clicking her tongue against her teeth.

“It is a penthouse apartment bought with a grant after Gaster had been acknowledged by the King to make their home underground livable?” You argued, in the most polite way possible. 

Fox got up on the table to go to you. Mother nearly fainted at the sight and swatted Fox’s hands with a spoon. “Off the table!”

You grab your daughter and hold her close to your chest. Fox’s hand is red and your blood is boiling. Gaster is sweating nervously beside you.

“W-we typically find it easier to let our daughter on the table in case she roams.” Gaster covers, fiddling mercilessly with his poor hands. 

“Did I ask?” Mother narrowed her eyes at him.

“Scientist, eh?” Father says and you think he might actually be interested. Gaster at least lights up at his favorite subject. 

“Yes, sir!”

“Then tell me. What exactly is this thing that you ingested my daughter with?”

The Blasters are out before you can call them, but not Gaster’s. He’s physically restraining himself, but he does ease his jerky movements to take Fox away from you. You slam your hands down on the table, Blasters snarling and huffing ready to annihilate Mother and Father at the first command. They can talk about you however they may wish. They can belittle Gaster’s career and make it seem like it’s not a huge deal. Hell, you’d have even let them get away with being cautious and afraid of your monster-hybrid child. But in every life that you could ever live, every choice that you could make, every kind of person you could be, you were never going to let them think Gaster made you some sort of experiment. It didn’t matter if your Souls weren’t physically (spiritually, however it worked) bonded. You knew with each beat of your heart this was the life that you were meant for. Gaster didn’t choose you for this. He had given you plenty of reasons and ways to leave should you want. Each second from the moment you enrolled in Dreemurr University until now had been because you picked that route. That was something which never happened in your life before.

“Do you remember when I used to cry and scream all night that the monsters without faces were going to get me?” You ask Mother and Father. 

Their only response is a nod, intimidated by the roaring Blasters behind you enraged at your Determination.

“I had the same dream the other night. I woke up in bed next to my fiance. He’s able to see things neither of us can. He saw the faces.”

Gaster hands you the picture, already caught on to where you were going with this story. You had woken up from a nightmare and he made you get rid of everything that reminded you of your parents. Together, you burned it all. Him meeting Mother and Father was meant to be a moment of closure which clearly wasn’t going to happen. His clever translucent purple hands slip through the garbage and ash until they find something that would work with your level of intimidation. He slips it into your hand without Mather or Father seeing. You hold up the horribly distorted and charred image that you are cut out of. 

“He didn’t like what he saw in your Souls.” You grit through your teeth. 

“What happened to you?” Mother cried, standing and grabbing her purse.

“I grew up.” You straighten, call in the Blasters to rest and everything returns back to normal. “Monsters are not what’s scary underneath my bed. It’s people who think they can touch my daughter for sitting on a damn table.”

“Oh, c-come on. She didn’t swat her that hard. You’re being ridiculous.” Father harrumphed.

“Is that what you told my first grade teacher?” You remind them. “When I was growing up, you used to say no one would ever be good enough for me. What changed? Why was the one who hit me good enough? Was it because I broke your office window or spilled flour all over the floor and blamed it on the cat?”

Tears are spilling down from your eyes and they look to say something, but you interrupt them and continue. “Why are my stretch marks from pregnancy worse than the bruises and bloody noses I used to come home with? Why did you teach me how to hide a chipped tooth and not how to heat up a baby formula?”

“You left. If you felt alone that was your fault.”

“I bounced from couches until a friend’s parents let me permanently stay. I didn’t know where I was going to be too many nights. Now I do. And it’s not at the foot of your bed.”

Gaster handed you Fox and then escorted Mother and Father out the front door. He said something that got them bickering again about you, but it didn’t matter. They were gone and out of your life. Hopefully, for now, for good. Maybe you’ll try again in a few years when Fox is grown enough and wants to know the only grandparents she has. You look towards Gaster and suddenly feel horrible. He’d had to sit through you griping about parents so often that you forgot he had none anymore. Carrying Fox, you go over to him looking quite pleased with himself. 

“What did you say to them?” 

Gaster covers Fox’s ears. “I’m having wonderful intercourse with their daughter.”

You smile and lean forward to kiss his chin. “Tell me about your parents. You never talk about them.”

“There’s not much to tell.” He began to fiddle with his hands. “We lost them not long after Papyrus was born.” 

“Were they scientists?”

“Warriors. Magicians, betrayed by their brethren when the Humans sent Monsters underground.” 

You could see him getting seriously uncomfortable and that was the last thing you had wanted from this conversation. You place a hand on his shoulder and feel him ease. “We don’t have to talk about that right now. Go call Mettaton and get back our room.”

Toriel’s effort of working towards forgiving Sans involved letting him and Dahlia spend the holidays in her home. When you call to see if she can still babysit, you can hear that she’s got her hands full as it were. You thank her for the offer, knowing that she absolutely would if you truly needed her. You spend a great deal of time on the phone with her talking about your own parents. More tears shed later, Toriel of course ends the phone call leaving you feeling much better about how the day went. She made you feel valid in your anger and frustration. She wished show much to have known you when everything was going on to take care of you. If you thought about it too much it would have made you cry. In the other room, you can hear Gaster talking seriously with a hotel. You both could have gotten that reservation back, but he takes his part with grace and elegance you can’t handle right now. 

“All done.” Gaster looks childlike seeking your approval.

“No trouble?”

“No trouble. Is Toriel still free?”

“You know she would have, but I decided against it. Sans and his girlfriend are staying there as some sort of penance.” You think for a moment on who else. 

“What about Undyne and Alphys? They’re expecting.”

“And the last thing Alphys wants to do right now is chase after a child.” You gently remind him of how you were.

“Well…there’s always-”

“You don’t mean-”

“Or take her with us-

“-which defeats the purpose of going at all.” You finish off his sentence. You chew your bottom lip, absolutely unsure. In all honesty, you could see leaving with worse monsters. You give an uneasy, bobbing head nod in agreement.

“Mettaton and Papyrus it is.”


	34. Sinoatrial Nodes

**Friday, December 23**

It’s the first moment where your thoughts aren’t consumed by feeding Fox, getting Fox to sleep, anything related to Fox. When you dropped her off at Papyrus’s, Gaster had to literally drag you away from the doorstep. 

“HUMAN , WE ARE QUITE ECSTATIC TO BE TAKING CARE OF LITTLE HUMAN!” Papyrus clapped his gloved hands together.

“Just remember she cannot eat spaghetti.” You note while Gaster tugged on your waist. “And careful with the bones! Make sure she can’t get into the little ones?”

“LITTLE HUMAN WILL BE FINE, I ASSURE YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IS AN EVEN BETTER HUMAN CARE-ER!”

You kiss Fox’s forehead once more. “I love you, sweetheart. Be good for Uncle Pappy, okay?”

“DO NOT WORRY! I HAVE TAKEN EVERY PRECAUTION IN TAKING CARE OF A LITTLE FOX!” 

You looked up towards Papyrus, face blanching. “R-really?”

“INDEED! DR. ALPHYS GAVE ME SEVERAL BOOKS THAT WERE VERY INFORMATIVE.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” You relax. “Just remember that she likes cold food, warm will make her sick. She likes those little baby jars of apple juice. And don’t forget not to-”

Gaster places a hand over your mouth. “Call if you need anything. We check out eleven on Monday morning. Toriel will be in touch in the morning as well.” 

“OF COURSE! WE SHALL HAVE SUCH FUN!”

Gaster had picked you up and put you in the passenger’s side of the car Mettaton (and Sans) had sent to make your journey easier. You were staying a weekend within the city and while the resort was nice, it wasn’t necessary the extent they went through. You and Gaster needed time alone together. Given the events of the last…however long it had been, so much had happened lately, you were willing to compensate. This was the first time of you leaving Fox without you or Gaster and it was taking a toll. Or, it had been until he started whispering gorgeous lines in your ear. Things about your DNA being in perfect alignment, chemical imbalances, chemical perfect reactions, love being exponential. You certainly would not be with anyone based on charm alone. You couldn’t be with anyone that didn’t teach you. Him whispering science lessons against your neck was definitely reminding you of every reason you were attracted to him.

Monsters hadn’t adopted any human holiday as far as you were aware, at least not the religious aspect. They did take in the decorations and Mettaton Human Resort and Spa is not lacking in that for the weekend. The tree isn’t too large to take away from the menorah and they had decorated for Diwali a few weeks back. Menus were adjusted for the religious humans who didn’t want to eat this or that. Nobody really made a fuss over it here. That bigotry was left at the front door. It makes the fact that you’re registered as newlyweds seeking a honeymoon suite that much easier to deal with. Gaster swears he has nothing to do with it, but you don’t mind. It won’t match being in his lab, completely isolated and alone, but it was romantic in gesture. Mettaton had just set it all up. Sans was the one to pay for everything. 

Gaster hardly steps in the hotel room before your arms are around his neck and mouth pressed to his lips. You barely take notice of the scarlet colored dim lighting, the Mettaton shaped chocolates and rose petals covering the bed, or the magnificent view of the entire city. Gaster drops the bags and lifts you into his arms. Now that you’re away, he can feel you relax. 

“If you get too uncomfortable, we can leave a day early.” He assures, setting you on his feet so he can walk you towards the large wall of windows.

“What time does Papyrus go to bed?”

“He’ll remember to put Fox down early.” Gaster soothes. “I’m quite offended you’re thinking so much of my brother while here with me.”

You peck his mouth. “I am here with you, though.”

“What would you like to do? We are here on a date.” He walks over to the notice on the end table containing the hotel activities.

“We didn’t get much of those did we? Between school, you not letting me do anything when pregnant and my making you work.” You duck under his elbow to read the paper with him. The spa was closed, but the pool and gym were still open. You’d already had dinner and wouldn’t order anything else unless he wanted it. 

“What do people do when they date? I believed that the purpose was to establish a connection with a potential partner.” He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“It is the holidays. Why don’t we cuddle in under these blankets and watch a movie?”

“I was hoping you would suggest so at a point.” 

Gaster side steps to his bag and produces a laptop and several movies, all of the same spirit of the season. He becomes flustered with picking one out and makes you do so. You curl up against his side, collecting the flower petals and chocolates into the end table for later use. He uncorks the wine and you take turns drinking it from the bottle. He starts messing around with buttons on the remote control and accidentally bumps one. Beneath the television in front of the bed, a shelf opens up and reveals a warm fireplace. His cheeks flush as the fire magic takes form of different objects and you lose his attention. He lowers himself down to rest on your chest where you can lightly scratch his scalp. You don’t care that he’s missed half the movie he apparently was so inclined to watch. He’s happy. It never takes much, but you love the look on his face.

“Dearest?”

“Yes, Gaster?”

“You know I think you’re beautiful, right?”

You know what that compliment means. You raise his head up from your lap and move down to face him. “Not as beautiful as you.”

“I’m- I think you are perfect.” Gaster’s sudden inferiority attack causes his hands to start fidgeting. You notice that the holes in his hands are shielded again. You take and place them on your body.

“I would not change a thing about you.” You promise, leaning over him. His arms wrap around you.

“You don’t think…you don’t think that we could be better off? Where there are big windows and penthouse views.”

“We live in a penthouse apartment, Wingdings.” You remind, kissing between his eyes. “But no. I would be just as happy if we were in a dingy dirty dorm room again.”

“You deserve so much more. Everything that you’ve ever dreamed of.” 

“I used to dream of waking up as Chelsea Clinton. Now I dream of working side by side with my husband as we work and fight towards better lives for our family and everyone else. You can’t give me everything and it won’t be a bad thing.” 

“It won’t?”

“No, Gaster. You give me the most wondrous things. I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.”

You kiss him softly, slowly, and watch his features ease into that of contentment. He hums, pulling you that much closer. You’ve brought him back for now. You nestle into his neck and let him roll you onto your side. It’s a long, tight embrace where you pay attention to nothing other than each other. You always thought those couples who looked so long into their partner’s eyes were crazy. But nothing in the world could take you away from doing just that. His purple irises are glowing along with the translucent hands that cannot let you go. Gaster is a beautifully charming monster when he wants to be. He holds your face and looks over every angle he can before kissing where his fingers lingered. 

“You’re so wonderful. Loving father. Loyal brother. Devoted partner.”

“I would go through everything all over again just to have this night with you.” Gaster kisses your forehead.

You lace your fingers with his and place his hand to your chest. “Me too. I…I wouldn’t be so hard on Sans, but I feel I’ve done everything I can with you.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He rubs your back. “We’re not here for that. This is just you and me, remember?”

“Right, I do.” You push your nose against his neck, nestling his dark violet turtleneck. “This is the best. And…”

“And?”

“I…I have a date for our wedding.”

“Yeah?” He grins, sitting up and leaning forward. He looks so happy that it solidifies your decision.

“Mhm. But, I want it to be a surprise for you.” You roll over and wrap him around you. Gaster extends the length of your body and snuggles against you. He wedges a knee between your legs to get into his favorite position.

“How am I to know when to dress? Or do anything?” 

“It’ll be okay. Will you let me do this for you?” You ask, just to be sure. He nods and kisses the back of your shoulder.

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you, Wingdings. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than most chapters ad a lot of dialogue, but i really wanted it up sooner rather than later 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!!


	35. Old Acquaintence Be Forgot

**24 December**

“Do you still have the outfit you wore last year?” Gaster asks, placing a hand on your waist as the two of you lie lazily in bed in the wee hours of the morning.

“Like that, did you?” Your smile doesn’t reach your face. “I don’t.”

He leans forward to kiss at your shoulder, pulling back the sleeve. “It’s okay. I like it better off.”

“Fox made me rid half my wardrobe.” You say, looking down at your stomach. “Harder to lose than they make it seem.”

Gaster splays a hand across your stomach. “I like this on. It’s cozy.”

He nestles his cheek against your fleshier abdomen to prove this point. He raises your shirt up and begins kissing below the navel, hand on your thigh. There’s minimal window of opportunity for you to feel insecure when he’s acting this way. He presses himself against the length of you, as he does when going to sleep, but this is much more passionate. Gaster is more intense when he knows what he’s doing and you are an instrument he’s had practice in performing. A simple and gentle strum of the fingers at your waistband coupled with his sucking on your stretch marks sends you restraining hums. You don’t know how thin the walls are and really don’t want to disturb neighbors with your holiday celebration. 

Persistent on making that happen anyway, he slowly crawls onto you, between your legs. Gaster kisses your ribs as he tugs and scratches at your jogging pants for permission. You arch to allow him more. He takes no time in undressing you out of everything but underwear. He leans over your body to look in your eyes with a bright smile. He twirls a piece of your hair around his finger quite playfully. You know that he’d be just as happy doing that than anything else. You bump his waist with your knee to turn his attention back to what he was doing. A gasping, body shuddering moan shakes out of your body when a translucent hand of his begin massaging your clit. Gaster watches your every minuscule facial cue for a sign that you need something different.

“Cheat.” You tease, eyes opening. “I want to do that.”

Through no further prompting or any explanation, Gaster sits back on his ankles while his feigner's still continue massaging you. He brings out his Soul and guides your fingers to it. 

“What are you doing?” You jerk your hand back.

“Trust me.”

You do. He shows you how to gently, carefully, touch his Soul. Gaster nearly melts on top of you. His face takes on the same as when you touch him with pleasuring intent. It takes his entire being not to crumble and fall from the way that your fingers do whatever it is that they do. You still know every little way that he likes to be touched. You know the right place to scratch his scalp when he’s too tired to sleep. You know where to apply pressure on his foot after a long day. The only person that knows more than you do about Gaster is how much he knows you. There would be none of this experimentation of Soul…sex…had you not. He could hold a gun to your head and you’d still trust him before anybody else. You breathe a sigh of relief as he moves harder against you, careful to squeeze his hand and not his Soul. It’s the most effective erogenous zone you’ve found.

You let go of his Soul to wrap your arms around his neck. Gaster lifts and carries you towards the bathroom where the rose petal bath still looks beautiful despite how long it had been set up. He undresses you with such swift ease that it’s mesmerizing. Still a little shy about the new state of your body, you press against him to hide. He doesn’t mind and actually seems to prefer it. The water is scalding as he dips you slowly into it, but somehow remains comfortable. Your own bones ease and relax as the tension literally melts away from the inside. Gaster’s process of getting used to it takes a bit longer as it’s directly on contact with his skeleton form. He maintains complete eye contact as he lowers himself back into position between your legs, on top of you.

“I thought you found the idea of sex in a bath repellent?” You ask, picking up a light pink loofah and massaging his head with it. He makes a sound similar to a purr and leans up into your touch.

“You like the idea, though?”

You smile at him for trying. “I like your being comfortable a lot more.”

“Oh.” His face tinges purple. “We could still try?”

“Wingdings.” You hold his face in your hands. “I’m not disappointed if all you don’t want to do anything. You know this, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what’s happening with me lately.” He sighs, voice going very quiet as he rests his chin on your shoulder. “I’m sexually attracted to you as well as romantic and aesthetically.”

“You’re just not in the mood. It happens. No matter how far we go, you can always stop. Okay?” You’ve talked about this maybe once before, but you want it stuck in his head. “It doesn’t matter if we’ve been married, if it’s a holiday, if anything. You are never obligated to have sex if you don’t want to.”

There’s a long pause which makes you aware there’s more to it than he’s telling. You give him a moment, letting him come to you, before you’ll ask. Finally he speaks. “I think I know why.”

“Is it something we can work on?” 

“Maybe.” Gaster leans back against the opposite side of the bath. Despite the near boiling temperature, you’re suddenly cold. He looks down at his hands. “I’m…turned off is not the right nomenclature, but I believe it’s most accurate, by the fact that we are no longer bonded.”

It’s a blow to your chest that makes you feel like that’s your fault, despite his assurance that is isn’t. Gaster said himself that Souls become unbounded after one party has a child. It doesn’t mean that you love him any less. It just means there’s something, the baby, which requires you to give more of yourself to.

“I’m worried that we…won’t. I thought perhaps making love would help, since it’s how it happened last time, but-”

“That’s not true.” You interrupt. These anxieties you can work with. “It was after, when you asked me to marry you for the first time, that we found out. But that’s not when it happened.”

Gaster looks at you inquisitively. 

“It was when I first laid eyes on you.” You continue to explain. “When we kissed on Halloween or asked around how and where to date. Before that, when I didn’t even know if you were real or not and you kept my tea warm until morning. When you…when you killed someone to protect me.”

“Sweetheart-”

“We have a deeper connection than any two living things that I’ve ever met.” You take his hands in yours. “Whether we have one together or not, yours is my Soul’s mate. You said yourself that we find each other in every time line you’ve ever seen. What does that tell you?”

Tears, real and genuine, line his eyes and he gets back in to cuddle you. “Everything.”

After a gentle bath together, you convince Gaster to settle in for a rest before dinner. Meanwhile, you dress and explore the hotel alone. You feel bad for lying to Gaster that you were just going to utilize the spa pass, but it’s for good reason. Mettaton is taking time out of his glamors life of being himself and watching Fox to bring your daughter in for a visit and to help with Gaster’s New Year’s Present. After you carry Fox around to snuggle and play and check for injuries, you send her and Mettaton up to Gaster’s room for further distraction. In the meantime, you venture around with a hired party planner to get everything together within a week. You send out orders to Muffet’s Sweets Shoppe as well as Grillby’s for the fire monster to attend. You know that Sans would be prime and perfect entertaining material, but don’t feel right to ask. You’d have Gaster do it if he knew.

“having a bit of an issue there, kid?”

You don’t have to look over your shoulder to know who it is. You almost cry, but your eyes stay locked on the clothes options before you. “A little.”

“that one.” Sans points to the third option. “he’s a chest guy and that color’s your favorite, isn’t it?”

“It is.” You lightly touch as if able to feel the fabric. “Why are you here?”

“beginning to think pap’s stood me up.” He shrugs, hands in his pockets. 

“Would…would you like to join Gaster and I? He’s up in our room with Fox now.”

Sans shrinks into the fluff of his jacket. “wouldn’t wanna intrude.”

He doesn’t mean it bad, but you still feel the slap of your actions. “You won’t be. And…I could use your help?”

“no you couldn’t.” He chuckles awkwardly. “but thanks, buddy.”

“Can I hug you?” Your voice comes out barely above a whisper. 

Sans nods, smile going wild as you hug him tight against you. A blast of emotion washes over you and cleanses you from the inside out as you begin sobbing. There’s joy, confusion, but overall relief and you briefly think that your Soul has clicked back with Gaster’s. He’s beyond thrilled over something. Whether it be the rejuvenated and stronger connection, knowing Mettaton and Papyrus’s plan, or the simpleness of being with his daughter, you don’t know. He’s having the time of his life, you and Sans have come to an understanding, and everything is so right in the world. It’ll make getting eloped for New Year’s next week all the more easier. 

Mettaton and Papyrus know everything there is to know about the celebration and therefore Sans does by extension. He helps you figure things out on what to do and helping keep it secret. He will go by the court house for the documents, talk Grillby into not catering the whole thing, and get Papyrus there without exposing everything to Gaster. The two of you start talking about your respected significant others which dives into talking about Gaster’s work somehow. Sans is evident in his caution about if or when Asriel wakes up how the kid is going to be. Toriel has nothing other than excitement, but she doesn’t know how destructively evil Chara can be should she come back as well. Gaster has taken every precaution he possibly could, but that’s been done before, too.

“He has this nightmare sometimes where it’s Chara that pushed him into the Void.” You confide as the pair of you walk towards the hotel room.

“won’t say it’s implausible.” He visibly ponders that. “explain a lot.”

“Do you still think it was a bad idea for me to make Gaster bring Asriel back?”

“no.” Sans sighs, shaking his head. “not anymore. i used to think it was bad for g, but he wouldn’t have done it at all or worked so hard if he didn’t want to so much. getting ‘em working on somethin’ at all, big like this, helps the mentality and all.”

Before you can thank him, Gaster bursts out of the door with Fox in arm and races towards you, boasting and yelling about how he can feel it again. He kisses all over your face before registering Sans. Gaster looks between you and his brother for some sign on how things went. When he realizes that was what made you so happy, you feel the tiniest pang of jealousy mixed in with less intensity. While Gaster hugs and thanks you both, you squeeze Fox against your chest. A rainbow assortment of colors flutter across her cheeks as she nuzzles under your chin. She’ll be a month old on the twenty ninth, in five days. You can’t imagine how much time has flown by, how everything has changed since this time last year. That’s no longer a scary thing for you.

You will welcome change with open arms.


	36. Episode 13

The week following the holidays has been some of the most stressful and you’re glad it’s over with. Santa bestowed you with a picture frame of your nuclear family and another with everyone including Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus, Gaster and Sans with Frisk. You didn't ask for anything, nor did he, and you’re glad Gaster isn’t upset with not having gotten anything just yet. He knows that you’re planning something and neither of you are particularly religious for it to feel out of place. Mettaton has arranged for the pair of you to stay an extra week for the New Year’s and the gift. 

The best part about it is that Fox now joins you, even though Papyrus wanted to play Uncle another few days. Gaster is completely thrilled to be bonded with your Soul again. You can feel everything that he does and it’s so much more strong. You’ve learned that Fox’s tinted cheeks change colors with her mood. Having that makes you feel like everyone is connected that way. She loves sleeping on Gaster’s chest, but will get frustrated if you’re not the one to wake her up in the mornings to get her ready for the day. You can understand that. You’d rather sleep on his body than your own any day. 

December 30st, the night before your big day, you crash hard early in bed. You’ve been running all over the place from the crack of dawn until late the last few days. Gaster convinces you to just rest while he cares for Fox and you’re asleep before he can kiss you goodnight. In sleep, you have the most wonderful dream.

Rose petals and cherry blossoms follow your feet as you and a man with no face into Dreemurr Academy. He’s talking with someone about how you did the application process alone without asking for any help. You had aced the entrance exams as expected and everything was settled, save for the actual paperwork the man had to do. The person with which he was speaking asked if you would explore the grounds to understand the school better. Many if not all of the students were away on Spring Break, but there might be a few lingerers here and there. You give a small nod, not saying anything, and venture through a University that would rival Cinderella’s. Just as, somehow, the clock strikes thirteen.

“Human!” 

You hear a whisper, but it sounds more like a yell. Twirling around, you see a piece of string pulling a piece of spaghetti which is tugging on a meatball. Starving, you follow after it until you can snatch and eat it. There’s no taste, but the effects are exceptional. You shrink down to the size of the meatball and are allowed to walk around. You wonder down underneath the small space of the door leading into your dorm room. There in, you drop and sink into a pool of water.

“You’ve certainly cried a lot in your life to fill a space this deep.” Says a small goat child wearing a caterpillar costume. “Ah, look at this! We have guests.”

You climb out of the pool and onto the deck around where the child is sitting a top of a giant flower. Glancing towards the ‘guests’ you see two versions of another child- this one more familiar. They are both humans in sweaters. One is smiling, wearing green and yellow stripes, while the other looks a lot more stoic. Your head tilts sideways in curiosity at these two who appear so similar and so different at the same time.

“My sibling and I would like a piece of buttercup. May we?” The smiling child asks in a sickly sweet voice. 

While they’re discussing a payment plan, you watch as the small-face one opens a door which hadn’t been there before. You chase after when the goat seems less than impressed. You are now in a room where there is a grinning pair of skeletons who at least aren’t identical to each other. You mosey on through, quite curiously confused. 

“Over here.” A whisper as you step out into a breezeway maze of pillars. “We may disappear,”

“And reappear!” The tall skeleton appears as the shorter one vanishes. 

“I’m a little turned around.” You confessed, seeking advice. “How will I know which way to go?”

“That all depends,” the short one begins.

“On where it is you’re wanting to be?” The tall one finishes. “Of course, leaving without an audience to the King-”

“Is strictly forbidden.”

“Hmm.” 

You harrumph, crossing your arms. You are absolutely puzzled and these two are acting like complete jokes themselves. If they truly wish to speak with you, they could come out and do so. Once you are crossed, the two skeletons exchange looks and come up with a brand new game to play. While you are entering into the dining area of campus where all the delightful treats and snacks are, there is a table there set up for tea which will never run cold. The skeleton brothers have added a new member to their party and devised new rules. Thinking they may perhaps be a bit more cordial, considering one is sleeping and the other is having his sweets, you approach.

“Pardon me-”

“No room, darling~!” Says the robot in a tall hat. 

“Yeah, no room. Sorry.”

You can easily see at least nine other places for you to sit, were you to truly wish in doing so. 

“Sorry, no room!” The tall skeleton repeats himself, cape billowing in the non-existent wind.

“Yeah, I got it.” You sigh, rolling your eyes, and continue onward.

“Hey! Don’t leave!” 

“WE WERE ONLY KIDDING, SEE?” 

You walk back over to the longest table which extends out of the entire building and into the horizon. Taking a seat, you politely ask, “Why does this place appear so different?”

“Your hair is not braided.” The robot points out. Almost reflexively, you reach up to touch it. 

“No I-” By your side, the distracting noise of twirling spaghetti is driving you quite mad. “You could warm that, you know. It needs more salt.”

The sleeping skeleton awakens to add, “fine the way it is.”

“A riddle!” The robot claps his hands together in joyous fashion. “In what way are cold tea and ice tea alike?”

The clock clicks sixteen hours. “IT’S THREE O’CLOCK!”

“Yes, my dear! Spaghetti and tea time.” The robot pats the skeleton’s hand affectionately. “Another riddle. Why are you coming here?”

“To study?”

“What else? Why not to make friends and enjoy yourself? Pleasure is all yours, after all.”

You open your mouth to speak and all that comes out are three loud and intrusive horn noises. Things go black and before you’re aware, you are stood before the King and Queen of Monsters giving trial to a Doctor. You cannot see the Doctor’s face, but you know him quite well. You want to, at least. He is on trial for abandonment and neglect of his brothers, something which you are stung through the heart at hearing. You place a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, but he keeps growing taller than you. The King is outraged by your intrusion.

“Are you not guilty of abandonment yourself?” He slams his staff on the ground while the Queen remains silent behind a mask. “You’ve left your family behind out of your lives and keep pushing away friends when they should be forgiven!”

“I have a case against yours, Your Majesty!” Stomps forward a fish woman with bright red hair. “She is guilty of a drab personality!”

“I resent that.” You say, narrowing your eyes.

“All she thinks about is school, she’s worked quite hard! Shouldn’t she be allowed somebody, if not many somebody’s, at least one?”

“A somebody?” You question, not believing that above all things. You’ve not been granted anybody to care for you, or care for as well.

“You’ve made so many friends, child.” The King transitions into a kinder, gentler Monster. “You must remain kind and resilient.”

“Yes, my dear.” The Queen finally stands and speaks, opening her arms to you as though remembering a long lost friend. “There are going to be trying times, but you cannot let go of who you are.”

“Who I am?” You question. 

They along with everyone else in the room, points behind. You are now able to see the Doctor’s face, his great crack across his eye and the purple ting he’s carrying in his arms. You rush forward, hugging his neck and he pulls a baby from your stomach with great ease. She’s the most perfect little thing you’ve ever seen and you’re grateful to see him holding her. There’s nothing more beautiful than this moment, surrounded by light and warmth. You haven’t seen a storm in so long and don’t know what it feels like not to be loved anymore. After so long without rain, you’re starting to absorb and love the life of gracious, delightful sunshine. You were surrounded by monsters that loved you and would take care of you through thick and thin. 

When you wake up, Gaster and Fox are in front of you as they always were and would be. You wedge her down just enough to kiss his lips, ignoring the drool on the corner of his lips. He wakes up sputtering until he sees you. A sleepy smile spreads across his face and he brings you down onto his shoulder. With both halves of his heart cuddled next to him, there’s nothing more that could make this moment better. He gently asks if you were sleeping well, if anything was wrong. You promise that things are just fine. Everything is how it should be, with no needing to venture off into Wonder-Dreamland for a better life. You nuzzle under Gaster’s chin. 

“Will you marry me tonight?” You ask, not even sure that he’s still awake. Your answer comes when there’s a bursting surge of happiness and love.

“At midnight? Yes, absolutely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos is something that I've worked hard to get on a story and now that it's here I cannot believe it. This story, this fandom, has introduced me to the sweetest and most understanding people. 
> 
> This chapter is for all of you and, for this small instance, I the Reader character. Only in the way that I look at these gorgeous comments, I look at these hit counts and know that people are coming back to this. I have people that care about this story and it's made me put extra effort in it as well. This is short, but the next chapter will hopefully make up for that. I'll talk more about my love for you all in that chapter, but I felt I should say something for the milestone. 
> 
> I love you. I feel loved by you for staying with me this far. You are a wonder. You are my dream come true with all the love and care and nice comment you have. 
> 
> Thank you.


	37. Just You Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY nEW YEAR COnGRATS On THE WEDDInG

**31 December**

Your day goes the way it does normally during a day with Gaster and Fox. There are just a handful of people who know what you’re doing tonight which is making your job of the day much easier. It’s meant to be the best day of your life, but you don’t hold it to that standard. Many of the things people do after they get married you’ve already done. You’ve moved in with your Soulmate, you have a job that you’ve worked so hard for, you’ve had a child. That doesn’t mean that you are out of goals and hit a rut in your life just yet. There’s still a million and one things that you haven’t done yet.

A knock comes to the door a bit after you’ve fed Fox her breakfast. Gaster swings over to answer it while you’re bathing and getting her dressed. In the bathroom you can hear Mettaton and Papyrus talking about who gets to help who. This being Mettaton’s Resort that he’s so gracious and lovingly open as your second home, you genuinely do want him involved. One day he could very well be your brother-in-law and you don’t want anymore incidents within the family. For that, Mettaton stays to assist you while Gaster is getting dragged to be with Sans and Papyrus. He’s able to come kiss you goodbye and comfort Fox out of a tantrum with him leaving. Her face glows when Mettaton saunters his happy self in.

“There’s my sweetest! Are you ready for a party, party, party?” 

“What did you and Papyrus have her call you?” You hand Fox off to Mettaton so you can brush your teeth.

“We didn’t really.” A frown digitizes on his face. “What would be easy for her to say?”

“I mean, she doesn’t talk just yet.” You chuckle, tickling her cheek. She giggles, limbs wiggling around similar to a cat seeking to play. Since Mettaton has picked her up, there’s a pink color on her cheeks. “She loves you, though.”

“Of course, she does!” His lights flicker bright in spite of his gloating.

“She loves everyone that we run into. Her Soul isn’t developed yet, but I think Kindness is going to be a big part of it.”

“Takes after her madre.” Mettaton winks, bouncing Fox around as you get dressed into something that’ll be easy for tonight.

“Are you ready?” You ask, pinning your hair up.

Mettaton carries Fox out of the room while you’re in a silk robe given from the spa for your special day. Beneath are your pajamas that you can get in and out of after Mettaton fixes your nails. It’s mid-afternoon and typically things would be ecstatic and stressful for the New Year’s party that night. Your wedding, or at least, Wingding Gaster’s wedding, is a bigger deal. The man who found a way to keep all Monsters alive when pushed Underground had been an absolute hero. He’s done everything possible for his job and, like you, there’s still a million things he’s not done quite yet. His dreams, however, are more domesticated considering the immense successes in his job already. You want everything that he desires to come true.

For now, it’s your time to use the spa after Mettaton has been informed by Papyrus that Gaster’s treatment was finished. You were given a pedicure and manicure, but not either were painted. A full body massage which was apparently meant to help women get pregnant was also offered. You chose against that for now. If Gaster wants more kids it’s not to come directly nine months after a wedding for that child to calculate in the future. After those things were taken care of and your face was cleansed, you let Mettaton and his exceptional fashion choices decide your hair. You just wanted a strand out to be braided the way Gaster does. The outfit you were given had been able to be tailored to your exact size so you wouldn’t feel gross getting into it. Gaster loved your now fleshier stomach, but it was a bit uncomfortable seeing it some days. You hope eventually to accept it was due to your pregnancy. You’d carried life- you should be overjoyed and proud. Those days were hit and miss.

You look at yourself in the mirror and your breath is taken away. Mettaton certainly knows what he’s doing. There will be no denying how beautiful you look around him, specifically for his sake. Whether you said anything or not, Mettaton was fawning over you. It made very clear that he wanted you to at least be happy and have the right people around for the night. He wouldn’t even have anybody that could be negative bringing food to your door. That had created the most perfect atmosphere that the place had advertised countless times. You wished that every place could be like this, actually doing what they promised to provide. It wasn’t your place to talk about that personally with him. Mettaton knew how to run a business.

~ 

Back in your room, Gaster was among his brothers getting dressed with Toriel fussing over Frisk’s suit. All the wedding thoughts are going through his head. He doesn’t know if you’re planning for personal vows as a surprise, so he sweats and writes something meaningful down quickly. He doesn’t know if you’ve planned a honeymoon, so he looks into last minute plane tickets which would allow a baby. He doesn’t know what socks to wear, he feels moderately itchy in a suit you definitely did not pick out, and he’s worried about absolutely everything going wrong. The last major monster wedding had gone off without a hitch until that horrible nightmare. There’s no doubt in his mind that it could all crumble down tonight as well. Why wouldn’t Asriel come out of his comatose the day that you were going to be the most wonderful, beautiful bride?

“Relax. Every thing’s gonna be fine.” Toriel encourages, holding Gaster’s cheek. At his side, Frisk tugged on his shirt for attention. They gave him a thumbs up with a grin. From the young time traveler in training, Gaster takes that as a good sign.

Gaster kneels down to their height. “You’ve done a lot for me, Frisk. Will you do me one more favor?”

They nod, ecstatic. Gaster gives them the mission to check on you and make sure you’re well. Frisk rolls their eyes, punches Gaster’s hip and snickers as they go to steal another chocolate. 

“bride’s good, bro.”

“YEAH! SHE LOOKS GREAT!” Papyrus assures, not looking up from his phone. Gaster snaps around and quickly goes forward to see how he knows that.

“nuh-uh.” Sans interjects, taking the phone before Gaster can get it. “human tradition not to see. it’s bad luck.”

That makes Gaster suck in a breath and release all temptation to just run towards you. He just wants the wedding to come so he can at least hold you in his arms during the vows. Which reminds him…

He gets back to work while Toriel tries to convince him not to worry about it. The wedding, as seen by anybody who got married, was just a day. A couple of hours at the most and it will be amazing and perfect in reflection with lots of pictures that will always make the both of you smile. It’ll be marvelous, but it won’t say anything about the days to come. Toriel promises Gaster that brighter days are to come and that’s from someone whose separated from their husband. A wedding doesn’t make a marriage, but it’s a testament to the bride and groom’s patience with each other. That you have planned everything and that this wedding is essentially a gift says a lot about how Gaster handles these large events. Especially considering he panicked out of the last one. You learned from that and kept things small this time around which means you pay attention to his needs as well.

The hotel door blasting down with a thick combat kick makes his Soul nearly jump out of his skin.

“Where’s Bride and Baby Punk?!” Undyne flexes and enters into jumping jacks to expel her excitement.

“Getting a massage about now.” Toriel smiles then makes space for Alphys. Monster-monster pregnancies worked much faster than humans did and Alphys was about ready to pop.

“You guys have been gone from the apartment so long! C’mon, Frisk! We gotta go check things out downstairs!” Undyne picks them up and takes off running without another word.

“Alphys? May I?” Gaster goes to her and sits down. He places a hand on her stomach when she nods. He smiles, tears welling up. “Alphys, they’re going to be perfectly fine.”

This eases her and they talk for a long moment. During this, Toriel collects gifts at the door. Sweets and baked goods from Muffet's, things spun from spider silk as well. Bottles of wine and champagne to celebrate the new year as well as the wedding. Mugs, cups, candles, blankets, quilts and a thousand other things that you both don’t really need. There’s so much stuff Gaster doesn’t want, but he accepts it all with a gracious smile. The gift aspect is not his favorite part. It’s when the groom sees the bride. In every line where he gets to marry you, he looks at his face. You’re the one that he always finds. No matter the skin color, religious heritage, weight, any of it. Gaster always finds your Soul, because it’s always meant to be. There have been instances where he took you from his own brother or some other monster. He’s been in a variety of roles as well, but it always ends with him falling in a form of love with you. Somehow, someway. 

It’s at this moment when Gaster crumples up the paper and tosses it in the bin. With a satisfied smile on his face, he returns back to the party with him in his hotel. When Gaster relaxes, he feels the added stress he put on you go away. You are at peace and he smiles, taking out his phone and kisses the screen. Using his ability to manipulate technology, he sends you a message of assurance in the age old font. You respond with an equally as sweet message and he is absolutely delighted to still have this small form of communication between the two of you. It’s private and he doesn’t have to share it with anybody. 

“Gaster? Are you ready, dear?” Toriel asks, checking her watch.

It’s time.

~ 

Getting eloped is the best decision the two of you have ever made. The pair of you are being kept separately, but the ceremony is small and intimate enough where you can see each other. You’re certainly not meant to, there’s several monsters entering the dining area where this is all taking place. Gaster meets your eyes and you see him start to dart towards you, but Sans and Papyrus hold him off. At your side, to walk you in, Toriel holds and squeezes your arm. You’d known how nervous he was, but Toriel tells you stories about the evening and what was really going on that calm you. 

The place is not decorated to be a wedding and it’s just as fine. It’s rare that you ever felt helplessly in love, but this moment accentuates everything. Gaster smiles and your heart explodes. He takes your hands as soon as he is able and it’s hard to even hear Asgore is there to officiate. You hear the wedding bells that Mettaton insisted on and that’s all you have to know when to kiss Gaster. The lack of wedding rehearsal doesn’t stifle anything. Monsters in attendance give a cheers and toast to each other. You step forward and kiss hug Gaster’s neck, feeling your Soul somehow elevated a million levels as you kiss him. To his luck there are no vows, there is nothing more than Asgore saying that you’re married now.

The dinner takes place immediately after, provided by Grillby despite the fact you’d politely made sure he knew not to. He and Gaster embrace and even share some form of a dance as they reconnect deeper. Toriel takes you for a spin in the same fashion while Mettaton twirls around Fox on his hip. She’s in desperate need of a nap so she won’t be up so late tonight, but for the moment, while she’s giggling, you let it happen. As a song starts slow playing and Gaster is pushed into you, everything falls away. Your daughter is in good hands and so are you. 

“There is a moment when before the scientist finds his solution that he or she just know. It’s similar to a mother being able to lift cars off their children.” Gaster begins to explain. You look up to him, chin on his chest.

“You were not one of those.” He continues. “You are no solution. You are a constant. I never feel out of place when I’m with you.”

“Wish I could be of more help.” You joke, leaning back to wipe at your eyes. “That’s so sweet, Wingdings. You are my solution, even so.”

“It is not a bad thing to be.” He flushes a bit, dipping you back. When he stands you back up, he can see the braid styled the way he does. He kisses it.

“Is this at least something you were hoping for?” You ask, stepping on his feet so he can walk you around.

“More. Far more than I’d have ever thought possible. And I’ve seen the universe where we married in a palace!” He taunts. You laugh, bringing him in for another kiss.

“Happy new years, husband.”

“Happy new years, wife.”

~ 

Off to the side in the middle of conversation with Asgore, Toriel stops and looks in the direction of Gaster’s warehouse.

“Toriel? What is it?”

“Asriel is awake.”


	38. Moon Made of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end.

Toriel walks away from the wedding in a complete trance, Asgore behind following out of dedicated worry. Frisk and Sans are up performing a karaoke number and don’t see anything through the crowd. Sans feels something disruptive in the time line, but Gaster does not react. Sans spots Dahlia among the delicate shrinking violets and figures it’s best to stay behind and protect rather than fight. He’s always been good at his curse. Above all, he knows Asgore and Toriel can handle whatever is pulling them away. It could very well be a lover’s dispute as this is the line where Frisk believed the King and Queen could reconcile. Perhaps it’s the wedding and how you are helping stitch everything together that has them rethinking. Maybe it is also Asriel calling to his mother, their bonded Souls growing stronger with an awakening on the horizon. Instead of feeding this fear, he lets it go. He has constructed and taken part of too much drama to start the New Year off with.

The King and Queen venture towards Gaster’s warehouse turned lab. Asgore doesn't know where he is going, but Toriel appears to. Her Soul, white matching his own, is glowing within her chest. He recalls her pregnancy being the exact same way. From the moment they had found out, Toriel had bonded with Asriel stronger than any other Monster parent given her Boss status. She had been intensely protective and now it was all coming back. She was starting to feel with all of herself as opposed to just half. For so long she had been deprived, her livelihood poured out more than Asgore could give. After she learned of his plan, it wrecked her completely. Child after child she tried again, but it never worked. Asriel was the only thing which may make her whole again. Frisk was close and gave something to care for, the embodiment of hope, but would never be the same.

Through the metallic rooms and the thick heavy fog of humid weather in the basement, they discovered the Soul Extracting Machine. Similar to Alphys’s for Determination only much, much bigger and electrical. Test tubes and wires covered Asriel’s body kept there under enough drugs to subdue Flowey, but not a Monster containing half a human Soul. Sparks flew about that Asgore put out to protect Tori from as she looked over her son. He was taller now, no longer the little boy of dust. Easily Asgore’s height, but slimmer like his mother. The horns circled back and would no doubt be those fit for a future King. Toriel sobbed wholeheartedly, the only one understanding her pain taking her into his arms. Her preference of you would have to be another time. 

“He’s here.” Toriel announced, cries stopping as her Soul pulsed. Asriel was fighting, struggling to open his eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and thought for a moment.

“Toriel,” Asgore said calmly. “Do not. Wingdings is much more advanced and we don’t-”

Asgore was cut off by Toriel doing what she wanted and blasting the electricity off and away from her son. She placed her hands on his chest and pumped magic into him, nearly beating his chest. Flashes from years ago pushed to the forefront of her mind when she tried this same thing. All the pie in the world hadn't healed him then. His lifeless body, his dust, still weighed in her nightmares. She was given another chance and she damn well wasn't going to lose it again. If she had just berm there back then and do and done what she knew she could, Asriel would have lived. In the darkness the only thing Asgore can see is Toriel and Asriel’s Souls illuminating. It’s mesmerizing watching her use everything she has to complete what Gaster started.

“Come on, Asriel. Mama’s here.” 

Asgore hasn’t heard that voice since she was in the first few weeks of pregnancy. It’s delicate and soft, something parents developed with their own children. But he knows that she’s always had it, like it’s in her very nature to b a caretaker. That’s what makes her such an amazing Queen, despite their separation, a schoolteacher and a mother figure to Frisk. A flicker of something spreads across her face and tears fall harder down onto Asriel’s seemingly lifeless form.

“Tori-?”

“Oh, he’s here! Asgore, he’s here!” She fawns, jumping out of her own judgment. She takes Asriel’s hand in hers and the light blasts all over the warehouse, brightening the windows as if every light in Ebott were there.

“What is going on?” Asgore grips at the cloth of Toriel’s dress in absolute fear.

“I was wondering the same thing.” Gaster interjects, you by his side. “Your Majesties, my apologies, but it is really not safe for you to be down here for this.”

Toriel is completely oblivious to anything going on, but you can see how absolutely mad Gaster is over this. You take his hand. You don’t want there to be any bad memories on your wedding night. You understand the disastrous consequences of what may happen, but you also get what Toriel is feeling. Were it to be presented to you, you’d never let anything get in the way of seeing a lost child. 

“Allow me.” You smile graciously towards Gaster. Knowing the connection you have with Toriel, he tightens his hand on yours. He does not want you there either, but he can’t let you go alone. If you get sucked into the Soul extraction machine he’s going with you.

Gaster pushes goggles onto your eyes that will allow you not to go blind. Monsters are not as impervious to the power of stronger Souls as humans, Frisk being a grand exception. Even with them you’re still squinting as you approach Toriel. Gaster stands behind to communicate with Asgore and take hold of his robes as well. 

“How is he doing?” You ask Toriel while Gaster’s translucent hands check vitals himself. You can see and hear that the signs are as though Asriel is running laps all around the building.

“Scared, but I can hear him.” Toriel explains, eyes frantically searching for a way to ease her child’s suffering.

“Let him know who is here with him. Nobody here is going to let any harm come.” You gently place a hand to her arm. 

She does as you ask and the signs slow to that more like Asriel’s just nervous. “He’s calling out for someone, but I cannot understand who.”

“I do.” Gaster says then places a hand to a telephone to send out the message. “They’re coming.”

“Who?” Asgore, hurt that his son and wife truly don’t need him, starts to turn away. 

“Don’t.” Gaster warns Asgore. You don’t see the interaction, but you can feel the unspoken conversation. 

“T-Tori? I am here for you.” Asgore timidly assures. 

“Keep talking to him until they get here.” Gaster instructs, manipulating his hands and constructing more than you’ve ever seen to fix his lab and stabilize the machine.

“Asriel, papa’s here.” 

Toriel begins and she just starts talking about how much she missed him. She tells the story of Frisk’s journey and how she can’t wait for the two of them to meet. She talks about Sans and Papyrus being the most wondrous friends and that Alphys and Undyne worked harder than they should in his honor. She said that Wingdings was there, if Asriel remembered him.

“He was gone for a long time, too.”

She goes into the story about growing closer with you and how you’d come to her for everything. Toriel considered you something like both a child and a sibling in a strange sense. You’d both been through such similar things and had been the other’s shoulder at the lowest of points. She made sure to note that bringing Asriel back once again was your idea and that you weren’t going to let this go. You leaned against her as she continued talking so highly about you. Behind Gaster, Toriel was your family. The rest were amazing and wonderful friends, but she held a special place in your heart. These emotions surrounding him comforted Asriel. 

Even more so when Frisk ran in with Sans at their heels. They pushed through the crowd and for the first time that you’ve seen, Toriel stepped back. Gaster made no comment about the hazard when Frisk hugged Asriel in their arms. Toriel stroked their hair and you watched tears push out and onto Asriel’s shoulder.

The brightest colors of the rainbow blasted out of their joined chests, making Gaster pull you close to shield you from the possibility of going blind. All of his hands wrap around you. You feel the tiniest about of fear that is so strong it’s enough to be outright full blown panic. Realizing that it’s coming from him. You embrace Gaster tight as you possibly can. He kisses your hair, tells you he loves you and that right after this he’s taking you on a six year honeymoon with Fox. If you get out of this alive with Souls in tact you’ll let him do anything he wants.

“F…Frisk.” 

Gaster lets you turn to see the awakened Prince Asriel. In place of the bright white, there’s the most beautiful color of green surrounding his Soul. Toriel’s formerly gray-white is exactly equal half green and blue. With many Souls, like yours, you see mixes of all colors with one just being more dominate. There’s and Frisk’s are something you’ve never seen before. Frisk’s determination, Asriel’s kindness and Toriel’s kindness and integrity match them fairly well. It was these traits and nothing else which made them get back together where they were now before you. A loving, heartfelt embrace. Asgore’s Soul isn’t displayed, but you feel that his may just as well be as strong solid. 

You leave the warehouse to give them time and space to reconnect. Sans teleports quickly to get Fox from the wedding and bring her to you. Somehow you have a deeper affection and love for your daughter than that morning. She coos and stretches her toes before grabbing and trying to stuff them in her mouth.

“I’m so grateful to both of you.” You say as the three of you sit on the sidewalk. “You’ve made this day go by so much easier.”

“make no bones ‘bout it.” Sans shrugs, lying back in the street.

“It truly was nothing. But, dear, please never go in there without knowing the correct protocol.”

“yeah, that could’ve gone a lot worse.” Sans agrees. A drop of sweat is on his temple.

“Fox was far away from it and we were all together.” You grant. “Between the three of us, we would’ve been able to take care of anything.”

“While I believe that to be right as well, it would not be safe for the King and Queen.” Gaster notes, inching closer to play with Fox’s fingers.

“Monsters are the most peaceful race I’ve ever seen.” You chuckle, not believing this. “There’s no political purpose for a monarchy except to say someone is in charge.”

“you got it, dude.” 

You look to Sans, confused at what that means. 

“In every line where Toriel and Asgore are gone, the Monsters enter into a revolution.” Gaster agrees, leaning more heavily on you.

“Well, that’s certainly not going to happen any time soon.” You try to comfort, kissing his cheek.

“eggs before chickens, kid. i wouldn’t say things around here.” Sans warns, but you genuinely don’t see the problem.

“Our biggest issue was that Chara may come through instead of Asriel, right?” They both nod at your assessment. “It didn’t happen. That child in there was born of kindness and nothing else.”

“there are far worse things than chara in this world.” Sans mutters, looking up at the stars.

“Then let it come. We can take care of it. As long as it’s us three, we can-”

Your words are cut off by the warehouse exploding and everything going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel is back! How are we feeling about this? How are we feeling about anything? Are you guys as stoked as I am to see more from him? How do you like the interactions between Asgore and Toriel? If you hated how i wrote this chapter please like comment and subscribe.
> 
> I chose kindness for Asriel's soul because for several reasons. In every action that I've seen of just Asriel, it exhibits this strong sense of kindness and a lot of self-sacrifice. Take away the very culmination of himself and you get...what he becomes. Of course, this is just for story sake and not a theory or anything.
> 
> Toriel's Soul for me was a bit trickier to plot devise around. For this story, her Soul was the white-gray as we know it because she was completely 100% bonded to her child. Having him die took everything out of her, leaving just what she knew herself to be. There was still kindness and integrity, but she'd lost a great deal of herself in the wake of tragedy. I think kindness is obvious and integrity as well considers how she handled Asgore in-game.
> 
> This has been my absolute favorite chapter to write so far. In this case, it's a good thing because it's the end of Violet Hill Part Two: Sunset Boulevard :)
> 
> I will be back as soon as I can with the beginning of Part Three! If you have any words my tumblr is @sunlitflowers. There is a sunlitflowers-blog which is **not** me. I think these are all the notes I wanted to add, but I will post on tumblr if there's anything else.


	39. Part Three: Strawberry Avalanche

 

The last thing you really remember is getting married and falling in love with Wingdings Gaster all over again in the process. Serif Fox, your daughter, was just as beautiful as the day you had her. When the only thing you can see is darkness and the only sound is a high pitched ringing, she is who you think of. She makes your memories come back and your veins run cold at the realization. You were holding her, you and Gaster and Sans were all together when something just happened. But that’s not true. Something never just happens. You blink amid the darkness with little to no hope until you see a very feint white light. You can hear a distant sound of someone talking.

“Sweetheart? Dear, I-I need you to wake up right now. Please.” Gaster is begging, elevating your head above your body. You open your eyes and see the crack in his face has elongated. His suit is stained with blood. Your blood.

“Oh, my goodness. Oh my.” He sobs seeing your alive gaze locked on his. He raises you, hand not moving from the back of your scalp, and presses his forehead to your shoulder.

“F…Fox?”

“Sans got her and left. My wife. My sweet angel. How are you feeling?”

You reach up to caress his cheek and wipe away a few tears. “Better. You’re hurt, too.”

“No, no, no. You are. Something hit the back of your head. I didn’t want to teleport you to a hospital this way.”

You sit up to examine your surroundings further and see you’re still in the middle of the road. You wince, feeling the stab, cat scratch hot throb, of a head injury. You fall forward back onto him for support as the heaviness pulls your eyelids down. Gaster continues dabbing a cloth to your injury, still trying to find how deep it is. You lean over and puke right next to his legs. He inches away from it, pulling your hair back so it won’t get caught.

“I think I have a concussion.” You asses. He helps you stand long enough to be lifted bridal style in his arms. “What happened?”

“Power of two Boss Monsters and two exceptionally strong children combining their efforts and not listening to me about getting too close.” He explains, translucent hands

“Gaster, I’m okay. You take amazing care of me.”

“Toriel should not have interfered the way she had. You helped with the damage control, but it should not have come to that. We’ve been nothing but understanding and compliant with bringing Asriel back. It’s not like I’d have done anything.”

Gaster is absolutely livid with his former Queen. You can feel his blood boiling, stinging and making your Soul just as mad in response. You know that he’s only angry because of the result, but you try to calm him down. You close your eyes and remember the beautiful time at the wedding. How everyone was having such a wonderful time and you pulled it all off with such a limited time amount. Papyrus and Mettaton’s extravagant dance could only be out shined by Fox’s little outfit. You remember being able to see Gaster before walking down the aisle. His ferocity is quelled with the amount of love that you felt for each other in that moment. You look back to him and see that he’s still crying. You adjust to place a hand to his chest and soothe a finger back and forth.

He carries you to the hospital through the emergence room where, given the blood and concussion, you’re quickly admitted faster than most. Gaster sets you down on the temporary hospital bed and soon after, a doctor rushes in. You’re given a vial to ease the pain before they clean it off themselves. The medicine numbs the skin without affecting deeper than that so you can be healed. Magic allowed a monster to close the wound without staples or stitches, but it was just as painful and still required a small bit of surgery. You are lied down, forehead on Gaster’s leg to make this easier. It starts a bit like getting a tattoo for the first time then like having a hair tied too tight. It gets worse from there, despite the numbing. Gaster has to restrain himself from shoving all the doctors away and concealing you to himself. He squeezes your hand as you go through this pain together. You wince and cry out during the procedure, the attending nurse trying to assist your pain. Gaster tries to push happier thoughts onto you, but your Soul rejects it due to the pain. It blocks him out completely for the time being so he can’t feel this at all.

When it’s finished and a bandage is placed over it, Gaster is put in charge of your care. Your Soul welcomes him back with open arms and he quickly wraps himself around you and sobs. Hard, thick droplets as is deep rooted fear of ever losing you slaps him across the face.

“have to smack a nurse?” Sans asks, trying to read the room as he comes in.

“WHERE IS MY SISTER!” Papyrus bursts in, carrying Fox above his head. Her little cheeks are shining blue of sadness upon seeing you.

Gaster wipes his eyes and looks towards his brothers and daughter. “N-not so loud, Papyrus.”

“No smacking needed.” You assure Sans. You outstretch your arms for Fox who wiggles towards you. “Hey, sweetheart. Are you alright?”

“peachy keen, jelly bean, make no bones about it.” Sans winks, but he does look worried. “dreemurr guys and gal are alright, too.”

“THEY ARE MOST DEFINITELY APOLOGETIC.” Papyrus frowns, voice a decimal lower, able to see Gaster’s face and underlying emotions.

“I’m sure they are.” You accept, swaying Fox side to side. “Papyrus, will you see if someone can look at Gaster’s eye? You’re the only one I can trust to make sure he gets it checked out.”

“OF COURSE! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY BRAND NEW LAWFUL BABY SISTER!” Papyrus grabs Gaster’s wrist. “LET’S GO, LITTLE BROTHER!”

You wait until at least Papyrus is out of earshot before addressing Sans. “He’s so mad at Toriel.”

Sans sighs and takes a seat on the hospital bed nearest Fox. His elbow brushes hers, resulting in a warm smile. “you both are protective kids, kid. snot nose thing.”

“Will you help him?” You ask, a bit worried he won’t.

“don’t think i’ll need to, but sure. i’ll keep an eye socket out for bad behavior.”

You lean back enough to keep your head up and rest. “See Asriel or Frisk?”

“he’s being kept attached to things until wingdings can get there. frisk’s not left his side. really over the moon.”

“-BATTLE ANYMORE, BUT IT’S OKAY! EVERYONE ARE FRIENDS!”

“Yes, that is quite terrible. I’m glad you’re adapting.” Gaster sounds cheerful, but you know better. His tired smile towards you is more genuine. “Tired, dear?”

“Very. Please tell me that’s human ice cream?”

“Italian ice. Cherry flavor.”

“NOT MADE FROM REAL ITALIANS.” Papyrus assures. Given your history with spider bake sales, your thankful for that.

“You’re a true hero.” You smile, leaning forward so Gaster can sit behind you as support.

You’re allowed to sleep on the way home. As planned for your honeymoon, Sans has taken Fox to Toriel’s house. Alphys will come by in the morning with Undyne to deliver all of your wedding gifts and check your injury. With nothing to worry about until then, you rest your weary head on Gaster’s knee in the back seat of a cab. He carries you inside and up to bed, as you dreamed for your wedding night, but nothing will happen of course for a few days. The monster magic will heal faster, but it’ll be just as painful. You’ll be out of service for at least three to five days. The last few of the week will be the only ones to use as honeymoon activities. Instead Gaster’s prepared several of your favorite books and puzzles to do together.

While he’s blushing over doing mundane things with you while naked, you’re dreaming. It’s total and complete darkness where the only thing you can feel is Gaster’s Soul. You can hear a faint scream and your own blood running through your veins. Moving in any direction only results in more nothingness. The Blasters can’t be called out and that doesn’t signal to you that this might be just a dream. You’re distracted by the beating red Soul in the distance calling out to you. It talks. Not in any language that you could speak, but you somehow understand every word. If you don’t touch it, your family will be killed. Bad things will be wrought upon the earth and it’ll be all your fault. Your child will grow up alone without ever remembering that you or anybody else exist. Gaster will be sent back to the Void where he belongs. If you touch it, you’ll save the world.

“So you do.” An omnipotent voice says. “What an idiot.”

“No.” You burst awake and check the clock. You’ve been asleep, in the dark dream, for fourteen hours.

“Good morning, Mrs. Gaster.” Wingdings greets, setting his crosswords book down and stroking your hair. “Have a bad dream?”

You take his hand to feel and make sure this is real. “I think so. You know I’d do anything to protect you and Fox, right?”

“As would I. It was just a dream, okay? ” He tries to comfort. You exhale and nod slowly. “Good. Alphys came by while you were asleep. She prescribed a bottle to take for a month. What do you say about us getting something delivered and eating while we go through wedding things?”

“There’s a movie you’ve been wanting to watch that I found a link to. Could we save the chores for tomorrow?”

Gaster’s face and heightened enthusiasm give him away. “A splendid idea!”


	40. Clocks

It’s been nearly two weeks since Asriel returned and your injury from the excursion was healing quite nicely. The main change was that Gaster appeared to be more careful with you and you’d begun to have strange horrible nightmares. Of course, you didn’t remember them when you awoke. Your husband (still joyous to call him that) would just suddenly shake you up and hold you close. Mostly for his comfort. Your honeymoon ended up being more of a bonding session than what you’d thought. You learned more about him, as he did you. Your entire day by day was going around the house completely nude, which was nice, too. When Fox came home a week ago, getting dressed felt more like a chore. You screaming in the middle of the night does not disturb her in the least bit. She cries to be near you.

“Dearest. Are you ready?”

The mood today is vastly different. As per your marriage, you and Gaster are now completely partners both personally and professionally. As such, he’s waited until your injury was more minor before retuning to it. You are going to Toriel’s where, in quarantine, Asriel is waiting to be looked over. These next few (at best) months were going to be trying. You and he alone were bringing Asriel into an ability of living amongst his people. He’s completely weak, Gaster knows. An ill advised high-five will kill him. In a sense, Sans would be the ideal person to help with that but he refuses. Gaster can get through what he’s seen, but Sans cannot. Instead he’s resided to watching over Fox for the afternoon and night if things take longer. 

“you’re sure you don’t mind?” Sans asks, when you hand Fox to him. You and Gaster have been waiting until she sleeps where it’ll be easier to slip out.

“Considering there are people after you, yes. But since Mettaton is off tour and took Papyrus to Gettysburg for a holiday.” That destination confuses you.

“Popular battle site they can get to easily. Glad they didn’t cross the waters to Waterloo.” Gaster explained. You smile with adoration for the happy couple.

“We do not see them enough.” You muse, wrapping a scarf around your shoulders. Gaster’s half of your bonded Soul makes emits disappointment. He absolutely detests when you do something that covers a love bite. You square him with a look and it eases.

“We’ll be back around nine at the latest. Ten definitely.”

“alright, but at eleven i’m walking out.” Sans joked. A chill runs down your spine. 

“That’s fine. I’ll call Alphys and Undyne. They’re coming over tomorrow anyway.” You say, dismissively. “You can stay the night, if you’d like.”

Sans shrugs. “gotta get back home. ‘s not like i’m driving or anything anyway to get tired.”

Fox starts stirring, so you and Gaster bid your goodbyes and head out the door. Instantly he takes your cold and clammy hand. The reality of this situation sinks in as you sit in the backseat of a cab. You’re about to see a child murderer who, win possessed, killed his father and everything else in the Underground. You understand the gravity and try to center yourself in the moment. Closing your eyes, your Soul pulsates within to call for help. Gaster inches closer and takes you into his arms. He’s scared and worried just as much as you are. Neither of you can wrap your head around Frisk’s enjoyment of having Asriel back. Gaster has seen time lines of the pair happy as can be and confesses to it never making sense. 

That is not part of your job. Right now, your focus is on the problems at hand. Asriel has returned and it’s up to you and Gaster to make sure he’s ready for monsterkind. You have been briefed on the what you have to and must do as if this were a mission and you’re an agent. The premise sounds much more fun and you feel a bit of humor from Gaster.

“That is quite amusing. It would make this a lot easier, being agents.” He says and you lean back.

“I didn’t say that out loud.”

Before you can get too far into that, the cab stops in front of Toriel’s quaint, but large in her caring grandeur, home. You pop your knuckles and Gaster’s whole body flinches. You given an apologetic smile then follow him from the car. Up the grass covered pathway between two rows of neatly planted multicolored flowers to a door. You ring the bell in a certain order (security measure so she’s not getting hounded) and then knock. You take the time to admire the design until it swings away from you, as does Gaster’s hand. You and he are not husband and wife while on the job. Of course, you’ll put each other above anything else that may happen in the face of ultimate danger. Work and the career you’ve spent ages slaving over to get towards is at the forefront otherwise. 

Asgore does not look like himself. There are bags under his eyes, he’s lost a significant amount of hair and the amount which is still there has faded in color. He looked decades older than two weeks ago at your wedding. You look to Gaster upon feeling a moment of…relief. He and the King exchange smiles, bright ones. Asgore goes in for a hug, but Gaster steps back.

“First allow me to see the subject.” Gaster looks to you and nods.

“Mr. Dreemurr if you will follow me into the living room along with Ms. Toriel and any other attending party.” You invite, directing him towards the sitting area.

“Frisk is in the room with Asriel.”

Disappointment and annoyance strengthened from Gaster. “Against my orders? Do you not remember the event that happened last time?”

“Yes, but they’ve been in there for hours. No damage to the electricity, no signs that anything is truly wrong.”

“As far as you can tell.” Gaster comments under his breath, but you hear it clear as day. You cast him a look knowing he’s getting off topic. While you don’t agree with his tone, you maintain being on his side.

“I’ll speak with the parents while you guarantee that fact and send the friend my way. If you need assistance with the subject I’m a room away.” You gently direct him back to the task at hand. He looks at you, a feeling of yearning tugging between you mixed with pride.

“If you finish before I do, come into the room. No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, do not bare your Soul. I love you.” You’re staring right at him, you hear all the words. But his lips nor his hands gave those last three words. To test a strange theory, you, think them back.

_Are we-_

_Am I-_

_Not right now. We cannot do this right now._

_That doesn’t mean we can’t use it though. If anything goes wrong-_

_Like them still not obeying? I believe…this will help get me through talking to Asriel. Stay until I call, alright? I don’t like being just business with you._

_I didn’t think so. I’ll keep them away and let you work._

“Asgore, where is Frisk? I thought I called them in hours ago from Undyne’s.” Toriel comes from the kitchen barring cookies. “Oh, hello! I’m delighted to see you two.”

“Frisk is in the room with Asriel.” You state, denying her offer of sweets. She drops the plate.

“What?! Asgore Dreemurr, why would you allow such a thing? Oh, why should I even ask!” Toriel yells, angrily picking up the cookies.

“I-”

“Am not here for that.” You finish before Asgore could dig himself deeper. “We are here to discuss Asriel’s progress of being here. Doctor Gaster is attending to him at the moment, but I’ll be meeting after our conversation. He will send Frisk in.”

At that moment Frisk comes running in, making deeply apologetic eyes at you. They move their hands in the same language Gaster speaks in for you to understand. Apparently Asriel had called for them and they couldn’t handle the crying screams. You sign back to thank them for the report then addressed the…family…unit as a whole. You sit down on the sofa and open your files to take out the list of questions and things you needed to address.

“We are here to talk about subject Asriel Dreemurr and the progress or regress that has been made since coming out of comatose first January, 2017.” You open, glancing between the three of them while writing what you already knew. “State your names and your relationship with the subject.”

“Asgore Dreemurr, biological father.”

“Toriel Dreemurr, biological mother.”

Frisk signed that they were close friends, which struck you as odd they didn’t classify it as an adoptive-sibling. 

“I have been informed of the subject’s screaming and calling. At what times did this start and end?”

“It started around eleven o’clock at night and ended forty five minutes ago.” Toriel answered. You glance towards the watch on your wrist and note the exact minutes she gave. You said them in your head so Gaster could hear them, too. He sent back a question to be added to the list.

“Before I continue, I would like to inquire about your willingness to continue. You have been consistent in not following with Doctor Gaster’s orders about staying away from the subject and the consequence was nearly fatal to not only myself, but my daughter and spouse as well.” You scold, fueled by Gaster’s petulance burning in your Soul now.

“I apologize so sincerely. I was in denial about the danger and only thought perhaps Asriel would wake and be alone.” Toriel admitted herself as did Frisk. 

“I warned her against that.” Asgore assured and while it was true, not the answer you were looking for.

“Do you not recall allowing Frisk into the room?” You recollect, narrowing your eyes. Asgore shrinks within himself.

“I think that means yes, we are ready to cooperate. For Asriel’s sake.” Toriel speaks for him. 

You get through an extensive line of questioning which ends with Toriel nearly crying and Asgore getting scared. As much as you cared for them and this procedure to succeed, you remain detached as much as you can. Inside you’re aching to comfort all three, but you can’t. You’re not here as a visit or for support. You’re here for a job and nothing more. The conversation between you and Gaster mentally helps to not keep it bottled. He promised it was safe whenever you ready. You wanted to go immediately. Run and embrace the man you hadn’t been separated from for so long, but you couldn’t. You wanted to be his partner and do the job.

When it is time, you walk down the hallway following behind the three of them and instruct not to enter. Asriel is supposed to be quarantined as it was and having Frisk around could have ruptured everything. You open the door to see one of the most heartbreaking sights you think you could imagine. When Asriel was attached to a million wires at the lab it was easy to see him as just a test subject. Now, with the majority of them taken out, he was just a kid in a hospital bed. You see and feel what Toriel must have in this moment. The child that she carried and horrifically lost was back, but just barely. Sensing your heart shattering pain that results in you being frozen stiff and numb, Gaster glances your way. 

“Come here.” He smiles. He’s wearing safety goggles (adorable) and a lab coat over his turtleneck and professional slacks (jumpable). You step forward as beckoned and stand next to him. Taking a pair of goggles and a lab coat as well, you look over Asriel and sigh.

“Any repercussions from Frisk being in here?”

“The level of Determination is exceedingly high, but I do believe it’s done barely more good than harm. It’s in the air which tells me their Soul was out.”

You glance around like you can see the red coloring. “Of fear?”

“You know how before we had this strange mind link thing that you would know when to come for me?” He asks and you nod. 

“We had bonded, though. Toriel is with Asriel. Better than anyone else and theoretically impossible.” You point out, looking at Asriel’s vitals and adjusting the IV he’s using for sustenance.

“Doesn’t mean he is with her. Babies understand connection and survive on it, but children his age do not. With these multiplying time lines, however, I do ponder…”

“What?”

“Well, it’s always Frisk or…the opposition that he connected with as a golden flower. I think he’s bonding with them.” Gaster theorizes.


	41. Alternatively

You sit down with Frisk while leaving Gaster to tend to Asriel in the other room. There are things that needed to be discussed with them in private. You don’t know how to talk about the fact that the fourteen year old may possibly have bonded with their son. If it was true, of course. Gaster was running his own tests, but you were going to question them further. Bonding Souls was a drastic thing to happen even at your age with a deep and meaning flu relationship. It happening to young teenagers was even stranger. Of course, Frisk was no ordinary human. Theirs were vastly stronger and could probably handle it. It was Asriel, the poor, easily corruptible sixteen year old, which was worrisome. 

“Frisk, I need to speak with you.” You say, sticking your hands into your pockets and leaning against the frame of the kitchen.

“Okay.” 

Frisk’s voice is so rare that it takes you a moment to re-collect your thoughts. The two of you go outside so Asgore and Toriel wouldn’t hear the conversation. This space reminds you of when Gaster got terrified seeing MK. You push your hair back from your face and take a seat on the glider. The late January weather is ice cold and there’s a call for snow. You feel Gaster worry about you being out here in the cold. You pull your jacket around tighter for warmth so he’ll be satisfied. His concentrated mind must get back to work, because your head begins pound.

“Asriel is doing okay. You’ve done a good job with him.”

“Mr. Gaster is mad.” They say, looking down at their hands.

“He is working on that.” You assure. You study Frisk when they have a focused concentration on their face. “What is it?”

“I can feel Asriel. That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” They ask, confirming what you already presumed.

“When did you start?” 

“When Dr. Alphys and Undyne got married.” 

“Frisk.” You say patiently. “What else has been going on? You’re not going to be in trouble.”

“I see things.” They chew their bottom lip and convulse just slightly. “Can’t Mr. Gaster just let him rest? He’s tired.”

“Mr. Gaster is only making sure that Asriel is healthy.” You try to comfort, but send Gaster their anxieties. You can now see the bags under their reddened eyes. They haven’t slept in ages and have been crying. “Tell me what you see.”

“Chara. You’re going to start seeing her, too.” 

Panic crashes over you. Whether it’s your own or Gaster’s, it didn’t matter. You know the shared emotion is radiating between the two of you like two sides of the same coin. No matter how it’s flipped, the intense sensation of always feeling one another remains. You need to clear your head of the emotion, but it’s enraptured around you. It pounds in your head and laughs that you cannot get rid of it. When you close your eyes to focus on breathing, a pair of reddened eyes are glaring back at you. Panic, despair and loss are all that you feel. In your life, of everything that’s happened, you have never felt this low. It’s pushing on your chest until the bones will break- puncturing your heart. It wants you to feel yourself bleed from the inside out.

When you open your eyes, you are in a bath of reddened, rusted smelling, water. After blinking a few times, you see that it’s clear. You sniffle and the familiar sticky feeling of tear stained cheeks alerts you. Sitting up, you find yourself completely dressed with your wedding ring the only thing missing. Before you can yell for safety at the hands of your loved ones, Gaster enters and kneels by your side and coos sweet words into your hair. As you raise your arms to wrap around his neck, wires are restraining you. You are his subject and for what? Why was it one minute you were talking to Frisk about the lovely cookies Toriel was making and now you were here in the water? He was looking at you like you’d lost your mind.

“My ring?”

“Right here, my dearest. Didn’t want you to lose it when taking a bath.” He pulled it from the sink and slipped it onto your finger.

“Why am I here?”

“I’ve been monitoring your neurological symptoms. That blast did a number on you. How are you feeling?”

“Blast. What blast?”

“Poor dear. It happened almost a month ago. Do you remember anything?”

This is not the tone he speaks to you with. It’s mechanical, like when he’s talking about a test subject. “We were on our way to speak with the Ambassador of Monsters about getting a grant for the science building. I needed you to take notes.”

“Right.” That sounds vaguely familiar. There’s part of your head that is throbbing with a headache. “And Fox?”

“Fox? I suppose the species is still fine. What an odd thing to ask.”

You sit up straighter. Why doesn’t he remember your daughter? The pounding of your heart and cold clamminess of your skin is punctuating by a beep. You look at your hand and see the ring is not the one Gaster gave at your wedding. It’s a silver band with a black onyx center. Your university ring. Wherever you are, whatever has happened, everything is different. Dr. Gaster runs a few tests and, rightfully so, your memory does not correlate with what has happened. Here, Gaster never went into the void and you were employed with being his lab assistant after graduating University. 

You remember Gaster’s anger during that blast. The wrong movement and action could take everything away, send everyone into an alternate dimension. That shouldn’t be true. Everything was fine in the week before your last memory. But…this Gaster says that’s how long you’ve been out. Were you in another time line? He had told you about them. No matter what, the pair of you always fell in love. You glance towards the skeleton monitoring your vital signs. Why hadn’t it happened here yet? If you were in the body of another version of you, where did this version go?

“I’m out of it.” You cover, hiding your insecurities and fears of never getting back to your line with your family and righting this wrong.

“Considering how long you were out, I imagine so. Do not worry. Rest a bit here and I’ll send in the attending nurse to bring you into a room. We’ll make more permanent arrangements when your condition elevates.” Gaster stands and walks out of the room with a clipboard in hands. 

You are there left to your thoughts and injuries that Dr. Gaster does not know you here. There’s no everlasting love in his tone or warmth in his gaze. You are back to square one, but even as your roommate he harbored feelings for you. This version did not fall into any void and never saw you before, but the Soulmate paradigm still had to remain true. You still loved and wanted to be with him, but this wasn’t your Gaster to be with. The one whose body you now resided in belonged to him. 

Alphys’s voice barely reached your ears at explaining the condition of your brain and physical form. You were too distracted by not seeing her carrying life, not seeing her teaching a class, not sporting a wedding ring and absolutely contrasting her form. Here she spoke just like Undyne might. At first, you thought maybe they spent so much time together it finally rubbed off. Another idea occurred that maybe, in this reality, their personalities were just swapped. As much as you’d love to see Undyne shy and withdrawn into herself, you knew you’d like your version better. The way it was meant to be. 

The room you are lead into is exactly like your dorm room. The eggshell white walls, bolted floor furniture and desk at the end of the bed. When he slept under your bed, his ghostly feet always hit the desk. This is where he held you. Where he bared his Soul and showed you yours and you discovered the matching purple tint that lit up the whole room with no other lights. The tea, the comforting, the help with schoolwork it all started right here. Alphys guides you towards the bed to rest and you can’t help but look beneath it. Disappointment follows when you don’t find any of his notes. Alphys lets you lie down under there after giving a pillow and a blanket. She makes a passive comment that Gaster does the same thing when confused. You know better. He sleeps under the bed when he’s scared. At the foot of the bed when he’s desperate for sleep. A top of your back when the bed’s not comfortable enough.

Alphys clicks the light out when she leaves, promising dinner when she returns. In the darkness you can almost see the black ghostly haze he used to carry around. You think about that moment when he collected all of the blankets and jackets from those who didn’t use them to cover you up. Including Sans, his brother. Remembering that, you recall the conversations with Sans that he had always known something was wrong with the time lines. If you couldn’t believe Gaster, perhaps you may be able to talk with Sans about going back home. He was intelligent enough in school, graduating with the same honors as you. Surely he’d be able to help here as well in some form or fashion. Or at least give you some answers.

You settle in for the first night in over a year that you’re sleeping alone. You keep hearing whispers, but are too afraid to close your eyes again out of fear that you'll open them into a different world worse than this one. Not having Gaster’s feelings reciprocate you was painful, but at least he was here for you to know that he was safe. The pulse beneath your ribs, where Gaster’s Soul shares a space within you, is beating peacefully. Perhaps this universe’s version of him will be yours just as well.


	42. Can't Remember to Forget You

Once upon a time, you and Gaster were watching a horror movie. A strange occurrence, considering that he sucks the fiction out of them by stating how blood wouldn’t splatter like this or eyes wouldn’t bulge like that. Something that he said during one thriller has stuck with you ever since. One of the characters was talking horribly about the eventual villain. Immediately Gaster had warned about gossip; you never know who may be listening. Of course, the killer was in the room and that character was killed off within minutes. This has become a prominent fixture in your relationship since then. Every time you found yourself talking about Gaster, you feel his joy. He was always listening.

As you lie under the bed of your temporary room, you lament on this. Perhaps in this reality he can still hear you. Maybe this version can as well. Snuggling the pillow tighter, you lick your lips and sigh.

“I miss you, Gaster. We haven’t ever been apart for an indefinite amount of time and it’s breaking my heart. Take care of our Serif Fox. And the…the different version of me, I suppose. I’ll tell you all about it when I get back. Until then I’ll talk to you every night.”

_N….not….my……as…siss….tant._

“Gaster? I can hear you, can you hear me?”

_Very st…strain….strange. No….not….my…..v…oice._

It registers then that you’re hearing his thoughts in his language. You haven’t heard it in so long, but it’s just like riding a bicycle. You have yet to forget the hours upon hours of you studying his namesake to speak and understand with him. Gaster stopped talking and speaking in the language long ago when he got comfortable with you to open up. This Gaster doesn’t know you yet, but there is still the matter that he’s your Soulmate. In the other reality (or was it really a dream?) you’d been able to read his mind. Was that what was happening now? Had your bond truly transcended time and space as you both romantically said to the stars and each other?

“Gaster, where are you?”

_right…..outside._

You scramble from under the bed where your security and comfort rests and run to the door. Opening it, there is Gaster roaming the hallway. You know it’s not your husband, but you cannot help yourself. He can hear you talking to him and that must mean something. Before he can even turn around, you embrace him from behind and hold him tight. Instead of melting beneath your touch and leaning back, loving your touch and damn near purring, he’s stiff. He’s distant. He doesn’t want this and you’re about to cry at the realization of it all. 

“You’re not her, are you? My assistant.” He mutters, removing your hands and turning around to face you.

“I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“You’re from another dimension. Easily.” He looks down upon your face.. He’s stressed. You can see it in the slight crease above his brow and the fiddle of his fingers against his sweater.

“You’re right. How did you know?” You give a watery smile.

“I can still see the other time lines. Started after the human Ambassador took over. Like a moment of clarity.”

“In my line, that’s when you came back. I was in University and you were living in my dorm room.” You explain, following a half step behind as he continues walking down the hallway.

“I know. Where are we there?” 

“Married with the most beautiful little girl. Three months in February.” You go to search for the locket in your pocket where the pictures are, but these aren’t your clothes.

“Does that mean that we….um.”

“Yes. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful, thoughtful and caring.” You play to his own insecurities. Perhaps at this rate you could set him up with this version of you. “Alphys and Undyne are married and expecting as well. Frisk has-”

“Frisk? Who’s Frisk?” Gaster asks with a tilt of the head.

“The Human Ambassador? What other human liberated you-”

You blanch at the idea and shake your head. Gaster sees your fear and reaches out a shaking hand to hold your cheek. His Soul pulsates hard enough that you can feel it where its mate, your Soul, reaches. Your fear settles on his face and confusion breathes into your lungs. It’s back. That or it never left, but you can still feel him even here. It didn’t matter the circumstances or the fact that he hadn’t gotten there yet with you in this line. Your Souls found each other. Knowing that he’s your husband and the father of your daughter resonated within him. The part that belongs to you is still there in the back of his mind. And you can’t even be happy about it right now.

To prove that he wasn’t incorrect, you and Gaster sit and watch the news where the human Ambassador is about to make an announcement. In that yellow and green sweater with neatly trimmed brown hair, you can almost see the puppet strings. Asgore and Toriel were still together. Asriel was alive and standing by his parents looking the way he did last you saw him. Chara was there grinning with her note cards, doll face pink cheeks and charming grin. Despite her ventriloquist painted appearance, she looks like the one in control of them. Of course. Who else were they going to answer to side from a genocidal maniac? The audience of humans and monsters were completely enveloped in what she was saying. By reflex, you place your hand on Gaster’s knee. He doesn’t move it or make any note that it may bother him. He laces your fingers, sharing in your feeling of fear. There’s relief. He’s the only one that ever saw Chara as dangerous.

“What time line is this?”

“Chara didn’t kill the boss monsters. Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton, Sans, you get it.” He explains, transfixed with the shine your graduation rings gives your finger. “Just all the ones she came in contact with.”

“It’s still so painful.” You shift to lean against his shoulder. “Will you help me get back home? I miss my family and you’re missing her.”

“We have a very professional relationship.” Gaster assures, snarling his upper lip which punctuates his lying. You square him with a look on this.

“Then tell me about this version of me?”

“The only living thing, human or monster, that I’ve ever been able to work with. I don’t have to translate my notes or worry about anything going wrong in the lab. She- you, whoever, is always brilliant and right there.”

“That’s so sweet.” You smile up at him. “My Gaster is taking care of her. Put her to work, if anything.”

“On getting you back, I presume. If I know anything about that.”

“Mine does take care of his own. When she comes back, you must do the same, okay? Whether it’s in all aspects like mine or simple and easy friendship. It’s love. Pure and True Love.”

As he’s looking at you, you think his relationship with you in this time line is different. There’s unconditional, accepting love, but not in a sexual way. It’s the look he gives you when he’s not in the mood for sex and would rather just to cuddle. Which might be a bigger deal than it seems here. There’s so much insecurity and fear in the room that you come up with an idea to ease his worries. There’s only two monsters who you can think of that would brighten his mood out of this slump. One of which might be able to help you return home without the cause of another cosmic blast. Hopefully. Time travel, in your history of reading and watching topics about it, has never gone well when main people aren’t where they belong. You want to get home as soon as possible to alleviate any problems.

To maintain his relationship and professional status in this realm, you don’t take his hand as you’re inclined to do when he teleports. When you land at the place you know to be Papyrus and Undyne’s house, you second guess yourself. Instead of the comfortable two story cabin, it’s a one room shack on the coast of the ocean. The only indication is this world’s memory that Sans and Alphys are up to something nefarious against the Ambassador’s wishes. Their housing funding was cut drastically and they were forced into hiding. Papyrus, with Undyne’s modest help, lived with her in the Capital. Dr. Gaster managed to maintain an indifferent stance for the sake of his brothers.

When you open the door, your mind is twisted and a headache starts at the sight before you. Sans grins up at you, a blue cape tied around his shoulders and a pair of matching gloves are up to his elbows. 

“hello, brother! i see you have brought the wonderful human assistant yet again! greetings, human. You are just in time for my quintessential, unparalleled, phenomenal-”

“QUICHE. IT’S A QUICHE.” Papyrus interrupts, pushing through over his brother to extend a non-gloved hand. The orange sweatshirt fell down passed his hands and a pair of basketball shorts covered just to his knees.

“papyrus! you never let me introduce my culinary prowess to guests.” A disgruntled frown settled on Sans’s face. Your memories of how you know them to be and how they are here cross and become confusing. You struggle to relieve the weight of your head.

_sweeeeeeeeeeetheart……come……home_

You hear the voice that you’ve come to know so well. Glancing towards Dr. Gaster, he is showing no signs of his changed affection towards this version of you. None to warrant that pet name at least. 

_alternate time line._

**IEEE….BOMB. LEFT POINT. SUN. PEACE FINGERS. LEFT POINT. SKULL. THUMBS UP. STAR OF DAVID.**

_Emergency? What emergency, Gaster? What’s going on?_

**BOMB HAND RAIN DROP RAIN DROP STAR OF DAVID FLAG**

_I miss you too, Gaster. I need you out of my head so I can get back, okay? I love-_

“KID. YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asks, reaching out a hand to stabilize you. 

“Just a little weak on my feet.” You mutter, following on sinking feet into the musky smelling mildewed house. The scent alone feels like you’re getting seven different kinds of diseases from mold.

You sit down on the broken and busted orange couch with springs spiraling out from everywhere. Dr. Gaster sits down at your side in the floor and checks your temperature.

“O-o-oh! D-do we have guests?” Undyne prattles forward, tripping over her own feet. “I-I-I was just about t-to make a, uh…a plate of lunch.” 

“Not necessary, but Undyne? Would you be so wonderful as to go back to my lab and inform Alphys I won’t be back until late? She may close up for the day should she so desire.” Dr. Gaster smiles in her direction. A shy blush appears across her blue face. She hides behind her bright red pony tail, the muscles in her body flexing nervously.

“O-Oh okay! But, um. M-M-Mettaton and Napstablook were stopping by? Wh-what should I tell them?” Undyne offers, grabbing her coat and pushing her meaty arms through small sleeves.

“You wanted me to leave, oh, but I’m already here.” Mettaton of entirely silver body paint and looking more ghostly than his cousin counterpart, almost floats from the kitchen on his shapely legs. 

“Mettaton, how many times do I have to tell you? You’re a star. Don’t apologize for being anywhere.” A ghost rises from the other side that you had not properly met yet, but had heard a lot about. In the Underground, Napstablook had been the only one that could ever see Gaster and remember him even after they parted ways.

“Oh, you’re right. You’re always right, I’m sorry.” Mettaton returned an apologetic smile. Papyrus slouched on the couch next to him.

“DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR BEING YOU, METTATON. YOU ARE QUITE ALRIGHT.” He winked at his beloved. Mettaton furrowed his brows and retracted his left limbs. 

“TA-da~!” He smiles, happy with himself at his little joke. Papyrus wraps his arm around Mettaton’s neck in glorious delight.

As you’re watching these scenes unfold, you reflect on the relationships in your life. The love of a significant other. The love of a place where you were happily at home or were raised like a home town. The love in a purely non-sexual and just way. Quite like the one between Sans and Papyrus and Gaster. It all still stands. In this world, where Chara has essentially won in one of the worst ways possible, there’s still goodness. They can find happiness where many don’t think it belongs or is deserved. They were happy here in this run down house on the coast of the beach. Just as you always wanted for them.

“human! how is the other dimension? wingdings told me all about it.” Sans asked, leaning over the arm of the dingy couch with his hands under his chin.

After receiving a reassuring glance from Dr Gaster, you tell them what you told him. Meeting your future husband, the other human Frisk who was kind to all monsters and humans and their different roles. Mettaton and Napstablook were most pleased with their changes. Papyrus noted that Undyne would have been a better Royal Guard and gym teacher than a cook. Sans was the one most heartbroken at the mention of Dahlia. She was his best friend in the Underground and a victim of Chara. Sans put on a smile that at least there was one universe where they got it right and protected everyone. You would give anything to bring her back for him. You hug him tightly. Sans and Papyrus are the last ones you wanted to ever feel pain. Your Sans remembers that, but only in nightmares. He can find his solace in that there were more who ended up happy at the sacrifice of those that were lost.

With a sigh, you keep your arms around Sans’s neck while the group of you discuss how to get their human back and send you home. Their version of you was like a mother that took care of them all- Gaster the father. They liked you, of course. You were the same person just in a different situation. They reassured you that your daughter (Sans instantly started crying of joy that he was an uncle) was well taken care of. It was at this moment that a deep and desperate panic washed over you, not quite unlike when you spoke to Frisk last. Closing your eyes and focusing on the feeling has never helped, but you need to know who it’s coming from. When it falls away and you are sobbing hard tears, you know it’s Gaster. He’s suffering at the thought of not knowing where and when you are or if you’re hurt. 

They all surround you in a group hug. When you wipe away your tears, you can even feel that they’re his.

“We need to find frisk. They’re the true savior of this world and they can right all the wrongs.” 

“Oh….is that all? I met someone nice today…” Mettaton fumbles with his fingers.

“Where, Mettaton?” You persist, clutching onto Dr. Gaster’s hands for some minuscule amount of familiar comfort.

“Oh, um….it was actually on the mountain. I don’t know why humans still go there….there’s not much left…” He explains, pointing over his shoulder in the direction.

You look towards Dr. Gaster as a thought appears in your head. “Your lab. Could you take me there, to the one in Ebott?”

“Is that really something I did in your line?” He questions your judgment.

“Yes. I remember the pathway, but it’d be much easier with your help.”

“Because you can’t read my writing.” He guesses.

“Because I need your blood.” You hold his chin and look him square in the eyes. “For Project 1031.’

Gaster’s eyes grow wide in understanding that you truly do know what you’re talking about with him. His mouth drops and he nods in understanding. He looks towards Papyrus and Sans.

“Papyrus, bring everyone you can to the hillside in the afternoon tomorrow.”

“Oh…should I…leave?” Mettaton asks.

“YOU CAN MAKE LIKE A TREE AND COME WITH US, M.” Papyrus winks, tossing a lazy arm over his shoulders.


	43. Paralleled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings: what you call the alternate version of gaster  
> Gaster: husband
> 
> I did not plan on being gone so long. I thought I had a pretty good balance of this with my personal life, but I am taking a class right now that is killing me and my self esteem. I want to promise more frequent updates. I want Reader home by Valentine's Day.

“Why did you choose this place?” Wingdings asks, looking around at the violet sunset pouring down the hill. 

“It’s our place. You killed someone for shooting me here. You taught me how to use the Blasters here.” You shrug. “Helps me think, I suppose.”

“Every time Chara is about to pass a law I come here to clear my head.”

You smile at his response. Somewhere, you can hear Sans chasing a butterfly. To ‘capture’, but you know he won’t keep or harm it here. Stepping closer to the alternate version of your husband, you hug his side. Wingdings returns it with a smile that fades as you raise your shirt up enough to show the ghastly fleshed scar from the shot. Turning in front of you, there are stretch marks from where your shared love stretched and twisted your body this way and that. Not like you were a melon he might purchase like past lovers. Despite the fact that this version doesn’t seem to feel obvious sexual desire like your Gaster, there’s still appreciation for what’s there. You have put your body and Soul through complete pain for your love. That’s not lost on him. You deserve to be with the one who was there and understands. Not here.

You’d only vaguely seen the machine Gaster had used to reach into other times and get part of Asriel’s Soul, but you knew him and his work. You knew the ingredients and the alignments of the bolts to build it again. Gaster had shared every detail with you about all of his inventions. Wingdings could help, but it wasn’t him that did it. His self confidence about the matter was faulty which left you. With some encouragement, Mettaton had been able to help while Napstablook directed him where to go in place of Alphys. She and Undyne were left behind to watch after his lab and the shack in case your waking up finally caused a noticeable rift. Chara and her accomplices monitored them and kept track of the anomalies for a possibility of a Reset. You would build the machine before going in search of Frisk. If Chara was scared, they had to exist somewhere holding all of the power to fix this.

Chara having had passed a law for all magic to be regulated and Wingdings being on several MOST WANTED lists, this had to be done carefully. Sans understood breaking the law for this when it came to sending you home, but he wanted nothing more to do with it. Papyrus, however, was all hands when he wasn’t sleeping. You knew that he wasn’t asleep and it made you smirk. You’ve napped near all of them enough to know. Every now and then you’d catch him peeking a glance towards the pathway where people and monsters would come to break this experiment up. With everyone at their roles, you and Gaster set to work building as best as you can with what you have. You won’t have it be a cheap knockoff to represent your husband’s work.

Where it took Gaster two once he figured out how to do it, the machine took you a solid week. You slept and ate on the hill without going anywhere. Papyrus stayed with you, as well as Napstablook. Wingdings dropped by to give you a daily dose of equipment and food, but also so you could see your husband’s face at least once a day. You wish there was a way to see your daughter. Other than dreams, when Gaster could talk mentally with you, there was no way. In turn Papyrus was subjected to your talks about Fox from the day you realized you were pregnant up until the last you remember seeing her. Papyrus loves hearing about his niece.

“HONESTLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE THE FIRST TO HAVE A KID, YOU KNOW.” He shrugs, nonchalant like it doesn’t bother him. Maybe it doesn't. Even in your world when someone didn’t like his spaghetti he made it into a good thing.

“You and Mettaton aren’t even officially together here. I think he’d really like that commitment first if you wanted to have a child.”

“THAT’S THE TICK, ISN’T IT? TWO MALE MONSTERS COULD CARRY A CHILD JUST THE SAME. BUT NOT ONE THAT WAS FORMERLY A GHOST.” Papyrus explains with a timid smile. He stuffs his hands in his orange sweatshirt. You study him and every way his eyes move before realization dawns. If he knows that, he’s tried or looked into it.

“Papyrus, I’m so sorry.” You offer, setting down your wrench and going to hug him with oil stained hands.

“DON’T BE. METTATON UNDERSTANDS AND HAS ACCEPTED IT.”

“What about you?” You ask, holding him at arms length. He shakes his head and steps back to go rest beneath the tree. You know that feeling. You’ve experienced it twice.

You wonder if your Papyrus and Mettaton have broached the subject yet in their relationship. You know that they’re wonderful with Fox, but they’ve never made any comment on the matter. Perhaps, like Wingding’s asexuality here, that’s another definitive difference. At least they’re happy. This version isn’t. Only one of them have accepted (something you don’t believe) that they can’t have a biological child together. Adopting is an option, but you can figure that Chara will make it exceptionally difficult. Every adoption procedure has to go through her anyway. With what she’d done in the Underground there were more here than your home. Nibbling your lip, you think of an idea that would stop that cause. 

Toriel couldn’t be too attached to this child of destruction. Her warm and wholesome heart deserved better and she had to know this. She might have raised Chara, but could not accept these actions in any reality. She had tried to stop Chara every single time. Perhaps losing them would…be worth it. You turned the thought around in your mind as Wingdings had your abdomen to see. Swallowing your fears, there seemed to be no other option. You would find Frisk. You would kill Chara. You would help save this world before going home and there wasn’t anything that could stop you. This might not be your world or universe in which you belonged, but your family was still suffering. But no longer. They could wait for you at home an extra day longer. You would as well. Chances like this didn’t come across too often. You were going to make a difference somehow, someway. 

When Wingdings came by to drop off your stuff and help with what you’d left for him to do, you told him your ideas. He first looked like you were out of your mind. Identical to Gaster it warmed your heart. You were crazy. You wanted to assassinate the ambassador, the dictator to this world. A merciless killer who, in some lines, mutilated everything they came in contact with a single blow. You weren’t going into this blind. This was going to be planned with every person you knew here helping. You just didn’t know how to do that yet without making it a public spectacle and killing them all in the process. 

“If we found Frisk, maybe we can help them do it. Have the successor be the one who loves everyone.” You whisper under your breath while measuring out a few nails.

“You’re putting a lot on a nine year old.” Wingdings doubted. 

“Frisk is fourteen in my line.” You grant, but it doesn’t make you feel any better about it. That is a lot for a child. Wingdings squares you with a look thinking he wins that argument. “But they were nine when they broke the barrier and set the monsters free.”

“No. No!”

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” Papyrus intervenes seeing his brother get upset and start to sweat. You tell him of your idea and he frowns. “You’ve gone boneheaded as me, kid.”

“Frisk is the savior, the angel of this world. We are just spectators. We can’t fix this without them. They’re here somewhere, we just have to find them. If not then all of this stays the exact same.” You argue with them both.

Seeing their disbelief, you continue. “At least let me find Frisk and talk to them. Then we can decide where to go from there.”

Wingdings takes your hand and it’s enough to feel like Gaster’s despite it. They have the same nervous tactics. You wait for Wingdings to pull you into his arms, but he doesn’t. That keeps you stationary and not fall into him. He doesn’t argue with this idea. He and Papyrus exchange a long conversation with just a look between their eyes. Papyrus concedes, rubbing his temple.

“SANS CAN FIND OUT. I’LL BE BACK.”

Papyrus disappears like a computer glitch leaving you and Gaster there with your thoughts. You feel how sore you are when you sit down in the soft grass. You lie back to feel the evening transition into the night across your skin. You can hear Gaster’s voice somewhere as if in the distance, but know not to go looking. He’s there in your head. Singing a lullaby that he used to hum to your stomach before Fox was born so she’d know his voice. Instead of your daughter’s name, he’s singing yours. He’s not very good at it. The sentiment remains the same. You hum along with him and tears swim to your eyes like the fish in his song going to the moon on the horizon. He calls your name, realizing you can hear him just as well as you can. He quickly tells you that Fox is starting to walk and talk and that this alternate version has been like a nurse to her, but that’s all. She’s very kind and he’s happy to have met her, but she’s not you. Each Gaster has their own version and he misses his.

You don’t tell him about the plan of you confronting his greatest fear with or without Frisk. Not that he’d never approve, which he wouldn’t. It would ruin him and Fox deserved to have at least on parent should you fail. You couldn’t stand up to Chara on your own. Frisk hadn’t been able to when possessed by them. They had defeated Asriel in his ultimate forms and that alone was it’s grandest act of nobility and kindness you would ever know. It made sense, in this world, why Frisk was so attached to Asriel. Of course, Gaster knew your mood and in turn knew something was happening in the world you were currently stuck. Instead of asking, since you didn’t say anything, he soothed your worries with promises that he was getting you back. You were going to hold each other again and Wingdings was going to have his partner back. Things were going t be okay. His promises made you believe it.

“I KNOW WHERE FRISK IS. HURRY. WE DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME.” 

Papyrus had barely transported back when his words sounded through your ear drums, snapping you from your trance. Wingdings was gone with the night time. You’d slept through the night and while you did feel more awake, you worried about the progress of the machine. Sleeping so often like this wouldn’t get anything done. You stood up, wiping the drool off your chin with the back of your hand, and faced Papyrus.

“Please don’t tell me they’re hurt.” 

Papyrus makes a vague motion towards Ebott. “They’re about to jump.”

As if Frisk were you own child, your own lifeline to getting out, you run up the trail spiraling around the mountain. You dodge broken tree limbs waiting to be tripped over, rocks that could break bones. Losing breath as you haven’t run like this since you were just a kid, your lungs are burning but you don’t care. Your feet thump on the ground with a hard thud as every pound you’ve gained since pregnancy that you’ve yet to try to lose. All that matters now is making sure Frisk doesn’t jump. If they do, there’s no longer a possibility that Flowey or Asriel will catch just to kill them when he’s gone from this world after Chara killed him in the end. You reach the top of the mountain and grab their shirt, just a moment before.

“No, no, no, no. I need you here with me, Frisk. Do not leave.” You plead, wrapping your arms around their midriff.

“Who are you? Why are you grabbing me? Let go of me! You’re being really annoying. Can you let go? I wasn’t going to jump or anything. Ambassador Chara just released a statement saying the flowers were blooming if the kids wanted to go see them. I wanted to see them. Have you seen them? They’re in season. They’re supposed to be pretty. Asgore really likes them. Toriel does too I guess. I wouldn’t know. Sans would. He’s cool. He’s really excitable.”

You felt like you were going to throw up at the amount of information you were just given. This Frisk talks way more than your Frisk does. At least they’ve got things to say that were actually worthwhile. You pull them further away from the mountain just in case there was an unfortunate accident. You check to make sure they’re okay and smile at that familiar face. The long curtain of bangs, the striped shirt and expressionless face. You try sign language, but they don’t understand. Going back down the mountain, you explain that you’ve got an important mission for them and them alone. No one else can do this. Their eyes go wide and they nod, clearly frightened.

“Yeah, okay, I guess. Is this about that power I have? Or that one kid? I couldn’t find him. I think he’s a goner, honestly, but it doesn’t matter. His parents called off the search for him. I actually think he came back, looking kind of gray? It was so scary Ms. Toriel got onto someone for making fun of him and then Ambassador Chara did this whole thing where they made fun of him. Totally confusing.”

“Frisk, wait.” You stop them on the trail. “What power do you have?”

“Oh, right! Well, I can do this thing called Save so if I did jump I’d just come back to the last part I saved no big deal. And Sans said Papyrus said Undyne said Alphys said Dr Wingdings said I could do this Reset thing and take everyone back Underground and erase all of it. Chara could do it to, but things are so great for them I don’t know why they would. But they said I could and I couldn’t. I don’t want to send anyone back Underground anyway, so it’s no big deal either.”

Your head is pounding suddenly and your eyes feel like they’re bleeding. You hold the sides of your head and focus on the moment, letting go of all thoughts to release the sering pain. Taking deep breaths and looking towards Frisk for some kind of help, you see the colors in their eyes turn white as they look back at you. Their hands start signing in rapid fire over and over so fast that you can hardly keep up. You keep breathing in and out to find one word to make a sentence out of. Finding it, you clamp a hand over your mouth to not scream.

I OWN THIS WORLD. LOOK HOW EASY IT IS TO BE UNDER MY CONTROL.


	44. Save the Date

Valentine’s Day was over a week ago, you suddenly realize. Time is a strange thing. Fox is four months old and in four minutes, you’re going to lose the last amount of blood that your body will allow. In some instances, waiting longer than a second would have bored you to tears. Now it was all you could do to keep yourself alive. Wingdings cradling your head, you were staring into the eyes of your husband. You would be granted that serenity, but nothing more and nothing else. He lets you caress his face in your moment of desperation, but it doesn’t help. He’s not yours. Shutting your eyes tight, trying to breathe through the deep and harsh pain, you release a shuddering breath. And it was all your fault. Why had things gone so wrong?

Four Hours Ago 

Wingdings had finally accepted your plan in much thanks towards Alphys. She had found out about it through a long line of talk that gave you a headache to think about. She stopped working on projects to come help you. Her physique was all muscle and she helped build the last remaining parts. Wingding’s tried, but all of his arms couldn’t hold the steel up. His assistance was adorable and you thanked him for trying, but Alphys was a dream come true. It became obvious what she and Undyne saw each other. When they were around each other, it was all blushes and giggles from Undyne and aggressive smiles from Alphys. It was sweet.

“I thought this was going down in the doctor’s old lab Underground?” Alphys asked while heaving another part on top of the machine for final touches.

“It’s too dangerous.” You explain with a shrug of your shoulders. You smile towards Wingdings who grimaces.

“Stop it. I should never have asked.” He shakes his head. You bump his arm with your own. A tinder purple blush appears under his eyes.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus appeared on the hill with Sans on his heels. Sans is the only brother that is happy about what’s going on in the world.

“hi, human! pap’s says you got something for me to do?”

Swallowing your guilt, you dust your hands off on your pants. Tricking Sans into this killing Chara plan was the hardest part. His innocence was crucial. Chara was never supposed to suspect that the tea he was serving her had been seasoned with buttercups. He was told it was just a peace offering recipe from you, human to human, while trying to get clearance to use Magic on the machine you were going to use anyway. Unfortunately, the ultimate and powerful being felt about humanity the exact same way they felt about monsters. A gift from a monster was burned in front of them. A gift from a human, particularly one that worked under Dr. Wingdings, was returned. With an armada. At the crack of dawn.

At twilight, when the sun was just over the edge of the world and the skies were painted a mix of scarlet and violet, Chara stood at the forefront. They looked identical to Frisk both in this world and yours. On one side Toriel and the other Sans looking quite ill. Vines were wrapped around the rest of the monsters behind them in a paralyzing shock. You’ve seen this before in another lifetime. It bleeds down the back of your throat and collects in your stomach. You cough into your arm, images and memories that aren’t yours flashing to the forefront of your mind. A mountain. A mom. A father. A brother. It’s clashing altogether as though it’s forcing you to remember things that isn’t yours. Then you hear a voice. A small, familiar voice that warms your chest asks you to stay patient and strike with the intention to murder. Otherwise it won’t work- you’re not that strong. Looking at your ring finger where a significant piece of jewelry has gone, a faint purple shines. 

You’ve been here too long. The time lines are meddling and alternating reality. Assassinating Chara here had drastically changed the way things were meant to go. Frisk would have no need for a RESET and fix things themselves. The way it was supposed to go. It would have happened when it did. You had put yourself in a position that you wouldn’t have. You were an assistant. The only true thing that occurred across all time lines was Soulmates. Telling him that was all you were allowed. You realized all of this a bit too late. You picked up a crow bar and charged, half a step ahead of Alphys who had the same intent only stronger, and swung with all purpose to murder.

9999\. Not even a scratch on them.

Chara sent a vine through your abdomen and retracted it. Their lip snarled when it didn’t kill you immediately. Alphys swung a blue spear around and Undyne delivered you a shield. Blow after blow around like a merry-go-round from hell. You felt your Blasters begging to be called, but you wouldn’t send them out. They didn’t exist here yet and you were not pushing your luck with what you’d already screwed around with. Gaster’s voice was screaming in your head to just use them. All he cared about was you and your safety and you and coming home. If it turned everything upside down it didn’t matter. You continuously ignored his please, as much as it pained you. Until finally…

“Mama?” 

“Fox?” 

She appeared in front of you. All beautiful, looking a bit more like her father in the eyes and bone structure. You reached out for her, ignoring everything around you.

“Mama, why won’t you come home?”

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m trying. I want to come home. I miss you and pop so much.” You fell to your knees and held her shoulders. “I love you.”

“HUMAN?”

“I hate you, mommy.” Fox dropped her mouth right next to your ears and drove a rusted blade right through your heart.

“No!” Wingdings caught you before you fell. 

“She hates me. I should be there.” You spoke up to him, holding his now red lab coat. You wonder when he changed from the white.

“No, no, she doesn’t. Your- our daughter would never hate you.” He corrects himself just to comfort you. Fear bolts out of your stomach. 

Raising your hand to your abdomen, you hear mechanical whirs. Sighing and taking a deep breath, you focus on Chara about to attack Alphys while waiting for you to bleed out. Your Perseverance is keeping you alive. The trick up your sleeve is going to keep you that way. Clenching your fists, only you can feel and hear the anticipation about to happen. Looking towards Sans, his fists are clenched as well and a worry brow crosses his face. Papyrus, a step behind Sans, glances towards you and nods with a sparkling wink. You take a deep and shuddering breath. You open your hand and the Blasters burst from a tear and drown Chara in poison until it kills her. While you hold it there, over the shredded Soul and empty space where Chara once stood, Papyrus orders Frisk to SAVE.

“I-I-I don’t know how! What if I mess it up? What if I-?”

“Frisk!” A distorted memory calls forth, telling you in a mismatched, puzzle piece way, what to say to them. “The future of monsters and humans depend on you. Stay determined!”

Frisk finds their resolve and shuts their eyes tight, willing it to happen. A yellow shape appears in front of them. When they touch it, asking for a Save, it happens. You gasp, your wound instantly healed and the Blasters completely gone. Sitting up, you turn towards Wingdings and hug his neck to silently thank him. Then you scramble to make sure Alphys is safe, as well as Undyne. With them treating each other to loads of kisses and hugs and food for health, you make your way to Frisk. 

“Chara is out of me. I can feel it. That’s what happened to me on the Ebott isn’t it? There’s nothing there. I have my Soul back. I saw your history. I saw everything that you’ve ever been through. You should really get home. You saw my history too, didn’t you? You saw everything. Why I went to the mountain, why I didn’t think I could do this. I saw Asriel in your world. Where is he here?”

“Chara killed him, I believe. He was trying to be a hero here.” You remember, keeping out the part of him killing Asriel to do that. Frisk fiddles with their fingers and nod.

“I really liked him.”

The simplicity of the single sentence pains you, emotionally. You hug them again. “When I get back to my time, I’ll take care of him. Frisk, you’re the greatest hero in the world. You’re the angel every single line. When things are bad in a world of Chara, there’s always a Frisk to make things right.”

“I’ll take care of Dr. Wingdings for you. I can send you home, I think? I can see it, right there with all the other lives I lived. It might be hard to bring other you here, though. What if you have to stay here?”

Keeping a hand on their shoulder, you smile and look around and everyone that’s healing each other. You screwed it up and healed it back at the same time. There had to be a stopping point for this. When you got home, after a long long time catching up with your friends and family, you needed to talk to your husband about this habit. You would protect Asriel, for Frisk here and there. You loved them. You would do anything for them, including messing up other universes. Moving your palm from Frisk’s shoulder to your stomach, you feel a gratitude and a peaceful hope. That still small voices calls you home. You and Frisk smile at each other.

That night, before a celebration can commence to imitate Frisk as the ambassador, there’s one to honor Magic. Beginning with the machine to get you home. You hug all of them and almost cry when Sans forgives you for tricking him into poisoning Chara. Or attempting to, at least. Papyrus would be more agitated if you weren’t bringing back your other self. They didn’t cause this many problems. Alphys and Undyne ask about themselves and tell you to grant their blessing and their thanks. You are meant to say that they found each other yet again. You promise that you will. Wingdings lingers when he hugs you. He promises to keep you safe and forgives you for having sex in his old lab. If the act interested him, he would with you as well. But only his version. You don’t blame him. You only want yours, too.


	45. A Many Splendored Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're coming from the last update (before today, 26 Feb) the previous chapter was added as well!

You can see everything as you jolt through time lines to get back to yours. It all blurs into one color that doesn’t exist, at least not in your vision. You see Frisk’s journey from beginning to end in a blink of an eye. You see Chara vanish and reappear here and there with every reflective surface in the human’s eyes. You see when Toriel and Asgore meet, as well as Frisk and Asriel growing old together. You see every reality where you and Gaster meet. You’ve been a thousand different kinds of people. Chubbier, skinnier, lighter skin, darker skin, long hair, no hair, male, female, trans, everything. It’s all you. It’s always you and him. It’s always your Soul, but for this version, there’s only one you’d ever call your own.

“Sweetheart?”

Blinking after the transportation sent you through a blinding bright white light, you open your eyes to see your husband. The crack in his face is longer, almost splitting his entire head in half. The holes in his hands are larger, you could put your hand through them should you so desire. You don’t. You jump out of the machine and hug his neck. There’s not a space on his face you leave without a kiss. Before you meet his lips, you look into his eyes. He hasn’t slept since you’ve been gone. There are no bags, but you can see how desperately exhausted he is. He needs to sleep, but not as much as he needed you home.

“I’m here. How long have I been gone?”

“Since the blast. Right before our honeymoon. I’ve missed you so much.” Gaster hugs your waist so tight it almost breaks.

“We’ll have a honeymoon. Valentine’s was a week ago, wasn’t it? We’ll have our time. I just need to see my daughter. You’ve been taken care of her?” You ask, tenderly rubbing his scalp.

He nods, sniffling. You don’t know if he’s sick or crying. “She can walk. Monsters grow faster than ordinary humans.”

“Better than teleporting.” You grant, but it’s still a milestone that you missed. “How was…other me?”

“There was a disconnect we couldn’t get passed. She and Fox liked each other well enough, though. I think they missed me too much and that was not my wife.”

“Can’t say I’m not glad. I wouldn’t like sharing you with anybody.”

“Neither would I?” There’s a question hidden in the depths of him that wants to ask, but won’t.

“Never would you have to.”

You press your mouth to his. Starting out slow, it kindles within your belly until you can wait no longer. Then you hold him an extra second longer. His patience is gone. He pulls you flush against his body, hands pulling at the hem of your shirt. You smile as he unbuttons you with his translucent hands. He’s changed your clothes into something he can operate around, you realize. He’s been trying to get you back. He’s been going where he shouldn’t and hurt himself in the process. You hold him gentler knowing this, but he’s no less hungry for your touch. You arch, helping him take whatever he wants.

“I want you. I need you.”

“I’m yours. I love you.”

You smooth your fingertips down the length of his dark sweater. His body doesn’t move with the inhale and exhale like a human, but you can feel every breath he takes. His body is operating beneath your touch. A resurgence of emotions thrusts into you as your Soul connects with his once more. There’s a swirling and tears fall from both of your eyes at the happiness and overflow. It’s like in fantasy movies when two fairies twirl around each other in a romantic dance. Childlike, mystical. Looking up at him, his blush tells you he’s feeling it as well. A contrast to the mood you were just in, but no less welcome. You are together again. Locked to each other, this is all that matters for the time being. Your catching up. Tucking under his chin, you stand on your toes to kiss his cheek.

“I want to take you home. We should do this at home. Fox needs you. Everyone has been trying to get you back.”

“For tonight, I only want you and my child.”

Gaster agrees. Part so he can make sure the machine didn’t screw with you mentally or physically and also because for a little while he’s earned the right to be a selfish bastard. He doesn’t want to transport you for these reasons. He holds you flush against his side and carries you to a car he’s bought. Nothing too expensive and it rattles and smokes when he starts it, but he loves the vehicle. You move into the middle and lean against his shoulder. Lust has turned into lethargy and you now feel like you’ve been spread across multi-dimensions. You fall asleep on him, his extra hands acting as your seatbelt. You haven’t slept in an actual bed in months. You’ve been camping out at the work site to get the job done. Your back is misaligned, your jaw pops when you eat, your neck is strained. Your right eye vision also feels a bit off. All in all, you need some rest and relaxation with your husband.

When you wake up, is two days later. Fox is asleep on your chest, Gaster wrapped around you. He’s showered and cleaned himself up, generally looking much better than when you came home. Out of the corner of your eye, you spy Sans asleep underneath the desk in your bedroom. Clanging from the kitchen tells you Papyrus and maybe Undyne were there as well. You smile to yourself. You know that Gaster tried to keep them away, but it hadn’t worked. Fox whines, blinking awake, and tugs at the strands of your hair. Messing with it is a habit she gets from her father. When Fox stirs, Gaster does as well and moves to pull her from your arms.

“You’re supposed to be in your crib, little one.”

“Let her be.” You mumble, rubbing her back. Gaster kisses your shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. No nightmares of the other Frisk or signs of post traumatic stress disorder just yet.” You roll over to face him better. A whoosh of wind tells you that Sans has left the room.

“I said you needed rest, but I did not have the ability to turn them away.”

“I’m honored. I’m glad to see everything back to my normal. I will miss Alphys talking back to you and fighting Chara as best as she could.” 

The name makes him flinch and break into a cold sweat. Fox crawls over and hugs his neck. When that action doesn’t shock him, you realize it’s not the first time this has happened. He also wasn’t surprised to find her out of the crib and in bed.

“What’s going on with her, Gaster?”

“Monster children grow faster than human children. She has the mentality of one that’s almost a year old.”

You were aware of that and was glad that nothing was messing with Fox, but it was still unsettling that it was actually happening. You inched closer where she’s squished between your chests. She giggles and whines loudly as though it’s the best inconvenience she’s ever had. She places her slightly larger hands on your face. Blowing raspberries makes her squeal and lose her mind with how funny it is. You raise her little shirt up and do the same to her stomach shaped bones. Her long legs kick against you and Gaster, both trying to get away and keep you close. Definitely just like him. He starts tickling her sides and she glows with the brightest shade of yellow- her joy in the purest form. The entire apartment fills to its brim with her laughter. For a homecoming, everything is good and calm and quiet and happy. While Gaster is struck dumb with worry, you feel that he’s letting himself enjoy this for now. There are things to catch up on further and still threats here that need to be dealt with, but not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want to have Reader home by Valentine's Day  
> Everything: lol
> 
> I'm sorry this took forever to update. I'm working on my book publishing in May and that was a whole thing then I had a class that was actually created specifically to hate me. I swear this teacher hates me and honestly the feeling is mutual.


End file.
